


【开了嘣系列之六】高塔之人

by Menzoberranzan



Series: 开了嘣了崩 [6]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, 开了嘣
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:00:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 177,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24504274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Menzoberranzan/pseuds/Menzoberranzan
Summary: 许多相遇和许多分离
Relationships: Annatar & Celebrimbor | Telperinquar, Celebrimbor | Telperinquar & Narvi, Celebrimbor | Telperinquar/Ereinion Gil-galad, Celebrían/Elrond Peredhel
Series: 开了嘣了崩 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1365997
Comments: 6
Kudos: 56





	1. Chapter 1

-引子-

Miriel: Someone has come for you

清晨时分，太阳初升，塔楼四周的布谷鸟叫声短暂地嘹亮了一会，随即又融入了自然的背景音。

这表示，有人来了。

这座青灰色的塔楼是亡者殿堂的外沿，虽然此间安静工作的都是有实体的妈呀或者精灵，没有忏悔的亡灵。

但依然，不该有人来的。从很久很久以前，人们就开始躲避身着灰色粗麻布衫的我们；和亡者距离太近的生者也不再像是生者，更像是介于死亡与生命之间的存在。

就像，不久前（或者依然是，“很久前”——习惯了平淡的日升与日落，时间的开始和终结已经不那么重要）离开此地的给捞粉兜儿他们那样。重生的那一刻，生者fea的一部分，也永远失去了。

我梳好了我银色的长发，开始了我的工作。

在每日的挂毯编织工作之前，我要先织好底布。

一面做着重复而熟练的工作，我可以一面检查墙上已完成的锦缎上可有任何的错漏。

织布机的声音有节奏地响了起来。

纺织，曾经是我最爱的工作，我用这门技艺，编织出我们的未来。

现在，尚未完成的美丽挂毯上，呈现着粉伪大王家人至今为止所有的命运。

——“米粒儿，米粒儿，睁开你的眼睛吧。”

我的Hroa中印着这样的声音，那是我所熟悉的，粉伪大王的声音。

这位英俊而面带哀愁的精灵王，曾是我的丈夫。

我们曾一起跨越海峡，来到蒙福之地，我们一起经历过无数的艰难险阻，我们也有过发自内心深处的快乐。

就像我的fea和他的结合那样。

灵魂的结合就好像是纺线，对于我而言，那是很容易剪断的东西。

诞生了生命中的火焰之后，我的Hroa累了。

我把属于我们的快乐和悲哀都织于锦缎。

“米粒儿，米粒儿，费那罗会喊阿米了，求你了，回来吧。”

蓝色是天空的颜色，白色是云彩的颜色，那都是我喜欢的颜色。

只是我好累，累到不想睁开眼看我所爱过的蓝天。

“米粒儿，米粒儿，费那罗雕刻了你的小木偶，特别可爱……求你了，回来吧。”

银色是星光的颜色，黑色是夜的颜色。

只是我好累，累到不想睁开眼看我所爱过的星夜。

“米粒儿，米粒儿……不要离开我们，不要，不要对我的恳求充耳不闻。”

他呢喃着，说了很多，他流了更多的眼泪。

只是我好累，好累，累到不想睁开眼看我所爱过的人们。

请你走吧，就算我回来，也不再是原来那个完整的我了。

所以，请不要再为一个不存在的幻象哭泣了。

“米粒儿，米粒儿……我，我们，我们永远爱你。”

蓝色是天空的颜色，白色是云彩的颜色，银色是星光的颜色，黑色是夜的颜色。这些都是那位大王的眼泪，滴落在亡者的深色亚麻单布衣上的颜色。

我用了这些颜色，在织锦挂毯上呈现了我的Hroa躺于安息之地、而粉伪大王擦干了眼泪离开，再也没有回头的样子。

生命开始于死亡，从而诞生了新的颜色。

灵魂的红色，和灵感的金色，那都是属于费那罗的颜色。

在我亲手纺就的丝线上，我看到由我的fea中诞生出来的孩子逐渐成长的样子。

他是那样聪明和灵活，他的爱是那样深沉和宽广。

他热爱文字优美的书籍，他热爱歌唱自然的音乐，他热爱不屈不挠的生命。

然后，这样的他在年少时，便遇见了他的一生所爱。

“举不起50斤泥塑的王子殿下，你是要休息了吗？”红发的内胆尼尔边举着一座雕像路过，边调笑着问在一边疏松筋骨的费那罗。她修长手臂上的肌肉鼓起来，她年轻而光洁的额头，在金圣树初绽的光芒下闪闪发光。

费那罗也有那样不知所措脸红的时候啊。

但慌慌张张陷于爱情的费那罗明白，直到他能够举起更重的物体，直到这个阿尔达的尽头，他会用全部的灵魂爱那位红发的姑娘。

他和她一起，会用他们智慧的头脑、勤劳而有力的双手创造更多的知识和财富。

有了她，便有了爱恋，然后有了美好、灵感、自由、友情、造诣、未来和希望。

他们在fea中孕育了第一个孩子，也是他们最漂亮的孩子，Maitimo。

金银圣树的光芒交替了104次（*注1），年轻的费那罗在北方冷寂之地亲手接生了Maitimo。

在此后的无数个夜晚，他半夜起来，给小Maitimo喂奶、盖被子、唱着歌，哄他睡觉。

Maitimo刚能握住笔，他便教他识字。他教导他：“知识不是一样用于独占、炫耀或者由个别人任意蹂躏的东西，而应该用于传播、发展以便造福大众。”

Maitimo点头，然后奶声奶气地，学着费那罗的认真样子，问：“阿塔，什么是蹂躏？”

费那罗笑着用大手揉乱了孩子红铜色的头发。

费那罗设计并帮忙制作了Maitimo成年日之前所有的外套、配饰和靴子——发达！在上，那孩子长得可真快、真好看啊。

远远地，费那罗赞扬地望着穿着合身的新衣，和所有人交好的Maitimo，他说：那是内胆尼尔的儿子。

然后他说，第二个儿子，才是他的儿子。

后来的人们说马卡捞瑞拥有内胆尼尔温柔的心，那是人们不知道费那罗的心也是一样地温柔和易碎啊。

费那罗把他灵魂中歌唱自然和热爱大海的那一部分完全地给予了马卡捞瑞：“如果阿塔太忙或者疏忽了，就由你来给你亲爱的阿米唱歌，好吗，Kanafinwe？”他亲着他刚出生的二儿子。二儿子用蒙福之地最嘹亮的婴儿哭声回应他。

图卡粉伪是唯一孕育于啼荔昂宫廷的孩子。

费那罗一家因糯萝粉伪和啊那里的婚礼在王城短暂停留。

费那罗无法忍受宫廷的繁文缛节，穿着崭新的袍子，跑去观看王城工匠的工作。他顶着金圣树最热的光芒和工人们讨论起外墙的防火和防水。

内胆尼尔则和成长起来的Maitimo一起拜访了帅气的新郎和高贵的新娘。初次进入宫廷的Maitimo得到了所有人的喜爱和夸奖。

年幼的、走起路来还有些跌跌撞撞的小马卡捞瑞则接受爷爷的邀请，在几天后的婚礼上一展歌喉。

甫一开口，他清澈的童音便让许多人屏住了呼吸。

——鲜花留不住风儿，那是因为……因为……

第一个半句出口，他的声音有些颤抖。他涨红了脸，细瘦的手指在小竖琴上有些不知所措。

人群保持着糯尔朵宴会的礼仪，依然静默，隐约有不安的咳嗽声和神经质的轻笑声。

这低频的嗡嗡声，更让马卡捞瑞紧张万分。

新郎稍稍侧身，想开口让宫廷乐师用别的曲子化解这尴尬时分。

就在这时，宴会的人群中传来了悠扬而简单的曲调，仿佛轻风拂过云层，仿佛新雨落于麦田。人们纷纷扭头望去——

哦，那是大家本以为不会出现在王弟婚礼上的费那罗。

糯尔朵黑发灰眼的长王子衣着大方合体，坐在满是平民的边席，他随手折了座位边的一片竹叶，将竹叶放于双唇，起了一个音调，自然地吹奏起来。

马卡捞瑞眨了眨大大的眼睛，清了清嗓子，在竖琴上摆正了小手，弹奏起此前练习了百遍的歌曲。

孩子将声音沉入腹腔和脑内，从纯洁和年幼的心灵最深处，从云端和海天之间，开始了歌唱。

——鲜花留不住风儿，那是因为风儿向往蓝天

——蓝天留不住雨滴，那是因为雨滴终究会落向鲜花

——我最亲爱的人儿啊

——我并未走远

——我最亲爱的人儿啊

——我从未走远

——当风儿吹过白云，当白云化为雨滴。

——请你不要害怕地走向开满鲜花之地。

——雨滴掉落之时，请你仰头欢笑。

——因为那是我为你流下的祝福之泪。

刚刚成年不久的啊啦！粉伪王子跟着节拍打起了餮了瑞水手的手鼓，然后很多精灵、包括许多温柔美丽的妈呀在内，都加入了原本应该安静肃穆的糯尔朵二王子的婚礼大合唱。

——绽放吧，爱的鲜花。

——绽放吧，因为爱而诞生的生命。

——绽放吧，生命的泪滴。

人们欢笑着，一起唱着。

糯萝粉伪蓝色的眼睛望向了费那罗。费那罗已经扔了竹叶，没事人似地，正准备偷喝两口酒，却被跑去他身边的内胆尼尔和啊啦！粉伪笑着，用力推着，费那罗干笑两声，只好摇摇头，一脸无奈地向新人举起了祝福的酒杯。

然后，粉伪王也注意到，隔着不远也不近的距离，他的长子和次子收回看向对方的目光，却同时，轻轻地微笑了。

那之后不久诞生的图卡粉伪，像一只金发的小兽一样，向往大自然，他的眼睛是天空的颜色。

天空，那是费那罗很小的时候，以为他的阿米飞往的地方——学了知识以后，他已经不信了。

他清楚知道他的阿米永远停留在了哪里。

费那罗亲自制作了图卡粉伪成年之前所有的弓箭。

因为小时候养死一只百灵鸟而发誓再不养宠物的费那罗，甚至帮年幼的图卡粉伪照顾他从森林探险中捡回来的小狗——只是普通的狗，寿命只有一两个树年而已。

他和内胆尼尔搂着因为小狗死亡而大哭的图卡粉伪，陪他入睡。

费那罗告诉图卡粉伪：“正是因为生命得来不易，所以要懂得珍惜。”

图卡粉伪成年试炼日被烫伤的那个晚上，费那罗调配了所有的药物。

晚上，他抱着内胆尼尔留下眼泪，他哽咽着说情愿受伤的是自己，也不要儿子受到任何一点伤害啊。可是他还能怎样说，才能阻止一心想要讨他欢心、却毫无冶炼天赋的小图卡粉伪进入他的冶炼房呢？

猫里粉伪孕育于夫妻俩因为马卡捞瑞的教育方向而争吵的某个晚上。

此后，费那罗一直觉得四子动不动就发脾气是自己的错。他有空便会摇着小摇篮，用读心的方式告诉哭得快要憋气的孩子：不要哭，阿塔阿米都在这里，我们哪里都不会去。不要哭，拥有了最敏感之心的乖孩子，就算终有一天我们不在了，以后也将会有很多不同的人们爱着你，成为你的朋友，Carnistir。

孩子哭得更大声了。

和其他兄弟相反，哭了粉伪其实是一个并不在意父亲的爱在何方的儿子。

这个拥有了父亲之名的孩子真正用心的地方，是冶炼房和书房。费那罗长久地陪伴着他，他说他的知识跟着哭了粉伪一同成长了。

人们说费那罗最偏爱哭了粉伪，那并不完全正确，他当然爱他，但那也是因为他们有相同的爱好，所以会长久地出现在同一个地方，为了精进一个理论而一次次地努力罢了。  
孕育了双胞胎的第二天，费那罗在早饭桌上抢了马卡捞瑞的竖琴，亲手弹奏了一首关于未来和希望的歌，引得全家人和他一起跳起了舞——稳重的Maitimo嫌弃得不想理睬这群人，刚想找借口给摊牌灵卡洗澡开溜，前来拜访的粉得个糯接过小摊牌，挂在自己脖子上，然后笑着拉起了大堂兄的手。

104次金银圣树的光辉交替后，费那罗请来了他的“半兄弟”们，让他们见识双胞胎的诞生。

他是想炫耀吗……就像后来他炫耀他的宝钻那样，是的，但他同样也想分享自己的喜悦，就像他分享他所有的知识和创造那样。

纺线出现了断线，我停下，拿起钩针，接上了断线。

费那罗爱他的兄弟。

他称呼他们为半兄弟，是因为他嫉妒他们能够拥有他从未享受过的、完整的父母之爱。

当他养的第一只百灵鸟死去的时候，他的阿塔在安息之地，呼唤他的阿米。

没有家人抱住他，告诉他生命的逝去是自然的规律，而他终有一天，会找到陪伴在他身边直到阿尔达尽头的人。

当他遇到不懂的词语时，他的阿塔在安息之地，为他的阿米留干了最后一滴眼泪。

没有家人摸着他的头，告诉他这个单词是这个意思，而他终有一天，会成为闻名遐迩的语言大师……说出那许多震撼人心的言语。

当他制作完引以为自豪的作品时，他的阿塔忙于宫廷事务，对他的进步一无所知。

没有家人陪伴在他身边，和他一起感受创作的喜悦，为他欢呼，告诉他，他会是这个阿尔达之上最好的精灵工匠。

所以，当他的阿塔终于告诉他，自己将再娶时，费那罗什么都没有说。

即便他在心里依然爱他的阿塔，并希望他幸福。

当他意识到自己可以独立生存时，他离开了王城，开始了在外长久的学习和游荡。

后来啊，他悲伤时，内胆尼尔在他身边；他喜悦时，内胆尼尔在他身边。

再后来啊，是他的儿子们，他们悲伤着他的悲伤，他们喜悦着他的喜悦。

再以后，是他的朋友们、他的人民、他的兄弟及他们的家人们……

费那罗爱他们每一个人。

他唯一厌恶的，只是永恒的死亡。

他……费那罗他——

我抛下了手中的梭子，停下了左脚下的踏板。

今天的底布纺织完毕，我可以开始我的图案编织了。

我的发丝有些松散，我重新绑扎好头发。

——费那罗不信仰烦啦，他平等地对待他们，因为他知道他们和我们一样无力，没有办法让所有生灵都幸福。

而造成他不幸的，是我，只是我。

他厌恶我。

他和内胆尼尔一起承担了为人父母的无数责任后，他便开始恨我。

正是我逃避了我作为母亲的责任，才会造成他的无尽伤悲。

他最终亲手烧毁了他小时所雕刻的我的小木雕，他把灰烬埋藏在啼荔昂王城的后花园。

那里还埋着他的小百灵鸟的遗骸。

“我再不会沉溺于过往了。”费那罗默默地对那个童年无助而孤独的自己说。

我明白，这是我应得的，我抛弃了他。

于是他以背向我。

我经由安息之地的长眠中醒来的心已经不会再痛了。

而这并不是重要的情节。

我拆掉了这一段丝线。

这是仅我一人需背负的记忆。

我手中的钩针落下。

像我一样，只有创作，才可以安抚费那罗永远无法平息的心。

而那时费那罗的创作，也进入了一个平台期。

火焰之心无法满足于止步不前。

“我再不会沉溺于过往了，我也不会遗忘它们，我要想办法把它们保存起来。”

那是一个蝉鸣的夏夜，他对着擦肩而过的、无意识地在屋内游荡着谱曲的马卡捞瑞说的话。

歌唱的儿子哼着歌，打着节拍，头也没有抬。等他抬起头时，他的阿塔已经不见了。

那孩子以为自己做了一个梦。

马卡捞瑞很快写完了他著名的三段自然组曲的高音部分，他的阿塔却把自己关进了冶炼房。

费那罗的冶炼房，自从图卡粉伪的那次意外后便下了咒语禁制，未经他的允许，没有人可以进入。

也许只有非常厉害的大能者才可以打开他亲手下的禁制。

他最后也赶走了前来帮忙的哭了粉伪。

没有人知道他是如何制造的宝钻。

无论那时还是以后，外界都有很多猜测：他们说他盗取了双树的光芒；他们说他试图骗取咖喱地梨小姑娘的头发；他们甚至说是他的高傲自大吞噬了他的心……

但我知道，只有我知道，他们说的也许都对，却也都不对。

——“没有无缘无故的灵感，灵感的源泉即是过往和我们所处的环境。”

这是费那罗教育为了一个新造物而绞尽脑汁的年轻的哭了粉伪时说过的话，他鼓励这位长久埋头冶炼房的儿子“多出去走走”：最后，“走走”的结果是儿子遇到了他未来的妻子，摊牌灵卡的妈妈。

哦，摊牌灵卡，全家人的小家伙，你比当年，早已成长了许多，你也依然未能知晓宝钻的构造。

你只是接近了那个秘密的一部分——但是，你充满了爱意和亲情的成长环境，决定了你永远不会想到我重新跳动的心是多么平静无波，以及，费那罗会有多恨我啊。

试问，你怎么可能想到呢？

再不会回去王城西殿常住后，他甚至忘了我在画像中的样子。

我现在的复活，如果费那罗得知了，不会给他带来任何喜悦，而只是向他再次提供了对大能者的无端崇拜只会给人增加痛苦的证据而已。

所以宝钻不是任何灵魂的容器。宝钻是他为了他所爱的人们、他的家人们而做的礼物。那是此世间最美好的东西，那里面丝毫没有恨的影子：没有我的影子。

费那罗和糯萝粉伪那些激烈的争吵，一开始，更多是因为成长经历的不同而造成的理念差异。

面对人口的不断增长，糯萝粉伪更倾向于王权的集中，这样才能更好地服务大众的需求；费那罗则认为权力应该下放，下放到最普通的村村镇镇乃至每个人的手中、和心中。

“你应该走到那些人当中去，去北方，去那些最普通的体力劳动者当中去，探究他们的需要。只要你流连于温暖的王城一天，那便是不够的，糯萝粉伪，你永远无法成为称职的领导者。”

“你以为你是烦啦吗，费那罗。”他蓝眼睛的兄弟这样问他，“你不可能，听到每一个人的心声——就算单独人今天这么说，明天其他人也可能不这么想。我们的族群是一个整体，整体的意志才能代表整体的利益，这时就需要足够强力和睿智的决策者，以使得整体不会走向弯路，就像一个完整的家庭由一、两个主人领导一样。”

完整的家庭——

那是注重家庭的糯萝粉伪经常会用的一个比方，那也是注重家庭的费那罗一直认为自己缺少的东西。

伟大的语言的工匠浅笑着，一字一句：“完整的家庭，我没有，我无法理解你的比喻。糯萝粉伪，感谢你夺走了我的父亲。”

“费那罗！”粉伪大王总会尝试阻止儿子说出这样过分的话。

费那罗望自己父亲一眼，要么挥袖而去，要么将他所有雄辩的智慧用于深一层的争吵，而后便成为了互相的伤害。

每一次普通的谈话总会因为这样那样的断句而急转直下——粉伪王自己也无法明白，单独相处时，他们俩明明都是那样讲道理并且聪明的孩子啊。

但正因为是一家人，他们都知道对方最痛的地方在哪里。

直到那一天，费那罗终于对着他的同源兄弟举起了剑。

面对全无武装、丝毫没有后退的兄弟，火焰的心有所动摇。

他放下了剑。

他不想给任何他爱的人带来永恒的死亡，他不想的。

……

回想至此，讽刺的是——分别在各自生命最后的年头，费那罗呼吁他的人民们跟随他复仇的脚步；而糯萝粉伪则放下了最高掌权者的架子，走到了人民之中，最终也为了他的人民而死。

随着灿烂的光芒衰弱，蒙福之地有了好多好多的死亡。

我编织了粉伪大王的死亡。

我亲手编织了费那罗的死亡。

还有他的兄弟和兄弟亲族的死亡。

还有……曾经年轻而美丽的孩子们，相继的、无人歌颂的死亡。

深爱费那罗的内胆尼尔一直都活着，她留在了这里，用了许多年，帮助了海港的重建。

人们不怀疑他们之间曾有的爱，人们相信是他们分居之时，疯狂的费那罗狠心断开了他们之间的联结，内胆尼尔因祸得福，得以幸存；而不会像哭了粉伪的妻子那样，浑身冰冷地，凄惨地死于心碎。

费那罗之心去往何处，无人知道，无人知晓。

我手中的丝线飞舞，工作给我带来的平静和专注，使我无法停歇。

被舍弃的丝线中的故事，无人知道，无人知晓。

高塔之外，鸟叫声再次响起。

我知道，又是阿啦！粉伪。

留守糯尔朵的最高大王，一次次地来到蛮多丝殿堂最外沿的森林中，询问那些火焰灵魂的下落。

每一天，每一天，哇咧（Vaire）！的仆人都会出去，把他劝走。

但是今天，那位金发的最高王不屈不挠地喊，喊声透过层层庭柱，一直飘到我的耳中：“米粒儿！米粒儿！我知道你在！你已经复活很久了！告诉我，你可有看到火焰的灵魂？！”

没有。

所有复活的精灵、不论是普通人还是那些大英雄们，都这样告诉了外面等待的人。

没有，没有任何火焰的灵魂在这里。

他们进入了永恒的虚空。

是的，你们不用想着任何报仇或者报答的事了。

常驻高塔的身披灰麻袍的瘦小妈呀进来，查看了我的进度，并对我说，糯尔朵的最高王无论如何要见我，不然，那位大王跳着威胁说要在亡者之殿外敲着饭盆高声歌唱——歌唱马卡捞瑞谱写的最欢乐的歌曲，让我们灵堂蹦迪，骨灰拌饭，让安息之地永无宁日。

我看了看我的织锦挂毯，那上面已经编织完挨了基恩手艺人工会的辛勤劳作以及林炖王国繁忙的海运场面。

我点头，用我的思维告诉灰麻袍的妈呀，让他邀请啊啦！粉伪殿下进来，我可以让他知道他在种粥的后代尚且安好。

====

金发的最高王进来，立刻不顾身份，跪下来，小心地拥抱了坐着的我。

这是我很久没有感受过的，温暖的拥抱。

我木然坐着，手里捏着我的钩针，小心地避开了我的作品，没有回应。

“我很久没有拥抱过谁了。”啊啦！粉伪擦着眼睛，后退一步，放开我，说，“抱歉，米粒儿殿下。我知道你就是米粒儿殿下，阿塔收藏了你的画像……我的责任是不让大家恐慌，所以我自己也不允许恐慌。但是一见到你，我就……”

我不知道该如何回复。

我已经很久没有开口说话了，啊啦！粉伪是很好的读心者，他明白了我的思想，很快静默下来。

然后他看到了我的织锦挂毯。

我表示我还要继续工作。

他点点头，随即又开始擦眼睛。

“你看，你们家的孩子，不，我是说小摊牌灵卡，是多么执着的孩子啊。”

我继续了我的编织，没有答话。

“你看，别人家的孩子。不，我是说小鸡耳鸡拉肚，是多么勇敢的孩子啊。”

我继续了我的编织，没有答话。

“这就是他们所有人的命运吗？”啊啦！粉伪问我。

这是我们所有人的命运。

我在心中回答。

“这下我知道我们为何会失去所有火焰的灵魂了。”

他擦着红红的眼睛，低下头，说。

你的身体中也有火焰。我在心中说，我们并没有失去所有。

啊啦！粉伪安静地站了很久，久到，工作中的我忘记了他的存在。

久到，他临走，再次拥抱了我，我用了好一会才反应过来他正在我肩头大声哭泣。

就这点而言，他很像他的父亲。我想，费那罗从不曾来到我的Hroa边哭泣。他比谁都清楚，他的火焰继承自我，泪水对于燃尽方休的火焰是没有用的。

“摊牌灵卡是个坚强的好孩子，他像极了费那罗，我是说，像极了当年对这个世界怀着爱意的费那罗。”他抽噎着说，“而鸡耳鸡拉肚，会完成我和糯萝粉伪都没有能够做到的事，他会跟随他，直到最后的最后。”

这一次，我放下了钩针，回抱了他，因为我知道，知道了结局的他再不会回来这个地方。

====

他走后，我发现织锦挂毯上的线头因为钩针回挑的缘故而乱了很小的一块。

我拆散了那里，耐心地开始了修补。

窗外鸟儿再次叫起来，这次是我所不熟悉的声音。

我不禁叹息。

又有人来了。

这次的来访者，要怎样威胁那些可怜的、静默的妈呀，才能来到我的身边呢？

====

注1：挖菱糯一小时相当于太阳下的7小时；金银圣树交替一次为12个挖菱糯小时，为挖菱糯一天，相当于太阳下的3.5天；另挖菱糯一年（1000个挖菱糯日）相当于太阳下的3500天。


	2. Deka-Deka: a Curse in Disguise

我们的生命短暂、绚烂如流星，更倾向于在不长的一生中达到更高的成就。

我们不可能像那些有大把时间可以挥霍的永生者一样，几百年都在他们垂垂老去的庭院中踏步，唱着怀念过去的鬼歌。

我们谁都知道，过去的生活不如现在。我姐姐说在我曾祖母之前，我们甚至吃了上顿没下顿，所以，过去没什么好怀念的，我们要向前看。

就像我们的潮流，一直都在变化那样。

比如八年前，雌性喜欢在身上佩戴骨头，雄性喜欢披上动物的皮毛，五年前，未婚的族民则流行脸打钢钉，穿唇环之类的艺术；现在，我们喜爱装上巨型兽类的犬牙，展示我们的勇敢。

我的左肩膀上就镶嵌着我成年前，亲自捕获的妖兽的牙齿。

我们的技术也同样如此。

在西进的最初，我们便开始进行各类合金实验，研究武器的批量生产。

智者说没扣儿大王那个年代我们的生产技术还要高超，只是被无耻而邪恶的永生者们全部都窃走了。

就像他们总是毫无理由地捕杀我们的族民那样。

我虽然这么说，并不表示我们会厌恶所有的永生者。

传说每过两百年左右，便会有同情我们的、善的永生者，来到我们当中，“为我们盗取火种”——这是比喻的说法，意思就是：带来技术，造福族民。

我族之中没有画师，会写通用语（*注1）的也只有少数族长和智者，那都是人类和永生者部落才有的、于发展不需要的东西。

所以我们并不知道永生者的样子，那也并不重要，通过智者间的口头相传，我们得知那个永生者曾说过：“外表是不重要的东西，重要在于有着怎样的灵魂。”

智者们说，善的永生者有着非常阴柔的相貌，即是，比我们中最没用的雄性的面容还要阴柔；善的永生者还有着丝绸般柔顺的长发（丝绸，那是东方人类会穿戴的，五彩缤纷的、亮闪闪的东西），即是，比我们之中最介意自己发质的雄性（比如我前姐夫）的毛发还要柔顺。

他们说上上次他来的时候，传播了铁镍合金技术，上一次他来的时候，治愈了我族人之间爆发的疾病。

再上上次……他们说我们的历史记不了那么远的事。

这些细节都不重要。

他们说，当善的永生者走到我们中间，我们的灵魂就会知道，那就是他。

因为除了他，没有一个永生者会对我们施以善意。

因为除了他，其他的永生者们都蔑称我们——最英勇无畏的乌鲁克全族，为“我靠”或者“我！靠”，并肆意宰杀我们。

我姐姐部落那个神经兮兮的智者，鼠毛背，说很久很久以前，永生者部落抢夺了我们金属矿产丰富的地盘，他们发起了一次次屠杀我们的战争，最终，当他们发现无法打败我们，便动用了无耻的、被上天禁止的武器，绑架了我们的没扣儿大王，使得西边的，最为丰饶的大陆沉到了海底。现在，永生者依然扩张着他们的地盘和势力，阻挠我们的西进，以便终有一天，把我们赶尽杀绝。

但是，等到了必要的时候，那位善的永生者，会再次从命运的高塔上降临世间，带领我们，取得最终的胜利。

话是这么说没错，最终战什么的，那是我们不知道几百代之后的子孙们要考虑的事情。

现在的我们要做的，就像我们的族名所预示的那样，“乌鲁克”——黑暗中的希望——活下去，变强，不断变强，活下去。

“德咔德咔。”我从小的玩伴德里克小心地推了推我。

我从思绪中回过神，大帐里各位族长和智者讨论得正热烈。

看我爹和我妈隔了那么多年呆在一个帐篷里互相瞪视真的有些辣眼睛，我暗自吐了舌头。

这段时间是南山集会期间，七大部落的重要人物从各自的聚集区赶来，在我部保护的南山范围内，商讨永生者之城——在邪恶的语言中叫“挨了基恩”周边的最新动向。

没扣儿在上！你听听，“挨了基恩”，那是多么难发音的一个词啊。顺便一说，邪恶的永生者们还有个名字叫“精灵”，我觉得他们根本不配这名字，因为我认为这世间值得被称为“精灵”的东西，只有酒精这个好东西（作者注：这里取东西方语言中精灵和酒精的“精”、此后的spiritus、spirit，gin等等都是同一个词）。

我大概留意了一下，事情是这样。

本来，七大部落还可以和雾山矮人和西边的人类进行正常的生意往来，即我们用我们的金矿、铁矿和稀有金属和对方换得各类技术和铜矿、磷矿等我们缺少的矿产，随着季节不同，还有水果和农产品的交易。他们视为珍宝的蜜银我们也重金购买过少量（我爹说过：矮人为了金子什么都会干），用以实验合金的可能，但最后发现那玩意对我族的皮肤有腐蚀性，说不定还有什么邪恶魔法，我族人都厌恶那些不切实际的东西，所以这方面的研究并没有深入下去。

好景不长。四年前，永生者之城出现了一个残暴的、双目如地狱的年轻君王。

——也许他早就不年轻了。他们说他的银色王旗下还有个金发的和几个黑发的首领，和我们有什么深仇大恨似的，砍起人来刀都会打卷。我明白，那少数活着逃回来的、没什么文化和智商的族民们根本搞不清追杀他们的到底是谁；这帮永生者永远看上去一个鬼样。

总之就是因为这位一身白的大王和他嗜杀成性的大批精兵，在挨了基恩的理论边境上来回筛查巡逻（安镀银河流域和雾山南段在那之前，根本就不是挨了基恩的固定土地！那里的住民只是和他们有商业往来罢了），还和当地的精灵组成了坚固的“白色死亡”封锁线，几乎阻绝了我们的正常交易，和雾山矮人更是断了联系。

搞得我们只有通过一部分可以进出边境的东方、南方人类和胆子大的矮人，才能偷摸进行贸易。贸易种类和矿产数量已经大大减少，金属制品的进出更是受到了严格管控，完全无法满足我们族民的日常需要。用莉莉部落族长莉克莉克的话来说，就是，最东边的小部落族民连杀猪刀都只能借着用。

我们必须得想一个办法，突破那邪恶的白色封锁。

……

他们开会开得认真，我爹和我妈更是为了每个议题都要争吵，我实在听得无聊，让德里克帮我打掩护，借口去洗手，便低头跑出了大帐。  
账外族民纷纷向我致意，我示意他们快滚，就当没看见我出来。

我爹的德勒部落是七大部落中实力排名第二，最为靠近西面的一支。

这个我部落范围内的南山小镇是南方人类（哈喇的人）和乌鲁克混居的地方，偶尔会有东方人类出没和我们做交易。

我走过集市区，小贩们羡慕地看着我的肌肉，送了我几个紫聋果，我谢了，接过。

咬一口果子，嗅嗅空气，我清楚知道，再往前，走到我族民稀少的地方，便离开哈喇的人的河港不远了。

我几口吃完了水果，把核扔了，便听到了纤夫的号子；正前方，各色船只停靠的地方，码头工人正在忙碌地搬运。

肤色和衣着各异的人类忙着自己的事，还有很多船工的小孩跑来跑去，其中不乏好奇的目光。但我的弯刀、浑身饱满的肌肉、肩上的兽牙以及双臂的墨色纹身都表示我不是好惹的。

我无视了矮小的人类和他们眼中的胆怯，一言不发，旁若无人地往码头走。

“小心水，小姐。”突然，这群人中就有胆子大的人开口了。

乌鲁克的雌性大多数都比雄性要强壮，人类从他们短浅的目光出发，很少有分辨出我们性别的。闻此言，我有些讶异地扭头。

说话的人很高，比6尺（作者注：约1.82米）的我还高一个头，挺瘦的，看喉结这是个雄性，还是个见多识广的雄性。这人类身上有些微的烟草气味，不算难闻，他比一般的河港住民长得秀气，在他们虚弱的审美而言应该算挺好看。但我并不喜欢这类型，唯一只觉得他蓝灰色的眼睛挺有神。

我装出粗鲁的样子，吼了两句部落语（*同注1），挥了挥我硕大的拳头，威胁他滚远点。

这一招对人类一向有用，他双手平举，做出无害的样子，后退两步。

我把视线重新转回河港。

码头的木板吱嘎作响，脚下便是流淌的河水。

和我的族民不同，和我的家人也不同，我喜欢水。

水流淌着，一波又一波地，延绵不绝，仿佛我们一代代的生命。

爹警告说水会要我们的命，但他一直不知道我对水的爱，这事儿只有我姐和少数的童年玩伴知道。

哈，我姐其实和我爹挺像的，都挺啰嗦。

朵拉朵拉她天生力气奇大，年纪轻轻便打败了她看中的雄性，和他结合，做了朵朵部落的族长。

但我知道她强壮的肌肉下有颗多愁善感的心，没事会考虑未来孩子的教育问题，和孩子的名字。

我很小的时候，她甚至不顾我妈的阻拦，跑来和我爹一起操心我的教育问题。

她怀孕后变胖了，也变得更傻了，为了让未来的孩子能有足够的诞生礼，甚至不听我爹的，亲自带领朵朵部落走出我族势力范围，冒险西进，去和矮人做生意。这不，出事了，她落到永生者手中，邪恶的君王逮捕了他，而卑鄙的挨了基恩城主亲手杀死了她。

我得知这些消息，处死了那六个逃回来的懦夫，拿他们的尸体喂了狼，没人敢吱声。

倒不是我有多爱朵拉朵啦，不，我只是看不惯连自己怀孕的族长都保护不了的无能乌鲁克罢了。  
不论性别。

此时，一条蓝色的小船靠岸，把我从不怎么样的回忆中唤醒。

这颜色、这花纹，粗野中充满了静谧的美感，我几乎能闻到新船木油的香味。

我走了几步上前，询问船工，我要租这条船，需要多少钱。

人类船工年纪很大了，也许是眼神不好，他露出一口残缺的牙，说：“三十个星币，少一个不给。”

我双手抱胸，不满地哼了一声。

那永生者之城的肮脏货币，这些钱都够把这船买下来了。

以前我们和矮人交易都是以物换物的，现在这群该死的人类做了中间商后，借口需要更多钱币和挨了基恩做交易，总会大着胆子漫天要价。

“不是我们不讲道理，大人，”另一个面容柔软的人类过来，挡住了老船工，像是他的儿子，儿子小心翼翼地说，“我们是穷苦人家，讨生活不容易。我们都知道乌鲁克并不能碰水，给你租了，你怎么保证还能还回来。”

我的性格是喜欢的东西一定要搞到手，但不是非用武力不可。

解下脖子上的项链，拿在手里晃了晃，我说：“用这个抵押，自己看吧。”

这项链的吊坠是一枚小小的银树叶，我姐给我时说是妈送的，我爹又说是他母亲的遗物，我也搞不清，我估计他们搞来的东西太多自己也分不清了。

对我来说这都没什么意义，但我知道人类喜欢这类没意义的东西。

果然，这父子俩眼神直了。

“这做工，这只有……”

他们对视了一眼，还没开口，刚才那个搭讪过我的高个男人清澈的声音又来：“50个星币。”只见他掏出钱袋，扔给了那儿子，“帮这位租这船和全套设施。”以及，他很肯定地对人类用了水手的语言，“我在蛤嫩河上的雨里老爷家撑过一年船，我是好手。”

蛤嫩河，在这儿往北，我想，雨里老爷大概又是个没用的人类。这俩人类认得这名字，点点头，终于搬了些值钱的破烂下来，把船交给了我。

高个男人还想帮我要回那银树叶项链，结果老船工狡黠地说：“等你们回来再还你。”

男人不确定地，还想说什么，我已经跳上船，转头对他说：“你，上来。没人敢在德勒部落的聚居区骗一个乌鲁克勇士的东西。”  
也正是因为我爹执法严明，不允许伤害人类的水手和生意人，使得他们有胆量对我们要高价。

男人挑了眉，犹豫了一下，终于也几步跳了上来。

看他稳稳的步子，确实是个水上生活的人类。

“你帮我，想要什么？”我问他。

“你的银树叶。”他说。

我点头，看出来了，他会找我搭讪应该也是看中了这个。  
人说人为财死，那俩船工为了几个钱敢敲竹杠，这小家伙为了个小玩意敢主动搭讪我，呵呵。

“帮我划船，”我说，“划得好，回头拿回来送你。”

他不再吭声，走去一边，弯腰执桨，起身，用木桨在岸边一推。很快，蓝色的小船安静平稳地离开了河岸。

我坐着，他站着。

此时船转了方向，驶向河心，太阳照下来，这个身穿兜帽披风的男人的阴影笼罩了我，居然给了我一丝威压感。

强壮如我，居然有些错觉他会动歪脑筋，攻击我，然后回船去抢走我的银树叶。但我立即毫不在意地想，既然他能认出我的性别，便应该知道在这乌鲁克地界攻击一只成年雌性意味着至少有一个部落不会放过他，何况现在七大部落的高层都在附近，他就算有点肌肉和力气，毕竟只是一个雄性。

雌性不该被一只雄性吓住。  
除了某些特例。

那些特例中，我爹便属于其中，他多话，他敢管我，是因为他老人家不弱，趁我妈生下我不久，脱离了我妈的掌控，带走了我和许多人，在西面重新创立了原属我祖母的德勒部落，我妈至今想咬死他。

本来我姐姐成了朵朵部落首领后，我爹指望着她和我们部落一起吞并我妈的部落的，但现在我姐没了，她的部落被蔫坏的前姐夫接管，也就不听我爹的话了。

至于我，他们的事不关我的事。

“男人，你划船不错。”我说。

我偷偷试过，但是划不到这么流畅的地步。

他不以为意地望我一眼。

我问：“你来港口干嘛的？”

他回答：“找活干。”

他去拿桨的时候我注意到他的手，虽然形状不错（对于男人而言过于好看了一点），但骨节略大，皮肤粗糙，确实是劳作和日晒雨淋的结果，如果不是常年握着工具，就是握着武器的手，或是两者兼有。我注意到他身后交叉背着的长短剑：还是左右手都行的那种。

“找活的话，部落下周有比武，你来试试吗？”我挑衅地问他。

他侧了侧头：“我不知道乌鲁克部落的比武还能让外族参加。”

“因为没人敢来。”比赛规则不允许杀人，少有外族知道，我笑，“你胆子不小，敢和我搭话，应该没什么好怕的。”

乌鲁克的勇士们很少歧视外族，如果说我们真的歧视谁的话，那只是懦夫和没有特殊技能的那类，这类废物在我们内部都会被歧视，做仆人都嫌累赘。

陌生人把我们传说得很恐怖，一方面因为那些邪恶的精灵在散布谣言，另一方面也许是我们的刑法严苛，在部落内烧杀抢掠的都由族长亲自处死了。和我们做生意的矮人和人类比谁都清楚，乌鲁克以物换物时候从不弄虚作假。

“我赢了会怎样？”他问。

“就你这小胳膊小腿。”我挑剔地打量他。  
其实我对他的身材挺满意，比我高，没我壮，兜帽半遮盖下的脸蛋虽说不符合我的审美，但我知道对面精灵人类就吃这套，“赢了便可以做我丈夫。输了，可以入我后宫。到时候就看你的各种功夫了。”

我以为这句粗话会把他吓到后退的。

他定定地望着我，三秒后，他大笑出来，声音依然悦耳。

居然没上当，我平淡地说下去：“逗你呢。赢了就是赢了，能得到部落的土地，族长也会赏识你，以后在部落里有名号，如果外面谁欺负你，弟兄们帮你解决。如果输了，还是那句话，只要别死，我帮你解决工作问题。小白脸长得不错，说不定有用。”我停了停，“比武时，记得护着你那脸别弄破了。”

他越发觉得好笑，来了一句：“唉可惜可惜，我还以为你前面是说真的，小姐。”

“别小姐小姐了。”我不为所动，“我叫德咔德咔，是得勒部落的……长女。你的名字？”

算是长女吧，我想，毕竟我姐死了。

“我叫小星星。”他随口一说。

人类就是这么不直接，我知道这是假名，但无所谓。这名字还挺适合他的。

脚下有鱼儿游过，我眼明手快抓了就扔上了船，调侃地对他晃了晃活鱼。知道他们这帮柔弱的人类不会吃生的，我也不为难他，徒手撕开了鱼肚子，用随身小刀刮了鱼鳞，放河水里洗了，就开始吃。

真是鲜美。

男人惊讶地说：“你是乌鲁克，既不怕水，还能捉鱼。”

我给了他一个白眼。

我四岁时候，跑去告诉我姐，我不怕水，还敢用脚踩水，结果不小心在青苔上一滑，掉进了河里，当时四下无人敢伸出援手，只有我姐跳下来把我救了。

我发现我俩都不怕水的那一刻，是多开心啊。

那以后，并不喜欢水的她常违背自己的意愿偷偷带我下水。如果她没死掉，也许还会教我像她那样姿势优美地游泳，而不像现在，不管怎么喜欢水，我依然只会狗刨。

我说，“乌鲁克怕水，也是很早很早以前，有永生者在水里下毒，毒死了我们好多族民。我不怕永生者，所以也不怕水。”这是我姐告诉我的故事，估计也是她那边的智者告诉她的。

他没有答话。

我后靠船舷，问，“你是怎么学会水的？”

“我打小河港长大，落水就会了。”他简单地说，一句句子里不少人类水手的词语。

智者说人类的雄性比雌性更为重要，从小会学习很多生活技能。我一直觉得挺奇怪的，雄性又没法自己孕育后代，学一堆东西死了不就白学了吗。

“你还擅长点什么？”我问。

“带走姑娘的心。”他大言不惭。

“哈哈。”雄性这类毫无来由的自信有时挺有趣的，这也是他们头脑简单到可爱的地方，我是说，我族内的那些雄性，也这个鬼样，总觉得在我面前卖弄一两块可笑的肌肉，就能吸引我的注意力。

最后还不都是被我三两拳按在泥地求饶。

====

那晚我们逛了好几个沿河港的摊位，我买了些小鱼干和小玩意。

我们回到原地上岸后，赏罚分明的我把银树叶和我的钱袋一块扔给了小星星。

他掂量一下钱袋，打开一看，又扔了回来，说：“我只要这个。”他指那项链，然后他问，“你身边的钱明明足够的，干嘛要拿这么值钱的东西换？”

“那是小时候我姐送我的，表示她的部落永不会和我为敌。”我说，“她没了，她的部落也被姐夫夺走了，我不想带着了。”我说。

他明显还想说什么，但我挥了手要他闭嘴。

我姐落在精灵手里，死得很难看，这是事实，我留着项链她也变不回原来好看的样子，不如找借口送人。

“德咔德咔！”突然传来一声爆喝。

是我爹带人找了过来。

我白眼望天，粗粗地叹了一口气，我从没听说哪个成年乌鲁克独自出门还会被爹管着的，何况我还是个独当一面的雌性。要不是看在我爹肌肉发达身材魁梧反应敏捷一手可把我一撕二的分上，我早举起反旗了好吗？

我把小星星一把护到我结实的背后，够意思地说了句：“别怕，有我在。”然后仰着脖子，对我爹，“大呼小叫个鬼啊老头，我这就来了。”

我爹鸟都不鸟我，带着部落勇士“尸犬”克克兰一步步走上来，他们身后的其他人都有些怕离我们不远的河水，但我爹不怕，他除了当年被我那强大的娘压着脑袋强暴了，可能也没什么怕的东西。

到了近前，他俯视我，然后一手搭到我肩膀上。

这不是一般的拍肩。

我爹的强大，怎么说呢，就是我见过他和两只剑齿虎搏斗，最后那两只倒霉老虎一只被他打成了我家的虎皮门毯，另一只被打成了我家的软脚宠物猫凯蒂凯蒂。

只见老家伙手腕一转，一把拉住我的头发，便把我毫不留情地扯到一边，我的玩伴德里克小心地接住了我，差点被我的体重压垮，我爹又后退半步一把按死了我。

同时，克克兰比人类的头还大的拳头直对着小星星白净的脸照呼了过去。

“我说你们……”我心想这小白脸可惜报废在这儿了。

还好小星星立即侧头躲避，不但避开了克克兰来自上方的攻击，还抬腿扫开了对方朝他下盘过去的一腿。

他轻松后跳，克克兰又是一腿过去，他后仰，单手撑地，翻滚跃起，优雅落下时，已经站立于栓船的桩子，他脚下就是流淌的河水，克克兰犹豫了。

这人类不是绣花枕头，居然有些游刃有余。

不对啊，我反应过来，我爹一般不让我们欺负人类啊。

我爹无视我的瞪视，依然牢牢按着我，抬了抬下巴，说：“‘尸犬’说味道不对。”

顺着他的眼神看过去，我愣了一下，小星星的兜帽已经落下，露出了他扎得很紧实的黑色微卷长发，而他的耳朵是尖的。

这下我们身边很多人都怒吼起来：“精灵！”

人类船工们早就不见了影子，乌鲁克们全都拔出了武器。

刚才还一脸轻松的小星星突然察觉了什么，反手在后背，微微矮身，随时准备拔剑的样子。

我说这家伙也是真傻，跳水逃走不就行了，有你这么寻死的吗，是对自己的三脚猫功夫有多自信。

此时我身侧又一声熟悉的声音响起：“父亲，可否把精灵交给我部处置。”

这次的来人是我那水性杨花的前姐夫，里丝绒部落的族长，“诡计师”里佩奥。

我真不知道我姐看上了他哪里。他并不强大，也没什么个性。我姐一死，诡计师便勾搭上了我妈，在我妈帮助下，他夺走了我姐的朵朵部，建立了里丝绒部落，也在部落会议上彻底终止了部落对我姐的营救尝试。

结果我发现还出现了七大部落（*注2）中的不少勇士，他们不知何时出现在了精灵身后的河道两头。这下好了，除了我妈那边的人，有名有姓的人物几乎都来了，不知道的还以为我们这儿出了什么大事呢。

哦，这儿有个不怕死的精灵，确实是件不小的事。

不少人已经弯弓搭箭，瞄准了精灵。

这架势，他们似乎早就等着来这儿捉这精灵。估计又是什么鼠毛背的狗屁预言。

转了转眼睛，我说了：“永生者。”停了停，我重复，“这家伙就是传说中的那个永生者吧？”

德里克在一边小心翼翼地提醒：“德咔德咔，智者说那位永生者是银色长直发。”

“不是也有说永生者是金发和黑发的吗？”我问，“再说，他都答应参加我们的比武了。”我用力对小星星挤眉弄眼，小星星安静地，对我点点头。我继续对我爹：“我们有义务保护参赛者安全啊，族长大人。”

这下换我一生公正的爹没话说，他终于招手，喊回了克克兰，然后他放开我，说：“既然这样，这精灵交给你了。”

我来不及松动被我爹快按碎的肩膀，对周围人大喊道：“放肆！这家伙将公平地参加比武，是我部落庇佑的客人！”

碍于我爹的面子，周围体型巨大的乌鲁克们终于骂骂咧咧地放下了武器。

快步上前，我对小星星说：“小子，乖乖下来，别做多余的动作。”

小星星跳下桩子，轻轻落地，依然没有放松警惕，他低声对我说了谢谢。

我告诉他说：“没什么好谢的，我和我爹都不想让我前姐夫如意罢了。其他人想的大概是在初赛一起把你拆了。”  
比武不允许杀人，但法不责众，初赛出线战更是混乱，难免会被浑水摸鱼，这精灵什么都不知道就被我骗来了。

让我有些佩服的是，这孤身身处敌境的家伙依然没有害怕，只是抿嘴浅笑了一下。

====

注1：德咔德咔pov中的乌鲁克部落语特指她自己部落的方言（一般为七大部落中最强大的两支咔咔部落和德勒部落的部落语），通用语则指人类语言和信达语混合的语言，用于和别的种族交流。这里的通用语有别于其他pov中的通用语一词。

注2：七大乌鲁克部落：莱安部落，族长“灭刃”莱斯莱斯；莉莉部落，族长“丧星”莉克莉克；特尔卡部落，族长“舞者”特塞德斯；德勒部落，族长“巨掌”德拉里；里丝绒部落，族长“诡计师”里佩奥；咔咔部落，族长“铁桶”卡啦卡啦；吉克林部落，族长“百脸”吉吉萝；其余在偏东的地方还有赖赖斯部落和艾里克部落等十四个中小部落。


	3. Deka-Deka: The Fighting Pit

部落秋天的比武大会，每五年举行一次，由大部落上一年的冠军所在的部落主持。

最后的胜利者会身披火红的狐毛，绕场一周，特别威风。

一般的小部落没有什么实力，即便出了冠军，下一届也搞不了，因为主持部落须负责参赛者全员的安全和吃喝拉撒，所以小部落的冠军往往会被大部落的族长招揽。

当然小部落本身食物不足，除非是上天来的神力，也很少会出什么有潜力的选手。

反正我至今只知道我妈卡啦卡啦那个变数。

二十五年前，有着浓厚东边部落口音的、一文不名的她一路过关斩将，在决战打败了我爹德拉里这个前德勒部落第一勇士，成为冠军。随即我妈选择挑战上一届冠军——我奶奶德辛德辛，也是当时的德勒部落族长。

冠军的挑战权是一回事，但挑战冠军兼一族之长万一失败，后果可是很严重的：这表示此后愿意收留你的部落将会和大部落为敌，所以一般好容易得了冠军就接受招揽和奖品了，绝对不会傻到这么干。但我妈居然打残了我奶奶和她身后的最强卫队，获得了完全的胜利。

那正是我老妈最强大的时候，想象她老人家一身腱子肉，身披火狐毛绕场接受大家欢呼的样子，必定是美丽无比，意气风发。

那以后，她理所当然夺取了我曾奶奶传给我奶奶的族长位子，然后，她就遵照古法，把我奶奶、我爹的哥哥姐姐和他们所有的孩子都扔去喂了狼。

我爹当年因为颇有几分姿色被她留了下来。

德勒部落改名咔咔部落，一年后他们便有了我姐朵拉朵拉。

那时我爹才不敢对我妈不敬，我妈不论床上床下都能把他搞得喘不上气。

直到她生了我。

然后我那爹为了能顺利喘气就反水了，不但抢走了我，还带走了一群忠于祖母的旧部。他们在环形山以南的土地上重新建立了德勒部落，并迅速扩张起来。

智者说我爹能顺利中兴的一个原因，是因为我部从我曾奶奶那辈开始的传统就是垦荒和保护商人和有特殊技能的人们，这使得我们能够在西进避开部落冲突的同时，通过畜牧提供肉类，并种出大部分的粮食，不能自产的也尽力交换获得。

其他部落在遇到荒年打劫不能的时候，不得不低头和我们交易。

我爹除了打不过我妈，真有两把刷子。

我今年十八岁了，族民都说我有我妈的相貌和力量。我姐则更像我爹，身材比我魁梧丰满，性格啰嗦，注重家庭——别看我爹这样，我姐和我都是他拿亲手挤的狼奶拉扯到三岁的。要换了我妈那个和大多数强大雌性一样，把乳【哦】啊】房完全锻炼成大块胸肌的家伙，以生娃喂奶为一生之耻，我估计我们姐妹早成狼饲料了：就像她后来和其他部落雄性生的娃那样，都提前打下来抛给了狼和食人妖，一个都没留存。

按照我姐的说法，那是因为我妈只对我们有感情，我嗤之以鼻，这话我姐自己都不信，要不然她为什么那么早脱离我妈独立，还不是怕我妈无差别喂狼吗？

总之，考虑到我的年纪和我妈当年生我时差不多了，外界也有说这次的比武是我爹为我搞的招亲大会，弄得以往都是雌性偏多的竞技场上，多了很多雄性。

其实我很清楚，我爹才不舍得我拖个男人回来，万一我和男人联合起来把他打跑了怎么办？他老人家还有“恢复我曾祖母时的荣光”这一野心在身呢。

今天我跟着巡逻队，来到竞赛场外，瞟了一眼报名处，居然还有抹了双层防晒霜的食人妖和会说话的妖狼。这让我颇有些哭笑不得，都知道我妈喜欢养宠物胜过养娃，可我爹和我除了养猫（虎）和钻研畜牧业，并没有什么收集异兽的爱好啊。

我从小的玩伴德里克也在这儿摆摊儿，他手艺好，摊位前总是排着长队。好容易等到中午歇摊，他屁颠颠给我递来烤蜥蜴肉。

看我往不远处的报名点张望，他笑呵呵地问我：“德咔德咔，你那天逮到的小精灵跑了吧？”

我咬掉了最喜欢的蜥蜴头，不理睬他。

这家伙做饭手艺真的七大部落第一了，人也细心，就是废话多了点。

他母亲是我爹手下负责种地的主管珂兰珂兰，全家都是没什么战斗力的农民，不过我从小就喜欢护着他。

也许哪天我一开心会把他收做后宫，不过先不能让这小子太得意。

报名处有俩大汉为了排队先后推搡了起来，一个头上插着黑旗的大型乌鲁克一拳挥向和他争吵的食人妖，“尸犬”克克兰很快出现，用蛮力把他们强行分开。黑旗乌鲁克还不罢休，想打克克兰，被后者一个擒拿按倒在地，绑到一边冷静去了。

德里克羡慕地望着勇士们雄伟的背影，还在一边唠叨：“那个精灵那么弱小，留在这里，绝对会被我们当食物的，我正好有新的佐料想试试……”

“你懂个P，我可没那么饥不择食。”我吃完蜥蜴，又从他那儿拿了一串烤黑蜘蛛，嘿，这毛毛腿可真脆啊。

老实说那天把小星星带回驻地，我就没再见过他，只管自己练功去了。

也许他真的跑了，或者被别人偷偷挖坑埋了，有些可惜。

其实我留他，是想让他教我划水来着。

“你姐姐……”

“小子，别提我姐姐，”我警告他，“她自己犯傻，谁也拦不住。”

我姐信了鼠毛背的预言，她说那老家伙说有个黑话里叫“哦哆哆的哈呀咩（*注1）”的东西，潜伏在永生者的城市，他有办法激活那个“哈呀咩”，里应外合，最终能让我们得到永生者的一切财富。

这玩意我妈都不信；毕竟我妈不相信自己拳头以外的一切东西。

我姐却信了。她觉得自己得为未诞生的孩子提供一个富足美满的生活，于是就沙雕地带人跑去找什么哈呀咩。

然后就没有然后了。

“我那时见你们一起玩水，”德里克脸绿绿地，有些不好意思地说，“你那么小，却和你姐姐一样勇敢。”

“那不过是一些河水。”我指指自己的头，说，“我有脑子，我的脑子知道我什么时候得独自长大。”

放回来的那六人还对前去救援的我们说，是有永生者帮他们说情很久才得以活命。哈哈，我不用脑子都知道那是谎话，试问哪个永生者会弄死那么重要的、怀孕的我姐，却放回来几个无足轻重的雄性，真那么笨活不到那么久好吗？

所以那群家伙一定是背叛了我们、背叛了我姐，答应回来做间谍才得以苟活。

我当然不会留他们活口。

德里克忽然戳了戳我，我正要让他不经过我允许别碰我，却注意到他眼睛有些发直。

小男人就是什么事都大惊小怪——

然后我便看到报名处几头大妞和大汉把一个慢慢走近的高挑身影围上了，连本应维持秩序的队伍也揣着手在一边看着好戏。

乌鲁克们立刻开始嚷嚷：“人类居然敢来这儿挑衅？”

“不不，那天我见过，这小白脸冒犯了老大，是精灵来的！”

“精灵！！老子要生吃了你！”

“小……小星星。”我不由自主说出来，扔了手里的铁扦子和吃了一半的黑蜘蛛，在德里克的衣袖上抹了抹嘴就跑了过去。

七大部落底子都不薄，特别我部落被我爹和祖上规矩压着，平时也都老实种地养牲畜之类的，不然吃不到一个个那么肥头大耳的。

吃精灵肉可以长生不老那是古早的传说，其实没人真信那玩意。最主要的原因就是，吃肉都讲究越鲜嫩越好，乳鸡乳鸽乳猪之类的才好吃对吧。永生者不知道多少岁了，肉都不知老成啥样了。

费尽心思吃他们那几两肉，图什么？图他们年纪大？图他们老处男？

搞笑呢么，我们是很有品味的大部落好吗。

这精灵居然没跑，真守约回来报名了，这点让我颇为意外，也增加了不少好感。

我担心我族这帮头脑简单的莽人，论体重和肌肉一个抵人家三个，再联合起来往他身上那么一压，我家马上要多一条精灵门毯了。

=====

注1：哦哆哆的哈呀咩：“港督林的珍宝”昆雅 Hyalmire Ondolindello的误读，朵拉朵啦的黑话并不流利，德咔德咔听岔了。  
======

我跑到近前，只见小星星大大方方地摘下了兜帽，毫不在意地露出他光洁的额头、微卷而润泽的长发和他秀气的尖耳朵。平静地，他说：“你们先去一边商量好谁先咬我第一口吧，靠边，别耽误我报名。”

负责报名的族民迟疑地给了他一个玻璃瓶，里面是两只火虫。

趁着众人要么瞪他、要么言语骚扰，讨论谁先上还是一起上的同时，我挤进人堆，开了口：“那个火虫是一对儿的，一个扔报名桶里，另一个跟着你，等初赛分组出来你便知道结果。”

“大小姐。”大家伙卖我的面子，纷纷闭了嘴让了路。

连呆头呆脑的食人妖也被克克兰的手下拨拉到了一边。

小星星回过头来，对我微笑了，说：“谢谢，德咔德咔小姐。”

不得不承认他的笑容真的不难看，但我差点翻了白眼：这家伙真的是傻大胆。

他话音刚落，就有人吼：“大小姐的名字不是你一个精灵可以说出口的！”

我族雄性相信：外族，特别是敌对的这些种族，是不配接触到最至高无上的雌性的，更别说可以直呼我们的名字了。雌性是我族最宝贵的战士和财富，是我族存在的根本。

有资格直呼我名字的，只有掌权的我爹、部落雌性、我默许的少数亲密玩伴，以及那些没有交配权的智者。

我一直觉得我们的人固守这点挺蠢的，一个名字而已嘛，又不是叫了我就会掉肌肉。

“肮脏的精灵！”然后就真有傻叉对着小星星不难看的脑袋出手了。

是那个反省完毕的黑旗乌鲁克。

这家伙反应那么大，应该是我部落的人，但我从没见过，大约是新人不懂规矩。

这次“尸犬”克克兰没再阻拦他，只是冷淡地看好戏。

小星星轻轻扭头避开那结实的一拳。他撑过对方肩头，跳去他背后，把一只火虫投入了报名桶，还回头问我：“德咔德咔，是这样没错吧？”

“闭上你的脏嘴！”黑旗乌鲁克回头一肘子对准了精灵的后脑勺，小星星后背长眼睛一样，一拧身，远离了攻击，歪头，夸奖说：“嫌我脏还赶着要来碰，你真的很勇敢。”

黑旗乌鲁克打不到他，气得大吼一声。

同样跟来的德里克在我身旁笑了，被几个肌肉大妞瞪视，他赶忙忍住。

我又想笑又想板脸，最后我只好点点头，中立地说：“好了好了，都已经报名了，参赛人员禁止私斗。”

然后，我做了我不敢相信我会做的姿势。

我对精灵伸出了我粗大的手，装得一脸无所谓地说，“来，永生者，我带你见识见识我们部落。”

那一刻，一向自傲的我有些担心，他会无视我放下身段的邀请，带着那抹不难看的轻笑，一个转身消失在空气中。

还好他只是眨了眨眼，便迈开长腿走上来，伸出他修长而粗糙的，属于一个武士的手，牵住了我的手。他友好地微笑一下，说：“那就有劳了。”

周围传来好几声不满的嘶吼，眼看又要炸锅，克克兰像是终于发现自己还有职责在身那样，让手下重新维持了秩序，指挥大家排队。

离开的时候，我看到他一把按住了黑旗乌鲁克，声音低沉地说：“一会比赛场上解决。”

德里克傻傻张大了嘴，我另一只手一挥，他也跟上了我们。

====

今年报名人数那么多，一时半会结果出不来，我于是就边解释规则，边拉他去人烟稀少的地方看我们的人放牧。

我爹说这是我部落最大的财富。

我只知道，这儿有我喜欢的羊奶和牛奶的味道，有各种生命的味道，混合在一起，会让我心情很好。

“你们畜牧业挺发达的啊。”我们早就松开了手，毕竟被看到了影响不好：不是怕影响我，我是担心以后没雌性敢要他。

“牲畜是部落收入一大来源。”羊群此起彼伏的咩咩声中，我重复着我爹的话说。

我爹在我妈身下混日子那几年，我妈不让他练武，尽让他负责养畜生了。

本是单纯一个勇士的他在那时发现这玩意不但能养活自家小孩，还能吃肉，吃了肉便有力气和我妈打架。于是他干脆当做爱好搞了，还和部落医定期检疫什么的。

“我听人说你们还种地。”小星星摸了摸一只跌到他脚下的小羊羔，望着它站起来，他抬头，若有所思地问我。

我不太高兴听到这个，身为战士的我一直有些看不起种地的那群族民，但透明地杵在一边的德里克兴奋地接了话：“是呢，我们的田在这儿往东不远，我妈带着好多人，每天一大早就要忙。”

小星星起身，和他友好地交换了名字。

德里克开心得脸颊都有些发绿。

我白眼望天，男人，闺蜜，成了。

德里克因为不是战士，不是吃肉而是吃各类作物长大的，属于我部落中身型偏瘦的那类，身上也没有勇士才有的华丽装饰。

这两服饰风格近似，身高和身材也相仿的家伙站一起，忽略那完全不同的面容和肤色，居然有那么一丝般配。

这不，这般配的一对越走越近，聊起了旱地作物和水田作物。德里克说部落中的鱼腩河没几年一次改道，不好耕作，南面的土地没有这个问题，却不如北面的土地肥沃。北面是种了一两年，便很难考虑以后。他听母亲说失去了土地的游民偶尔会不顾禁令转而打劫，挺烦的。

小星星听了则说，可以考虑灌溉和水坝。

然后他们蹲在地上拿树枝比划了好一会，德里克终于听懂了小星星要表达的是水坝而不是水獭，他轻轻摇头说：一个是技术达不到，另一个，这玩意修好都不知道多少年了，乌鲁克没有那么长的寿命和耐心，族长大会通不过的。

这下小星星越发好奇：你们还有会议制度。

我发现这精灵的部落语和通用语夹杂，偶尔还用只有少数人才会的黑话词语做辅助，说得不算太难听，还能把疑问句说成肯定句，听着像我妈那样，竟然有些权威性。

在德里克这蠢材把我们的底牌都透光以前，我问精灵：“说说你吧，你为什么要离开自己的族群跑来我们这里，别告诉我你就是我族传说中的那个永生者，我知道你不是。”

他太年轻也太好奇宝宝了，智者说那个永生者对我们了解得很透彻，就像和我们一起生活了很久那样，每次来都直切要害，不会像他这样和人蹲着问来问去。

“传说中的那个永生者？”小星星歪了歪头，“我好奇他为你们做了什么。”

他的新闺蜜德里克好心提醒他应该先回答德咔德咔大小姐的问题，小星星只是嘴角带笑，望着我。

该死，被这对忽闪忽闪的蓝眼睛望着，我几乎忘了自己的立场。挺了挺胸，双手叉腰，我不耐地说：“无非就是给吃的，挥手治病，教我们唱歌、说话之类的，和人类那儿的传说也差不多。”

小星星顿了一下，似笑非笑地：“唱歌？”

“但是唱歌并没什么用，所以我们至今没学会。”

小星星忍下一个莫名的笑容，说：“那可能是任何人。至于我，”他饱满的嘴唇一开一合地，说，“我有个爱人。”

“爱人……？”我和德里克同时喊出来，不同的是，我用的是降调，而德里克用的是升调。

——他的“爱人”用的是部落语里的阳性名词，我不知道德里克听出来没有，但我从小经过我爹和我姐捶打的脑袋听出来了。

我怀疑这家伙语法不好。

“这么说你肯定不会是那个永生者了。”德里克笑嘻嘻，“‘那个永生者’一直是一个人来的。”

我又想翻白眼：德里克这是听我们智者说的。我怀疑是不是我族智者自己都是老光棍，所以他们说的故事里，有情人不是嗝屁了，就是成了兄妹；善的永生者则是一条伟大到顶天的光棍。

我才不信呢。永生者们一个个活那么久，不可能真独身一辈子就和酒精和烟草混吧，那多无聊啊。

“你的爱人，”我强调了阳性名词，“他和你一样也是永生者——也是精灵吗？”

这是一句满是阳性名词的话。

德里克望了望我，脸色有些黄，这老实孩子怀疑自己的听力了。

小星星毫不犹豫地点头。

德里克终于反应过来，这表现在，他小心翼翼地远离了他的新朋友两步。

“我的爱人他……”

也许是注意到德里克的反应，他似乎在想怎么解释才不会太尴尬。

“同性之爱是不被你们的法律允许，所以你选择离开了？”我问。

他愣了一下，眼睛忽闪着，抿了嘴，没有说什么。

我懂了。

早就听说邪恶的精灵有各种蛋疼不人道的律法，果然是这样。

同性的爱情在我部落不是新鲜事。我爹我妈牛到顶天了，生了两个都是有战士素质的女儿，其他族里除了莉莉部落，很少有这么厉害的，大多都是一个雌性生二十几个雄性才能见着一个女儿，所以当然把雌性当做宝贝，像我妈那样的女战士更是可以同时拥有好几个床伴。但这依然导致大批的底层雄性不得不选择内部解决，虽然族长们不提倡，但也不会反对。毕竟我们是自然的造物，自然导致了这样的现状，有了这样的结果，一定有它的原因。

而且，小星星用的是现在时态，说明他的爱人还活着而不是死了。

那么，是他的爱人没有爱他爱到和他一起离开的地步，他不好意思说。

“你就那么爱他吗？我是说，”我组织了一下句子，“我好奇，你们永生者真的会爱一个人几百年不变心吗？”

小星星沉吟了一下，说：“不止百年。”

随意吧，人各有活法。他有个爱人挺好的，省的有人怀疑我脑抽看上个小白脸才庇护他之类的。

看看时间差不多，我们就这么走回了竞技场。

一路上两闺蜜依然话题很多，聊个不停。

老实巴交的德里克刚才应该是听懂了我问的关于永不变心的部分，觉得自己的贞洁安全了，于是又走近了他的新朋友两步。

此时，我听到德里克说自己十五岁，已经成年了，他问小星星的年纪。好奇地，我也竖起了耳朵。

“我1000岁生诞日过了有6年，当然，按照你们的算法是1005岁。”他带着笑意回答。

德里克真心实意地“哇”一声大喊出来：“德咔德咔，你听到没？”

我没给他反应，那傻孩子继续大呼小叫：“1000多岁！你出生那年太阳还没升起吧！”

“那时，太阳升起了455年，”小星星回答，“我的爱人见到了她的升起。”

“哇——！！好厉害，德咔德咔……”

“我没聋。”我不耐烦地打断德里克的鬼叫，“小男人见识。”

这群永生者，部落智者说邪恶的他们是一具具把灵魂永远留在了过去的行尸走肉。盛满美酒的珍珠杯已经无法给他们带来欢愉，只能唱着“我老子祖上有多么多么阔，你老子祖上多么多么没有我阔，嗷嗷，阔阔的老子今天也好悲哀好悲哀的”，来屠杀或者嘲笑我们，以此寻找血腥的刺激。

出身阔有个鸟用，我妈那样连自己父母都不知道是谁的孤儿，不是依然可以强到把一切都握在手中。

生命还是要那样尽情燃烧才对，随着竞技场的方向突然传来一阵阵充满激情的吼声，我转头望向身后的男孩们，他们居然有着相似的单纯而好奇的表情。

和德里克一样，精灵的眉间一点都没有邪恶的样子，他的脸上也几乎看不出任何千年岁月的痕迹。他只是一个普通的、为了他的爱人而努力活下去的精灵，我几乎确信。

小星星腰间携带的火虫，此时发出蓝光，绕着他修长的身体飞起来，最后停在了他的右耳朵尖上。

我眨眼，一笑，说：“蓝组。初赛分组定下了。”

====

本次竞技共有446名报名者，人数多于以往。

傍晚，报名截止，七大部落智者一起诵读一大段没人听得懂的黑话后，五十人的火虫闪现了红光，五十一人闪现了蓝光，五十三人闪现了绿光，五十四人闪现了黄光，五十五人闪现了白光，五十九人闪现了紫光，六十人则闪现了橙光。六十四人出现了青光。

是为：红组、蓝组、绿组、黄组、白组、紫组，橙组，青组，分组在竞技场展开混战。每组首先集满全组总数四分之一火虫的头三名，并且还能战斗能力的选手，可以参加下一轮的1vs1的淘汰赛。

“淘汰赛之后呢？”小星星歪头问。

“你先坚持到小组出线吧，初赛是混战，裁判和安全员关照不够，很容易出事的。”  
傍晚，到了我的专属休息区域，德里克大方地烤了烤蜥蜴给他。

精灵迟疑一下，接过，又迟疑一下，最后咬了一口，然后睁大眼睛对德里克说：“我第一次吃这个，味道不错。”

那是，我想。活几千年没吃上一口德里克亲手做的东西，那就是白活了。

德里克逗他：“你要是输了，被串这上面的就是你的肉了。”

小星星边乐呵呵吃着，边说：“就怕没这么好吃了。”停了停，他说，“为了不砸你的招牌，我可得努力活下去。”

然后他们侧头互相对着笑。

我斜视这俩活宝。

年龄差在头脑简单的男人眼中果然是不存在的。

====  
稍微吃了点东西，太阳便要落山。

精灵和我俩告辞，三两下上了树。可能前几天我没看到他，他也是在树上窜来窜去不知道搞什么。

我想他是和我们没话讲了，我也准备走回帐篷，没想到德里克仰着头，依依不舍地望着他的新朋友，说：“智者说精灵的视觉很好，你看到了什么？”

红色的夕阳下，精灵深绿色的身影在斑驳的树叶之间若影若现，他清朗的声音说：“太阳好像……”

我和德里克两个都没什么文化的人，不约而同地安静等待一个饱读千年诗书的古老精灵做出一个高贵无匹的比喻。

精灵在树上沉默了很久，我眯起眼睛，以为他睡着了，或者用了什么精灵的魔法，和树融为了一体，要到下一个千年才会醒来完成他的语句。

结果他说：“像个烧饼。”

德里克为了这句大白话笑得肚子疼，我也是蒙着被子嘿嘿笑着睡着的。

====

第二天，红组和白组的比赛先行进行。

白组出线了三个名不见经传的小部落新人：两个乌鲁克，名字我没听清；还有一头特大号的食人妖，说着含混不清的黑话，嘴里咕噜噜的，我就叫他咕噜噜吧。

红组有七大部落中的三个高手：莱安部落的“默者”莱安瑞克、莉莉部落的“大爱心”莉文莉文和特尔卡部落的“奶酪脸”特特乔，他们仨毫无意外地战胜了不强的组员们，抢满火虫准备出线。

理论上决出前三名大家就停手了，高手也需要保存实力，但在裁判宣布出线之前，特特乔被突然挥舞起狼牙棒的莉文莉文打断了左大腿，他痛呼倒地，无法再战，并打碎了火虫的瓶子，闪着红光的火虫一大半被笑嘻嘻舔着嘴唇的莉文莉文收走。

红组结果：胜出两名。

莉文莉文仗着自己特殊的能力，雄性安全员都有些不敢惹她。

她拖着流血的特特乔绕场一周，远远地，停在了坐于西侧的我们面前。

这女人和我姐同年，当年同样追求过我那个不知道哪里好的姐夫。十年前的竞技赛上，她被我姐姐按着爆打，鼻子上至今打着因为那场战斗而留下的三根钢钉。

她得知朵拉朵啦再也没有生还希望后，派人去各地放了不少最新款的烟花，据说自己也差点给“白色死亡”们抓住；要是抓住就好了。

“德咔德咔！”她低沉而油滑的声音响彻全场，留着闪亮的尖指甲、滴着别人的血和肉沫的手指直直指向我，“你的男人我全都要了！”

然后她在她的部落民的“莉文莉文！莉文莉文！”的喊声中，把沉重的特特乔往救援医的方向一扔。

“她不知道你还没结婚吗？”德里克非常非常单纯地问我。

我白他一眼，说：“那婊子把你俩算进去了。”

今天因为这里坐了个精灵，所以我们周围的位子都空着，其他族民隔着五六人的距离对这里指指点点、吐舌头。

德里克超羞涩地笑，低头塞给我一片烤蜥蜴干夹馍。

这时竞技台飞过了大批的蓝光和紫光火虫，我爹的传令同时过来喊了蓝组、紫组准备。

小星星已经依次检查完肩带、长靴鞋带，和护腕的腕带，一脸平静地站起来，我瞪他：“你那组不轻松，遇到厉害角色就交出火虫。”

德里克小心地说：“那个，受伤也别怕，部落巫医什么毛病都能治，但一定要活下来。”

巫医大概特高兴跑来个活体傻子，会先给他开脑子看看里面装的是哪年份的脑浆。

精灵对我点点头，然后拍拍德里克，说，好。那我走了。

他利落地转身离开。他肩宽，又高，穿着斗篷的背影真不难看，而且别看轻，但他下盘稳，底子应该不差。就是那小蛮腰，要是落在莉文莉文那个色胚手里估计撑不过一晚。

蓝组名单我特意看过，不知道是不是故意的，这组高手如云，名号较响的有原朵朵部落、现里丝绒部落的“快刀”里里查——是我姐夫那里的狠人；还有同样来自莉莉部落的勇士“怨妇”莉得莉得和“无情”莉萨莉萨，她们是那个莉文莉文的孪生姐妹，一样强大和古怪；还有我们德勒部落的“黑星”乌格耳，也就是那只黑旗乌鲁克，是今年的新人。

我特意查了他，以前他还叫馒馒豆，是个无害的农民，因为排水纠纷，被邻居欺负，最后弄出了人命在身，但“尸犬”克克兰看他底子很好，在我爹面前给他说情，让他戴罪立功，并训练了他。他在两年前加入了我族的行刑队。

我不记得他，是因为他从一个瘦弱的农夫馒馒豆变成了三倍体重的“黑星”乌格耳，这名严苛的刽子手头上扎着毛躁的大辫子，辫子间编织着三十面黑旗——据说那是被他亲手打死的犯罪者的数量。

我担心的就是乌格耳作为第一次参赛的新人会死咬小星星不放，其他仨名声那么响亮，保证自己出线才是正道，犯不着特意为难一个参赛者——

我当然料错了，我族民怎可能放过一个精灵。

蓝组比赛一开始，全组其余五十人有的望着天，有的掰着手腕，有的拍着大腿肌肉，慢慢地围了一圈，不约而同地挡住了外围裁判和安全员的视线。

随着一声令下，他们仿佛五十条脱缰的野猪，直奔任由一只蓝色火虫静谧地在头顶飞舞，不知道在想什么的小星星而去。

其实现存的乌鲁克部落之间很少没有血债的，七大部落更是纠葛甚多，但这些血债往往因为通婚或者权力更替而很快淡化了。只有对精灵的仇视，这是烙印在很多人血液里的东西，他们相信智者说的：邪恶的精灵夺走了我们的一切，我们才会过得这样幸苦。

他们恨他，不管他多么无辜。

竞技场内外顿时喊杀声四起。

嗜血的观众们纷纷挥拳，敲打着一切可敲打的东西，高声喊着：“扒光他！！！杀了他！！！吃了他！！！”

我下意识站起来，却立刻被一只有力的手按了下去。我都不用回头，敢这么按我的，只有我爹了。

虽轻但狠的声音响起在我耳边：“坐。”

我敢不坐吗，老头都三十多奔四了，算是老年人了，力气还是那么死大。

德里克战战兢兢递过去半头准备给我做加餐的烤乳猪，我爹这才放开我，开始撕咬乳猪。

“我刚远远地就看着你盯着人家下半身。”我爹吃着吃着，毫无预兆地动手拍了我的头。

“我没那想法，告诉你他老家有人了。”我不顾后脑勺被他打得生疼，担心地望着浓烟四起的竞技场。不断有人丢了火虫，捂着伤口往混战的圈子外爬，没有小星星，也许他已经被人玩到没法动了。

我爹然后说：“只有族长站起来挥手才能中止比赛，你刚站起来想干嘛。”

我骂了脏话，不想干嘛，那臭老头你按我干嘛。

“那只精灵，手脚都不干净。”我爹说，“别太认真了，想想一个精灵为什么会我们的部落语。”

为什么？因为他是个读书人？

我只敢在心里狠狠地想：永生者有的是时间，又不愁吃喝，当然想学什么就学什么，这有什么好奇怪的，这老头真是的。

场面失控了，根本不同于别组有秩序地捉对互殴，红组的比赛中，连出了名不要脸的莉文莉文都是按规矩抢夺完别人的火虫，才突发奇想搞偷袭的，而不是这种串通好了一群狠人对付一个。

这不公平，我们乌鲁克浑身流满了自豪的绿血，不该，不该这样的。

我一直听得乌格耳在放肆地嚎叫“小精灵！我要你的命！！”莉萨莉萨则指挥着她的人，抱团抢夺火虫，往自己的瓶子里塞，开心地亲着她快要满的瓶子，观众席上不时有人爆着下流的粗口，有人笑着打赌精灵死在了第几分钟。

我瞅我爹，有些急地开口：“我跟你说他的水性不是盖的，而且种地和什么水坝他也懂，你看那群人类都抢地方建设运兵码头了！你们不是要打通西进的路吗？我们落后太多了，我估计他细胳膊细腿就是那种精灵学者之类的，也没什么重武器在手，只是会点保命的武功而已，要是废了，多可惜！”

我爹根本不理会我的一大段近似哀求的话，大嘴咬着流油的乳猪，一面无表情地望着竞技场。

旁边紫组已经决出了前两名：里丝绒部的“美人”翘里翘里、咔咔部的“池鬼”咔咔蓝，第三名还在比赛中。

蓝组这儿依然群魔乱舞，不时有人被莉萨莉萨操纵的人偷袭得手，少了身体的什么部位，丢了火虫。

忽然，我看到她身边的石头动了一动，我以为自己眼花了，再看过去时，小星星已经飞身而起。

高位的观众席一片惊呼，莉萨莉萨的精力一半在自己的人上，反应晚了，只见精灵用腰间小刀毫无痕迹地挑走了她手中满满的萤火虫罐子。他踩在莉萨莉萨回援的人头顶，一个高空起跳，躲过巨兽般扑来的乌格耳，一脚踏下对方挥舞的砍刀。借力一个灵活起跳，他单手撑过那插着黑旗的头顶，拍散那家伙毛茸茸的辫子，把头发和旗帜拨拉了他一脸，使得一时视物不清的乌格耳在地上谁的脚上绊了一下，失了重心扑在追来的莉萨莉萨和她的人身上。

我张开了嘴，没有发出声音。

精灵利用惯性翻过一个张大着嘴滚来的食人妖，脚尖在食人妖粗糙的背后一点后，他回旋转体越过两个争斗的小型乌鲁克，反手把举刀向他扑来的三人带偏了方向，砍向了另一群混战的乌鲁克。然后他稳稳走出来，跳下竞技台，落在圈外蓝组的裁判面前。

这半边竞技场从观众到选手陆续安静下来，我爹毫无触动还在继续吃。

我趁我爹不注意，拔腿跑了下去。我能感觉到我爹的眼神能把我后背穿两个洞。

只见小星星掏出自己腰包里的又一个小罐，把两个罐子亮晶晶的火虫一起放在裁判面前，说：“一不小心弄多了。”

观众席开始有不满的声音：“小偷，这是小偷行为。”

裁判挑剔地拿过来，大概数了一下。小星星背后，安全员正试图阻止刚发现丢了火虫的人不停咒骂着冲出来。

“四十八个。”裁判不情愿地说，“蓝组唯一出线者，该死的，精灵，你的名字。”听得回答后，裁判尖声喊，“蓝组：精灵，小星星。”

观众席嘘声一片：“邪恶的精灵！邪恶的小星星！”

我想说他赢得根本没问题，明明是我们的人先挡住裁判视线的，他也没有伤害任何人。

此时一声地动天摇的怒吼，披头散发的乌格耳凭借蛮力冲破了安全员的阻挡，他快速的、虎虎生威的一拳裹挟着狂风和碎石，直击小星星脑后，上年纪的裁判和其后的观众一起尖叫着抱头。

我也单手遮挡。

震天的巨响和一片硝烟过后，我眨眼，底部观众席的台阶被拳风粉碎了，围栏也折倒了好几根，定睛一看，只见小星星一步未退，稍微侧身，下蹲，扎了马步在破碎的地面，生生抬肘挡住了按他的速度完全可以避开、但按他的身板不太可能接下的一拳。

“裁判阁下，”精灵的气息都未乱，发丝和衣衫飞舞间，他好听的声音低低地说，“我查过，这算是犯规吧。”

“到此为止。”我爹终于吃完了猪，他起来挥挥油腻的爪子，克克兰终于带了十多个安全员过来合力把咒骂不停的乌格耳给拖走了。

观众席见识了刚才那硬碰硬的场面，老实了，没再大声骂他作弊的，有也只是小声吐着痰。

不管了，我笑着跑向了小星星，“啪”地拍了他的胸，嘿，结实，“真没想到你小子这么大力气！”

他笑笑，皱了眉说：“可是你打疼我了，德咔德咔。”

德里克等我爹走了，也跑来，轻拍精灵说：“没受伤吧，要不要去看看？”接着，他傻乎乎对我，“德咔德咔，要不是小星星接下那一拳，裁判和观众都要遭殃了。”

废话，连你都看出来了，谁都看出来了。小星星别看是个精灵，但心一点都不坏，我从开始就没看错，这也是我担心他的原因。

这时太阳差不多下山，剩下几组的比赛要在晚饭后开始，举行一晚上，直到明天。

此后会有两天的休整，也就是大后天，全员出线后，才会开始淘汰赛。

====

夕阳的余晖中，小星星的漂亮脸蛋稍微有些兴奋的红，看着更是灼灼生辉。

他问明了火虫初赛完毕就可以随便处理后，就一直望着那两个生机勃勃的小瓶子。

“可惜你的爱人看不到你的胜利。”我摇头叹息，毫不留情地打击他。

“哈哈，”瓶子的晶亮映射在他灿烂的蓝眼睛中，他笑着说，“不论间距多远，我开心他也会开心；即便他依然会责怪我的离别，但他一直都懂我的心。”

我和德里克面面相觑，不约而同一脸嫌弃：“腻歪！腻歪的精灵！”

小星星无辜地摸摸头，我大力地一边一个搂住他俩，德里克脸绿着羞涩了一会，终于和我们头碰头笑到了一处。

====

夜晚的篝火中，小星星依依不舍放走了那两罐火虫。

一亮一亮的小虫子围着我们跳起了舞，我家的宠物凯蒂凯蒂也颠儿颠儿地跑来。这剑齿虎被我爹打成了软蛋后，只会卖萌和用牙帮我开酒桶，见到精灵更是毫无下限地敞开肚皮任摸。

夜晚的柔风和袅袅的饭香中，忙完了晚餐的德里克擦着手，终于问了我一直想问的话：“你叫小星星，那你的爱人叫什么？”

“小拳拳。”他想也不想，回答。

我咧嘴哈哈笑到喷饭。

我已经不想纠结这些是不是真名了，我怀疑这家伙单纯的脑子只容得下这些烧饼的内容。

他今天没再上树，而是饿慌了的样子，对德里克递给他的各类食物照谢不敏。

除了香熏洋葱烤蜘蛛，他见了，差点没拿稳，我正要笑他一个大男人怕蜘蛛，结果他把最入味好吃的毛毛腿都拔了，喂了凯蒂凯蒂。

他自己举起蜘蛛肉串，可怜兮兮地闭着眼睛咬下去。

咀嚼了好一会，也不知道念了什么祈祷的语言，他终于用了没扣儿大战诸邪神的勇气咽下去了。

我坏笑着问他味道怎样，结果他来一句：“你们吃的东西和南方人类那儿也差不多。”他停了停，说，“我真以为你们的食物和其他种族完全不一样，直到见识了德里克的手艺。”

他的新朋友德里克憨憨地笑了，并狗腿地说：不怪你乱想，因为智者讲，战争中的乌鲁克勇士们会吃一种有毒性的植物“粒粒香”，在短时间内增强自身的攻击力，降低痛感，副作用就是这么吃的青壮年会面容发黑，身体腐烂发臭，无法再正常进食，并且活不过一年；但是没办法，为了保卫家园嘛。

当然德里克没说，现在和那时一样，我们拼死抗击的侵略者就是精灵。

并且我知道，按照朵拉朵啦的性格，她在得知突围无望的时候，必定也吃了。

她无论如何不会活着回来了。

那时的她怎么会知道，精灵也是可能像这样……和我们交往和交谈的。

这时部落里有几个好朋友抱了酒过来，本意是想和我一起喝的，但他们怪异地看了看我身边的精灵，就把酒坛放下，和我打了招呼，一步三回头地走了。

我让小星星别介意，年轻人没见识，慢慢才会习惯。以前食人妖部落在饭点过来，因为语言不通，还被我们殴打过好几次，我亲手射穿了他们领头的屁股，后来他们头顶了几筐大白萝卜，屁股打着补丁过来，我们才知道他们是想来交朋友。

小星星听到补丁的部分，笑得歪到凯蒂凯蒂柔软的身上，还双肩抖动，我也不知道这有这么好笑，我们都被他逗笑了，凯蒂凯蒂困惑地打了呵欠。

饭后，小星星征得我们同意，抽起了烟（=作者注：好孩子不要学=）。他问我们要不要抽，我说顺口了告诉他：“我们听说精灵的食物有毒。”立刻想到，我这么说又挺不上道的，他都没怀疑我们给他下毒。

他没把我的话放在心上，说这是他在人类水手那儿弄来的，味道温和，应该没问题。

我点头，这烟草味道别说，并不难闻；我妈也抽某种烟草，我记得曾把小小的我呛得直哭。

德里克拿过他的烟斗抽了两口，说还行，挺提神的。他问小星星要不要喝酒，小星星抽着烟说自己不胜酒力，滴酒不沾。

这倒让我惊讶了，我问：“你们精灵都像你这样，抽烟，不喝酒？”

他笑说：“怎么可能！精灵中会抽烟的，以前我朋友算一个，现在大概只有我了。我家小拳拳，那酒量，有银河那么宽广吧。”他特自豪地朝天比划。

“你不会是因为抽烟被他赶出来的吧？”我乐了。

“他并不知道我很小就会抽烟，我在他面前尽力表现得很好。如果回去见他，我肯定不会抽了。”他笑，“虽然我怀疑他会容忍我所有的坏习惯。”

我撇嘴，夸张叹气，这千岁的老头又远距离腻歪上了。

夜深人静，小星星走去一边背靠树坐着，烟斗忽明忽暗，我看到他望着我给他的银树叶，不知在想什么。

凯蒂凯蒂枕着他的大腿，打着呼噜。

我打着呵欠站起来，想回帐篷睡觉去了。我走过他，突发奇想，我问他：“爱上一个比自己年纪大那么那么多的男人是什么感觉？”我问他。我觉得他们相差那么几百年确实挺多的，也许他们永生者看来不算什么，毕竟永远一号和永远二号哪个更长久，没法比嘛。

“不坏。”他懂我的意思，微笑着，他揉着凯蒂凯蒂松软的毛皮，说，“会错觉自己永远年轻。”

我点头。

深以为然。


	4. Deka-Deka: the Tournament

小星星出线后就把比赛的事抛到脑后，每天和德里克研究高效种地的一百种方式，我不管他们，一个人把初赛看完了。

初赛完休整了几天，八个组的名单出来了。  
大多数人不识字，不时会有识字的人在给大家读名单。

红组二人：莱安部“默者”的莱文瑞克，莉莉部“大爱心“莉文莉文。

蓝组一人：小星星。不知哪个混蛋在他名字前加了手写的括号备注：“火烤喷喷香”。

绿组三人：特尔卡部落的“诗人”特特苏，里丝绒部落“幸运星”里里多，咔咔部落的“大厨”艾尔艾尔。

黄组三人：吉克林部落的“审判”吉利吉利；那只会说话的妖狼也出线了，它名叫桑嘟嘟。它居然识字，也四条腿跑来看榜，如果忽略它一口抵半个乌鲁克的血盆大口，它一脸认真观察的样子还挺萌；这组还有我妈咔咔部的“税官”卟噜多，听说是我妈的床伴之一，完全不如我家死老头帅气，是个超级大胖子，肉一捆一捆地，胖到腿都看不见，我怀疑我妈是把他当抱枕用。

白组，不怎么样，预赛我都看了，没发现什么特别的，当然不排除有人隐藏实力的可能。这出线的三人我一个都不认识，分别是小部落赖赖斯的“听力卓绝”皮皮耳和小部落艾里克的“绅士”留苏克力思，还有那只咕噜噜的食人妖。

紫组三人：里丝绒部落“美人”翘里翘里，咔咔部的勇士“池鬼”咔咔蓝和德勒部我爹爱将的“风语”里克德尔凡，这三位是乌鲁克勇士中（不包含族长）排名很前的几位，在民间风评也很好，不知道小星星在他们手下能跑出几招。

橙组三人：德勒部落“大刀”亚德尼尼，咔咔部落“吼叫”勒勒诗钉，莱安部落“驯兽师”桑德桑德。

青组三人：咔咔部落“最爱妈妈”瑟芯布莱，莉莉部落“长眠”格兰格兰，吉克林部落“裁缝”儿儿米约。

这时熟悉的声音响起：“德咔德咔。”  
是我那个毫无优点、平平无奇的前姐夫，我侧头，平视他：“里佩奥，你和我家没有关系了，没事别在我爹的地盘上叫我名字，小心被群殴。”

理论上里佩奥作为里丝绒部落的一族之长，还是可以喊我名字的，但我心里才不会承认我姐姐的部落属于这不守夫道的混账呢。

我的拳头比他大，他满脸横肉的女保镖们又站得有点远，权衡一下，他退让了，喊了：“大小姐。”

别人我不管，他明明就应该喊我二小姐的，这家伙搭上我妈后，果然完全没当朵啦朵啦存在过。

我给了他一个冷漠的表情，正想走开，“这次我们有两人出线。”他说，“对我们而言，不错。”

他指的是绿组的“幸运星”里里多，和紫组的“美人”翘里翘里。翘里翘里人长得特别奇异，头比身体都大，性格却超级温和，声音也细软，喜欢玩一个很破的布娃娃，她曾试图和我一起组团去救我姐，被混账里佩奥拦下了。

里里多这个名字我没听过，大概是我姐死后他新招揽的人，初赛我没看出什么端倪。

“里里多对你仰慕已久，大小姐，”里佩奥平静地说，“如果他有幸胜出，会行使冠军挑战权，希望你手下留情。”

对，我是上届冠军。

5年前我姐姐在认真备孕（她是我族里第一个发明“备孕”这个词的。要知道，乌鲁克的雌性准备怀孕后，战斗力直到生产之后半年都会大幅度程度的增加，足以保证母子安全，也不知道我姐在担心什么），没参加。

那年应该是大家生活最好的一年，和雾山的贸易尚且畅通，族民安居乐业，所以比武会没来什么特别了不起的狠人，还没成年的我玩着便赢了，本来我想好玻璃奖牌要送给我姐未来的女儿的（我相信我姐一定会生个更厉害的女儿，和我一起玩水）。

现在贸易一断，连玻璃都是真正的奢侈品了，这次来参加的普通人就有不少是冲着初赛那个装火虫的玻璃瓶来的。

自从我奶奶被我妈弄死后，就没有哪个族长会一开心来参加比武了，因为这帮大龄人士虽然大多可以以一敌百，谁都不能保证自己5年后依然状态很好。

如果今年冠军要挑战我，来的正好，我可是正值壮年哪！

“那他真的需要一些幸运了。”我压了压指节，低声说。

前姐夫不置可否地笑笑，他说：“那个精灵很可疑，我和你母亲都希望你不要和他走得太近。”

我妈又和我爹想到一块去就算了，你个外人就别来瞎掺和了好吗，我翻了白眼。

还好这时小星星和德里克他们讨论完种地纲要过来了，我立刻招呼他们。

面对走来的精灵，里佩奥厌恶地说：“别忘了，我族比武大会的传统，本就是为了庆祝没扣儿大王捕获了精灵。”然后他就喊上他在一边待命的护卫队走了。  
切，只会靠雌性保护的胆小鬼。

小星星疑惑地挑了眉，我耸肩：“一定又是鼠毛背瞎说的，别信他，说不定是那个永生者上次来的时候搞出来让大家强身健体的。”

小星星点头，他眨了眨眼去看墙板，对着自己的名号傻笑，我用炭笔大力划掉了“火烤喷喷香”，写上了“开山怪罩着的”。

“德咔德咔，你的手写体还挺好看的。”他扬了扬下巴，“瞧其他人写的什么鬼，我还第一次见有人比我的字还难看。”

“别提了，我爹从小的传统，他老妈在教他武艺之前先教他写字了。”他的夸奖我并不稀罕，“字写得好看又吃不上饭，最后还是要靠力气说话的。”

一边德里克识字不多，插不上话，欲言又止，小星星发现了，耐心地给他读了一遍，他倒吸一口凉气说：“好多强者啊。”

“别担心，”我接上去说，“淘汰赛不同于初赛，一般都守规矩。”

淘汰赛的规则：武器、能力不限，只要一方认输、或被推出竞技台，或者族长们认为有必要，就必须停手。

和初赛不同，能进入淘汰赛的大都是各家有名有姓有头脑的家伙，一对一的比赛大家都盯着呢，比赛是他们展现自己品德和能力的机会，不会做得太难看。我姐十年前那么讨厌莉文莉文也不过是把她的厚脸皮在地上摩擦了一阵。

当然我妈那种超级强者除外。

====

没多久，我们进入观众席，我望了眼主台，七大部落族长来了六个。

远远地，我给小星星解释：最右边身背巨大弯刀的是莱安部落的族长“灭刃”莱斯莱斯，是个憨憨，她最大的愿望是找到一个真心爱她的家伙，她把不真心的都砍碎喂了狼，一直在找下一个狼饲料；背后有层叠大蝴蝶结的是莉莉部落的族长“丧星”莉克莉克，据说她能给人带来霉运，反正和她做对的都死得很猥琐，就是那种回家会被自家门槛绊死的那种；后脑打着钢钉的高大帅哥是特尔卡部落的“舞者”特塞德斯，他是箭术高手，柔韧性特别好，据说他还会唱歌，莱斯莱斯喜欢他，他不想被喂狼，拒绝了，所以他们俩部落不会做交易；他旁边和他说话的、一头秀发穿着丝绒花袍的阴森男人你见两次了，就是里丝绒部落的族长“诡计师”里佩奥，他是个弱者，周围跟着的母保镖随便一个都比他战力高；那个身上贴了很多张动物脸的就是吉克林部落“百脸”吉吉萝了，看着杀气腾腾是吧，其实那位胡子大叔性格很好的，特别喜欢小孩子，他们部落是唯一会为孤儿（作者注：乌鲁克部落语中的“孤儿”指母亲不明、母亲死亡或母亲不承认的孩子，有别于其他种族的父母双亡的定义）提供保护的部落，很多人骂他是异族，但我爹喜欢和他一起打猎野兽，我小时候他还送给我亲手做的圆脸小猴子干尸。

然后那个回头瞪我们的老男人就是我爹，你也见过——德勒部落的“巨掌”德拉里，他一般情况下是个公正的好人，很少对我之外的人出手；见到我妈他就会很怂。

最强的咔咔部落族长，我妈卡啦卡啦不在，她和我长得很像，就是壮实高大很多，见到她你就知道；不过你最好离她远一点。

小星星带着笑听我吐槽，德里克已经快要被我对族长们的无礼评价吓到晕倒。

====

这时，战鼓声响起，嘈杂的观众席安静下来，只见智者们把出线人员的名字都写在羊皮纸上，投入了火堆。一阵来自远古的黑话咏唱诗响起，平整的竞赛场中央竖起七根大立柱，接着，黑色的灰从火里飞舞到立柱间，渐渐组成了参赛者的名字和第一轮对战列表。

我注意到小星星惊讶地睁大了眼睛。

“没扣儿大王赐予我们的魔法。”我自豪地说，“飞灰仪式祭奠之后，对战表出来，就表示选手不可退场，除非认输，必须应战。”

他点点头。

我爹作为东道主宣布比赛开始。智者代表骀毛背诵读了对战的勇士名。

大家的欢呼声中，第一场“池鬼”咔咔蓝对妖狼桑嘟嘟的比赛开始了。

咔咔蓝是我妈的爱将，我爹走后他做过一阵子我妈的床伴，此后他守护咔咔部落的南面边境也立下不少功劳。他长得不错，衣着也符合潮流，我对他有好感的另一个原因是，我姐说她会优雅地游水正是咔咔蓝教的。

不怕水的乌鲁克在哪儿都是强者。

我正想着，那只雪白妖狼上来就虚晃一爪，扑倒了准备进攻的咔咔蓝，血盆大口一张，我震惊地几乎喊出来：在部落呼风唤雨的勇士居然一招都没使出，就被狼恶狠狠地咬中了颈部，绿色的血汩汩地涌出来。

场内大哗。

照理说在淘汰赛杀了对手会立即失去资格，族长们正要下决断，那只狼似乎通了灵一样，低沉地说：“他死不了，我没违反规则。”

巫医们立即检查了咔咔蓝，说他没有休克，还有呼吸。他们小心地把他抬了下去。

我冷静下来，想了想，说：“颈动脉真破裂血能喷半人高，这狼咬得很精准，撕了口子让他丧失行动力，但没让他死。”

德里克说：“希望小星星不要和它碰上。”

小星星没有言语，他沉默着，掏了掏腰包，拿出一个漂亮的小瓷瓶子，说：“我这里有止血的药草，可以给他用。”

我一时语塞，德里克为难地说：“精灵的药，我们……”

这是我们第一次看到有精灵对我们施以善意，非常不习惯，我转而对他说，“你傻么，万一治不好就成了你的责任。你自己留着吧，我们从小打架打大的，巫医不至于这点用都没有。”

小星星说：“也是。”

不再多话，因为石柱飞灰显示的下一场名字是小星星对战我爹的爱将里克德尔凡。

性格稳重的“风语”里克德尔凡是随着我爹揭竿而起的祖母旧部，算是看着我长大的，现在部落谁都知道我罩着小星星，正直的里克德尔凡不是阴狠的“尸犬”克克兰，应该不会下手太狠。

小星星又是那样，检查好装备就说了：“那我走了。”我看着他施施然走下去，心里突然有点不安：我没告诉他里克德尔凡藏着绝招，普通族民不知道那位强大的原因，但我是清楚的。

转念一想，我对他也几乎一无所知，赛场如战场，就算他是个很好的精灵，最终还是得靠他自己。

这时一个阴阳怪气的声音在我背后响起——“你好这口，你姐要是活着得气死吧。”莉文莉文这烂人，就喜欢抢别人有主的男人。当年她就跑去调戏那个没用的里配奥，恶心我姐，我姐死了，现在她恶心我。

我没理她。她下一轮对战白组哪个无名小卒，所以现在有心情唠嗑。

====

竞技场上小星星和里克德尔凡已经交上了手，三个来回各有胜负，这时，小星星抬高左手挡开一拳，他反身去踹里克德尔凡，但对手一挥掌，一阵风猛地吹开了他。

我挑眉，开始了。

精灵闪去一边，矮身躲过对方的接连近身攻击。他一路退却拉开距离想探知究竟，于是一个打挺从侧面攀上了竞赛场中间的石栏柱，里克德尔凡追上来一脚，脚没碰到石柱，却损毁了好一段柱子。

小星星眨了眼，翻身跃下，正想翻过对方的重拳，这时又一阵强风从侧后猛烈地刮来，他灵巧的身型在空中失了重心，一晃立即用脚勾住破损的栏柱稳住，再想要躲避。里克德尔凡已经一把抓住他的披风，另一拳稳扎稳打地命中了他的腹部。

小星星滚落，单膝跪地，刚想站起来，里克德尔凡又用不可思议的速度出现在他面前，狠狠一脚踢在他脸上，精灵飞撞向另一根石柱栏杆，跌到地上。观众席发疯了：“杀！杀！杀！”他们拍着巴掌，有节奏地大喊。

德里克担心地站了起来，我下意识地握住了拳。

莉文莉文继续嘲笑我：“哟，心疼了？想想那小美人落到我手里的样子。我会怎么玩他的……”

“滚。”我侧眼怒视她，低吼。

严肃的我更像我妈，莉文莉文居然闭了嘴，真滚了。

“风语”里克德尔凡，这家伙相貌平平，身材瘦小，看上去几乎就是一个乌鲁克农夫，但他却能和风儿说话。他本来是要成为一个智者的，所以我妈也没提放他，但是他把风儿变成了他的武器，成了部落数一数二的勇士。

小星星已经站起来，吐了口血沫，擦擦脸，看起来没事，精灵挺经打，不错。周围的观众发出遗憾的声音。

里克德尔凡借着突起的风势，再次来到小星星面前，又是一拳推出，小星星这次虚晃一下，反向绕到柱子后躲过了。

转身回来，精灵干脆脱了成了累赘的披风拿在手里，横里又来了一阵风，把他吹回里克德尔凡的攻势之中，小星星生生挨了这一拳，但他借道风势，拽在左手的披风顺势缠上了里克德尔凡的头，把他兜头包了起来，还快速打了个结。

风立即停了。

小星星脚尖一点便冲上前，接连几拳把被蒙住的对手打得晕头转向，最后一脚把想拽下披风的里克德尔凡狠狠踹出了竞技台。

俯视跌落的对手，精灵收腿，长身直立，在竞技台边缘安静地站定。

里克德尔凡很快扯下了兜头的披风，在观众的叹息声中，抱拳认了输，脸色不好地走了。

裁判宣布了精灵的胜利，小星星象征性地对着空气挥了挥手，捡回了自己的披风，拍着灰，走回来我们身边。

观众席交头接耳，大家这次的表情里多了点敬畏，毕竟打赢了颇有威望的“风语”里克德尔凡，这可不简单。

我抬了抬眼，说：“你怎么发现的？”

他眨眨眼，很轻，但有些无奈地说：“他的名号啊，都叫‘风语’了，这不是提醒我他的控风能力是用嘴发动的吗？”

德里克似懂非懂，我哈哈笑了。

我部落读书的不多，谁知道“语”这个部落语词是和“嘴”挂钩的啊。

结果来了个文化人，把无敌的里克德尔凡的嘴堵住了。

“他这能力太可惜了，完全可以暗地里下杀手的，他却只用来增加自己的速度和力量。”小星星喃喃，“不然我根本赢不了这么轻松。”

我摇摇头：“就是因为里克德尔凡心地纯洁，不会使诡计也不会下杀手，才能拥有无垢的自然之力。”

小星星愣了，我耸肩表示这是事实：“不然，你还真以为我们和你们一样杀人不眨眼？”我半真半假地说了一句。

我以为按他的性格会开个厚脸皮的玩笑回敬，结果他沉默了。很久，他才抬头看向竞技场。

看来不能和这男人开杀人的玩笑。我记下了。

中午休息，我和他们说下午场“诗人”特特苏对战“驯兽师”桑德桑德，两个都是特技型的战士，应该很有看头。小星星想了想，说他担心咔咔蓝的状态，想和我一起去看看。

我心想这精灵真的挺奇怪的，我说咔咔蓝是我妈部落的人，他的死活不关我们事，你也别想着去给药什么的。

他只说：“那只妖狼有古怪。”

会说话的妖狼当然古怪，虽然再古怪也比不上一只担心乌鲁克死活的精灵。我无奈地点点头，德里克去准备我们的午饭，我和小星星一起去了。

比武时期的救援由大部落最好的巫医组成，救人也是展示部落实力的一种方式，所以基本老资格的医生都在，神神道道的，什么草药的味道都有。  
我带着精灵，各位没什么武力的巫医倒也不好阻拦，只是有初赛就躺着的伤员骂说精灵来了，影响他康复。

我挥着拳头，龇牙咧嘴瞪回去，小星星摆手示意没事。

这时一个医者从最里的帐篷出来，我拉住他问究竟，他回答：咔咔蓝已经脱离危险了，就是还没醒，妖狼用了没扣儿的蜘蛛毒。”

等医者走了，小星星问：“没扣儿的蜘蛛毒？”

“也有人说这是某个部落智者自己发明的，为了纪念没扣儿，听着厉害，其实并不是什么顶厉害的毒素，我们吃的黑蜘蛛如果不烤熟，也会引起麻痹。反正有孤星草，躺几天，就好了。”

他随口问我孤星草是什么。

冷不丁，身后一阵阴冷的笑声传来，没在比赛场的鼠毛背突然出现在这里：“小精灵，邪恶，邪恶，非常邪恶的小精灵。”

小星星眼睛一眨不眨地俯视他，不言语。

我见到鼠毛背就气不打一出来，要是没有他的胡言乱语，朵拉朵拉才不会去送死。

我立马把小星星拉到一边，说：“走了，别和这老白痴搭话。他和人抢一块地不成，就诅咒人家吃饭没有盐。”

鼠毛背一直盯着我们的背影：“美丽又强大的德咔德咔，”他尖细的声音喊，“你会死在他……啊！”

我转身一个石头就对准了那家伙的脑袋扔去，然后拽起精灵的手一溜烟跑走了，才不管鼠毛背又骂了什么。

====

回竞技场的路上，没走几步，身后传来嘈杂的声音，我们回头，只见那只雪白的大妖狼叼着一只哭哑了嗓子的乌鲁克小孩经过。我估计是个孤儿，路上，除了偶尔有人喊一两句“滚，别在这儿吃”，也没人在意，大狼倒是听话，往聚居地之外走去。  
小星星浑身紧绷，反手便要拔剑，我一把按住他：“嘿，别干蠢事，比武期间严禁赛外私斗，否则族法处置，最高五狼分尸。要不你以为为什么没人敢找你的麻烦？”

他愣了：“可那是个孩子。”我觉得，似乎说出这句话本身更让他惊讶。

“遗憾的是，孤儿只配喂狼，”我耸肩，说，“他活不到十四岁成年的，早晚的事。”

不再望我，他抿了抿嘴：“我还以为你们脱离了野蛮的阶段。”

臭小子，敢对我开嘲讽？！

我火气腾地上来了，差点就挥拳，又被我努力压回去：“妈的我们也想过你们那种遍地食物的幸福生活，可人多了，都想要吃饱，牲口吃什么？谁不想改变现状，如果没有必要的牺牲，何谈改变？”

他无表情地，直接挣脱了我钢铁一样的爪子，闪电般往那狼的背后冲去。

“你给我回来！”我吼。

也不看咔咔蓝那吨位都被一口咬得半死，这会说话的妖狼的速度和力量可不简单。

没想到正好从不远处走来的德里克锅铲一劈挡住了他的前路，年轻人另一手拿着刚刚烤好的喷香的野猪肉，吼着，说：“嘿！桑嘟嘟！这儿！”

那妖狼智商不低，果然对吃的也讲究，它鼻头翕动着，回头，凶狠的金色眼珠先是瞟了德里克一眼，接着不知怎得就盯住了小星星。

巨大的狼叼着已经口吐白沫的孩子缓慢而危险地朝着精灵走过来，它低低吼着，口水流了那孩子一身。

我也上前，单手想去扒拉开已经拔了一半剑出来的小星星，居然没拉动，该死的精灵密度这么大的么？

部落里有人担心我受伤，也慢慢拿着武器围拢过来。

在一个肮脏且瘦得皮包骨的孤儿、两个有武器的、一个有锅铲的大人和一大块野猪前腿肉前，妖狼终于做了显而易见的决定，它放下了孩子，叼走了德里克手里的野猪肉，最后意味深长地看了小星星和我一眼，很快转身跑走了。

德里克一屁股坐在地上，和回过神来的小脏孩哭到了一起：“哇，妈妈，好可怕！”

众人哄笑着散去。

紧张的气氛放松，我和小星星噗嗤笑了，然后我们互看一眼，想到刚才的不快，都有些尴尬地别过头。  
小星星蹲下去，从腰包里掏出一看就值好几头野猪的银丝亚麻手帕，给小脏孩擦脸，还有模有样地抱起来拍着说：“你是勇敢的小乌鲁克勇士，不哭不哭，不哭不哭。”

孩子鸡爪一样的细短小手努力揽着他的宽肩，哭得一咳一咳，鼻涕泡抹了他一肩膀。

我在心里告诉自己不要和个过了一千年幸福生活的幼稚鬼一般见识……精灵都是假正经的伪君子，嘴上说着仁义道德，下手一个比一个阴毒，连孕妇都不放过。  
但他，真的不太一样，除了嘴巴没遮拦以外。

也许一开始我只是想招揽他，利用完了就把他挖坑埋了，但现在，我不想失去这个朋友。

于是我甩甩头，爽快走上前，想破天荒道个歉什么的，德里克和孩子都还在哭，应该没人听得见我道歉吧。

结果小星星拍着孩子回了头，说：“抱歉，我知道你也是为我好，”他停了停，“幸好被德里克救了。”

我一愣，还没想好怎么回答，德里克一把抱住他闺蜜的大长腿：“哇，小星星，我也要抱抱。”

“你够了啊！”我和小星星异口同声。我弯腰，笑着去揪德里克的耳朵。这家伙别看是个农民，危机时刻还挺可靠。

德里克这才破涕为笑：“拜你们所赐，午饭没了。吃什么好呢？”他转着眼睛，对那小脏孩，“吃你怎样？”

“哇——！”那孩子哭得震撼我全族。

这时，莉文莉文过来，砰地扔了一头野猪在我们脚下。

她对小星星飞了个吻，说了句：“好男人。”走了。

那孩子立刻不哭了，跳下地，跌跌撞撞跟着莉文莉文走了。看那孩子走路的姿势，我才发现她居然是个女孩。这女孩，被狼叼，差点被精灵救了，以后的日子不知还会怎样。

小星星指着地上晕倒的野猪，颇觉有趣的样子：“我的姿色竟然抵得上这么胖的猪吗？”

我翻了白眼。

德里克赞叹地打量着猪，说：“看这架势，是莉文莉文的孤儿吧。”

我给一脸迷茫的小星星解释了什么是“孤儿”，也许莉文莉文在哪儿水性杨花搞出来不承认的小孩可不止这一个。他张了张嘴，点点头，终于忍住了没再说什么。

德里克认命地站起来去重新准备午饭，我想了想，问不在意地擦着衣服上孩子口水和眼泪的小星星：“你是有孩子的那种已婚男吧？”

他摇摇头，颇认真解释：“精灵的男人和男人，是生不出小孩的。”

我心想不废话么要能生你们真成精了，依然按捺不住好奇：“我看你抱小孩挺专业的么，都快赶上我们这儿的家庭妇男了。”

“我带过很多别人家的孩子。”他笑起来，这家伙这样真可爱得像个刚成年的大男孩，我想，凶起来就变得和我爹妈合体似的，自带部落头领才有的威压。他垂下眼睑，看了眼自己的双手，说，“主要我年轻时也有类似的经历，所以才看不下去，抱歉，不是你们的问题。”他轻声说，“我们的人在看不到希望的时候，也是一样的。”

“那当然。”我倒没什么意外的，“人类那边遇到饥荒还交换小孩来吃，乌鲁克不吃自家小孩，自家小孩味道不好，所以喂狼成了传统。智者们说，那是战乱和饥荒留下的传统，为了活下去，大家都是一样的。”

他没有再说什么。

等我们回到竞技场，下午场已经开始好一会了，“驯兽师”桑德桑德战胜了“诗人”特特苏，经过族长们允许，正坐着她的猛虎给大家表演驯兽节目。

配合着大家投喂猛禽的食物，整个场面充满了丰收的喜悦。

我爹那类中老年人爱看这种人与自然的热闹，我身旁一千多岁的小精灵也看得乐呵呵地。

下一场是我部落的“大刀”亚德尼尼对战莉莉部落的“长眠”格兰格兰，他俩原本是夫妻，亚德尼尼投靠我爹后就分开了。他们打得又默契，又好看，可见以前也经常互殴，观众更是叫好不已，小星星点头评价：“这个功夫不简单了。”不一会，亚德尼尼说肚子饿了，收刀不打了，格兰格兰胜出，并让他有空回家吃饭，亚德尼尼脸绿着答应了，大家齐声鼓掌。

接着，胖胖的卟噜多把翘里翘里用黑武器伤了，“你看，这就是没扣儿的蜘蛛毒，这在部落上层的黑武器中挺常见的，死不了人，不算犯规。”我提醒他看倒地的翘里翘里，正好接下刚才被神经病打断的话题，“用蚂蝗吸完毒素，再注射孤星草汁，并外敷。那草很好认，顶端开一颗黄色的小花，碧绿的叶子，成片地长在在乌鲁克墓地。我爹说那是死者的脑子里长出来的东西，却能治愈这种毒素带来的后遗症，奇特吧。”

小星星听得，表情有些复杂，他沉吟一下，问我：“你把这个重要的秘密告诉我，就不怕……”

“三岁小孩都知道的东西，算什么重要的秘密，”我奇怪地说，“族里都知道，再说你又不知道我们的墓地在哪。”当然那也不能算是什么秘密啦。

飞灰显示那个“幸运星”轮空，我吹了口哨，狗屎运吧。

智者上来宣布说，今天的比赛到此为止，第一轮剩下的对战名单飞灰中还没呈现出来，安排到明天。

====

傍晚，驻地，几个半大的小子在我们附近探头探脑，我正练习举重，邀请他们一起来坐，结果他们看了一眼精灵，摇摇头，不过来，但也不走，就忽闪着眼睛瞅着。

小星星好心拿了烧烤过去递给他们，他们尖叫着“妈妈！精灵要吃人！”一溜烟跑了。

他颇有些无奈地回头，我哈哈笑：“放心，不是你魅力不足，我这几天已经听到好几个人夸你头发比我那个前姐夫都好看了。”里佩奥一定会吐血三升了。

德里克笑说：“上午你们离场时，我还听到有观众说这精灵居然也懂点到即止，公平竞赛，是个不坏的精灵。”

凯蒂凯蒂又来撒娇，小星星蹲下去搂它，我没看到他的表情，我猜这个家伙是被夸得有些不好意思。

====

第二天比赛一开始就很精彩，名不见经传，来自艾里克部落的留苏克力思居然是罕见的火系操纵者，他有惊无险地战胜了著名的“审判”吉利吉利。吉利吉利认输后，留苏克力思一把拉起了她，说她初赛受过伤，请养好身体以后再战。这个绅士举动为他的小部落赢得了不小的掌声。

我妈还是没来，她一定后悔不已，这么好的苗子说不定就给在场的哪个族长先抢走了。

一片欢呼中，小星星问：“别告诉我这个火焰使者也是个心灵纯洁的乌鲁克？”

我和德里克想都没想：“当然啦，你看他出招都超注意避开吉利吉利的脸的。”

他一脸不可思议。

然后，场上又有了点情况，我妈那边最血腥的杀手“大厨”艾尔艾尔看上了莱安部落的“默者”莱文瑞克，居然打着打着求爱了。

莱文瑞克破天荒拆开了嘴上的铁钉，说了话：“你认输还是我认输？”

得到爱情的保证后，蹦蹦跳跳的艾尔艾尔作为更宽宏大量的雌性，开开心心举手认输了。他们俩手拉着手离开了竞技台，莱文瑞克主动放弃了余下的比赛。估计他们一时半会回不来，我们和观众一起吹着口哨，拍着巴掌祝福他们，还有人扔了吃的下去，让他们别忘记补充营养。

小星星乐得眉眼弯弯：“还能这样？”

“两厢情愿，及时行乐，没扣儿也会保佑。”我说，“我族传统。”

小星星的长手指支着下巴，叹息着：“这倒不坏。”

“对小拳拳要专一。”德里克认真地告诫他。

“那必须的。”他就没个正经。

接着，咔咔部落“最爱妈妈”瑟芯布莱打得那只食人妖咕噜噜抱着屁股满场乱跑，大家笑得肚子疼。一个时辰后，食人妖跑吐了，一大口酸性物质嘭一下喷出来，盖了紧跟其后的瑟芯布莱一身，一股霉烂的味道传来，他们一起晕倒在地怎么也喊不醒，只好算同时失败，被克克兰带人捂着鼻子清理下去交给了巫医。

太阳落山时，最后一场，“大爱心”莉文莉文挥舞狼牙棒，轻松赢了小部落来的皮皮耳，向我们的方向抛了飞吻。

我们就当没看见。

====  
休息了一天，小星星和德里克一家去研究了一天种地纲要，德里克说他妈特别喜欢小星星，我服了这帮家伙了，成天和小虫子小花小草（连药草都不是！）打交道就那么有趣吗。

又一天，竞技场上，战鼓之后，智者们把第一轮的胜利者的名字投入火堆，用飞灰呈现了第二轮比赛的对战顺序。

其他我都不在乎，但小星星对战莉文莉文的字样赫然在目。

我几乎听到那婊za拍胸欢呼的声音。

我想了想，说：“我劝你直接认输。”

德里克也拼命点头，小星星一面整理装备一面莫名其妙看我俩。

我们用各种手势表明，莉文莉文对他的企图是很少儿不宜的，一定要避开。

“我已婚。”小星星绑着袖绳，说这话的语气正经得让我不习惯，他正色说，“我没有出轨的爱好。”

“问题就在这里，莉文莉文除了‘大爱心’这个称号，还被称作‘鳏夫制造者’，”德里克一脸害怕地说，“听说她看中的雄性，雌性会受到诅咒，很快暴毙。”

我突然想，也许……我姐也是因为……我摇头，不，抬举她了，我姐的死和那婊za才没关系。

小星星更正经了：“我家那位可不是软妹子，是爷们得不得了的那种。”他颇多余地补充，“比我还爷们。”

原来你还是个受啊。

我心疼了他韧性很好的小蛮腰一秒。

看小星星就没当回事，我说：“如果你非要迎战，记住，一，不能被她亲到，二，不能被她亲到，三，不能被她亲到，亲了，你的人生就彻底废了。”

“这三点当然没问题，我明白你们的比喻，”小星星仰头，嘴角带笑，“是指六天六夜下不来床的那种程度吗？”

德里克脸通绿通绿的，这小处男，我翻了翻眼皮，说：“是指这辈子再也下不来床的程度。”

小星星忍笑忍得快炸了。

我想他的攻一定对他很温柔了，这家伙至今不知江湖险恶。我说：“你总听过犁地的牛和地的那个笑话吧？”

这家伙终于不笑了，特慎重地说：“开什么玩笑，我一定会赢的。”然后他便站起来，走向赛场。

我头疼，这混账依然没当真。

====

喧闹的比赛场上，我担心地望着小星星和那个小婊za面对面站立。

今天，莉文莉文像未卜先知似的，穿了和没穿一样，上身两只肥大的奶子在吊带兽皮吊带裙外一晃一晃，裙子还短到腿根，大腿上的肌肉一跳一跳的。

这样的她和一身深色合身装束、领子都是镶边高领，清清爽爽到每一根头发丝的小星星站一起，真有点森林怪兽和良家美男的味道。

有时候真不怪部分人类和精灵说我们坏话，莉文莉文这样没品位的家伙实在是太丢份了。

这不，裁判一喊开始，她就等不及地对小星星各种身体挑逗，不是打过去的下勾拳变成了摸脸颊，就是上勾拳变成了钩大腿，还好小星星速度快，全都干净利落地避开了。

莉文莉文眼看勾不到他，发了狠，手持狼牙棒，声东击西击打，小星星几个翻滚堪堪躲过，她跟着砸碎了好几处竞技台的地板。

别看这精灵嘴上没个正经，他真的很强。莉文莉文这种不要脸、还快准狠的攻击，我们部落真没几个雄性受得了。

老头子们常说精灵几百年才交换一次树叶，婚前还分居守贞，甚至有几千岁的老处【]男，说他们离消亡不远了。可我看他们活得还不错，至少他们的技术和经济都比我们强大，邪恶的精灵君王一来就压着我们打，眼前这只小星星更是活蹦乱跳的冒着傻气，哪有消亡的样子。

只见小星星忽而一个毫无预兆的近身，转腿夹住了莉文莉文的手腕。他反手撑地，再跳起时，已经缴了莉文莉文比他大腿还粗的狼牙棒，抛接一下，扔去场外，哐一声砸在裁判席边，把裁判吓得骂爹。我爹正坐那儿，他抬手撑住了倒下的狼牙棒。

场上，小星星笑着，对莉文莉文说：“别搞破坏。”

“美人不爱我的黑粗长吗？”莉文莉文很快掏出了她灵蛇般的鞭子，舔了舔，啪一甩地，勾魂的双眼一直盯在小星星身上，

观众席开始应景地喊：“莉文莉文！亲他！莉文莉文！亲他！”

我心想小星星这下怎么也该当真了，一般情况下我族连名字都不让人喊，更不会鼓励雌性去亲外族，就是大家都知道莉文莉文的绝招就是乱亲人。

可惜小星星依然打得和玩似的，大概那两个发面大馒头一样的黑奶[】za确实摇掉了他一部分智商（男人嘛）。这不，他的右手在一次躲避中被莉文莉文的鞭子缠住。

他表情依然笃定，将计就计一挥手扯过鞭子，全用蛮力把莉文莉文拉偏了重心，拖倒在地。他左手把她的头一下子按入地板，我大声叫好，这就和我姐当年一样：“让她吃土！”我喊。

小星星也不知听到没有，握拳朝着对方面门而去，莉文莉文居然尖叫了：“我认输，我认输。”

呃？这么爽快？

裁判宣布胜负已分，小星星收回了拳，他正要去解缠着手的鞭子，说时迟那时快，莉文莉文一个起身，一手拉过鞭子，另一手抓过小星星垂到肩头的长发，扒拉过他的小脑袋，飞快亲了上去。

观众席惊呼了，很小一部分，比如德里克捂住脸说：“这是作弊。”

这当然是作弊，但很多人都是抱着看好戏的心态表示：那精灵废了。

该主持正义的族长主台毫无动静。

我立刻站了起来，说：“简直闹剧！”便往台下跑。

只见小星星推开莉文莉文，挣扎着站起来。他扎紧的长发被蛮力拉扯松了，如瀑般散下来，盖住了他好看的侧脸，莉文莉文则侧卧着，对他勾着手指，说着：“来呀美人。”

“醒醒！”我担心地大喊，“别过去！”

我爹听到了，和里佩奥一起不约而同回头瞪我。

我瞪了回去：涉及到精灵，就不讲公平了，你们都一个鸟样。

此时，小星星抬头望我，蓝眼睛一闪一闪，闪了半天，他眨眨眼，晃晃长发垂肩的脑袋，一脸困惑：“就这？”  
他没事人一样擦了嘴，重新扎好了浓密微卷的头发，和呆若木鸡的裁判确认自己已经赢了，一眼也没瞅自己的手下败将，就擦着嘴向我走来了。

全场，包括我在内都愣了，莉文莉文更是傻在当地。

在观众群不解的议论声中，那小婊za居然呜呜呜地扯着头发哭起来。

我还第一次见她那么悲伤，当年被我姐按在地上摩擦她还一脸血地笑着说土好吃呢。

====

那以后，他一边去河边刷牙洗脸一边笑个不停：“你早说她有严重口臭不就得了，我还以为什么大不了的呢。”

“不不，不止那个，她能用吻读取男人的内心，探知你的另一半，然后施加诅咒，好多人中招了，应该不是骗人的，你真没察觉什么？”

这让他表情严肃了，他停下擦脸，仔细回想：“真没有，我和读心者打过交道，我明白，我没感觉异样，也没任何一秒失去自我意识。”继续擦脸。

我和德里克面面相觑。

“也许，莉文莉文这招对精灵不管用？”德里克问。

也许吧，听说精灵有强大的灵魂，看来是真的，我松了一口气，可能这家伙对小拳拳的真爱冲破了莉文莉文的能力。

我只是喜欢看那婊za吃瘪，我倒不是特别偏向这只幼稚又好运的精灵。

====

之后的比赛，妖狼桑嘟嘟和胖胖的卟噜多陷入苦战，大概因为后者实在太胖皮太厚，狼咬不下口，不得已，一爪子挠出了火，卟噜多的大肚皮被烧到了，他胖得没法打滚灭火，痛得直嚷嚷，终于认输。

灭火后，这家伙抱着冒烟的肚皮哭着跟着医生走了，还说烧坏了光滑的皮肤卡啦卡啦大人会不要他的，千万不要告诉她。观众都笑了，我爹估计表情复杂。

小星星全程眼睛一眨不眨盯着那狼。

下面一场是强大的美女对决，场上气氛空前欢腾，最后，“驯兽师”桑德桑德依靠一只忠于自己的小兔子险胜了“长眠”格兰格兰进阶。

接下来，“绅士”留苏克力思打败了“裁缝”儿儿米约，同样进入下一轮。

加上再次轮空的里里多，第二轮结束。

====

晚上，围着篝火，想到那个奇特好运的“幸运星”，我还想关照小星星两句，结果发现这家伙竟然在火堆边睡过去了，长睫毛翕动着，嘴角带着讨打的笑意。  
德里克也惊讶地看看他，再看我。  
那帮智者们说精灵亏心事做多，晚上睡觉都不敢合眼的。

这表明他肯定不是邪恶的精灵战士，不然他怎么可能睡得那么没心没肺？

我让德里克也去休息，走去了自己的帐篷搬来了兽皮给小星星盖上。凯蒂凯蒂这几天赖上了精灵，凑过来，软软地在他身边躺下。他翻了个身手脚并用搂住大猫，大猫舔舔他，也伸出爪子抱住他，闭上眼，一起睡了。

奇怪的家伙，刚见面的时候，我以为他是个图谋不轨的人类，然后我得知他是个活了很久的基佬，再然后我错觉他和我差不多大，现在，瞧这和只大猫一起睡得吹泡泡的沙雕样，我想如果我姐姐的孩子可以出生，在我们全家的保护下，大概就是这样无忧无虑长大的。

我突然有些同情那个酒量像银河的，很爷们的小拳拳，做这种千年幼稚鬼的爱人，一定挺累的吧。

====

tbc


	5. Deka-Deka: the Champion and the Red Fur

Deka-Deka: the Champion and the Red Fur

===

今天来观战的人特别多，好多并不住附近的、对比武不感兴趣的农民也赶来了：有些人为了看精灵，有些人为了看会说话的狼，有人为了支持部落美女桑德桑德，大多数人为了比武结束后和三五好友开怀畅饮。

观众在石阶上都坐得满满地，第一排更是人挤到贴满了内圈护栏，要不是克克兰带着手下阴森地转着圈，不时狠狠地把人拽回去，许多大胆的早就跨过护栏去到竞赛台下面去了。

咔咔部落的大族母——我妈终于来了，高大健壮的身躯往主台正中一坐，威严无比。大家走过都对她行礼，里佩奥小鸟依人状坐在她右手边。我爹干脆没去主台，在观众席中央找了个位置。他勾了手示意我坐他旁边，我嫌弃他，假装被欢呼的人群挡住了视线，带着小星星和德里克走去了前排。

我拍了第二排三个小弟兄的肩膀，他们见是我，对我笑笑就把位子挪开了，倒也不再嫌弃精灵，这排一群小年轻也和小星星一起人挤人地看着，不时还交换两句“桑德桑德着实性感”之类的小男人话题。

战鼓过后，飞灰仪式排出的第三轮对战表为：妖狼对战驯兽师，小星星对战绅士，幸运星第三次轮空。

这……不像是巧合了，他总不能免战进入决赛圈吧？

“你相信命运吗？”我望着他们的名字回归灰烬，下意识地问小星星。

“怎么说呢……”他眨眨蓝眼睛，说，“信，但是也不信。”他在他单纯的脑袋里搜刮了一下，说，“以前我觉得我可以通过改变一些人和事来改变命运；后来我发现，也许改变我自己才能改变命运。”

在一片嘈杂中，这样安静地说话的他，又有点像是一个真正古老而睿智的存在了。

他确实是改变了的，我想，刚来的时候他都不见人影，后来慢慢会和我们交流，现在，没事就和我家的老虎抱枕腻歪在一起，也不怕他的小拳拳会吃醋。

====

智者很快宣布了第一场，妖狼对战“驯兽师”桑德桑德。

莱安部落叱咤山林的勇士桑德桑德、有着一头浓密的棕色大卷发，面容姣好，身材凹凸有致。

今天她穿着清凉的亚麻布点缀树叶的紧身裙，骑着威武的大狮子，带着虎群，艳光四射地登场。

这位百年难得一见的乌鲁克美女一鞭子下去，猛兽立刻摆出了进攻的姿态，猛兽之后的小动物们也准备好了随时给对手捣乱。

小星星、他的男闺蜜团，和激动不已的观众一起为她欢呼、吹口哨。

连我以为至少还得躺上个把月的“池鬼”咔咔蓝都包着脖子拄着拐棍来加油了。

男人。我望了望天。

看样子，大狼碰上专业的驯兽师可有场恶战了。

雪白的妖狼轻巧地上来，摆正了位置，正对前方成群的猛兽。裁判喊了开始，它仰头就一声狂傲的狼嚎，把全场瞬间震住，观众席好多小孩开始哭（可能我们的小孩老是被威胁喂狼的缘故）。

桑德桑德挥舞鞭子，怎么也催不动她亲手训练出来的兽群。美丽的驯兽师大概是想到咔咔蓝的遭遇，陷入近身战后很快认了输。

全场傻了眼，不少人搞了赌输赢，哭多笑少；毕竟桑德桑德是第三轮唯一的雌性，大家都看好她。

妖狼金色的眼睛瞟都没瞟一眼手下败将，悠然离开。

====

清场完毕后，轮到小星星下场。他和“绅士”留苏克力思还顺手帮桑德桑德捉到了她吓得到处乱窜的小狐狸和小兔子，还给她，才分别跳上了竞技台。

认识埃里克部落的留苏克力思的族民不多，这几天认识了精灵的反倒挺多。

我听到面前一排一个老观众的和新观众介绍：“这是绅士对决，对面那个也是个绅士。”

“可那是个邪恶的精灵！”新观众不满地说。

“精灵中的绅士。”老观众说，“他没伤害一个对手打到这里的。”

终于穿戴整齐的莉文莉文在离开我们不远的右前方，早已占据最佳观战位置，扒着内圈护栏给小星星加油。她飞着吻，还捏着嗓子喊着：“美人，我和我的小莉娜莉娜在家里等你！”看样子她承认那个孤儿了，难得。

小星星松动着手腕，柔声对她说了点什么，我捕捉到几个词，精灵大概是对她说了别再把子女喂狼之类，她幸福得忙不迭地点头。

然后他抬头，也对我们挥挥手，德里克对他报以微笑，我口型做出了：“加油！”

小星星点点头，抬手紧了紧发辫，做好了准备。

他扭过头，把注意力全部转到留苏克力思身上。

小星星见过绅士的比赛，对他印象不坏，于是微一颔首以示尊敬，然而对方只是面无表情地望着他。

裁判一声令下，对待我族民都很温柔的“绅士”一上来就火力全开，双持火焰对着小星星铺头盖脸地打来。

小星星倒是习惯性边观察边躲避，没有乱了阵脚。

留苏克力思十多招把他逼到了擂台中央的石栏柱上，并借着火势冲上前，大吼：“用你的武器和我对战！虚伪的精灵！”

感情这绅士是冲着精灵来的啊，被他这么一吼，我才发现小星星至今都没拔过背后的长短剑，连被莉文莉文的鞭子绑住手腕也没想一刀割断而是用手去慢慢解，才会几乎中招。

这家伙是真的不想伤害任何人，他和一个真正的乌鲁克勇士一样享受这场比赛。

小星星趁着对方双拳开合间的空隙，飞速一脚狠狠踢中了绅士的肚子，后者没有防备，被踹飞，一下子撞到另一根柱子上，火焰瞬间小了一点，但他落地站稳后，又很快在他手中剧烈燃烧起来。

小星星下了地，语气缓和地说：“你的火太大挡住你视线了，会影响你拳脚的发挥，收收火气吧，勇士。”

“你看，这个精灵还会好心指出对方的疏漏。”前排的老观众说了，有人不服气地反驳：“那是精灵的诡计啦。”

留苏克力思今天近乎暴走的状态确实有点古怪，以往的赛场上，他都和小星星一样淡定应对的。

“最东边的埃里克部落，他们相信自己曾经是没扣儿大王麾下的第一大部族，如果不是被精灵屠杀、掠夺和驱赶，他们不会变成如今这样弱小。”一个声音在我身后响起，我扭头看后排凑过来的人，平常的脸，胸肌还没我大。我想起来，这就是里佩奥那边的“幸运星”里里多，超级狗屎运走到现在的家伙，我估计他的最终对手不论哪个都能把他秒了。

“我族历史没那么久远，人人都可以号称自己以前多么强大，”我没好气地说，“反正拿不出证据。”

“哦，他们说不定是真的，”幸运星说话腔调像极了我那个讨厌的前姐夫，他眨眨眼，“我们部族很久没有出现过火焰使者了，要知道火焰可是代表着‘那位永生者’。”

得了吧，放个火有什么稀罕的，上次那妖狼一爪子都能抓出火来。成天指望着“那位永生者”，才是真的没救了，我想了想，瞪了他一眼就回头了，我才不和里佩奥那边的路人甲浪费时间。

场上，小星星很快掌握了节奏，渐渐从被动防守转入主动进攻。虽然也被烧到了衣角，但他利用速度优势狠狠地还了留苏克力思好几拳，力度和角度都掌握得恰到好处，动作甚是漂亮，我忍不住鼓掌了。

“大小姐，你喜欢他吗？”里里多静静地凑过来，在一边问我。

德里克有些不安地动了动。

“小男人见识，”我说，“成天脑子里就那些事情。在我打扁你以前闭嘴滚。”

德里克大着胆子帮我说了：“小星星是我们的朋友。”

“和精灵的友情换不来我族的胜利。”他说完，终于闭嘴，大概是怕我打他，起身走开了。

里佩奥那边的小男人都和他一个阴森德行，难怪我姐只好独自出去开疆拓土了。

“德咔德咔。”德里克对我说。

“干嘛？”我问他，声音大了点儿。

他的声音低下去：“我妈说和别族的友谊是不能掺杂偏见的，你做得对。不管别人怎么说，我支持你。”

我拍了拍他的肩膀。

我注意到台上风向有变。

留苏克力思虽然处于下风，挨了好几脚，脸上挂了彩，但他利用互相间的腾挪转移，在石栏柱群间燃起了熊熊大火。

为了飞灰仪式而竖起的当然不是普通的石栏柱，是拥有没扣儿大王魔法的东西，不但能吸引飞灰，还喜欢腾腾的火焰。

莫非是绅士是故意露出破绽，有意引导了精灵的进攻方向？

小星星在一记上勾拳后，也注意到了不对，他躲过绅士的一脚，顺便环顾了四周。

我见过山火，当周围温度到达一定高度，未着火的物体之间会发生跳燃。此时，比赛用的石柱终于迅速燃烧起来，并急速地以他为圆心，在他四周次第形成高高的火圈，并越烧越旺。

精灵并不担心，他还可以去到高处——我们一起抬头，只见留苏克力思早就来到了空中，他用尽全力把自己燃成了一个巨大的火球，从太阳照射的方向，以万钧之势向下冲来。

这是一次避无可避的攻击。

他真的是冲着杀死他来的。

“小星星！”我和德里克、莉文莉文都叫起来。

好多观众发出了惊呼。

小星星凝视上方，终于反手搭住了后背剑柄。

眼看精灵动了杀心，有三个族长站了起来，他们是担心好容易出现的火焰使者的安危。

但场上形势已经不容外人阻挠。

“去死！精灵！”名叫留苏克力思的巨大火球发出一声怒吼。

火光照射下的小星星毫不犹豫地迎面而上。

一声巨响在场馆内久久回荡。

接着，一根石柱被烧塌了，轰然倒下，烟尘爆起。

火烧到极致，一阵大热浪过后，渐渐小了。

皮肉烧焦和血腥的味道混着热浪的余威扑面而来。

我们和很多人一起不约而同站起来，伸长了脖子往前挤。不知规矩为何物的莉文莉文更是试图翻越围栏，还威胁前来阻拦的克克兰小心被亲，直到她的族长大人莉克莉克实在看不下去把她喝住了。

救援医准备着，等着烟尘渐渐散去。

凭着蛮力挤到前排围栏前的我看见小星星单膝跪立着，头发披散下来。还好，他的眼睛还在眨。

烟尘又减轻了一些。

只见他单手支剑撑着地，注视着地上躺着的——焦黑的留苏克力思。好一会，他收剑回鞘，对巫医们说：“心跳恢复了，但是烧伤比较严重，你们快带他下去吧。”

因为不知道留苏克力思的死活，裁判喊了暂停，等医生带走他，和族长们讨论这场比赛的结果。

小星星随手擦了脸上的焦黑，向我们的走来，说：“明明他并不惯于用火伤人，自己也会烧伤，结果还勉强发那么大火。”

面对我的不解，他隔着围栏对我说：“我发现他在用自残的方式和我对打，并且他受到攻击火焰会变小。不得不在最后一刻重击了他的心脏，他进入休克后，火焰才彻底收回。”

说话间，我大概检查了身上衣服好几处烧焦的他：双手、特别右手被烧得严重，脸上眉骨、额头和脸颊都擦破了皮，可能是被石柱刮的，血和灰混在一起，被他擦成了花脸。看他收剑的动作，右侧锁骨和肋骨应该有哪里折了，发梢都烧掉了点儿，其他应该没有过重的伤口。他自己也说完全不碍事，他说他的剑保护了他，这把剑不但能防火，还能熄灭火焰。

“那你不早点用！”发现这家伙拔剑依然不是为了伤人，我无奈地说，“好了，我去和族长们解释，你可是救了他啊。”

他伸手过来一把拉住我：“算了，德咔德咔，不会有人信的。”

“我信。”我脱口而出，一边偷听的莉文莉文和德里克挤上来，说：“我们也信！”

他笑：“那就够了。”

我们去了场外隐蔽处，我立刻让他脱衣服，帮他把折了的锁骨固定了，肋骨他自己摸了说可能是骨裂没有骨折。他用德里克打来的水擦着脸，承认几个伤口确实是柱子砸的，他帮倒地的对手稍微挡了一下。  
最后只是给他抹了一点伤药，左右手他自己熟练地包扎好了。期间莉文莉文一直试图过来摸他，被我一把抓住，吼：“他们精灵可脆弱了，一碰就死！”她可能确实担心，或者被眼前的半裸美人勾掉了脑子，没想来反驳我说这只小精灵到底哪儿脆弱了。

完事后小星星穿好有些破的衣服，他说他还有衣服在驻地。我们于是回了观众席，又等了好一会，终于等来了留苏克力思状况稳定的消息。

族长们终于做了一个艰难的决定，判定精灵胜利。

我们小小欢呼了一下，周围也有几下掌声，大多数人没什么反应，显得混杂其中的几声骂骂咧咧特别明显。

眼看日头挂在高空，我正等着裁判宣布散场我们好走人，但突然间战鼓响起，智者立刻忙不迭地准备举行飞灰仪式，进入下一轮。

我们睁大了眼睛。

第一次来看比赛的观众纷纷在问：“这个原来是不停歇的连环赛吗？”

不是。我说你们这竞赛台都被烧得坑坑洼洼，就不怕选手受伤吗？

哦，剩余选手一个是妖狼，一个是精灵，唯一我族的那位，还是个“幸运星”。

飞灰排榜结果，幸运星里里多再次轮空。

下一场，小星星对战妖狼。

小星星站起来，让我们别担心，他一定会拿下这狼。

我也不好说我是不是真的希望他赢。

如果他赢了，将会对战里里多，而那个家伙的“幸运”，给我非常不好的感觉。

当然，这狼给我的感觉也不怎么好。

====

和以前的比赛不同，妖狼初战重伤大将咔咔蓝，刚又秒了美女桑德桑德让大家没了靓丽风景看，并不得人心。相比之下，小星星得到了一些观众的……支持也说不上，至少这战没人骂他。还有莉文莉文这样的迷妹在场，于是，伴随着“小星星嫁我！”的喊叫声，他再次站到了竞技台上。

小星星明显也不喜欢这头狼，这次一上场，他就持剑在手。没有了火光打扰，我看明白了，他的剑在日头下闪着通透的白光，应该是水系和冰系防御，这基本是克我族的，这傻瓜想公平比赛所以没用。

隐约想起智者说，以前的精灵们有很多这种武器。

妖狼后足着地，步伐稳健地上了台。这狼四脚着地时候已经很高了，现在这么看得有9尺（作者注：约2.74米），它故意这么一站立，显得6.4尺（1.95米）的小星星几乎娇小可人。

裁判说了开始，明显分析过妖狼战斗模式的小星星毫不犹豫展开了直接攻击。

这是他第一次上来就主动出击。

狼快速亮爪，哐哐两声，挡开了他，随即四足着地，放低身体，直冲小星星奔袭而来。

小星星躲开一次撕咬，狼再接再厉飞扑，他挥剑迎上，砍中了狼的左腿。

同时，狼的前腿抓破了他右臂袖子，还好，没有流血。

他们往后分开，小星星刚站稳，那狼已经张开血盆大口，又奔他侧面而来。他立刻拧身挥剑格挡，狼咬在了剑上，后爪却已经向他袭来，小星星早已拽出左手短剑，手腕一转，刺中了狼的右后爪爪心。

狼痛嚎一声，左前爪抓出了火焰，小星星后跳，甩一个剑花瞬间灭了火。

接下来，他亮闪闪的长短双剑在手熟练地防御，抵挡了狼密不透风的爪牙攻击，滴水不漏。

莉文莉文欣喜地喊叫不已。

“这狼也是火焰使者？”德里克傻乎乎地问。

老实说，我不知道，我从未听过妖狼还会火焰魔法，动物明明应该怕火才对。

看小星星的应对策略，他似乎就是冲着丧失资格也要宰了这狼去的。

这样挺好的，危机关头，一不小心就咔咔蓝一样脖子开花了，他也知道不能放水。

但巨大的狼的力量远在他之上，狼每次一咬过来，他在防御的同时不得不稍稍后退。这样一来，狼发疯似地重复攻击，一点点地把他往别处推，终于，他在破碎的竞技台上踩空了，他立刻用腰力稳住移到平地。狼却已经抓住了他缠着绷带的右手，硕大的爪子带走一大片肉，绷带松下来，缠着长剑哐当落地。

狼抓住这个瞬间一个猛子过来，想把他扑倒在地。他抬起左腿踢上了狼肚子，狼吃了这一招，没有躲，毫不拖泥带水地，低头就咬向他已经带伤的右肩。

莉文莉文尖叫起来，我也屏住呼吸。

精灵像是没有痛觉一样，等的就是这一刻，他丝毫不顾嵌入了他左上臂的狼爪，左手一抬便用短剑击中了狼的下腹。

狼尖啸一声，放开了他，后退。我觉得不光小星星，这狼也很拼，仿佛有什么旧仇一样。小星星跳去一边，回身拔出腰间短刀甩手一击。

狼扭头躲避，瞄准它眼球的的匕首狠狠刺中了它的右脖，狼瞬间失了平衡，撞向一边竞技台的石柱。

我听到观众席的桑德桑德和咔咔蓝一起叫了好。

小星星已经左手提起长剑，一个飞跃，欺身上前，直接瞄准了狼头。

突然一把巨大的乌鲁克黑刀从天而降，挡在了他的前路。小星星立即站定，狼也逃去了一边。

我一看，是“灭刃”莱斯莱斯的超级大砍刀，她出手后，陆续有其他族长站起来，是我妈和里佩奥。

里佩奥举手说：“到此为止，我们不愿意看到杀戮，你也不想丧失资格，对吧，精灵。”

没扣儿的大锤！莱斯莱斯喜欢狼谁都知道，你丫纯粹是来显示我妈宠你的。

颈部重伤的妖狼也明白自己的存活在此一举，于是乖乖认了输。

裁判宣布了小星星胜利。

克克兰上来，表情阴沉地瞪了依然举着剑的小星星一眼，随即拔走了大刀，扛在肩上走去还给了莱斯莱斯。

狼盯着小星星，身下和白色的毛皮上满是红色的血。走下台前，受伤的狼轻声笑了，配合它狰狞的伤口显得特别诡异，说：“别死啊，精灵。”

小星星没有回答。

他还能稳稳站着，但愿他没中毒。

我急着等他下台来查看究竟，结果出乎所有人意料，咚咚咚，战鼓声响起，智者宣布再次举行飞灰仪式。

我们不敢相信自己的耳朵。

场内传来许多不解的声音，负责安全的“尸犬”克克兰对观众抬了抬头。

“连战三场？这没有先例啊……”

“他都废了一条手，另一条胳膊也不太好了，说不定还中毒了？”

“精灵不碍事吧。”

“可这，这不公平。”

我回头找我爹，我爹只是望着主台，今天碍于我妈他不愿意过去，主台上无人吭声。

余下一共就两人，还飞灰个没扣儿哦。我无语地看着飘舞的灰在残损的柱子间毫无意外显示出了“‘幸运星’里里多对‘开山怪罩着的’小星星”，然后散去。

里里多轻松地上了台，小星星很快地给右前臂、左臂和肩膀伤处简单撒了止血的药粉，撕了内袍上还算干净的部分，粗粗包扎好了。  
他被烧伤的双手的绷带也早已破烂不堪。

更糟的是，我怀疑他锁骨的包扎早散了，眼看他半边身体全红了，还好，慢慢止血粉起了作用，血顺着外衣下摆滴下来几滴，最后总算是停住了。

他慢慢转身面朝对手，慢得不符合他的风格。

他在保存不多的力量。

我站起来——

一只大手把我猛地拽回座位的同时，裁判喊了比赛开始。

是我爹，他一掌把德里克推去了一边，一手依然拽着我不放。

这是我们的部落主办的比赛，你不维护公平不说，见了咔咔部落的大族母，还躲在观众席，“巨掌”德拉里我真是错看你了，你应该叫“迷你拳拳”才对嘛，你在自己地盘你还怕会被强上啊。

我只敢在心里腹诽。

“智者说，比武的时候有精灵做祭品，是古时的传统，预示会带来好运。”我爹一开口，我差点就骂人，德里克在另一边被挤得不能动，只能哭丧着脸。我爹挥了挥自己巨大的、满是力量的双手，示意我听他说下去，“我不信这些，但挡不住其他族长信了。”

哟可心疼死我了，你丫还是个憋屈老男人了。

“德咔德咔，我明白你的心情，但实际上，你姐夫说……”

“‘前’姐夫。”我说。

我爹打了一下我的头，改了口：“里佩奥说，如果这次比赛后，你能够和里里多结婚，里丝绒部落将和我们合并，重组得勒部落。”

“什么鬼？我妈她能忍？”我想到里佩奥小男人得志的样子，快气炸了。

“那天开会你跑了以后，你妈也带着她看上的新男人离开了，所以她不知道。”

“那个里里多算什么东西。”我咬牙切齿，“他给你下药了？”

“他不是什么东西，只是确实运气很好，”我爹缓缓说，“他是里佩奥的同父异母弟弟，他的生母正是‘丧星’莉克莉克。他的生父原本是吉克林部落的人，因为四处留情被‘丧星’咒了：他那天要拿婴儿里里多喂狼，却自己被狼咬死了。狼没有吃里里多，他作为孤儿在吉克林部落的庇护下长大，由吉吉萝亲自传授了无敌的剑术。里佩奥成为族长后听说这事，把他接回去了，莉克莉克也承认了他。而吉吉萝和我本来关系就好，现在，如果你俩能成，莉莉部落和吉克林部落同意一起合并过来。”

排名2、3、5、6的四大部落组成的大集体，以后我爹再也不用见我妈就躲了，狡猾的老头把我也当做棋子，他心里只有自己。

“其他族长怎么说？”我压低声音，“他们能眼睁睁看着我们一家独大？”

“莱斯莱斯暂时没有表态，但特塞德斯表示有兴趣。”我爹望着我，“德咔德咔，你还年轻不懂，乌鲁克的统一是早晚的事，七大部落的斗争内耗掉太多了。四年前强大的‘白色死亡’出现后，我们根本没能够组织一次像样的攻势，是时候团结起来……”

“团结，”我冷笑，“团结在谁麾下？你们这样不知道公平为何物的老东西，谁能服众？”

我爹抬手，想一掌拍死我，但他忍住了。很慢地，像个真正的糟老头那样，他略带疲惫地说：“你，德咔德咔，你会成为未来的族长，你需要那颗‘幸运星’。”

我张了嘴，闭上，又张嘴。德里克努力把自己缩小到看不见的地步。

最后我说：“滚吧，没兴趣。”

场上，里里多用的是铁黑色的乌鲁克长剑，他既然师承吉吉萝大叔，实力确实不弱。

小星星右手肿得基本废了，只能用左手剑和对方对抗。

他的左手同样强，只是身体的伤拖累了他。就这样，他们打了三十多个来回，就这么来回耗着，直到小星星的速度明显慢了下来。

又是一记格挡，剑与剑迸出火星，力量本来并不输我的精灵终于被那个小男人逼得后退了。

他踉跄一下，里里多已经逼近，横剑对准了他的左肩。在被刺中前，精灵及时飞起右脚踢开了里里多的持剑手，剑刺偏了，他及时跳去了一边。好险。

我捏了一把汗。

“没扣儿的蜘蛛毒，对我们只是较强的麻【]痹作用，有一个说法是如果精灵中了，不及时治疗，会深入骨髓，再难根除，直至痛苦的死亡。”我爹喃喃。

“你想说什么。”我恨恨地说。一定又是那些狗屁智者瞎编吹牛的，他们总爱说我们这里那里怎么牛，可你看我们不耍奸计都赢不了一个孤单的精灵。

“你把孤星草透露给人家了吧？”我爹问我。

“要你管。”

我爹拍了我的头，说：“鼠毛背回来说，你姐在雾山那年，曾经用自己的黑武器伤过对方一个探子。那以后没多久那个嗜血的君王就带着大军出现了，再然后就是‘白色死亡‘，你姐也没了。四年后我们这儿来了个精灵，你觉得这里面没有巧合吗？”

“生搬硬套，P个巧合。你怎么不说没扣儿大王有个脑袋，碰巧你也有个脑袋呢？”

我爹抬起了手，手上青筋直爆，老头粗大难看的手让我想起了另一只粗糙但修长好看的手，现在那手被烧得很惨，还要打一场不属于他的比赛。  
想到这里，我一扭头闪过，把身边一个观众拉过来推他身上，站起来转身就跑，便跑边挥舞双手，用尽全力大喊：“认输！小星星，这种胜负没意思的！！”

我的吼声穿破云霄，压过了闹哄哄的观众，场内瞬间安静下来。

裁判不知所措，看了看主台，可能哪个族长点了头，裁判喊了暂停。

“大小姐说的对。”有人在我身后轻声说。

“哦？那我可要行使冠军挑战权了，大小姐。”里里多稍稍收了剑，在台上对我说，“你这么想和我对战吗？”

“没你说话的份！”我挥着大拳头怒吼，“想被揍死直说！”

小星星轻轻喘着气，抽空擦着额头上的血和汗，愣了一下，这单细胞似乎这才意识到，问我：“德咔德咔，你是上届冠军？”  
“笨啊你，都说你是’开山怪罩着的‘了。”

他转了转好看的蓝眼睛，哈哈笑起来，扯到了哪个伤口，他的笑声低下去，还是笑得抖，说：“你的名号是’开山怪‘啊。”

因为朵拉朵拉的名号是“新一代”啊，我们小时候给自己起的，从此我俩就是“新一代的开山怪”组合。

我自豪地点头：“王八之气吧！”

“那是非常地王八之气了。”停了停，他说，“我没事。小伤，别担心。”

拜托我看你个血人站着都吃力了。我撇嘴：“认输吧，对手交给我。”

他重新举起了剑，站稳了，不再看我：“开玩笑，我可不会把对手交给一个小姑娘。”

愚蠢的男人，还没我壮，居然敢看低我！我掰弯了栏杆。

莉文莉文在我一边快要晕倒，她扭着小星星送给她女儿的亚麻手帕说：“啊我的心被这男人击中了。”  
我说你到底什么毛病。

观众席有人喊了一嗓子：“小星星，我压了你赢的，别输啊！”

“尸犬”克克兰抬头阴沉地瞅了一眼，那声音消失了。

裁判喊了重新开始。

里里多和小星星又过了十多招，小星星似乎是真的恢复了一些，渐渐占了上风。

他一个突刺，里里多躲到了竞技台的石柱之后。

“幸运星”突然收了剑，灵活地顺着断了的石柱横跳，爬到了最高的石柱之上。

小星星不知道他要干什么，刚防备着一抬头，里里多扔了一个黑乎乎的球下来。

小星星计算了轨迹，警惕地避开，小球砰地在他原本站立的地方爆炸，一声巨响，黑烟滚滚。

“爆蛋烟花。”莉文莉文惊讶地，在我身边说，“都说里佩奥打架没本事，但是技术高超，原来已经开发到这里了。”

“烟花不是你们部落发明的，没什么卵用的东西吗？”我问。

你丫还为了朵拉朵拉的死放烟花呢，我忘不了。

莉文莉文翻了白眼：“肌肉蠢【]女人，不是一回事，这个可厉害了。”她示意我看。

黑烟散去，我睁大了眼睛，原来那个爆蛋里还有十多枚铁针飞了出来，还好小星星及时去了石柱后躲避。好家伙，铁钉深深地射入石柱，小星星暂时没事，心有余悸地喘着气。

里里多下一个爆蛋已经来了。小星星依然躲过了，只是他动作时，肩膀不小心蹭到了刚射在石柱上的针，也许他已经觉不到痛了，他一边的手臂和肩膀的伤口都重新裂开，鲜红的血流了一路，另一边也不怎么好。左手的血顺着手、剑柄，滴到了地上。

第三颗爆蛋紧接着在第二颗旁边裂开，小星星逼无可避，拔剑挡，居然都挡下了。

这点动作让他大口喘着气。

我皱眉。

因为我族的血是绿色的，所以我们喜欢看红色的血，那是野兽的血，表示食物的颜色，会让我们非常开心。

但小星星满身暗红和鲜红交织的颜色让我感到自己的右胳膊也开始疼了，哦，可能是莉文莉文那傻瓜太紧张了，使劲捏我胳膊的缘故。

地上也有铁针，他差点踩到。

这下他又要防止高空攻击，还要注意脚下。

撇去强大的耐力不谈，我发现小星星的心理素质太好了，都被逼入绝境了，还显得不慌不忙，仍然在计算下一步怎么走。

老实说，如果精灵士兵都有他这样的素质，我们不可能取胜。

如果永远……都没有战争就好了。

我鄙视了一下自己的幼稚。

里里多和莉文莉文同时叫了一下，我抬头，小星星居然能在短暂的空档换手持剑，尚且有力的左手拔了腰间最后一把短匕首瞬间瞄准扔了过去，但是里里多正想转移抛掷角度，很幸运地躲开了，嘴里喊着：“好险好险，原来你还有后手。”

又是一个爆蛋过来，小星星把长剑换回左手，慢了一拍，两根铁钉打入了他的左手。对穿，他手一抖，终于丢了长剑。

里里多和莉文莉文同时叫了一下，我抬头，小星星居然能在短暂的空档换手持剑，尚且有力的左手拔了腰间最后一把短刀瞬间瞄准扔了上去。

但是里里多正想转移抛掷角度，很幸运地躲开了，嘴里喊着：“好险好险，原来你还有后手。”

又是一个爆蛋过来，小星星赶忙把长剑换回左手抵挡，慢了一拍，两根铁钉打入了他的左手。对穿，他手一抖，终于丢了长剑。还有一根打入了他的左小腿，他立即拔了出来扔掉。

针入肉的声音原来是这样的，他咬住嘴唇，没有发出一点呻吟。

“认输吧。”里里多在上面喊，“为什么不认输呢，你到底想证明什么？该死的精灵！”

也许，我想，也许他想看看自己这颗“小星星”会不会比命运的“幸运星”还要亮。

下一个爆蛋来的时候，我有些不忍直视了，我强迫自己看下去，只见小星星对着飞来的爆蛋抬起了鲜血凝固又肿起的右手。

全场惊呼。

他疯了，要牺牲右手吗？但是血肉之躯的右手是挡不住的啊！我发疯一样去看主台，去看我爹，希望至少有人站出来喊暂停。结果没人理我，这群嗜血的混【]账全都看得开心。

“别打了，”我说，这次场上嗜血的嚎叫盖过了我的声音，果然红色的血让大家都兴奋起来，我依然说着，“别打了。”

我从小喜欢和人打架，打架是很快乐的、增加朋友友谊的事情，不应该是这样，只为了阴谋诡计，只为了置人于死地。

我也想学莉文莉文翻栏杆，但一抬头，“尸犬”克克兰高大的身影已经站在了栏杆对面：“请遵守秩序，大小姐。”他顺手也拉住了莉文莉文，轻松把她推倒在地。

我握紧了拳，这种不公平的比赛还秩序你【]爹啊！！

此时，我极好的听力，听得很轻的咔咔一声——也许是同时的两声：小星星满是血的右手中射出了一道银色的光。这颗爆蛋在半空被射裂，里面的填充物和针哗啦啦撒了一地，没有爆开。

我惊讶的发现他右手腕下藏了轻巧的弓箭结构。他的左手捡回了剑随时准备预防意外，右手不知拨动了什么机关，银色的条状金属沿他手腕内侧张出了精巧的两翼，类似一把十字弓。

他右前臂的伤口很深，几可见骨，右肩是穿透伤，一点不乐观，暗红的血又开始一滴滴地滴在地板上。但他瞄准的右手依然平稳，一点不抖，仿佛举着的是别人的手。

“精灵的制造技术，那么强的吗？”有人窃窃私语。

不，从未听说有这么灵巧好用的东西，简直是潜行暗杀的终极神器，而他一直留到了最后。

“我这儿爆蛋多的是！”里里多高声喊。

小星星略一抬手，同时一箭准确地射掉了里里多腰间的爆蛋袋子。精灵迸发出无尽的力量，毫不迟疑地飞身上前，稳稳接住。

然后他转身对准了石柱上方里里多探出的头，露出一个自信的微笑，说：“是十字弓的射速快，还是你躲得快，要赌一下吗？”

“幸运星”掂量了一下，终于，他还是觉得自己的生存比相信“幸运”要重要，举手投降了。

在裁判宣布了小星星是冠军后，我妈等几个族长觉得没面子，拂袖而去，里佩奥倒是坐着，莫名地笑了一下。

人群安静下来，然后，场上居然响起了为数不少的掌声。

我没有心情欢庆，我根本开心不起来，我有生以来第一次觉得什么胜利都是狗P，只等那小子活着下来。

里里多从柱子上面小心翼翼下来，垫着脚尖跑来场下，厚着脸皮问小星星要回爆蛋袋子。小星星考虑一下，小心地还给他，说：“以后别拿这个砸人了，早晚伤到自己，有你哭的。”

里里多凑近了上看看下看看，说：“你去看看吧别死了。”停了停，他说，“但是要是光比剑术，这里没人赢得了你。”

小星星笑了一下，然后终于摇晃了，里里多扶住他。

眼看巫医果然全都跑没影了，里里多把精灵扶到了我面前，平平无奇的幸运星后退一步对我说：“开山怪大小姐，别瞪我，我用我妈的人品发誓我没在武器上下毒。

那一刻，我相信了他。

我这才发现这“幸运星”性格还挺大气的，大概是被他的坏蛋哥哥逼的。

因为今年冠军是个精灵，我们都不指望有什么庆典仪式了，大家很快散场去喝酒了。

我直接抱着看着轻实际密度很大的小星星跑去我驻地的帐篷里，一进来他就晕过去了，果然刚才全都是在摆谱。

愚【]蠢【]的精灵的自尊。

在德里克和莉文莉文帮助下，我刚把他和血肉黏在一起的衣服小心地剪碎了，换了三大盆水，才清洗了一部分伤口，外面就有人过来了。

我让他们继续，然后再三告诫凯蒂凯蒂看着莉文莉文不要让这个色【]胚乘人之危。

听着来者不善的脚步声，我走出自己的帐篷。

=======  
里佩奥带了十五个五大三粗的大妞来了，我站定了，瞪视他们。

“他那个便携十字弓，拿来给我。”他对我说，“这能让我们的技术前进二十多年。”

我翻了眼皮。

“你想，他有这么好的武器，不被我们逼急了他都不会用，这不说明他们以后会用这类武器屠杀我们吗？”他循循善诱地说。

我后仰，不敢相信这家伙神奇的逻辑：那是小星星根本不想伤害无辜好吗，他仗剑在身可也一直都没拔剑啊。

“滚。”我说，“我部不偷不抢，光明磊落，等你有本事赢了他再说。”我扬拳头。

里佩奥丧失了耐心，压低声音，恶狠狠地说：“你以为你对他好，他就会喜欢你？你会不知道我们在他们眼中连最低等的牲畜都不如？去水里看看你自己，德咔德咔，你在他眼中就是一头梳着辫子的母猩猩……！”

我一个头槌让他痛呼出声。

他连连后退，他背后比我壮实的女护卫出手直冲我面门而来，我稍稍扭头避过，单手拉住她的拳，顺手一掌把她哐地按进地里。又一个女护卫已经到了我脑后，她拽住了我的头发，我一个转头，不顾头皮被拉得生疼，一脚猛踹向她的裆【]部。那女人惊呼一声松手了，我骑上她的肚子就一拳打碎了她的龅牙。

剩下的护卫一起过来了，莉文莉文听到声音也出来帮忙，帮我拦住了五个女人。德里克勇敢地拿着炒锅，大着胆子砸了一个护卫的头，他赶忙说对不起。

那女人准备给他一巴掌，被我转身拦住掰断了手指。

我为了护他，冷不丁挨了一拳，脸颊肿起来，但我一个使劲折断了那个女护卫的胳膊，她嚎叫着，后退了。

抬头留意到远处，哦，我早该想到的，这家伙带了几个人就敢来找我麻烦，就是因为——

他背后，他的增援到了。我爹，他身后是巨大的“尸犬”克克兰带着他那一群阴沉的弟兄，其中还有那个恶狠狠的乌格耳。

还没等他们走到近前，我站稳了，大吼一声，用尽全力，往地上狠狠打了一拳。

一时间，地动山摇，近处有惊鸟飞起，森林里的小动物也纷纷躲避，我拳头下的土地裂开很深的一条沟。

“我是‘开山怪’德咔德咔！”我双眼充血，低吼，“我身后全都是我的朋友，谁还想再来闯我的帐篷，先来问问我的拳头！”

那些女护卫没有站稳，里佩奥更是狼狈地摔了一跤，把他值好几头野猪的漂亮袍子都弄脏了。

我爹和克克兰他们无动于衷地望着我。

他和克克兰太强了，我在他们眼中几乎只是一个笑话，但我有莉文莉文那个对付男人的杀手锏，我不知道我和她合力一对多有多少胜算，但是……

莉文莉文嘀咕着“好丢人为什么美丽如我会是弱【]智肌肉女的朋友”一脸不情愿地站在了我身边，德里克想过来，但是他被我爹一看吓到腿都软了，我把他一把护到了身后让他别探头。

里佩奥叫回了自己的人，正想对我爹说什么，克克兰拦住了他。

我爹和克克兰他们轻松地跨越我打出来的坑。

我不由自主咽了口水，一步步地，我爹走到我面前。

他抬起手，来了！

然后他在我头顶抖开了什么东西。

他拿出了我见过的，最火红、最闪亮的狐毛（大概像精灵的头发那样闪亮吧，我想，但是精灵们不会有这样火红的毛发），放到我手中。

他依然没给我好脸色，只是回头对着里佩奥说：“今年的冠军是我德勒部落的人了，有什么问题来找我。”

里佩奥愣着，摇头，叹息了，说：“一盘散沙。”然后带着伤得不轻的护卫们走了。

我爹白了我一眼：“场内负责安全的克克兰说，那个精灵一直在竞技场石柱群的范围内躲避那个爆蛋，哪怕身受重伤，他也没有一刻想要躲到竞技场外沿，他是怕铁针飞出来会伤到前排观众——我们的观众，还有你们。”他摸了我的头，“所以，这是我给他的奖品。但是无论如何，他不可能留在这里，德咔德咔，你要明白。”

我明白，我明白的。

就算我脑子里全是肌肉，我也明白小星星连名字都不是真的。

但这依然不能掩盖他是一个很好的，很好的，很好的小精灵。

====

小星星睡得很沉。  
也许是幸运星的幸运分给了他一点，他身上的伤口没有任何一个有中毒腐烂的迹象，幸运星没有用毒，但是那只妖狼也没有，这就有些费解了。

我不去想了，没有毒就好处理多了，消毒，缝伤口，上药，包扎，我和莉文莉文这类从小打架的家伙都是老手，德里克乖乖帮我们打下手，这孩子很勇敢，当然最勇敢最乖的就是我们小星星啦。我们看着亲手包扎的木乃伊，相视一笑，忒开心。

====

很快到了第二天早上，我去看过一次小星星，他依然睡着，凯蒂凯蒂在他床边遛弯。

我把漂亮的狐毛放在他床头，给他准备好了一些药等他醒来再来换，还留下了一点好吃的和新鲜的水，出去了。

====

第三天早上，应该还是重伤状态的精灵不见了。

我以为衣不蔽体的他是被莉文莉文劫走蹂躏去了，正要出门英雄救美，但是凯蒂凯蒂咬住了我的裤脚，让我看到他留下的一封信和一个包裹，还好我识字，我想。

他说他没事了，让我不要担心，他要去找他亲爱的小拳拳了，还有蛮长的路，所以他决定早点动身。

他留下的包裹里是他的微型十字弓和一些他们那边的药，他说他带走了我给他的药品和其他宝贵礼物，以此交换。

“……我把我的袖里十字弓交给你，表示我和你的友谊，这个武器是我家小拳拳的长辈很早以前发明了，再由我和朋友一起改进的。在此之前，我并没有用过，我希望在这之后，非到必要你也不要用，因为武器永远是一把双刃剑。德咔德咔，我不知道以后这个世界会变成怎样，但你和我之间永远不会有战争。”

最后他写了“你的朋友，小星星”。

他的字在我看来并不难看，而且他的左右手确实都很厉害，毕竟连写字都那么厉害啊，我想，我才不要和这样的人为敌。

我收好了他留下的东西。

====

我是得勒部落强大又无畏的“开山怪”德咔德咔。

我捡到过一个精灵。

部落很多人暗地里笑话我，说我被这个狡猾的精灵骗走了心。

小男人见识。

他们并不知道我得到了一个朋友和朋友的礼物。

====


	6. Elrond:  the Little One

开了嘣了安在我来挨了基恩的第二年便如愿以偿考入了丹顿堡的军校。

又过了半年，她终于得到短短两天的假日，一早便来白港找我玩。我刚好处理完最后一点儿本月账务，于是和她一起回到微星城。

这里原是荒地，建城之初就规划得很好，道路横平竖直，四通八达。

我们逛了城内的喷泉市场，我买了许多苹果。

沿着广场直走，市中心正是微星城著名的学校，开了嘣了崩这时候应该在学校的主塔里讲课或者做实验。

学校对街的四方形塔楼是本城的议事中心，我因为白港账务的事情，和他们的议会打过几次交道，所以对这边的事务有所了解：微星城的城主遵循轮换制度，每过六年会由议事中心的各族代表们投票一次，城主不怎么管事，也就有节日的时候出来和大家一起喝喝酒。当前的城主是个叫卡拉巴里科的东方人类，在他之前的城主曾是一个信达精灵。

日落时分，我们顺着热闹的主街走回来，左拐两条小街，便来到开了嘣了崩在这儿的家。

我用钥匙开门进去。

主人还没回来，梅的思出门采购了，家里很安静。

我端出水果和茶招待她，她继续兴高采烈地和我说着军校认识的各色各样的新朋友和各种系统性训练。

我知道她因为有挨了石头的教学打下的基础，在那里混得如鱼得水，同学们都信赖她。

她开心地说那些男孩女孩很多都喜欢我们大王，特想找他一起喝酒。

我笑着说：可我们大王酒量不行啊。

她说：知道，都说这是唯一能打败我们大王的。

我为鸡耳鸡拉肚默哀的同时，注意到她一面说话，水灵灵的大眼睛一面咕噜噜地四下瞟。

我心知肚明，没点破。

然后她说她现在能闭着眼睛射中我嘴里咬的苹果，我赶忙放下了苹果。

终于，她吸了气，凑过来，轻声问我：“那孩子不在吗？”

我没有直接回答，问了一直想问她但总觉得有些开不了口的问题：“开了嘣了安，你怎么看它？”

“它在藕丝特-银-爱丝儿出生的时候，我偷偷跑去主塔见过它。”她回答，“棉布包里的它，那么绿，那么小，”她举起小小的拳头，“大概比我的拳头大不了多少。它眼睛眯成两条缝睡着，小脸鼓鼓的，我用手指戳了戳它，它的小腿动了一动。我怕它醒过来大哭，然后我就跑了。”银发的女孩坐着，手指捏着自己的膝盖，一直自信地笑着的她很少会有这样不安的举动，我坐在她身边，握住了她的手，她感激地望了我一眼，说，“它的小身体是暖和的。它诞生于黑暗，生存于光明，就和我们所有人一样。我发现我没有办法恨它，我甚至没办法恨它的母亲。那个母亲，她伤了我，我的伤并不严重，她却付出了生命的代价。那一刻，我不再确定，我们的做法是不是公平的。当初，我没和你说那个小孩子的事，是因为我不知道该怎么和你解释这种感觉，我出席了开了嘣了崩主导的无罪释放的审判，很多人当面骂他鬼迷心窍，连手艺人工会都有人提出要重新检查他参与的项目有没有什么‘脏东西’混进去了，这让我很不好受；但我内心也非常矛盾，因为我同样支持我们大王，我希望不会再有人和我一样受伤。爱茸的，我想，也许等你见到它，从开了嘣了崩口中听到关于它的完整故事，会做出比我更正确的判断。”她非常乖地望着我，说，“那时在首府，它到晚上就会大哭，哭到全城的人都几乎崩溃，我听说它来了这里也是这样。我不知道它是在哭它死去的妈妈，还是它自己的不幸命运。你说，如果我靠们有莫大的、难以言明的冤屈，和他们语言不通的我们，又怎么会知道呢？”

我心爱的好姑娘依然认为她的伤不严重。

微星城的医学专业和首府不同，这里和大王的军方合作，已经全面涉及到黑武器的研究，很多我们在第一纪时期的经验和经历重新摆上了台面。

我不知道当年开了嘣了崩和咖喱地梨大人他们是用什么方法把这颗挨了基恩最美丽的明珠救回来的，但那个方法肯定不简单。

感谢挨雷被雷死，我的银发姑娘没事。

她和我有着同样的矛盾和不安。

但我从来都不比她聪明、不比任何人聪明。

所以我只是回答了她先前的问题：“它在二楼儿童房，它知道家里来客人，会把自己藏起来，不出声，也不动弹。”

开了嘣了安转头望我：“什么时候变成这样了？”

“会说话以后就这样了。”

“它会说话了？”开了嘣了安没忍住，惊奇地抬高了声音，惊奇里还有点莫名的惊喜。

“两周前，”我说，“它对开了嘣了崩喊了声‘阿达’。”

任何一个精灵都需要很久……也很难消化一只我靠喊精灵“阿达”的事实，开了嘣了安也不例外，她瞪大了眼睛。

两周前，开了嘣了崩上课全程带笑，有学生没回答出他的问题，他也没在意。

那胃小姑娘课后跑来医学小组问我：“爱茸的，爱茸的，大师他是不是又有了新的物理大发现？”，我一脸问号。

接连几天这位大师都美滋滋地早早回家，到吃饭时却又愁眉不展。

他顾忌我的感受，不会主动在我面前提起那只小我靠的事情。

我也只是庆幸空袭警报终于熄火了，可以好好睡几个不戴耳塞的觉。

但开了嘣了崩可能真的是郁闷了，所以三天前，一早我们一起去学校，他没忍住和我说：“小家伙喊了一声阿达后，其他什么都不肯说”，我才了解详细。

我问他是不是听错了，也许那只……呃，孩子，只是砸吧了嘴。

他说没有，梅的思和女佣都在，小家伙口齿清晰地望着他说的，他们一起笑了呢。

我又问他，你不是能读心吗，试试看？

他这个能力不会对朋友用，不然我动不动在心里吐槽他，他早就让梅的思把我挖坑埋了。

开了嘣了崩摇摇头。我以为他会说我靠的心他读不了，结果他说：“小家伙只想着吃的东西。”

要不是开了嘣了崩一脸担忧，我差点被逗乐了。

既然挨了石头口中“最强的读心者”这么说，我就暂且信了吧。

我说到这里，开了嘣了安思索妥当，问我：“爱茸的，我想去看看它，可以吗？”

我一愣，她随即询问她现在的衣着去见小孩子是否合体，是否需要注意安全问题。

我带着爱意打量她：俏丽的脸蛋，柔软的银色秀发一丝不苟地扎成了发辫，挺拔而苗条的身姿，时髦而简约的银灰色高领短衫和长裤，腰间一根秀气牢固的腰链别着军校发的小匕首。她看上去真是一个完美的优等生。

我能说什么呢，我能说：你真漂亮，你这么漂亮不该去看一只我靠吗？

至少养到现在，那孩子没长出可怕的犬齿，没有头上长角，鼻子两侧没有长出大骨，嘴巴没有裂到耳朵根，后脑没有长出第二张脸；而且每天都能洗澡，没有见水死，更没有浑身发黑发臭。

她说的对，对那只小我靠，我同样恨不起来。

它没有伤害过任何人。

我一本正经地说：“开了嘣了崩家这位照顾孩子的女佣来了一年多了，依然健在，我想应该不会有危险。”

开了嘣了安重新展露笑颜，说：“我是怕我威胁到孩子的安全啦，万一我靠小孩不愿意见到陌生精灵，被吓坏怎么办？”停了停，她说，“我还是等开了嘣了崩或者梅的思回家来……”

看到心爱的姑娘这样犹豫，我鼓起勇气，说：“来吧，别担心，我带你去。”

她点点头，捏了捏我的手。

我和她一起上了楼，我先敲了房门：“埃尼尼，我是爱茸的，我带客人进来了。”

女佣很快说了：“请进，爱茸的大师。”

开门，开了嘣了安很小心地探了脑袋，走进去，她友好地自我介绍，问了埃尼尼好。

接着她转身，对我说：“我什么都没看见。”

女佣和我一起指小床。

她又探头，看到床上一个球型的拱起，终于明白了“藏起来”的真正意思。

接着，她做了一件让第一次见到掉个雷的那个我有些羞愧的事情，她大方地走上前去，弯腰，对那个小球说：“掉个雷，我是开了嘣了安，你好吗？”

小球一动不动。

开了嘣了安又问了几声，埃尼尼想起了什么，静静塞给她一块苹果脯，手势告诉她，这是“掉个雷少爷最爱吃的”。

开了嘣了安用手势谢了她，接过，转身，继续：“掉个雷，我是开了嘣了安，我这里有好吃的苹果脯，你要一起吃吗？”

小球动了一下，然后又安静了。

我望天，想直接上前扒拉出那孩子，开了嘣了安单手把我挡下了，说：“算了，那掉个雷，你不出来见我，这么好吃的果脯，我可就吃掉了啊。”她夸张地，张大了嘴，举高了果脯，作出“啊——”的声音。

我被她逗笑了，忍住。

小球动了，小我靠裹着被子，露出了绿色的脑袋。

它小心翼翼地看着开了嘣了安，开了嘣了安依然装作要吃果脯的样子，眼神越过果脯，打量它。

我来这许多天，感谢开了嘣了崩和梅的思处处留心，我看到它的机会屈指可数。

小我靠三岁了，它长大了一点，依然不好看，也不可能好看。

它的小被子下隐约露出开了嘣了崩专门让人定制的纯棉小睡衣的花边领子。

我不知道那位一般情况下品味卓绝的大师在它身上看到了什么，我依然看到一只穿着精灵衣服的三岁小怪兽。

开了嘣了安嘟着嘴，装出超想吃、超不情愿的样子，犹犹豫豫地把果脯递给它。它用询问的眼神望了望埃尼尼，埃尼尼对它鼓励地点头后，它一点一点地伸出小爪子，触摸了，又看了一眼开了嘣了安天真无暇的笑脸，才接过来。它双手捏紧了果脯，张开嘴，垂下眼睛。

开了嘣了安说：“好乖，慢点吃呀。”

望着果脯，它毫无预兆地说：“谢谢。”然后就忽地抱住果脯回到了被子里，再一动不动，让人想到囤货的仓鼠。

我和她不约而同地作出O的口型。

那是一声奶声奶气，和任何一个种族的儿童没有区别的声音，甚至有点可爱。

我立刻在心里掐掉了“可爱”这个词。

埃尼尼送我们出儿童房的门，搓着手，掩饰不住激动地说：“这可是小少爷第二次开口，小姐你可真了不起。”

开了嘣了安表情振奋，她的脸红扑扑地，笑着和埃尼尼告别。女佣回房后，她便转身叉腰对我笑，脸上写满了“我了不起吧”，像是完成了一个重大的使命。

下楼时，她的自信和快乐终于感染了我，实在忍不住，我抚上她的脸，轻吻了她。

然后我脸红了，后退一步。

银发的姑娘一下子勾住我的肩膀，她娇小玲珑、但练得很结实的身体压上来：“哪里跑，爱茸的!”

我接住了她，搂着她转着圈下楼，回到一楼过道。

刚回来的梅的思正在门口挂衣服，我放下开了嘣了安。开了嘣了安拉着我，和他说了小孩子又开口的事，他微微点头，说：“殿下会相当开心的。”然后他说，“谢谢。”

等梅的思去里间忙了，开了嘣了安对我耳语：“那孩子比刚开始可爱多了。”脸红了一下，她压低声音说，“你明白……我的意思是……”

我明白，大概是食物的关系。

半年前，埃尼尼的妈妈病了。她向开了嘣了崩请假，开了嘣了崩准了假，送了她很多新鲜的蓝姆巴斯和其他精灵药品。但女孩回房间打包时候没留心，把这些东西忘在了儿童房的桌边，等她想起来，地毯小怪兽已经把药罐当球抛，把蓝姆巴斯吃掉了三分之一，剩下的都砸在了地毯上。

主人再三关照过她“不可让孩子接触纯粹的精灵食物，会死人”，埃尼尼吓哭了，哭声引来了楼下的我们。开了嘣了崩得知，最先镇定下来，他立刻喂了它盐水，亲自用手指压住小怪兽的舌根，催吐，但没有吐出什么特别的固体物质，除了它又开始空袭警报准备外。

考虑到吃下去有一段时间了，他决定给小东西洗胃，但他也留意到，它除了被大人的反应吓呆，并没有什么其他的不良反应。

他一面让我准备麻药，一面摸它的脉搏，听了心跳，放了点血（终于导致了严重的空袭警报），查看了眼睑、舌苔，闻了味道，最后，他安抚大家说：“没有中毒。”停了停，像是为了说服自己，他抱起泪腺全开的小东西，轻轻拍着，叹息着说，“抱歉，小家伙，抱歉，是阿达太笨了，没事了。”

虚惊一场，听到他自称阿达的那刻，我真的是担心——担心开了嘣了崩会因为失去一只小怪兽而心碎而死。  
那以后，我心里对它的称呼也慢慢改变了。

发现我们能吃的它也都能吃以后（但它依然更喜欢人类的食物），开了嘣了崩当然没有责怪被吓得晕倒的女佣，他和梅的思两人就慢慢按照此地普通人家喂养小孩的方式来养了，买食物也不用特别在意是不是精灵做出来的。

总之，开了嘣了崩分析，是我靠那边的食物、用水、用药和一些黑大王的邪恶风俗，导致了他们可怕的外形、不能吃精灵的食物，从小被精灵养育的掉个雷应该没有这种担忧。他为此写了几篇论文，没有公开，压在他书房的笔记本下。我去他书房借书时看到过，他还推测，我靠很可能会在别的方面强于我们，比如，更加能抵抗黑色毒物，也许能帮助我们揭开许多未解之谜。在末尾，他用小字写，要和咖喱地梨殿下和鸡耳鸡拉肚陛下一起讨论，他把大王的名字打了个圈。

那天晚上，开了嘣了崩很晚才回家，他听说小孩子又开口了，果然开心得忙不迭对我们说谢谢。

那时我非常内疚。

我什么都没有做，为什么他们老是要连我一起感谢进去。

——残存阿尔达之上的所有种族，将不再受到黑暗的挑拨，不再在乎长相、语言、出生或者信仰的差异……

那时我虽然这样写，但真正能这样做的，却还是开了嘣了崩，和受他影响的、和平年代诞生的孩子们。

——以战争的心态对待和平，就像用强【」x【』犯的心态对待受害者。

我哥身后，我在他给我们留下的书中看到这样的句子，那时我还吐槽这家伙死不正经。

现在我不得不承认，他确实比我看得远。

他选择用自己的死亡带走所有的仇恨和纠葛，才是正确的做法。

====

那以后，开了嘣了安捞到短期休假都会来，她常带些小零食过来。孩子收到吃的，有时会说谢谢，大多数时间不会，只是一声不吭做囤积食物的仓鼠，但基本和她熟了，不会特意躲着她。

我也慢慢地不再对掉个雷避而不见。

此后，埃尼尼回家省亲，梅的思忙于家务，正好碰上我在家，也帮忙带过几次小孩。

它真的很乖。

我拿了书，坐在它房间里，它便不再玩开了嘣了崩给它做的小积木、小木马和小铲子，而是低头去翻书，那是一本开了嘣殿下和咖喱地梨殿下共同创作的儿童启蒙书：昆亚、信达双语，不新了，但保存得很好，边角都重新加厚过，修补得几乎看不出痕迹。这是开了嘣了安小时候用过的，她让她父母寄来，亲手送给了它。

那天掉个雷对她说了一句完整的：“谢谢你，开了嘣了安。”  
开了嘣了崩在一边立刻问：“那么阿达的名字呢？”  
小孩子毫不犹豫回复他：“阿达。”

大师他貌似都有点嫉妒了。

这孩子同时识了昆亚和信达字母表——开了嘣了崩自豪地告诉我时，我心想这个世界最著名的大师自己当了父亲就和所有心急的父亲那样，恨不得孩子出口成章、下一秒就能挥舞铁锤和他一起砰砰打铁。

然后我发现，自己已经慢慢接受了那样美好的开了嘣了崩是小我靠“父亲”的事实。

我在心里叹气。

我看完一个章节，屋子里的安静突然让我有些烦躁，我瞟了一眼闷头读着绘本的小孩子。

我拿起自己的墨笔，蹲到地上，写了tinco，问它下一个是什么字母，它没有理睬我，眼睛依然盯着书。

我自认为我耐心很好，就坐着，看它翻书，书上面的主角是个腰挂一把小木刀、和各种小动物交朋友的小短手小短腿的胖娃娃，像极了开了嘣了安小时候。哦对，这书的名字就叫《勇敢的银发小精灵历险记》。

我又问了一遍，还是没有回复。

它不回答，是因为它不喜欢我——

错了，是因为我不喜欢它。  
长到4岁的它已经清楚地知道。

====

我也曾是这样一个怪孩子。

我曾以为只要我不像我哥那样，没心没肺地和年长的费诺里安打成一片，我便没有背叛自己的父母，没有向凶手妥协。

后来又是怎样改变的呢？

是阿达码个烙儿的歌声、睡前鬼故事，还是梅菜肉丝殿下平静无波的态度下掩盖得很好的、对我们的保护和教导？

或是他们用不多的物资为我们仔细置备的合身的小衣服、小盔甲？

还是他们为了我们的成长而用心搭配的伙食？

又或者是，他们眼中偶尔流露的温柔？

比爱茸丝更早地发现了这些后，我便无法恨他们了，慢慢地，便连假装恨都做不到了。

====

眼前的绘本中，银发的小精灵和森林里的小动物们来到森林中最美的地方，一起唱起了啊啊啊噜啦啦噜啦啦噜啦噜啦嘞。

我笑着闭上眼睛。

第一次听到“唱一首没了丝-阿得萨得”这首歌，是在撒个栗扬期间。一天阿达码个烙儿喝了点酒，兴致特别好，弹起了这首非常抽风的啊啊啊噜啦啦噜啦啦噜啦噜啦嘞，我正在思考这是哪个昆亚或者信达的长叠词，他就开始唱起蹩脚昆亚和蹩脚信达夹杂的曲词。

我所学习的知识已经能够辨别语法正误了，面对种粥大陆最好的歌手自砸招牌的行为，我理所当然地撅嘴。

我哥则眉飞色舞地打起了拍子，甚至等梅菜肉丝殿下离开和卫队长们商讨事情后，他手舞足蹈地跟着节奏扭了起来。

一曲完毕，我问阿达码个烙儿，那首歌语法错误那么多，为什么某个呆瓜能听得那么开心。

在阿达码个烙儿回答之前，我哥就不在意地说了：“好听就行了嘛。”

好听，是好听的，可我不能接受那些低级错误啊。

“这是一首用来交朋友的歌，”阿达码个烙儿摸着我的小脑袋说，“因为陌生人的语言文化不同，没法顺利沟通，所以有了这首歌，歌曲加深了我们之间的理解呢。”

我超级不信地问：“遇到陌生人，唱这首歌就可以了嘛？”

阿达码个烙儿嘤嘤嘤地说：“当然不是，只要你武器比对方好，唱什么歌都行，比如粉肉的！引导人类。”

我哥点点头。

“不对。”梅菜肉丝殿下这时走进来，他一般都不会对阿达码个烙儿任何抽风的教诲做出评价，但那天他说，“只要你怀有一颗真挚的心，不用唱歌，都能交到朋友。比如粉肉的引导人类。”

他说完，阿达码个烙儿抬头看他，梅菜肉丝殿下已经安静地出去带人巡夜了。

我和我哥面面相觑：粉肉的！大王到底是怎么引导人类的啊。

……

我们和年长的费诺里安相处的时间，在精灵而言，只是弹指一挥间，他们没有能够看到我们在战火中成年的样子。

而我们没有来得及为他们做任何一点事情。

这时，面前有了响动，我看到我写的tinco已经加了一横，变成了字母parma（作者注：parma是tinco横排的下一个字母）

小家伙拿着笔，思考着，又在下面写了ando（作者注：ando是tinco竖排的下一个字母），圆满完成了我的问题，它轻轻地放下笔，继续看它的“勇敢的银发小精灵历险记”。

我不再打扰它，收了墨笔，坐回了我的位子。

但我无法再集中精神看我的书，我仔细地留意了它。

它的眼睛长得开了，变大了，可以说是有神。有神的眼睛望着书上的——“银发的小精灵学会了小鸟的语言。”下一句，“银发的小精灵问了：‘小鸟小鸟，你为什么不陪我玩呀，你要往哪儿飞呀？’”，再下一句，“小鸟回答：‘因为我是候鸟，我要回家过冬呀。’”

它的头从左边转到右边，看完了这句，明显地停顿了一下。它的眼神长久徘徊在昆亚的“候鸟”之上，小手不确定地抚摸着那一块。

“迁徙之鸟，”我很慢地拆分了这个词，同时用了信达和昆雅：“迁徙，oante，加上，鸟，aiwe，就组成了‘候鸟’，是会离开又归来的鸟类。”

它眨了眨眼，然后抬头，它张了张嘴，脸颊有些泛绿。

我想它也许想重复一遍我教给它的单词，便挤出一个僵硬的笑，用眼神鼓励它，它说了：“谢谢你，爱茸的。”  
然后又很快低头。

不错，我和我心爱的姑娘一个待遇。

我竟然有些小小的满足。

===

如此几次，我和开了嘣了崩说你家掉个雷识字进度飞快，开了嘣了崩听了，摇摇头，说：“其实我考虑停止一阵子教学任务，把时间花在家里，陪那孩子过几年。”

“那可不行，”我脱口而出，“你不在学校，那将会是这个文明世界的损失。”

他挑了眉，好笑地说：“爱茸的，你这也太抬举我了。”

他这表情像极了我们跑走的大王。

大王已经消失三年了，他带走的哈哇嗯在他离开的第二年便回到了丹顿堡。话不多的他简单对上级报告说大王去探查东方人类聚居区了，会很快回来。

但他依然隐瞒了他们离开这些时间干了什么，在搜窝儿拿出军令状的严厉逼问下，哈哇嗯回答说：大王带走我只是想学习犴个半的黑话和我靠的通用语，便于和东方人类沟通。

搜窝儿再问哈哇嗯为什么会这类语言，后者怎么也不愿意回答。

这个消息首先在军校传开，慢慢在丹顿堡的人类学员那边越传越夸张，传到最后变成了表情阴沉身材魁梧的哈哇嗯教官跑去野地里把我们大王给烤着吃了。  
精灵们听了只当人类放飞想象力的笑话，没事拿出来说一下，以表对我们那只活蹦乱跳的大王最深切的怀念。  
然后这笑话便从开了嘣了安那边传给了我。

我犹豫一下，还是和开了嘣了崩说了。他听了，同样觉得很好笑，他忍住了，一摆手说：“我们大王没事。”

到了秋天，拉胃大师年纪很大了，告老回了雾山，我们和大家一起送别他。

大师拄着拐杖，笑着说：“回去我也会继续写作的。”

开了嘣了崩微微弯腰，请他一定不要忘记寄书给我们。

大师摸着稀疏苍白的胡子答应了，然后分别拥抱了我们。

我不知道他对开了嘣了崩说了什么，轮到我的时候，从当年的健康壮实慢慢变得如此削瘦和佝偻的老人家很轻很轻地对我说：“谢谢你，爱茸的，让我们的学识得以流传开来。”

又是这样，我眼眶一红，为什么都要谢我啊，明明我才是应该说感谢的人。

送别的车队离开了精灵的视野，太阳正高挂在天空，开了嘣了崩突然晃了一下，扶住了我。我刚刚擦完眼泪，忙问他怎么了，他脸色苍白地，说他有些不舒服。

于是我和那胃小姑娘一起陪他回家。

他到家就慢慢走去三楼卧房躺下了，晚饭也没有下来吃。

入睡前，我和梅的思一起去他房间看他。

掉个雷懂事后，虽然不会再空袭警报般大哭，但是每到打雷的时候，它便会缩在被褥里偷偷哽咽，它知道会吵到我们，几乎没有任何的声音。

开了嘣了崩得知，便把卧室从三楼搬到了二楼，方便随时接它和自己一起睡。

梅的思推开虚掩的门进去，我们看到开了嘣了崩长发遮住了几乎全部的侧颜，小掉个雷缩在他怀里一动不动，他们俩都安静地睡着。

人类知道精灵轻易不会生病，他关门出来，问我殿下今天怎么了。

我说了我们共同的老朋友拉胃大师离开，很可能就是永别的事情。

梅的思说：“这并不是他第一个离开了再不会回来的朋友。”

我心想你不懂，拉胃大师把一生都献给了挨了基恩，他把许多矮人们只会在自己族群中保密使用的语言变成了文字，使得我们的沟通再也没有了任何问题。

年纪早就不轻、不能行远路的他在开了嘣了崩失势和被大多数人误解的时刻，毫不犹豫地选择站在了他的那边，带着不少著名的大师们，跟随着来了微星城。

他的做法，使得至少在学术界，很少有人敢公开拿开了嘣了崩收养我靠的事情说事。

想到这里，我不禁开始埋怨在开了嘣了崩最艰难的时刻离开的大王。

====

开了嘣了崩躺着一动不动，掉个雷不吃不喝陪了他两天，第三天一早被我不由分说抱下来了。

我端了梅的思煮的粥，推到它面前，拿起勺子舀了，喂它。

它垂着眼睑，清晰地说了又一句完整的句子：“阿达说了不可以给别人添麻烦。”然后就接过勺子，自己开始一勺一勺，笨拙而小心地吃。不小心漏到了外面，它忍着眼泪，很轻地说了对不起，然后用袖子擦掉。

我皱眉。

即便我在还没有原谅那两个年长的费诺里安的时候，也从不曾过得像它这样胆战心惊。

难道我给它的感觉，竟然是如此冷漠和可怖吗？

和外貌无关，开了嘣了崩守护的，是一个从未经历战乱的、无辜的孩子。

战争已经结束了873年。

与和平格格不入的是我。

只是我。

对不起，我在心里说，我甚至不知道我在向谁道歉。

我望着它吃完，给它拿来了小苹果。

我告诉它，它的阿达是这个阿尔达之上最坚强的精灵。

“你的阿达不会有事的，他爱你，为了你，他一定会好起来的。”我说，“如果醒来看到你挨饿受冻，他会不开心。”

小孩子嚼着，擦擦眼泪，点点头。

开了嘣了崩的身体确实没事，我给他把过脉了，这是我说这番话的底气。

等它吃完，我问它最近功课看到哪里了。

它回答我：“看完了《勇敢的银发小精灵历险记》，正要看《两个小精灵的乘风破浪》。”

我今天不准备去学校了，我说：“我们一起来温习一下单词，补上拉下的功课，等你的阿达好了，他会开心的。”

它想了想，答应了。

埃尼尼拿来了绘本，我问了它好几个单词和句子，它回答得非常流畅。

日上三竿，我没什么好问的了，于是让它看新的绘本。

我自己看着《银发的小精灵》，感谢开了嘣了安给我的勇气。

我放下书，拿着墨笔给假装看书实际依然在担心的掉个雷画了黑眼圈，小家伙转身照了镜子，捡起笔，大着胆子在我脸上也画了一个。

接着我们便开始互画，逗得埃尼尼笑个不停，她说：“好了，殿下知道要心疼墨水了。”

“这么好玩居然不叫我。”开了嘣了崩的声音传来，他穿着居家服，柔滑的长发松松地挽在肩上，脸色已经好了很多。

掉个雷叫了“阿达！”就飞扑在了他怀中。

它主动地、小心地亲了他的脸颊。  
他抱着它，也不在乎它脸上墨汁还没干，和它依偎着，轻声说：“阿达没事了，让你们担心了。”

我顶着黑眼圈，望着恢复了的开了嘣了崩，终于能够微笑出来。

====

又是一年，掉个雷长到了5岁，他已经可以毫无问题地说很多长句子了。  
他比一般人类的孩童要高壮一些，不知道是家里伙食好，还是他母亲的血统加成。

有天天还没亮，我按计划要提前去白港工地。我蹑手蹑脚起床，下楼去厨房随便整点自己的早饭，却发现开了嘣了崩已经站在门口了，他示意我小声，我探头一看，小家伙站在板凳上，正在试着煮粥。

梅的思一来就用他自带的“你们这群精灵”的奇特眼神瞪我俩，说：“太危险了。”掉个雷这才发现我们三个大人都看着他，他默默低下绿色的小脑袋。

开了嘣了崩侧眼看了梅的思，然后上前，端起锅，给粥加了水，放到灶台上，生了火，亲了一下孩子的额头，说：“你负责等水烧开，然后通知我们，好吗？”

孩子点点头。

有时我们从学校回来，会看到那孩子在扫地，或者拿着小剪子，和梅的思在学习修剪花草。他学得很认真，有花蝴蝶在他身侧飞舞，他都没有看一眼。

这样过了几个月，夏天，去学校的路上，开了嘣了崩说了：“这样下去不行，掉个雷想帮忙做事固然好，可我想培养一个学者，而不是一个帮佣啊。”

一个我靠的学者，我刚来那会觉得这是异想天开大逆不道，现在，我只是耸肩，说：“要不把他带去学校，毕竟有个学习氛围。”停了停，我说，“我可以照顾他。”

他感激地看我一眼，然后说：“你手头的事够你忙的了。是我太心急了，他毕竟还小，等等吧。”

其实我是怕他再动什么停工回家带小孩的念头。

原因归根结底是当前的形势。

挨了基恩原本是没有固定边境的，大王率军来了以后才有了边境。

这几年来境内虽然祥和依然，但我们得知境外并不太好。

年初更是有携带黑武器的我靠混在大批人群中，企图混进雾山的事件，被我军和咯哩嗯的联军找出来捕杀了。

因为边境、因为异族、因为挨了基恩可能受到攻击，我们需要更强的武器，我们需要开了嘣了崩大师的技术。

我不用说，他自己也清楚。

他并不情愿做这些研究，但迫于形势和民愿不得不做。此时，挨了基恩境内的黑火药研究已经长足发展，威力巨大的雷火和火石车已经有了雏形。

====  
边境固定下来后，还有一些其他的变化。

过往的几百年中，偶尔有迁徙过来的人类咳嗽流鼻涕发烧什么的，不时会在挨了基恩边境的人类部落中构成小规模的传染，之前，当地绿精灵只是一味地排斥和回避他们。

在首府的时候，开了嘣了崩和咖喱地梨大人一起救助过他们几次，首府调拨人员和物资，隔离了生病人群，送去纯净的精灵之水。

但因为没有统一而强力的管理，以及人类迁徙的不确定性，一直无法系统性地帮到每一个病人。

现在边境固定了，人员流动有了导向。开了嘣了崩来微星城以后，和本城议会、边境各族的精灵领主们商讨，逐步建立起定期的入境身体检查的医疗体系。

今年微星城派出的医疗组由我的老师蜜丝来拉丝带领。

这类行动只要够资格，都是自愿参与的，我夏天从中级毕业后，也报了名。

挨了基恩的边境此时已经推进到最南端的炖城和脊城，那里滞留了不少的人类。我和同僚们经过四天的颠簸，来到了炖城，开了嘣了安和她丹顿堡军校的同期们也被派驻在这儿。

我远远地见她一身戎装，正一脸认真地指点新到的人们。

最近她的通用语说得越来越好。

她忙碌中注意到检查完人类脉象和眼皮的我，对我一笑，我也回了微笑。

我望到她身后，边境对面黑压压的人流，心里叹了气，认命地继续检查。

边忙，边听同僚们闲聊：大批我靠在东方的异动导致人类越来越多的涌入，并且有人类相信“精灵之城将会永远关闭边境，彻底消失于次生子们可触及之处”，而导致了大规模的恐慌性迁徙。

如此这般，一天忙下来，好容易等到轮班休息，我赶紧拿了我这边多余的水和吃的，给开了嘣了安那边送去。她可是已经不吃不喝站了一天了，他们这边也不知怎么搞的，就把小姑娘当男孩用。

到了那头，挤进年轻的士兵们当中，我才知道，是开了嘣了安自己要求不休息的。她谢了我，把吃喝分给了刚来的人们，告诉我说：“我们这儿正好刚分完。”

我的好姑娘，她不但有着咖喱地梨殿下勇敢的心，她更是热爱和平的开了嘣殿下的女儿，是伟大的开了嘣了嘣和挨了石头的爱徒。挨了基恩是她热爱的土地，她同样爱着来到这里的人们。

我于是说，我去想办法。我转身和炖城当地的主管精灵说了，厚着脸皮刷了“挨伦滴儿的儿子”的脸，带人搬了更多食物和水过来，和他们一起分发。

深夜，星光高悬在我们的头顶，也不知道谁说了“挨轮滴儿的儿子也在这里”，便不时有衣着朴素的人类拖儿带女跑来我们这边，其中，有大声吵闹的人类，也有很小声很小心的人类，他们不约而同都求我祝福他们旅途好运，我脸上微笑心里苦逼地给出了“挨轮滴儿儿子的祝福”，开了嘣了安一边忙着，一边忍笑忍得浑身抖。

到了凌晨，这一批人潮终于渐渐减少，我和开了嘣了安才换岗，去一边找了还算干净的空地喝水进食。

小姑娘摘下了精雕细琢的银白色头盔，甩了甩头发，长呼一口气，我刚想着乘着昏暗的天色偷亲她一下，她就先很快地亲了我，笑嘻嘻喝着水，说：“我们大王两周前回来了，听说昨天晚上动身去了微星城，你来的时候没遇到他吗？”

呃？！我瞪大了眼睛，咽下差点脱口而出的“他丫竟然没直接来他叔家里四脚着地求复合啊？”，转而说了：“他没被哈哇嗯吃掉啊？”

开了嘣了安哈哈笑了，差点呛到水，我轻拍她的背，她捂着嘴，继续笑着，说：“你小心，我一起来的同期里有大王死忠粉丝呢，被她们听到大王笑话，待会把你烤了。”

我也乐，我说：“大王他没事吧？”

“我没见到他，见到他的咖妮丝说，我们大王更帅了。”

那姑娘是她同学，是来自首府的信达精灵。

开了嘣了安这几年不再纠结围城战时的“失败被杀”，终于给我有声有色地描述了一遍，她说那姑娘从那年后便仰慕我们“英姿勃发”的大王，准备等中级过后便申请调去做大王的亲兵。

“嗯，我能想象。”我说，“就是那种眼露精光的帅是吧。我告诉你，我太熟悉了，肯定是饿的，人类那边没什么他爱吃的东西。”

开了嘣了安咬着蓝姆巴斯笑倒在我的肩头，我搂着她优雅依然但不再瘦弱的肩膀一起傻笑。

大王回来坐镇了，混乱的边境在我眼中，也变得不再像是个问题。

然后我突然发现有点不妙。

那只大王不会是出门考虑了几年，终于决定回来拔剑砍了掉个雷的吧？！

====  
tbc


	7. Gil-Galad: a Soldier's Coming Home

乌鲁克（“我靠”这个称呼用了那么多年，之前，我还觉得改口很难，时刻绷着神经，就怕自己一不小心说顺嘴，现在我已经可以毫无问题地用他们的语言称呼）这个族群，总体而言，灵敏度、反应和身体素质都不如精灵，所以战时有了“粒粒香”这类药物，用大幅缩短生命、牺牲外形和痛觉的非人方式快速提高他们的作战能力。

不知是应战争的需要，还是物种演变的必然，他们之中也出现了类似我们的异能者，甚至相当卓绝。

比如，比武大会上那个小部落来的“听力卓绝”皮皮耳，他几乎能听到整个会场的窃窃私语，只不过他淘汰赛首战便遇男人克星的莉文莉文，好的听力只会让他更快地成为耙耳朵。

“尸犬”克克兰无愧他的名号，从我的任务开始便是个阻碍因素。

我离开德勒部落，只有他顺着血腥味察觉了。当时我的右手依然不能动，只剩身上的长剑和两把备用匕首。如果他真的要带着他那堆五大三粗的弟兄为难我，我很难全身而退。

但他只是在黎明的黑暗中，冷漠地向我的方向看了一眼，就走开了。

这点挺意外的。

我没想到除了德咔德咔、德里克和莉文莉文之外，乌鲁克部落还会有别人站在我这边。

也许他觉得我早点滚蛋是件好事。

至于那些风元素和火元素的使用者，如果他们把元素的力量用于一己私利而致人死地时，这种力量便会反过来摧毁他们自己。

我大概有些理解其中的缘故。

自然之力是纯粹的，没有邪恶和好坏之分，就像森林大火、洪灾和狂风暴雨对阿尔达之上的万物一视同仁那样。  
以上这些能力，都有其显著局限，单打独斗找对门路就可克制。  
但一旦进入有组织的战争中，很有可能成为逆转形势的力量。

以上这些看上去很强的能力，都有其显著局限，一对一时找对门路就可克制。

但一旦进入有组织的战争中，很有可能成为逆转形势的力量。

相比之下，运道和诅咒的能力——“丧星”莉卡莉卡（不能惹）、“幸运星”里里多（这小子人不坏）和“大爱心”莉文莉文（有趣的姑娘），在个人对战中非常占优，但打群架的时候几乎没有意义。

以我为例，就算我哪天被马踩死了，我的老兵油子麾下只会打得更开心。

纵观庞大的乌鲁克族群，勇士们以大块的肌肉和奇特的装扮为美，大多依靠勤恳的锻炼而不断变强，天生的能力者不足万分之一。如果不是比武大会，基本遇不上。

我凭借我的潜行能力，基本来去自如。

——只要走在“尸犬”克克兰的下风向，整个德勒部落没有人发现我在露面之前，已在他们之中潜伏了三个月。

====

最初，我把哈哇嗯带出来，突击了黑话，便打发他回去。

我告诉他说我要去信黑大王的人类那儿混几年，探究一些情报。

他当然没信。

我也是才发现，他并不是看上去的那样笨。他告诉我说：“我靠那边还有自己的通用语——和黑话作用类似，是部落间交流用的；每个部落还有自己的部落语。黑话主要是它们和上级、和囚犯对话用的，遇到部落语中没有的词汇，它们也会借用黑话，所以有了‘哦多灵的的珍宝’这样的短语。”

听到这里，我手指支着下巴，问他：“你在犴个半做过囚徒？”

要不是相信这家伙忠于我，我想那一刻，他的表情会被很多人误解为心怀不轨。

他的眼睛深陷在高耸眉骨的阴影中，嘴唇神经质地翕动着，手指紧抓着膝盖，这样沉默了很久，他说：“是的，陛下。”

我慢慢地说：“你不用惊慌，我不会用这点针对你。但是，告诉我是怎么回事吧。”

他遵命，声音低沉地说，太阳升起之前很多年，在庆哥大王对抗莫搞死大王的战争中，他率领的一支多了压死精灵队【]伍被派去支援被我靠重兵包围的滴内嗦大王。

他们去晚了，不，即便他们准时到达也于事无补。

在Ereb山上，他们坚守到了最后一刻。

种粥大陆第一次对莫搞死战争。那场战争的历史，曾让我吐槽庆哥大王也有年轻的时候，被器蛋老头狠狠打了头。

当时，绿精灵的滴内嗦一部因为装备不足，滴内嗦自己战死，余下的人被敌人全歼，无人回到家乡。

我点点头，示意他继续。

敌人埋下了火焰的圈套，最后，把哈哇嗯和活着的战士们，他估计有五百多人，一起拖入了犴个半。

他当时想，如果要被改造成那样丑陋的我靠，他情愿死去。但是敌人只是挑出了强壮的俘虏，戴上黑色沉重的枷锁，让他们去挖矿；敌人杀死了看上去瘦弱和重伤的战士。

莫搞死占据了一块风水宝地。我看过我叔那边关于第一纪地质分析的书，上面写犴个半虽然寸草不生，但整个地界有丰富的铁矿、铜矿和磷矿等各类矿产；地下还有一种黑色的液体，一点就燃。

敌人从来都不缺战争的资源和能源。

面前高大的精灵望着自己的大手，说，地下的日子很黑，非常黑，他不知道那样的日子过了多久。

精灵的俘虏可以没日没夜地干活，直到累死之前，能创造很多价值。

喝的水还算充足。他说，我靠们需要俘虏们最低限度地活着，会用还算干净的桶装了雨水给他们喝……至于吃的，偶尔会有生肉，实在饿得不行的时候，有老鼠、蜥蜴，和各种昆虫……

我握住了他开始颤抖的双手，望入他的眼睛，我说：“哈哇嗯，可以了。你能在那里活下来，是你的本事，而且是非常大的本事。”

他摇摇头，说：“我能活下来，不是我的本事，陛【]下，有人救了我。”

我挑了眉，想象了一下粉个嗯救梅菜肉丝顺便把他也捎上的样子：那得多大的老鹰啊。

我于是问他是谁。

他说，他也不知道。他快要饿死的那天，关押奴隶的牢门突然开了，一个奇丑无比的我靠长官挑出了瘦得皮包骨头、已经无法再工作的50个精灵，其中就有哈哇嗯，我靠咧开没有嘴唇的嘴，笑着对他们说：“有人赢了大王的比武大会，我们的大王公正，作为奖励，你们自由了。”那只我靠还阴森地补充，“那冠军还赢了块好地呢，羡慕死我们了。”

他们被拖过一段漆黑而漫长的山路，长到他以为他们是被拖去哪里处决的，或者他马上就会死在这条荒芜的路上了。最后，他们被扔在了犴个半的大门口，黑色的大门在他们身后轰然关上。

敌人任由他们在那个无星之夜自生自灭。

他说，他是唯一一个活着回到多了压死的。守护边境的马拨弄认出了他，哭着拥抱了他。庆哥大王一直内疚地认为是自己派他去送死的，很快恢复了他的职位。

他如死灰的表情让我没去问他归家之路上吃的到底是什么。

我想当年在扒拉岛上，他的举动并不是真的良心发现了，他只是想找我这个挂着大王虚名的依靠罢了。

谢天谢地我后来没饿着他，但我清楚剩下的路要自己走。

我继续稳稳地握着他的手，问他那大概是何时的事情。

他很认真地想了，说是太阳升起前不久的事。

他关于黑暗的记忆太混乱了，完全不知道怎么计算时间。

那天，我和读书不多的他，都以为他的侥幸，是一个丑陋我靠的一时抽风。

……

现在我清楚知道那是怎么一回事了。

红色毛发，精灵祭品。

所谓冠军赢得的地，正是敌人用来囚禁“冠军”的三克油坠木的峭壁。

——梅菜肉丝，我居然打了一场因你而起的比武。

你在那样恶劣的环境下都能打赢，我又有什么理由输？

====

从德勒部落最西的边境北上，三周后便能看到蛤嫩河，那是热爱水的南方人类的聚居区，有一部分东方人类和乌鲁克。

我来时已经在这儿混过。我利用波威格教我的熟练的东方人类语言，装扮成人类，给这地儿的贵族老爷撑了一年船，顺便也了解了他们的语言和风俗，因为他们和乌鲁克部落的商业密切，我首先学会了他们的“通用语”。

这时的“通用语”已经比哈哇嗯教给我的、犴个半时期所用的“通用语”改变了很多。

学通这点后，便为我进入乌鲁克部落内部打下了基础。

====

回到熟悉的河流，取回我藏在密林深处的装着钱币和武器的包裹，我听着我喜欢的、潺潺的流水声，在相识的客栈休息了一周。

这儿地处南边和东边的河运要道，当地人热衷商贸，不排斥任何的外来者，谁都可以在这儿逗留、离开，无人过问。

打架和打劫的事偶然有，商人经常会需要保镖和壮年劳力。

如果我是个无牵无挂的人类，也许我会喜欢这样的生活。

恢复了七八成，我和小客栈的性感老板娘告辞，继续往北。

时而日间时而夜间，我小心经过了盗贼横行的哈啦的路。期间我没有暴露身份，解救了两次东方人类的商旅。

半年后，渡过破锣丝河，便能远远地看到举族迁徙的人类。各色人类都有，以西方人类的面相为多，这批人类不信莫搞死，也不信其他的东西，他们单纯惧怕着乌鲁克的西进，担心着精灵之城的永久关闭。他们看上去穷困而疲劳，但他们和家人团结在一起，充满了对未来的希望。

无数个日夜，我混迹于他们之间，听他们唱一些传得不成样子的、也许是粉肉的流传出去的、用各族人类语言演绎的、来自挖菱糯的歌谣。

我听他们唱红发的美人。

我也听他们唱迷途的旅人。

我暗暗帮他们干掉了一些夜晚捕猎的猛兽。

他们陆续离开了猛兽横行之地，我离开他们，长久地眺望东方阴沉的山峰。

我继续前行。

……

终于踏上雾山南端的山巅，望着咔啦那悚山口，我身上的伤已经全好了。

====

十一个奴美糯月有惊无险的回程，我进入了自己人的地盘，立即解除潜行，留下了标记——戍边的将领看旗帜是来根辣条，我可不想被他致命的埋伏误伤了。

一天后，来根辣条和他的人接到了我。一路骑马，我和我的人浩浩荡荡回到炖城的临时大营。

一路上，我谈论了关于人类的话题，交换了许多最近的信息。将领们的看法一致：边境涌入的游民暂时不是大的问题，但以后就不好说了。

军校这几年培训出很多当地的学生，戍边的队伍中有了不少的新面孔，我发现年轻人比我的老将领要尊敬我，看到我都不约而同地敬礼。

然后来根辣条主动说起了我叔。他说，开了嘣了崩殿下去年下半年重病卧床过一次，因为交好的矮人大师年纪大了离开了。

我点点头。

他又说，我叔刚来的那几年，过得很难。微星城内经常有人辱骂他，就连课上都有不懂事的学生借此罢他的课。矮人大师们纷纷公开发声之后，情况才慢慢好转。

我正要点头，他说：几年前，住在殿下家附近的人甚至投票表决要请他搬迁，爱茸的住进去以后这类声音才慢慢没了。最后，他说，殿下已经正式成了那只小我靠的“阿达”。

我明白，早晚会发生的事。

于是我再次点点头。

他沉默了，不满地望着我。

和我以前不时的航海失踪不同，这次我走在了最坏的节骨眼上。他这类少数知道我和我叔关系、心向我叔的人，早在我脸上画满“不合格的爱人”、“始乱终弃”之类的词。

他注视我，不卑不亢地说：“前阵子你不在，所以我不方便自行做决定。现在既然你回来了，我想请调微星城……”

边境事务是我军掌管，我的将领可以自行决定人员调配，但涉及到挨了基恩固有的行政单位，他们无法置喙。

“然后呢？”我问，“遇到有人骂我叔然后吊起来打一顿吗？”我挥手，“不喜欢他的人只会继续不喜欢。人们善于把他人上升到完人和偶像的角度，一旦他做了他被设定的形象之外的事，就把他一棍子打死，他们当年对费诺也是这样的；而真正重视他、懂他的人不会变，所以没必要在意，别忘了，我叔很强的。”眼看他下一句就要开骂了，我说，“过一阵子，我自己过去。”

“多久？”

这家伙这态度像极了费诺里安来查房的老长辈，弄得我有些懵。

“两周吧，我顺便看下边境情况，把这里的事都处理下。”我往后靠于椅背，说，“如果你问我想要呆多久，我不知道，我不知道他肯不肯留我。”

这下他勉强满意了，一板一眼地和我继续汇报公事。

他帮我在军中安排了林炖、挨了基恩两地的轮休，并增加了军校学员对我军的补充。至于文员方面，是开了嘣了崩帮忙找的人手，先是矮人，后来爱茸的每月都会来帮忙几天，水仙和其他人也得以捞到休假。

我闭了闭眼。

精灵不分性别都很顾家，我带来的人的家庭都远在林炖。我可以没心没肺说走就走，因为我的“家”在我叔所在之处，而其他人不能被我这么搞，这是我疏忽的地方。

可见四年前的我心有多么乱。现在冷静下来一想，从知情者的角度看来，我真的像人类那边爱人意外怀孕就吓跑了的新手爸爸；当时我听说有这种事还嘲笑了半天呢。

接下来，我用五天时间带人骑马视察了几处新修的边境要塞。迁徙的人们的情况和我旅途中见到的差不多糟糕，但我的人处理的比我预想的要好。

紧接着，军校和港口建造的各位负责人搬来了几人高的汇报材料，林炖半年前的资料也被人一起送了来。四年积累的信息一股脑儿涌进了炖城的临时大营中，我都不知道我先前说的时间到底够不够我搞定这堆麻烦事。

====

十二天后的深夜，我终于批改完最后一个册子。我这阵子习惯用左手写字，字更不好看了，我不管了。我揉了揉酸痛的左手，甩了甩几乎麻木的右手，匆忙站起来收拾好，立刻让人备马。我怕我再不回去请罪，来根辣条要兵谏了。

就算是挖菱糯的快马，从炖城去到微星城也要近两天的路程。

这次我玩的确实过了，我坐于疾驰的马上，无瑕顾及周围的景色，我想，这不是一个惊喜一个吻可以解决的问题，我只求我还能镇定地求他原谅我，而不是一见面就没骨气地哭着跪下抱大腿。

在跪下之前，我还得求他原谅我搞他的城和边境。

以及，那许多许多过分的话。

……回想一下，我可真是混账。

我让来根辣条砍我两刀再去找他可能真的会好一点。

====

到达微星城已是第二天傍晚，我叔有课，我先是想直接去学校找他，转念一想，我怂了，还是去了他家。

梅的思果不其然没给我好脸色，他打开外门看到我，让我自己进去，他很忙。

连我夸他“你没什么变化还是挺帅的”，都没搭理。

我去马厩栓好马，自己刷了马，添了草料。然后我经过他家花园，走进他的内屋门就听到响动，刚注意到楼梯上追下来的衣着朴实身材结实的女佣，便被什么东西抱住了腿。

我低头，是那只五岁了的小乌鲁克。

这个孩子……有点像那个“诡计师”里佩奥（那家伙算是乌鲁克中为数不多的帅哥了），眼角是吊着的，眼珠是金色的，眼睛不小，分得有些开；鼻子不大；嘴有些德咔德咔的样子，大而有型；手脚很小，以后可能会变得很大。

以乌鲁克的审美而言，他不难看；在现在的我眼中，他挺可爱的。  
我非常奇怪我以前为什么会觉得他难看。

孩子穿着色彩和谐有着优雅花纹的合身衣服，安静地打量我。  
女佣也许见过我的画像，她红了脸，急忙地说着“掉个雷少爷不可以打扰尊贵的客人”，然后对我喊了“陛【]下”，我问了她好，隔壁在忙的梅的思察觉哪里不对，也快步走来。

我让他们都别慌，我从我的随身包裹里掏出红色的狐裘，唰一下抖开，蹲下，尽力轻柔地戴在孩子的头上。

他可真小啊，火红的毛发一直垂到了地上。

孩子非常小心地伸手摸了摸，开口问我这是什么，声音满是奶味。

我告诉他：这是我给你的礼物，是属于一个勇士的东西。

我不确定他懂不懂勇士的意思。

他从我来就一直凝神望着我，不躲闪我的眼神，也没有表现出任何的怕生，这点让我觉得他挺勇敢的。

我慢慢站起来，想着我应该怎么自我介绍才不像一个导致了他母亲死亡的罪魁、或者是欺负过他监护人的hen态。

他又抱住了我的腿，说：“阿米。”然后再也不愿放开。

梅的思终于决定了不把我赶出去而是留着我以供嘲笑。

====

那天我叔回来很早，感到他内心的波动，他一进门，我就带着身披红毛的腿部小挂件迎上去。

他知道我来了，对我点头致意。我还在犹豫是先道歉还是先让他揍一顿，他已经掖了外袍，蹲下抱起了我脚边的小孩子，夸他的新造型很威武，还用童趣的腔调问：这是谁送的礼物呀。

小孩指着我，告诉他：“阿米。”

他抬眼看我，轻说：“这不是阿米。”

然后他抱着孩子对我说了一些旅途劳顿的话。

我不记得我回答了什么，我不记得我为什么走，为什么来，我准备了几遍的好话全从我脑子里飞走了。

不管我表面装得多么镇定，不管我们之间的联结波动得多么强烈，我只是盯着他灰色的眼、他微卷的睫毛，他笔挺的鼻梁，他薄薄的嘴，他微露的脖颈，他的发丝，他的耳朵尖，他搭在孩子身上的修长好看的手，他的一切的一切。

我知道，我的心会激动到近乎停跳的状态，是因为他也有同样的心理活动。

但是，该死，这位大师表现得比我还镇定自若。

他没有怨我，一刻都没有。这些年来，他只是像以前一样，努力去解决所有我的沙雕给他带来的难题。

挨了石头说我恃宠而骄，我确实是。

我想我如果再前进一步，就会直接在这儿当着孩子的面吻他了。

但我配吗？

他很快后退一步，拉开了我们的距离，绕开我走进去，他说：“爱茸的前几天去炖城医疗组了，你们可能正好错过。”

嗯，我胡乱答应，紧跟在他身后。

然后他有些不安地回头望我，像是……防备的样子。

我短暂地愣了一下，迟钝的大脑这才反应过来：他今天早回家也好、进门就抱起小孩就好，抱着孩子不露声色远离我也好，不是因为别的，只是因为他在担心我突然做出什么伤害孩子的事。他没有读我的心（读了也是空白一片），他怕在那里读到的依然只是对孩子的厌恶和憎恨，他把我们之间联结的波动当作我和人干架的前奏了。

早知道我就先去学校等他了，我现在说我只想先来和小孩子打个招呼估计在他听来会更可疑。

很好。

这是我应得的。

如果他狠狠骂我一顿，倒会让我心里好受一点。

我拉开了一点距离，把不安分的手放到了身后，但这看上去像是要发什么暗器，我还是把手放到了身侧。

这时梅的思过来说晚饭好了，女佣埃尼尼跑来接小孩去洗澡。

孩子依依不舍地望着我，眼神有些可怜，于是我不由自主地问：“掉个雷不和我们一起吃吗？”

“不，家里来客人，他就单独吃。”我叔很干脆地回答。

我问：“你饿吗？”

他说不是很饿。

我说：“那我们等孩子洗完一起吃吧。”停了停，我问，“好吗？”

他终于稍稍宽心地，放松了表情，说：“好，我的侄子。”

====

只剩我们俩，他这才去脱了外套，然后走过来请我去客厅，一脸歉意地问我想喝点什么。

客厅里，他亲手给我倒茶，玩笑着说梅的思怎么老不记得招待我。

他发现我不是来伤害孩子的，恢复了以往的待客之道。

他依然没想要责骂我。

我想我还是尽快切入主题算了，我拿出了我准备好的礼物，递给他，说：“这是给你的。”

那是一本关于乌鲁克习俗、语言、历史、当前技术水平、部落结构和特殊能力分析的手稿。

我这几天忙内政的时候抽空写的。

去年一路行来，我写过几个版本，但是怕旅行途中被人发现解释不清，写完几页立刻就烧了。这次到了边境城市我凭记忆很块地总结了一遍，算是一气呵成，改动不多。我自己看了两三遍，觉得还算拿的出手，就带来给他了。

他拖了椅子坐下，看完了大纲，又挑了语言和历史的那几页很认真地看了。

就像他的学生交了作业以后，在一边惶惶等待这片土地上最博学的老师的批改那样，我十指交叉，望着他下垂的、翕动如蝶翼的睫毛，不安地等着他的反应。

然后我把目光移开，喝茶掩盖我的不安。

半晌，他抬起头：“‘Ghash’这个词是火焰的意思，很有趣，我听说这是当初对面形容我大伯的。”我点点头，他继续，“他们由智者口述相传的历史也有人工修改的特色，虽然现在看上去对我们不利，但如能经过善意的引导，则可以改变很多东西。就像东方人类那边的一些部族，开始还信誓旦旦说我和开了嘣殿下是嗜杀人类的罪魁，后来他们来这里经商的人回去提出，是他们的历史学家把我们和别的精灵搞错了，更年轻的一代怀着这样那样的疑问来到这里，读到了完整的历史，放下了疑虑和仇恨，很块地融进了我们的文化。”

我怀念他滔滔不绝的学究模式，光是能听到他的声音我都觉得满足。此时，他起身，走过来，很块地亲了一下我的额头，说：“欢迎回来，我的侄子。”

他这样一个简单的、不带任何暗示的吻让我的身体几乎立刻起了反应，还好有外衣下摆遮着。

他原谅我了，他没有生我的气。

想到这点，我的心快跳出来了。

我正要回亲他，楼梯上有了响动，我们主动地分开。

小家伙洗完了澡，换了衣服，干干净净地走进来，他依然戴着我送给他的红狐毛，仿佛一道小小的火焰。

他拉着开了嘣了崩的手，眼睛却望着我，又喊了一声：“阿米。”

开了嘣了崩摇头，向他解释我是个什么什么大王之类的东西，不能叫阿米。

我阻止了他，我说：“这个称呼挺好的，别改了。”面对他，我不确定地说，“除非你想赶我走。”

他思索了一下，说：“现在不想了。”

我开心地一把抱起了他的小小火焰，他不安地伸手想来接过孩子，但孩子搂着我的脖子不松手。他看我真在正经抱小孩而不是要玩危险游戏，终于是放心了。

====

到了饭桌上，随时随地可以和三教九流滔滔不绝的我只是静静地望着他和小孩互动，看他教导孩子说：只能拿自己需要的分量，不能多拿，不够可以添。不，不能只吃肉，蔬菜也要拿，不，现在还不可以吃苹果，等饭后才可以，刀切肉要贴着叉子，但不能切叉子，也不能切碟子，不能切出声音，喝汤不能发出呼噜声，骨头不能吐在桌上，掉在桌上的残渣要自己收拾干净。

不行，吃饭不可以一直盯着客人看。

“是阿米。”孩子出声纠正他。

能让大学究如此无语的人这世界上不多。

说实话我内心还是嫉妒的，嫉妒而带着想笑的心情，想如果可以每天看到他这样认真地教育孩童，我以后再也不会管他想收养多少异族的孩子，他哪怕想收养婴儿部落格我也……

那个还是算了，这屋子烧了可惜。

他好容易从孩子身上收回注意力，注意到我的笑容，他挑了挑眉。

教育小孩对他而言是严肃认真的事情，于是我老实说：“你什么时候也这样教育教育我吧。”

他低头吃了一口，咽下了，说：“你的平易近人是你的特质，就这样挺好的，大家都喜欢你。”

是啊，我每次看到好吃的就吃得野狗抢食一样也挺好的，扮作人类那一年一点破绽都没露。

“一点不好，”我摇头，“如果不是我，你这几年不会过得这样艰难。”

不，不对，他这辈子从认识我以来——早年战争中对他的各种挑衅和诋毁也好，现在擅自搞他的地盘把他的城主之位都搞掉了也好，他所有的艰难都是我一手造成的。

他讶异地看我：“谁和你说我过得艰难了？”

“别人不说，我也早知道会这样，我甚至想你不吃亏不会长记性。”我说，“然后我便丢下你跑走了。”

他带着不可思议的表情，说：“你做的所有一切都是为了我们的未来。”  
我怀疑我的眼眶立刻红了。

望着我，他继续说，“生活总有这样那样的困难，那并不是你的错。我身边还有掉个雷，”狐毛一动，孩子抬头望他，他说，“梅的思、埃尼尼、拉胃大师、爱茸的和开了嘣了安；开了嘣殿下、挨了石头他们都给了我莫大的支持。还有很多不理解我的做法，但依然试图理解我的朋友们。侄子，”他对我说，“和平已经很久了，你我都有了很多的助力，任何困难都不像以前看上去那样难了。”

“我听说你大病过一场。”压抑住立刻哭着抱住他的心情，我慢慢吃着，说。

掉个雷听到了，用力点他的小脑袋，狐毛一抖一抖。

他摸了摸孩子的头，反问我：“是去年秋天，那时你受过重伤吧？”

我心虚了：“他们说是因为矮人大师……”

“确实有拉胃大师的原因，但导致我三天卧床不起的原因还是你。”他打量我。

我不得不承认：“我参加了那边的比武大会，那个我写在书里了，你可以看下。只是一点小伤，早好得没影了。具体的，等以后和你说。”

当着孩子的面，他不好责问我，于是他暂时放过了我。

====  
====

晚上，淅淅沥沥下起了小雨，雨势渐大，打在了客厅玻璃窗上。

客厅里，他很认真地看着我的手稿，偶尔提问，做着笔记。孩子则在一边安静地用墨笔画着画，完全不出声。

我们默契地不提起“我靠”和“乌鲁克”这些词汇，我大概说了我在遥远的地方认识的朋友和经历，略去了血腥的部分，只说了好的——确实不坏，这是事实。

他不时点头。

我说：“其实我还是学的你，你和开了嘣引导那些迁徙民族的经历，你说的粉肉的大王完成的伟大任务。以前的我不屑于这样做，现在我努力去做了，虽说尽和人打架了，但我发现敞开心扉，把自己放到和异族人平等的地位，确实不难交到知心朋友。这个道理，不光是对文明社会的来者，对所谓的‘野蛮社会’，也一样适用。而且这段时间，我常自问，文明和野蛮的界限到底在哪里，我们如何可以用一己的好恶来擅自做出这样的判断。”

他沉思着点头。

这是他、银木头和爱茸的那类人早就懂的道理，而我需要用那么久才能体悟。

这时外面打了雷，开了嘣了崩很快站起来，把地毯上瑟缩了一下的小孩抱到了自己膝盖上，亲了他，让他不要怕。

他抬头和我解释说：“孩子怕打雷。”

我记得，他母亲死的那天，首府雷电交加，下了倾盆大雨。

小孩说话了：“阿达，今天起，我不怕了。”孩子又望我一眼，他说自己是披着狐毛的勇士，勇士不会怕打雷。

这时候又一个炸雷响起，狐毛的勇士一下子把自己缩成了狐毛球。

我们被他逗笑了。

我注意到孩子用单色的墨笔画了我们，我捡起来，交给了我叔：上面眉眼弯弯的精灵是阿达，高一些的、头发稍卷的精灵是阿米，矮一些的精灵是爱茸的，梳着白色小辫儿的精灵是“四处历险的银发小精灵开了嘣了安”，还有一身黑色的梅的思和穿着白色围裙的埃尼尼。孩子自己是个满头长毛毛的短腿小球，小球在笑，嘴巴特别大，几乎咧到耳朵，那笑容很可爱；虽然我还没见他笑过。

开了嘣了崩小心地收好了纸，说这是他见过的最美丽的画作。

睡觉时间到了，他送孩子上床，因为孩子一直眼巴巴望着我，我便陪他们一起上去。

到了二楼，小小的狐毛勇士毅然要独自睡，他自己走过去，敲了儿童房的门，女佣开门，偷看了我一眼，低头拉起孩子的小手，进去很快帮他换好了睡衣。

开了嘣了崩和我去到孩子床边，和他道了晚安，他对孩子说阿达就在家，哪儿都不去。

孩子搂着被子望他，然后望我：“阿米，”他说，“你明天还在吗？”

我看了看开了嘣了崩，他替我说了：“他不走。”

孩子终于乖乖睡下。

我叔说他睡二楼儿童房对面的卧室，他安排我睡三楼他原本的主卧，已经让梅的思去整理了。

我点点头，他愿意留我我已经很开心了。

我们刚走出几步，外面又一个炸雷响起，房内传来一声孩子的尖叫。我们不约而同冲向儿童房的门，手握上门把手。刚要开门，门内传来孩子的声音：“一点不可怕，阿达阿米晚安。”

松了一口气，我发现我的手盖在了他的手上，触手可及的温暖让我留恋。我刚要放手，他反手握住了我，把我拉去了走廊，到了楼梯口，我们对视。

“再聊会吧。”我提议，“很多东西不能当着孩子的面说。”

他同意了。

====

在精灵的听觉而言，这个房子隔音真的差。微星城本是小城，没有什么适合他这类大人物的住所，他们当时会租下这里只考虑了离学校近并且地方大。在本地定下后，他最终还是买下了这个房子，只是家里有小孩，不好大兴土木地做翻修。

现在孩子就在楼上，不知道什么时候就会需要他。

这些年我的所作所为，他越是不和我计较，我越是心有愧疚，只觉得自己好运得过分，在对他做了那许多乱七八糟的事、说了那么多混话之后，现在还能有幸在他身边，这么近地望着他。

他活得太豁达了，我撒开四蹄给他捣乱，他总会努力地包容我。

可能我看他的眼神太像他儿子了，他温柔地拉着我的手，一直走到客厅才放开。他让我坐，然后在我对面坐下。

下面又有了抬头的迹象，我默默闭上眼，心想我活该，只好努力去想些理性的话题。

“我准备撤回安镀银河沿岸的大批巡逻队伍。”我说，“我没有理由封停整个雾山往东往南的贸易，我错了。”

他望着我。

“我本来想说我会撤回全军，还你的边境原来的样子，但既然矛盾和不安的现状已经造成，我不能彻底带人一走了之，这样更加不负责任。”

他点头。

“对面，除了少数心怀叵测的人、一部分保护族群的武装力量，大多数只是农民和牧人。以前我不懂他们的语言，觉得那是可怕的、肮脏的，说了就会没贞洁烂舌头。学习透了之后，我发现他们部落语和通用语的命名体系和我们根本没什么两样。克克兰的意思是‘斑点狗的窝’，咔咔蓝的意思是‘海天一色’，德里克，意思是“麦子”，听上去凶狠的名字，乌格耳，意思是‘大胖子’，还有，里里多，意思是‘小萝卜’；至于那里的姑娘们，”我不由自主地笑出来，“那是怎样强大又自信的姑娘们啊。她们的名字都是叠词，以显得女性的重要是双倍的，比如莉文莉文，这是蝴蝶蝴蝶的意思。而德咔德咔。”我沉默了。

“是豆子豆子的意思。”过目不忘的学究看了我的手稿，帮我补充。

“对。”

沉默了一会，我思索妥当，说：“和他们相处了，我发现，正是我军的到来、边境和贸易的彻底封锁，导致了他们族群意识的逐渐觉醒。在这之前，部落之间的党同伐异远比西进重要，但我们展现了绝对的武力优势之后，一切都不同了。他们文化水平并不高的族长甚至愿意主动放下族内仇恨，尽快通过和平手段促进统一，就是因为有了我这个趾高气扬的敌人，和我身后重兵守护的、财富无限的挨了基恩这样的宏伟目标。”

说到这里，我垂眼望着他修长的手指和他劳作过度有些淤血的指甲，有些害怕看到他的反应：“当一个奋进的族群有了高远的目标后，对对手而言，是很恐怖的事情，这百年间他们不会赶上我们，但两百年、五百年，一千年之后呢？而这一切全都是我的错。”

他放于扶手的手指动了一下：“这不是你的错。”

“是我的错。我想用我的武力把你围起来，任何人都不能伤害你，让你只属于我一人。”我看向自己已经完全愈合看不出一丝伤痕的双手，说，“我从来相信费诺最完美的造物不是希玛利尔而是你，我的叔叔。我的所作所为，和贪图宝钻的人们根本没什么两样，我只会从战争的眼光出发，用战争来制止战争，结果导致更多的战争；最终伤害你最深的人，便是我。”

又是一阵沉默。

“那是个好姑娘，对吗？”他突然问，他没有说名字，但我知道我瞒不过他。

“对。”我眼神示意了楼上，“是他生母的妹妹。”

他注视我，说：“那么，说说关于她的事吧。”

关于德勒部落的结构和实力分析我已经写在手稿中，他看过了。我便和他说了德咔德咔他们家的情况，特别是……“这是我第一次被一个那么年轻的乌鲁克的小姑娘守护了。”我回忆着，说，“如果我说她有一颗‘精灵般的’、或者‘爷们般爽朗’的心，那是我固有的偏见在起作用——因我总会潜意识觉得我们的种族、我们的性别，要优于对方，我千年来偏执的惯性思维一时半会改变不了，但我知道我不能这么形容她。所以，你说的对，那是个好姑娘。而不那么好的我，”我掏出内衣口袋里的银树叶，递给他，“我原本是去杀她的。”

那天，潜伏于港口人群的我，只要右手一抬，悄无声息地发射一支箭，射穿她的喉咙，我便可以提前终结我的任务、我以为的任务。

开了嘣了崩脸上先是展现出难以置信的神情，他接过树叶，摩挲着，思索着，喃喃，“也许是哈勒丝小姐在迁徙的中途遗失了它，也许是她死后的……别的原因。”他望着我，说了谢谢。

不，不要谢我。

我伸出我的双手，握住他攥着那片树叶的手，说：“就是这样，这就是我看到的那个未来。”

——我离开他的首府，在寒冷而孤独的冬夜里，我看到那个他死于旗杆和利箭的未来。

受尽折磨的他被刺穿于旗杆，几乎没有一块完好皮肤的右手臂上，缠绕着一截带血的细链子，链子的末端、他残废的、不再白皙的手中，握着的就是这枚银树叶。

那刻，他终于读了我的思维，我向他展示了我的预见。

他看到了，没有表示什么，没有害怕、没有厌恶，也没有不解，他只是凑过来，仔仔细细打量我。我大着胆子，捧起他美好的、有着淤血和茧子的手，放到唇边，吻了一下，说：“我做了那么多出格的事，依然无法阻止你的死亡，那影相却变得日渐清晰，清晰到，连这样的细节都会让我看见，我可以数清你身上的伤痕——”

“但那个好姑娘，德咔德咔，不会是杀我的人。”他没有抽回手，轻声安慰我。

“她不会是。也许是她的子孙，或是杀死她，夺取这枚树叶的乌鲁克，但绝对不会是她。”我说，“意识到她是个好人后，我想也许我毁了这树叶就能改变未来，很傻的想法，但我实在无法可想了。”我苦笑，“我隐约看出这可能是费诺里安的造物，于是回来和你坦白一切，再做定夺。”

“这是树年，我很小的时候，我四婶送给四伯的定情礼物。她是费那罗的学徒，她确实是一个费诺里安。”他抽回了手，说，“那时我不懂，来了这儿以后才知道是绣球花叶，它代表的不仅仅是爱情……这是很珍贵的东西。”他双手握紧了树叶，特别宝贝的样子，明显不舍得我毁了它。

我抗议：“那个未来——”

“一片树叶杀不死我，我的侄子，留着反而可以提醒我珍惜活着的每一天。”他站起来，在书桌抽屉里收好树叶，我正想着要不要放火连这精美的桌子一起烧了，他回头，表情平静地说，“我们去航海吧。”

我看他：“干嘛突然……我说，孩子怎么办？”

他说：“不是现在，我还有我的使命。我是说，未来的某天。”

作死的使命吗？我没敢说。未来，是个我不怎么期待的词语。

“你从来都迁就我各种奇怪的实验和爱好，”他说，“我发现，我对你的爱好了解得太少了。你是一个属于海天之间的精灵，却因我而困于陆地。所以我想，等我的研究告一段落，我陪你，我们俩一起去海上过一段日子，怎么样？”

你的研究会有告一段落的时候吗，我沮丧地想，我说：“大师，我明白你想宽慰我，你至少尝试了，我很感动。”

“我说真的。”他不理睬我的插科打诨，走过来重新坐下，“一族的文化和技术发展到一定地步，团结起来一致对外使得种族能够延续是一个必然要经历的阶段，这是历史的趋势。即便我们不成为他们的目标和参考物，他们也会找到别的目标和参考物，到时说不定更糟。所以你不必自责，不同文明接触，矛盾是不可避免的，我们可以一起想办法合理解决，避免不可挽回的冲突；还有，我们之间的结合和追逐宝钻不一样，你以为我就不想把你用什么东西围起来，让你只属于我一人吗？”他伸手过来，轻拍了我的脸，“如果不是家里有孩子，隔音又不好，你觉得我们现在还会穿着衣服谈论政治？”他眨眨眼，“一起航海，说定了。”

我的心跳得很快，我的声音打着颤：“你发个誓。”

智商为零地说出这话我才发现让一个费诺里安发誓是多么残忍的要求，我急忙改口，他却毫不在意地举起右手两根手指，说：“我，开了嘣了崩，哭了粉之子，终会和鸡耳鸡拉肚、藕肉堆丝之子，一起自由地驶向广阔而未知的海域，在此——我以星光为誓。”他停下，吻了我去堵他嘴的手，说完，“愿星光照亮我们的前路。”

我眼眶一热，和他发了同样的誓言，在我说到“愿星光照亮我们的前路”时，天上来了一个超响的炸雷，炸到我耳朵嗡嗡作响。楼上静默了一会，终于传来孩子压抑的抽泣声和女佣的劝慰声。

我无奈地站起来，说：“我这就去三楼，你去抱着你儿子睡吧。”

“如果你不介意，”他说，“你也可以和我们一起睡，掉个雷很喜欢你。”

说不心动是假的，但我用我仅存的理性忍住了：“我不介意，孩子不介意的话，让他和我睡也行。但我不确定我现在和你躺一床我还能忍多久；已婚有小孩的家庭就是这样吧，没办法。”我说。

他捶了我的肩，笑了好一会。

二楼，他把小狐毛球抱出来换房的时候，我在他卧房门口和他们说了晚安，并且对擦着眼泪的小小勇士保证了“阿米明天依然在”。

“明天的明天呢？”孩子很小声很小声地问，他似乎为他抢夺了阿达，导致不知道哪里冒出来的阿米今晚只能去到那么遥远那么冷寂的楼上有些愧疚。

这么小的孩子不会懂这个，是我多心了。

“也在。”我回答。

“明天的明天的明天呢？”

“也在。”我说。

“很多个明天呢？”

“一直在。”我答应他。

====

tbc


	8. Gil-Galad: the Future is Present

用兵之道，在于知己知彼，这是最显而易见的道理。

可是，第一纪的血和着泪打下来，直到今天，我们连对方的语言都不屑去说，连对方的实际情况和想法都不去了解，而寄希望于“众神眷顾”和武力优势。

第一点，万一哪天战争已至，烦啦却不至呢？  
泪雨之时，粉个嗯大王高喊“就是今天了”的时候，烦啦在哪里？  
疾火之战，粉个二粉单挑莫搞死之时，烦啦在哪里？

费诺反出蒙福之地，神使倒是来了，吧儿吧儿来咒他们。

有朝一日，当我——

我出生得比诸位名将都晚，对于别人打仗的方式我不便多加评价，我就说我亲身经历的战事。

最早，我的敌人是年长的费诺里安，我带头拒绝与他们沟通，信达环境长大的我甚至歧视昆雅，然后我养父的海港被人屠了，我们的人“拼死抵抗”，换句话说就是被对方擅长各类战术的老兵们掏了老窝打得毫无还击之力。

接着，我的敌人是天上的黑雨，我不会说老天和自然的语言：我不懂怎么处理污水，不懂怎么在荒地上种出粮食，那么这场对抗自然的战役中，我依然是一败涂地的。而开了嘣了崩和梅菜肉丝带领的部队懂，他们运用他们的技术和经验，从绝望中、从老天的毒害中，救了我们，他们本可以什么都不做的。

然后，是愤怒之战，牛逼啊。天时地利人和都有了，因为“众神眷顾”，因为我们有更好的武器、更好的工匠，还有源源不绝的兵力补充，所以我们不用去懂敌人的语言和思想，不管敌人说什么，都不过是地上的麦草，只有被我们收割的命。

再说武力优势，我们的技术和兵力确实是强于任何次生子的。

但还能强多久？就说奴美糯，八百年前，他们的船在我们的眼中只是舢板，现在他们自由航行于阿尔达的辽阔水域之上，远航技术赶上挖菱糯只是朝夕之事。

我们大多只是想着——还有明天、明天的明天，和无限的生命，还有在蛮多丝重生的机会……

所以我们不急不忙，我们以为我们的不急不忙正是我族高贵的体现。

被死亡追赶着的次生子们却很急，每天都在想着怎么前进，怎么接近并超越我们。

不为明天着急者，必将为未来的不幸而焦虑。

我们头顶的阴影，来源不是其他，正是来自我们不愿做出改变的本心。

……

我叔一早起来，早饭桌上我递给他我昨晚睡不着写的《告各位将领书》，他看了说：“让我想想。”

静静吃完早饭，我送他出门。

趁我真心实意地赞叹站于阳光下的他，他凑上来，很快地偷亲了我一下，说：“战争机器一旦发动，想要收缩和停止都是很难的。侄子，不要忘记妥协，或者换我去帮你说。”

“这是我造成的，由我解决，”我说，“你迁就我，主动地让我进来了，现在不能再把你推到前台受人指责了，想想我们的小家伙。”

他一手遮住眼睛，呻吟一下。

“怎么了？”我问。

“你刚才那句话我想歪了。”他说。

“‘主动地让我进来’？”我坏笑着轻拍他的脸，“老夫老妻大白天别想了，上班去。”

身后传来嗒嗒嗒的脚步声，小家伙可能以为我也要走，一起床就跑到了玄关，我转身抱起他，说：“阿米陪你。”小家伙搂住我的脖子，乖乖和我叔道别。

我叔朗声笑着，关门走了。

陪孩子下来的梅的思在我对面望了我一眼。

====

上午，我抱着孩子去到书房，梅的思告诉我说孩子给本书便会在地毯上自己玩。

我在桌前坐下，拿出了关于乌鲁克的手稿，继续改我要发给诸将的信。

我有件事没和开了嘣了崩说，关于那只会说话的妖狼。

那家伙就是扫绒。

他不管变成狼还是蟑螂我都认得他，我没揭穿他，他也没当众揭穿我，没有在对战中给我下毒。

似乎他来这一趟，只是想表示他虽然是个娘炮，也可以变得比我高壮，还能凭蛮力把我打伤。

他3岁？

我没和我叔说，是因为这次娘炮妈呀几乎像个遵循公平比赛规则的好人。

我可不要他给我叔留下这样的印象。

乌鲁克们说他两百年下凡一次，并不可信。他们部落除了春夏秋冬，连年份都不去计算，我估计扫绒自己也不会去算。两百年是个概数，大概就是他在别处坏事做完了，再来祸害这群人。

而且，我发现了他的弱点。

第一点众所周知，莫搞死的旱鸭子都怕水。“池鬼”咔咔蓝的能力是乌鲁克中极为罕见的水，扫绒上来就毒废了他，让他一招未出。

但混迹其中的妈呀不会不知道乌鲁克的自然元素即便发动也弄不死对手，还怕到这个地步。

我说他不会澡都不洗吧。

也对，他们这群大能者换身体和换衣服一样，一个脏了换一个。

第二点，他变身成动物后，能力会大幅度减弱。他的火焰甚至不如那个要弄死我的留苏克力思，妈呀果然都挺二流的。

这可能也是他没暴露自己身份的原因，万一被我当众宰了，“传说中的永生者”的金字招牌可就没了。

第三点，这家伙是纯基佬。对面那个“驯兽师”桑德桑德真的是个波涛汹涌衣着有品的大美女，性感中透着清纯，健康中充满力量，我都不知道女性乌鲁克还能好看到这个地步。

他从头至尾就没正眼瞧人家一眼，一点都不怜香惜玉，近身战直接爪子招呼人脸。

相比之下，他看我叔的眼神，啧啧，简直hen态。

这些内容，除掉他垂涎我叔的部分，找机会让诸将了解一下。

察觉到动静，我低头，小掉个雷正靠在我脚下，一脸认真地看着自己的书。他刚还在书房正中的地毯上，结果他悄悄地、一点点移动小屁股挪到我身边了。

他的童话书里，两个胖胖的小精灵正肩并肩站在船头眺望日落，说着赞美太阳的话，昆雅信达双语。

现在的孩子都看这么深奥的东西，我不禁莞尔。

那个狐狸毛毛他一直戴着，衬着他的小脸有些黄绿。

战争中服用了“粒粒香”这类伤敌一千自损五百的乌鲁克们的肤色是发黑发灰的，受太阳照射后，表面会破裂，产生越来越多的粘液和结疤，那是义无反顾的、赴死的状态。

和平时期，在太阳底下自由生活的乌鲁克们，肤色是健康的绿色和暗绿色。他们兴奋和不好意思时，会绿得更剔透一些，类似我们的脸红。

当遇到危机和恐惧，他们的脸会稍微泛黄，就好像，我们的发白。

午饭过后，趁着小孩子上楼午睡，我去找梅的思。

人类难得休息，他靠着花园的阳台，正在看一本银木头写的关于服饰礼仪的书。

我先问了我会不会打扰他，他一脸“你已经打扰了”，说，没事，陛下请说。

我首先感谢了他这阵子对我叔的照顾，我说自从有了他，我叔吃饭都正常了。

他瞟了我一眼。

然后我说有什么我能够帮忙的，比如金钱方面，请一定和我开口。

接着我说，关于……

他没好气地打断我，脱口而出：“如果是要让我走，陛下，我已经准备好了。”

我没留意，已经说了下去：“小孩——”

我们同时住了口，又同时开口，我说：“谁要你走了？”

他问：“小孩？”

我们大眼瞪小眼了一会。

我示意他先说。

他挥手说我身份尊贵我先说。

我说不不不你的存在对我叔更重要，你先说。

这句话似乎刺痛了他，他微微眯了眼，略带尖酸地，说：“我是会老会死的人类，陛下。”

我依然想说，他和我刚见他那会根本就没区别，虽说现在怎么都应该四十出头了，可看着还是三十多的样子。要不是他长得偏阴柔，一点不像奴美糯王族，我都要以为他也能杵这儿淡定吐槽我几百年了。

“我很荣幸能在我最好的日子中服侍殿下，我不想让他看到我衰老的样子。”他一如既往的平静中有一丝不甘，接着他自嘲地笑，“难不成让殿下看着我蹒跚行路然后老死的样子，给已经很忙的他添堵么？”

类似的话我在哪儿见过。

粉肉的。

他和（我爷爷最喜欢的弟弟）哎个糯的女友安的蕾丝女士的辩论里面的。

我现在想我关于他的梦境，会不会是因为在平锅螺蛳的藏书中看过的粉肉的大王感叹号满篇的手稿。

那里他说到了希望，Estel——他说那希望就是信任，让我们相信挨炉不会让他的孩子们和他分离；不论是我们自己、还是邪恶都无法做到。

在我看来，粉肉的用自己的方式，掏心掏肺地安慰了安的蕾丝。但是，在深爱着哎个糯却不得与之相守的人类看来，他俩所说的可能根本没对上线。

说到最后，女智者依然不开心，那样的粉肉的也决定去往北方战场。

也许正因为如此，我才会梦到粉肉的大王对我承认他爱着那位女士。

这不是事实，这只是梦。

虽然粉肉的大王也写：梦是希望的闪光。

打住，对不住粉肉的，我就不因为我的梦而玷污你完美的名节了。

我明白我无论对这个次生子灌什么心灵鸡汤，怎么强调我们全都是Mirroanwi（作者注：拥有Hroa和Fea的生灵，挨炉之子），在他看来都会像是一种来自永生者的傲慢。

我直愣愣地说：“我叔会死。”

他眨眨眼，脸上写满“别逗”。

我说下去：“我相信你了解我和他的关系，我不和你兜圈子：他死了，我也活不成。”

“我知道你们是一对。”他说，接着他换了饶有趣味的表情，“陛下安慰人的方式和爱人的方式都有点独特。”

我说：“我不是安慰你，你不需要我的安慰。这也不是爱情小说里用的比喻和夸张，而是真的：我去年失血过多昏了三天，他也躺了三天。”

他回想了一下，不再评价，示意我说下去。

“我的这番话，不是出于一个不死的精灵或者什么大王的角度，而是作为早晚都会死的死亡同路人和你讲：我的能力是看到未来。我昨天再次告诉了我叔他会死，他说那只会让他更珍惜活着的每一天，”我停了停，继续，“这给我触动很大。我做了很多在你看来给他添乱的事，没有别的借口，我只是想避免他的死亡。以前我成功过一次，但这一次，我明白未来某一天，死亡会真的来砸碎我们的门。而且这种死亡——一定会是最残酷的战争，会比次生子们在和平中安详地逝去，要痛苦和难看一万倍。我羡慕你，你拥有挨炉的赠礼，梅的思。所以，请相信我，如果你决定在我叔身边终老，我们绝对不会觉得那是添堵的事情，相反，我和他都会尽力照顾你的。”

从来没把我当根葱的他在不知不觉中坐直了身体，他细长的十指交叉置于膝盖，看着我，然后说：“我会再考虑的。”接着，他指出，“陛下，你刚才说孩子。”

“哦，”我想起来，“小掉个雷晒太阳有些少，脸有些发黄、也就是我们的发白。”

“我知道，”他说，“他最多在花园里跑来跑去和我做事，但一次外面有人扔了石头进来，他就不怎么愿意出来了。”停了停，“殿下还不知道这事。”

“孩子一次都没出过正门？”我指了指花园外正对的大门。

“显而易见，没有。”他说。

我说：“下午我带他出门。”

在他出声反对之前，我说：“还有一件事，如果你最后还是决定要走，梅的思，不许不辞而别。”

“不会，”他说，“陛下，我不是你。”

这家伙吐槽水平和爱茸的不相上下，如果不是他老针对我，我都要开始喜欢他了。

末了，他想起什么，说他们奴美糯小孩喜欢把“举高高”说成“抛矮人”——“但是奴美糯没有矮人，真正接触到矮人也就是这几年、奴美糯水手和商人进入挨了基恩之后的事，这个对于矮人有些不敬的说法在岛上却已经流传了几代人。”他说，“我来这儿问过殿下，殿下却让我问你。”

我叉腰，低头，抿嘴，忍俊不禁：“我说了你会更讨厌我的。”

他一脸见惯不怪，嘴上说：“不不，我怎么会讨厌陛下。”

“我年轻时候，按照人类的算法，类似于你18、9岁的样子，那时我，”我说，“没事就拿我叔开涮。我和我那帮同样年轻无知的狐朋狗友，”童年和我一起上房揭瓦、后来和我一起训练水军的玩伴，都是发啦丝的小领主的儿子们，后来他们不是死于海港，就是死在愤怒之战中，“有天我们说起费诺里安和矮人交往的事，谁都不愿意相信那是平等的友谊，我说，‘那群鼻孔朝天的弑亲者，一定是养了矮人没事抛着玩儿’。我说这句话，纯粹是恶心当时在不远处沉默工作的我叔的，后来被爱茸丝听去了。当然他对费诺里安没有恶意，塔尔-明雅图从小就是心大，他大概觉得抛矮人这个说法很有趣，后来教给了他的小孩吧。”

他无语了好一会，说：“殿下真的是个好人。”

我明白他没说出来的话——“你丫都这么混帐了，他还愿意原谅和接纳你，开了嘣了崩真的是个好人。”

深以为然。

====

下午，孩子睡醒了，我陪着他在儿童房里玩了一会儿，听他在小木琴上敲了会单音节但不难听的打击乐。然后我让梅的思牵来我的马，我拉着孩子的小手走到院子里（出门的时候他稍微瑟缩了一下，但我在，他忍住了），把他轻轻放到马背上。我顺了顺我的马的毛，耳语了几句，马儿用自己的语言答应我，会安静地驮着孩子，绝对不会把小家伙掉下。

——在乌鲁克部落中我见到不少骑着普通的马和牛放牧的牧人，我想他们战时不被纯良的动物喜欢，很可能都是因为服用了那个会让人发黑发臭的药。

而我家小家伙比什么都干净。

然后我也跨坐上去，一手拉着缰绳，揽着孩子，带他骑着马从前屋遛到了后屋。

第一次骑马的孩子表现得很放松，不时左右回头，还和门口的梅的思、窗口的埃尼尼打招呼，红色的狐毛在我胸口蹭来蹭去。

几圈过后，我下得马来，牵着马儿走。又是两圈，我松了手，留他一人在马上，我跟着马儿慢跑，他也和坐骑配合得很好，没表现出任何的害怕和拘谨。

如果这孩子出生在朵拉朵拉的部落，我想，他也许早就是一个厉害的小骑手了。

玩到日头西斜，我带他进屋，让埃尼尼给他稍微擦了擦身，换新衣服。小家伙显得特别开心，换好衣服立刻跳着跑来给我看。

但听说一会要去外面街上，他直接一声不吭钻去了桌子底下。

我一把捞出直接带走，他抓着桌腿不放，把桌子拉动了，我毫不费力掰开他的小手，抱在身上，直视他，说：“你是勇士，勇士不应该害怕出门。”

孩子用恳求的眼神望着我，可怜兮兮地抓着我的衣襟，用哭腔说：“可是外面有……”

“不管外面有什么，阿米陪你一起。”我拍拍他的小身体。

他安静了，或者说是知道胳膊拗不过大腿，认命了。

我发觉这孩子性格太软了，长这么可爱以后一定会被哪个肌肉发达的姑娘强【」上的，开什么玩笑。

====

在梅的思的无奈和埃尼尼不安的目送下，我们出了门。

门前的街道上没什么人。梅的思和我说刚开始来乱涂乱画的人不少，后来城内卫队增加了巡逻的次数，再加上爱茸的来了，住民在排队捣乱还是排队祈福之间犹豫了很久，终于不怎么来了。

此时，孩子紧紧地抓着马鞍，低着头，垂着眼。我牵着马，说：“目视前方，给我坐直了。”

他很可怜地望我，怕我不高兴，小心翼翼地问：“阿米不一起上来吗？”

“勇士都是独自骑马的。”我说，“至少今天，阿米不会放开缰绳。”

孩子深吸了气，终于轻轻抬眼，望向初秋的街道。

然后他稍微地张开了嘴。

微星城很漂亮。

首府也是美的，美得很大气，满是精灵之城的高雅，间或缀以矮人艺术的细节和繁复。

这儿则有小城独特的景色，小桥流水，屋檐墙壁秀气而雅致，充斥浓郁的人类美学的气息。

平整规律的石子路的两边，种着“紫色的夏瑾和红色的茑萝”——这是孩子告诉我的名字，我从没有在意过这些不起眼的小植物，他说因为“家里也有”，还有其他一些他还不知道名字的蓝色和白色的小花。

墙壁上爬满了藤蔓，他说：“这个的名字很长，有好几种说法，梅的思说等我再长大一点就全都能记住。”

让我后悔没把梅的思一起拽出来给我俩寓教于乐。

过了两条街，路上偶有行人，但都赶着路，没人在意我们，孩子每次都缩一下脑袋，我轻拍他的小腿，让他放轻松。

转过拐角，就到了热闹的主街。

立刻有精灵认出了我，口称“陛【]下”，然后看了一眼马背上的孩子，随即笑了笑，滴水不漏地对我优雅行礼，没有再走近。

常住这城的精灵知道并且容忍了掉个雷的存在，不然按照我族的性格早就拍拍屁股搬走了，就像当初的我不由分说跑掉那样。

果不其然，路过的精灵都相继对我施了礼，其他的，也只是远远站着，没有多事。

眼神不好的人类，他们没注意马上的小孩。大多数次生子只听过我的名号，并不认识我，只当我是牵儿子遛弯的普通父亲。

不对，母亲。

……算了，不纠结细节。

经过集市区，我看孩子偷看了两眼水果摊上红红的苹果，便牵着马去给他买。

摆摊的人类正要向我推销，他注意到了小掉个雷，不敢相信自己的眼睛：“这是……这是……”

在他想好这是什么的时候，我挑好了几个苹果让他赶紧秤。

他估计自己打不过我，识相地闭嘴给我称了，报了一个还算过得去的价格。

我付了钱就牵马走开。

我没去管他和旁边人嘀咕的“怪人展览”，孩子听到了，垂下头，把手藏到袖子里，努力用狐毛把小脸遮起来。

一会，我擦干净一个红苹果，递给他，说：“尝尝？”

红毛团摇摇头。

我刚想说什么，这时对面走来了本城的巡逻队，一共十二人。领队的高个年轻人，应是这两年新毕业的学生或者是挨了基恩本地的精灵，我并不认识。

我牵马走入人群，走过他们，不妨碍他们执行公务，没想到他们直直向我走来，唰地行了捂心礼，齐称陛【]下。

这地儿一头黑发的陛下还会有谁，这下连最迟钝的人类都反应过来，纷纷自动让出了距离。

他们指指点点地望着我，也就发现了马背上的小孩，议论声忽地大了，不时有“小怪物”，“就是那只我靠”“完了我的眼睛”“霉运来了要输钱了”的声音传来，偶尔夹杂着“最高大王来声张正义了”。

我抬手握住孩子一只冰凉汗湿的小手，平和地和领头的年轻人打了招呼。

年轻人自我介绍叫方容（Fauron），问我是否需要护卫。

我淡淡地回答：不用，我们很好。你们继续。

他悄悄用只有精灵的听力才能听到的声音说：“陛下，请不要误解，”他望了一眼马背上的孩子，说，“有人来投【]诉，说我靠出来了，我怕出事，就带人过来。我们可以保持距离帮您清场，以防有人骚扰。”

我说：“谢谢你们的好心，我在，不会让孩子受欺负，但是，我也不想让掉个雷认为自己有什么特权。他的路终究是要自己走的。”

孩子的小手在我手中动了一下，他稍稍坐直了身子，这次没有再驼背弯腰。

告别方容，我牵着马不快不慢地直走，有人骂了句“精灵大王和精灵殿下一样瞎”，有人想扔东西，我在他出手之前察觉了，转眼冷冷地瞪了过去。没有几个普通人能承受我的眼神，那人吓得掉了手中的番茄，最后围观的人们见没什么好戏可看，也就渐渐散了。

离开了集市区的热闹，我捏了孩子的小手说：“你的阿达，他以前听过更多恶意的话。”

说那些坏话的就是我。

他不安地蠕动一下。

“他也受过不少的欺负。”

大多数情况下，我没对他动手，但对他动手的人里有不少是因为我的言语怂恿，“旁人的恶意没有让他怀疑和停止自己想要做的事，最后，他变成了这个阿尔达之上最伟大的学者和工匠。”

“学者和工匠。”孩子用我喜欢的、很奶的声音问我，“也是勇士吗？”

我先是问他，“城里很漂亮，对吗？”

他说：“是的。”

“这是包括你阿达在内的很多学者和工匠努力的结果。”我想顺便给他灌输点大道理，但想想还是算了，我不是我叔，说了尴尬。“他们用和平和智慧的方式保护了这片土地。”我最后说，“他们是我见过的、最勇敢的勇士。”

他想了想，点点头。

一会，他抽回了被我捏着的小手，自觉地挺起了胸膛。

很快我们到了城市最中心，也就是微星城学府的所在地。

学校是全开放式的，这里的图书馆没有首府那样大，但里面的手抄本不少，外地的学者和旅人也会来借阅。

我在建成之初来过，还旁观了他的公开课。  
时隔多年再次回到这里，我改变了许多，这座秀美的建筑，也遮盖上了郁郁葱葱的常青藤和葡萄藤。

植物有高人打理，没有爬得到处都是，它们蜿蜒依附于精巧的亭台，搭上一侧有着漂亮玻璃窗的鸽子灰的高大楼阁，给稍暖的初秋小径增添了不少雅意和阴凉。

我把小家伙抱下马，拴好马，拉着他的手走进去。

他迈开小腿，努力跟上我慢速的步伐。

我是算着点儿来的，这会应该是放学时间，学生们有些认识我，也和不认识的说了，大家都恭敬地退去一边，没有来打扰我们。

我苦笑着发现，我在挨了基恩耀武扬威，终于搞得我在这儿的名声比在林炖都大。

碰到了面熟的精灵（好像是某个来过林炖的大师），他撩起袍子，蹲下，友好地和小掉个雷打了招呼。小家伙应对得不错，小手紧抓着我的腿，嘴上很甜地说了：谢谢，我很好，佛滴儿大师，也向您问好。

等大师走远，孩子告诉我：“佛滴儿大师是阿达的好朋友，他来我们家，会和阿达讨论矮人语。”

我问他：“你想学矮人语吗？”

他用力点头：“想。”

“为什么？”我问他。

他很认真地想了想，说：“因为矮人很好。”

我挑了挑眉。

====

在这个距离我已经能准确地感觉到我叔的所在了。

我把我带孩子来的思绪传了过去，他比我灵敏，应该收到了，我收不到他的回音，但他的心跳很平稳，这表示他没有因为我的自作主张而生气，我稍微放心了。

经过一个走廊，一路上和五六个经过的学者打了招呼，他们有些露出略显不安的眼神，但都很友好。

我们在左手的塔楼转弯，上了二楼，走过长长的过道。

最后，我的大手和孩子的小手一起敲响了我叔办公室有着金色镶边的黑胡桃木大门。

里面的声音喊了：“请进。”

我推门进去，屋里还有别人——穿着围兜的那胃小姑娘看到我们，欢天喜地跑过来：“最高王陛下，您果然来了！”然后她拥抱了小掉个雷：“小家伙你以后一定要比陛下还要高呀。”

孩子有些不敢相信地仰望了我。

一身墨蓝短衫的开了嘣了崩一面擦手，一面快步走过来，蹲下，抱着孩子亲了一下，说：“我的小勇士。”

他摸着孩子的小脑袋站起来，对我说：“我的勇士。”

我想这大概是“你个沙雕”的意思，刚要说什么，那胃小姑娘笑说：“我这儿已经结束了，不打扰你们一家，我走啦。”

我愣了一下。

她又拥抱了一下小掉个雷，感谢了开了嘣了崩的教导，抱着一堆资料，微笑着和我告别。

门关上，等她走远，我一脸好奇地问我叔：“她知道我们的事？”

我叔简单回答：“对。”他低头对小掉个雷说，“阿达还有些事，处理完一会一起回家。”

孩子脸绿绿的，点了头。偌大的办公室里各样新奇的物体和半成品早就吸引了他的注意力，我叔放他随便看。孩子跑去看一个精致的塔楼模型，他安静地睁大眼睛，微微张着嘴，踮着脚尖，隔着距离，仔仔细细地观察，没有动手摸。

我对我叔笑了一下，假惺惺地说：“我刚还有些担心你会责怪我过于大胆。”

他捏了捏我的手，说：“这是早晚要迈出的一步，有你在真好。”他走去一边，整理他们刚才讨论的资料，资料从书桌摊到地上，墙上和书架上也贴了不少，我看到好几处写着“震动”“小震”“损坏分析”的字样，其余都是大段大段看着眼晕的数据和图表。

我的人送来的报告中，他也在研究大型的攻城和防守武器，我想他终着眼于自家建筑和城墙的抗打击度。

他在一本手稿上写了基土与结构震害，合上，归类到一边，又去整理另一堆。

我拿刀削了苹果，孩子看城堡模型看得入迷，依然不想吃。开了嘣了崩接过去吃了，一口下去，夸奖说很甜，他单手拿没咬过的那半面让我咬。

我装作不满地说：“大师你别当着孩子的面腻歪，影响不好。”我低头，很快地亲了他温暖的手，说：“苹果味。”

他笑着瞪我一眼：“墨水味还差不多。”

我咬了一口苹果，确实挺甜的。

嚼完，我问他：“你刚和人小姑娘研究战争呢？”

他说：“没有，关于武器的研究在另一个课题组。这边的课题是关于雾山西侧近40年来不时的地震。单跨框架的砖石结构、板柱结构抗震能力有限，常有损毁。挨了石头送来了那里的地质报告，我们想找到合理的解决方式。”

和我几口分吃完了苹果，他擦了手，拿起墨笔，换了张纸，画了剖面示意图，告诉我说，“首府东侧到雾山西段的建筑，建造在古早湖泊的沉积土上，下有百米的软土层，两侧的过渡带为火山凝灰岩，地面建筑就好比建立在一盘奶油甜品之上。这几年只是小震，除了裂缝之外没有大的破环，但以后很难说不会发生点什么，所以我们寻找新材料和新的建筑方式的脚步一直都没有停止过。最近一年我们都在分析混凝土剪力墙的弹性时程，这几天能写出报告提交，你也会收到。”

我装作听懂的样子点头，大概名词我都知道，他以前逼我看书的时候我学习过。百年间很多概念已经更新了，混凝土是他们的手艺人在挨了石头主导下搞出来的材料，我在报告里看到过，已经在白港中应用了，据说非常省钱好用。

他说着说着停下了，看向我身后，我发现小家伙不知道什么时候也走过来，金色的大眼睛一眨不眨，听得入神。

我问掉个雷：“你也想学建筑吗？”

他毫不犹豫地点点小脑袋：“想。”

我叔弯了嘴角，说：“那你得先拿到数学大师的手链。”

孩子轻声告诉我：“阿米我会数到十了。”转头，奶声奶气地、很郑重地对他爹说，“数学也很有趣，我会认真学的。”

我叔笑了，我想，他脸上展露的喜悦和自豪，会永远留在我的记忆中。

他很快整理完手稿和资料，换了外袍，走过来，他弯腰牵起了孩子的手，他另一只手拿着他准备带回家的一堆笔记。

我怀念以前我在林炖瞎读书，就为了找借口不时去骚扰他、假装向他请教，实际纯粹在浪费他宝贵时间的时光。

那时的我真是愚蠢，那么多的机会却一个都没有抓住，尽在他眼前出丑。

现在的我依然没聪明到哪里去，所以我又开始嫉妒。

他的爱，不可能只属于我一人。我嫉妒的对象不是矮人、不是咖喱地梨、不是妈呀，不是乌鲁克，更不是他的某个造物，而是这个广阔无垠的世界本身。

我输得可真够彻底的。

这时候孩子非常小心地，用嫩绿色的小手捏住了我的手指。

小手有些微微颤抖，直到我回握了他。

我叔笑盈盈地看我，对我眨眨眼，说：“回家。”

我们之间紧密的联结，终于使我也不由自主地开心起来。

====

回程时我们各自骑了马，他让孩子坐在自己身前。一路顺利，很快到家。

梅的思给我们开了院门，平静的表情下掩饰不住地松了一口气，我把我买的苹果一起给了他，严格的管家大人这次终于给我面子没问我是否买贵了。

并且，他对我说，我走了以后，水仙来找过我，留下一堆林炖捎来的信件，他把信件放在了书房。

我点点头，谢过他。

然后人类便带着孩子进屋，我听到小孩朗声向他详细描述各种不认识的植物，梅的思听了，一一给他解答。

我和我叔引着自己的马儿去到屋后马厩。

拴好马，喂了草料，我们去水房洗了手，我甩了甩湿手，他转身递来了亚麻毛巾，我乘机拽着毛巾上前一步，稍稍低头吻了他。他没有推开我，我明白不能贪得无厌，满足于一个偷来的吻，刚想分开，他迎上了我的唇，加深了这个吻。

许久，我们才分开，他有着老茧的手指轻抚过我的眼睫、脸颊，停在了我的唇上，他说：“我的压寨夫人真的越来越好看了。”

我吻他的指尖：你丫还记得这茬呢。

他说：“真想把你在这地上办了。”

我心知肚明地嘲笑他：“我没意见，你也就过过嘴瘾吧。”

他带着笑意叹气，转身去取马背上的资料，然后和我一起回屋。

====

饭桌上，孩子可能因为晒了太阳，连一直很轻的说话声音都稍微有些提高，他晃着满头的毛毛，兴致勃勃地复述了路上见到的花草的名字，一部分是梅的思刚才教他的。

我们边吃，边饶有兴趣地听，我叔偶尔出声，要他把食物咽下去再说话，孩子乖乖照做。

接着，小家伙睁着明晃晃的眼睛，说到集市上各种新奇的玩意，还说到了学校里和他打招呼的和善的大师们，他没有提及任何不愉快的经历。

才五岁的他已经能清楚地区分好坏，想起我小时候的无差别作恶，这孩子的肚量不禁让我有些羞愧。

不愧是费诺里安的家教。这是器蛋老头常叹息的话，那时候我根本不当回事，还说他家也就教出来一群会写很好看的信的弑亲混【]蛋。

如果能把我说的坏话、做的坏事吃回去，我一定会吃成卟噜多那样的大胖子。

结果，孩子很快消耗完了能量，吃完饭没一会就眯上了眼睛，手撑着小脑袋一点一点。

我叔把他抱起来，送他上楼，孩子又醒转过来，睡眼惺忪地望着我说：“谢谢阿米。阿米晚安。”

这孩子的奶音有着特殊的魔力，我正起身收拾饭桌，由衷地笑着说：“不用谢，晚安。”

孩子软绵绵地靠在我叔肩膀上睡着了。

====

晚上我叔把书房桌子让给我处理信件。

他在一边椅子上看完了我的手稿，和我讨论了几句，他做完笔记，收好了。接着，他便把带回来的建筑资料在地上摊开，口中无声地念叨着，一手拿着计算尺，一手拿着笔，不停地写写算算，很快陷入了自己的世界。

我看了几封给我的信。其中一封是阿那滴儿半年前写来的，他去年生了女儿，特别可爱，名叫按卡粒梅，他携他全家问我好。

这孩子字好看得让我自愧不如，末尾他写了等他能从家务中抽身，要再来找我航海——看样子他不知道我跑出去又跑回来的事，毕竟这儿除军【]队之外也没几个人知道。我回信给他，要他好好在家呆着陪老婆孩子，也让他老爹开心开心。我写：孩子的成长，除了母亲外，同样不能没有父亲的陪伴。

我这个当年人嫌狗厌的熊孩子能写出这种腻歪的东西，把我自己惊到了。

说到这个，我抬眼，我叔正侧坐在地上，一缕没扎紧的长发老是垂到他右脸颊，他算了满满一张纸，才无意识地用手指夹着笔，把长发慢慢捋到耳后。

看到这，我实在忍不住，轻笑了出来，这打断了他，他并不恼，抬头望我一眼：“一会就好了。”

说得你好了就能和我做什么剧烈运动似的。我心想，我走过去，在他身侧蹲下，问他：“你的墨水里面没有有害物质吧？”

他想了一下，回答说：“没有。这是普通墨水，主要原料是食物的种子。”

我凑过去，靠近他的右脸。他任由我亲他，却没想到我伸出舌头舔了他的脸，他缩了一下，说：“别，痒。”

我说：“痒就对了，大师，你刚才拿着笔捋头发，墨画到自己脸上了。”

他一愣，赶忙放下笔，想爬起来照镜子，我一把按住他，说：“一会就舔完了。”

他稍稍反抗了一下，我说：“我又不做别的什么。”

很快，我把他按倒在地毯上，注意了没压到他的稿子，我一手捧着他的脸，轻而仔细地舔干净了墨痕。

他笑个不停，我一声不吭掏出手帕帮他擦，给他看上面剩余的黑色，表示我这种绝顶正经的绅士才不是淫兴大发，他看了，笑得更加灿烂，不由地仰了头。

然后他回看我，毫无预兆地收了笑容，一手揽住我的脖子，一手按住了我的腰，把我按牢在他的身上，说：“可是，我淫性大发了。”

望着他的眸色深沉，我感觉到了他。

我无辜地蹭蹭他，欢乐地听到他生生压下一句咒骂。

“大师，注意言辞，”我继续使坏，侧眼瞄了一眼他的手稿，“我问你，‘筒中筒结构中，框筒主要依靠什么使得边缘各柱受力’？”和他一样，我的血液早去了脑子以外的地方，根本不知道自己在读什么。

“见鬼，小坏蛋。”他笑骂出来，一个翻身把我压到下面，就低头吻我的脖颈。

我任由他亲，不时回应他的吻，我知道他一定会控制住自己。

果然，他把我俩都撩得硬得不得了，轻轻喘着气，勉强停住了，说：“不行。”

我安慰地轻拍他的背说：“我懂，再忍一下吧。”

他深深地望着我：“抱歉。”他吻了一下我，拉我坐起来，说，“孩子有些非自觉的读心能力，在做出正确的性【」启蒙教育之前，我怕影响他。”

这解释了这孩子超乎常人的敏锐和智慧，但这依然把我震到了：“乌鲁克那边可没有这能力，老实交代，他真不是你亲生的？”  
说完，我不禁莞尔。

他也笑，用手指温柔梳理我的发辫，他说：“我也是慢慢察觉的，我还以为我的心灵防御早已经无懈可击了。主要，他并没有到我这样主动读取的地步，没有任何迹象表示他会读取思想，但他能捕捉到我释放的感情。也许是名字的缘故，他这点和我大伯挺像的。你也知道，他婴儿时期常常大声哭？”

何止大声，我想，那是大规模噪音武器好吗。我点点头。

他把我的头发轻轻撩到我耳后，望着我的眼睛，很慢很认真地说：“那是因为我在想你。”

我愣了，瞪大了眼睛，说不出话来。

可……可那天，我潜入这里的那天，他明明很认真地在忙他的书啊，那孩子不也毫无道理地嚎啕了一晚上。

我不敢说出来，我绝不能让他知道我那时满心的恶意。

我装作不信地问他：“大师，你这样忙工作的时候，也会想我？”

“会。”他毫不迟疑地回答。

“打铁的时候也会？”我故作镇定地问。

“偶尔会。”他说。

“你可得注意生产安全啊。”我抑制内心大喊大叫的冲动，半真半假地皱眉。

他拍我：“放心，我习惯了。”他拢了拢自己的柔亮的长发，重新扎好了，说，“意识到我的心境会影响到孩子，我努力想要控制自己不去想你，有时可以，有时不行。还好孩子很快懂事了，他依然能感觉到一些情绪，但他不会再表现出起伏。我有空会有意识地引导他。”

小孩子通过他的想念，得知自己的阿达有个不负责任跑走的另一半，小孩子想那一定就是阿米。于是孩子才会一见面就和我亲，才会那么不舍得我走：他不想他亲爱的阿达老是陷入求而不得的想念。

我不由分说地抱住他，絮叨着：“对不起。对不起。”

才说了几个词，眼中便有湿润的液体流下来。

“……”他捧起我的脸，逗我，“你这家伙天不怕地不怕的，怎么哭了？”他柔声说，“我老是做些要你不好受的事情，该说抱歉的是我。”

我埋头在他怀中，闷闷地、很沙雕地说：“我爱你。”

他笑着说：“这个我知道。”

我说：“如果不是怕打乱你已经很乱的生活，我会让全世界都知道你是我男人，我们有个可爱的孩子。”

愚蠢如我，也知道此时此刻，这不过是一句虚伪的空话。

他依然笑着，顺着我说：“好好，我知道。”

====

爱茸的没两天就回来了，他回来的时候我正抱着小孩子在大门口的街道上横着溜达。

被我这么一搞，糯尔朵的最高大王罩着这孩子的消息在城里传遍了，这街上空无一人。

孩子给我认真地介绍这时节特有的白甲虫。他柔柔地说，这种白色的小甲虫和他的年纪一样大，五年前就被它们的阿米生产在土里，五年后才会破土而出，只能活一天。他让躲在枝头的甲虫爬上他小小的绿色手指，然后竖起手指，让我看甲虫的小腿儿爬到高点，自由飞走，透明的翅膀在阳光下闪着晶亮的光。我记得我小时候净把捉到的各色甲虫拉掉小腿和翅膀扔去恶心我姐了，这孩子却能耐心地观察和尊重自然的规律。

我抱着他暖暖的小身体不想放开，这是一个我永远不可能成为的小小天使，我一松手他就会飞到天上去的那种。

爱茸的见到我就下了马，小子几年不见，听说在这里做事做得不错，挺受欢迎的，有点英俊成年人的样子了。

“鸡耳鸡拉肚，放下孩子，有话好好说。”他慢慢走过来，说。

我和他打了招呼，放下了孩子。孩子一着地，就跑着去拉爱茸的的手。爱茸的保护似地一把揽住他，刚想说什么，孩子指着我说，“爱茸的，这是阿米。”孩子晃了晃他就允许梅的思洗过一次的红狐狸毛，“阿米送的，勇士的毛发。好看吗？”

“好看。”爱茸的这类语言的学究听到这话，下意识地皱眉，说，“可你……”他发现哪里不对，望着微笑的我，指孩子，“你，掉个雷的，阿米？”

“嗯。”我点头，“我的名号又多了一个，羡慕吧。”

他脸上的表情和见到我当年战胜部落格似的。

送孩子进里屋午睡，我和他说了我大概的动向和接下来的安排，他是我叔那样的聪明人，再看了我的手稿后，便明白了全部。

他赞叹了我的大胆，说他一定会一起研究对面的语言和药草，接着他上上下下打量我：“你好像更结实了，果然是被揍得厉害。”

我敲他的脑袋。

然后我为了当年出兵的借口向他道歉，他有些不好意思地说：“你不用道歉的，当时我的心乱极了，表达方式也有问题。”

“你的判断是对的。”我想他依然不知道他女友受过重伤，挺好的，我说，“后来，如果没有你的信，我下不了决心。”

他更不好意思了，他说：“我也就是那么随手一写，不如你和开了嘣了崩这类实干派。”

我拍他：“傻小子，别谦虚了，你和孩子相处得多好，我要是不经过对面的历练，才不会想通。”

他摆手说：“饶了我吧大王你真别夸我了，我才没那么好，刚来我也很不习惯的。如果不是梅的思他们体谅我……”然后他挠挠头，说，“接受新事物方面，我们不如很多次生子们。”

我点头，然后我问他：“说说你吧，和你那个可爱的小女友进展到哪步了？”

“我们，”他这次没再不好意思，他说，“我们想建造一个庇护所。”

考虑到他的经历，我立刻懂了，望他：“类似她父母以前搞的那种？”

“对，”他点头，“但不是针对精灵，而是针对阿尔达之上所有的、寻求Hroa和Fea平和的生灵。”

小子野心不小，我说：“地址选好了吗，需要钱和人的话和我开口。”

他摇头，说：“地址我们还在看，应该会在挨了基恩和雾山之间。但我和开了嘣了安准备尽量靠自己的努力做到这一点，首先，”他幸福地笑笑，“从一起攒钱开始。”

====

tbc


	9. Elrond: the Coup, the Steward and Long Live the King

又是一周，在我之后从边境回来的开了嘣了安轮休两天，来这边做客，她得知小掉个雷特别黏大王，笑了好久。

“果然孩子的眼光是最准的。”她笑着和我耳语，“我就说你不用急着走吧，我们大王才不会伤害那孩子。”

我说：“你不知道我们大王凶起来很凶的。”

大王杀红眼的时候可恐怖了。以前敌人遇到他，都没能看清是谁，就被他砍死或者掐死了。

我哪会料到小掉个雷看着柔弱，打雷都怕，长这么大连只小虫子都没捏死过，却偏偏不怕我们瞪谁谁死的大王。

大王在家王八气质十足地带孩子，比如开了嘣了崩教导孩子的基本准则是：行为举止要有礼节，大王听了和孩子一起猛点头，但等他叔一去学校，大王便带着孩子出门疯跑，或者把小零食挂在杆子上吊小孩。

还好小掉个雷天生沉稳，没有被他带得特别偏。大王要抱他上屋顶看风景，小孩子告诉他：阿达说了，我还太小，不能去特别危险的地方。

大王感叹自己居然输给了费诺里安的教育，要知道有个叫爱茸丝的小家伙一下地就跟着他上蹿下跳折腾全世界了。

（丫还好意思来找我诉苦！）

我以为梅的思在家会管着我们大王，但这阵子他俩相处得不错，有一部分原因是大王回来以后会过日子了，买菜不会再闭着眼睛瞎买，于是管家大人对他满意了。

此时，我们坐在凉亭里，望着一身出行便装的大王牵了马出来。

他今天略为安静地带着小掉个雷骑马在庭院里遛了几圈，然后他把孩子抱了下来，和他告别。

大王准备离开一阵子，去丹顿堡开他的高级将领会议。

开了嘣了崩今天临去学校前，再三叮嘱他不要急于求成，一定要慢慢来。他回答：“给他们的信早寄出去了，真有什么不满这几天也消化完了，我最多再给他们两三天讨论。”

他的告各位将领书我看过，里面有些东西给我的印象很深，一是他提供的详实而生动的资料，二是他在分析了乌鲁克的语言风俗和当前形势之后，写，和平地避免战争是双赢的做法。

如果不是他字面意义上左手写就的字，我简直不敢相信这是我们大王写的，还以为是开了嘣了崩帮他做了总结，结果开了嘣了崩说他连语法都没帮他改过，这都是大王自己的点子。

现下，我们大王和孩子从花园一侧一直告别到院子门口。

小掉个雷搂着他的脖子，含着眼泪，喊着“阿米，阿米”，依依不舍。

高大的君王柔声哄着小小的孩童，他答应他，一定很快回来，回来给他带好吃的好玩的，还要陪他上街。那语调柔和得我怀疑我听力出了问题。

开了嘣了安笑得灿烂：“这一对太可爱了。”

我嗯了一下。

开了嘣了安斜睨我一眼：“你知道他们是一对吧？”

我特别无辜地望我的姑娘：“是啊没错，大王和娃，多有爱。”

她对我转了转眼睛。

那边大王亲了一下孩子，最后挥了挥手，上马离开。

梅的思把院门一关上，孩子就开始闷声掉眼泪。

我们走上前去，我从梅的思手中接过小孩子，带回屋。开了嘣了安掏出手帕给他擦眼泪。

一会，美丽的姑娘抱来童话书，我们陪着闷闷不乐的小家伙一起看到了中午午休时间。

我们独处时，她笑得特别狡黠，拿手肘戳我，“别装傻，爱茸的。我说的是大王和开了嘣了崩，我就不信你不知道。”

我张了张嘴，这和他们八卦挨了石头和哈尔薇不同，我的姑娘才认识我们大王多久啊，开了嘣了崩那边更加是滴水不漏，我轻声问：“你怎么看出来的？”

“女性的直觉。”她冲我做了鬼脸。

我知道她还有什么瞒着我，就没再吭声。下午，她和我逛街，自己忍不住说了。

“我一开始只是怀疑，军演那会，我就觉得大王看着开了嘣了崩，眼神有些和别人不一样。”她想了想，“他毕竟是即位时间最长的流亡糯尔朵最高王了，不管他怎么掩饰、着装多么平凡，看别人总会带点儿居高临下的态度，看我妈的时候都有点儿——你想，那是我那个神神叨叨的妈啊。他对我们战后出生的一代倒是挺和气的，但终究是带着点距离。”

我想了想，也许吧，我和他从小认识，所以没有真的觉得有什么差别。特别大王爱和我哥勾肩搭背，导致我哥的沙雕值长期和他不相上下。我对大王的不敬他从不放在心上，是他不想和幼稚的我计较。

她说：“他看着开了嘣了崩的时候，我觉得他心里满是不安。”

“他？不安？”

他们俩情相悦，一根筋的大王应该不至于。

“不安，和温柔。”她说，“就好像你现在看我的样子。”

幽静的街道上，我们安静地对视了一会，一阵微风吹过，有红叶飘落，我挠挠脸：“我觉得我配不上你。”我说，“但我们那只大王，那自恋的家伙才不……”

她笑：“傻瓜。”

也不知道是说我还是大王。

她说：“其实我都是瞎猜。两个月前，那胃来丹顿堡办事，约了我，她喝多了告诉我的，我这才肯定了我的猜测。”

和善的那胃姑娘经常会来开了嘣了崩家里讨论建筑防震的问题，她对小掉个雷很好，和我们都挺熟。

“那胃暗恋她的导师和好朋友开了嘣了崩挺久了。”她说到这里，“一定保密啊！”

难为她忍了两个月，我一半惊讶一半想笑地点头。

“那胃在几次课题上出了问题，十拿九稳的夏季高级考试居然没有通过，开了嘣了崩灵敏地看出来了。他安慰她的时候，明确和她说，他有喜欢的人——那时大王还没回来嘛——他说他喜欢的人正在回家的路上。那胃多聪明一人，这么委婉的拒绝，当然听懂了。”

我问：“你们怎么就那么肯定是上蹿下跳的大王，难道不是一个超级聪明美丽的姑娘配那么酷帅的开了嘣了崩才合适吗？”

开了嘣了安一脸不耐地看过来：“大王他也很酷帅好不好啦！我们军校好多小姑娘……”

我飞快点头：“是是。”

我真的很好奇，姑娘们眼中的大王和我们眼中的大王区别就有那么大么？

她说下去：“那胃小姑娘当时说她胆子很大地问开了嘣了崩，她听说精灵和人类为了争夺爱人可以举行决斗，那么，假定某个武力值很高的女矮人（她没说是自己），赢了开了嘣了崩殿下的爱人（她以为是哪个远行的女精灵），那么，那个女矮人是不是就可以合法取得开了嘣了崩的爱。你别笑，那胃当时很认真的，她听她祖上流传下来的故事说，开了嘣了崩家里的哪个伯伯就因为争夺爱人和人决斗呢。”她捏我的手。

这什么和什么，就算真有这事，难不成是说开了公母被我的祖先背人哥揍了那回吗，这也能传成这样？我差点笑出声，勉强忍住，示意她继续。

“开了嘣了崩表示精灵没有这样的习俗，她一定是在哪里搞错了，他说爱情是双方的心决定的东西。而且，他说，在这个阿尔达之上，应该没有人可以单挑打败他的爱人。”

“然后你们就猜到是大王？”我实在忍不住笑了，“要论强大，金花殿下他们不都超强的嘛……”

“金花殿下是守规矩的精灵大将，来真的打不过大王的。我们在学校明确地研究过愤怒之战时大王用过的群体和个人战术。大王他狡猾，毫无下限，皮也厚，‘众神眷顾’——是个天生的战神。”

不，你们这到底是夸大王还是在损他。

“而且他现在更强了。”她说。

这你都看出来了。我不禁崇拜地看了一眼我的银发姑娘。

她说：“我妈说他太强大了。过于强大的人，有时专注于眼前的目标，很容易看不到旁的东西。”我愣了愣。她随即笑着说：“但是我觉得才不会那样，大王身边有开了嘣了崩，还有爱茸的嘛。”

说着，她就蹦跳着拖着我回家去陪孩子玩了。

====

第三天，开了嘣了安便回边境去了。

我对大王带回来的毒物和药物——特别是“没扣儿的蜘蛛毒”和孤星草产生了兴趣，经过开了嘣了崩允许，乘着我高级阶段的导师和同学都不在，我借用学校化学塔楼高层的实验室进行了一系列的测试。

又是三天，大王还是没回来，小掉个雷变得非常伤心，我陪他玩游戏拿着苹果逗他，他依然没精打采。

晚上，开了嘣了崩要陪孩子一起睡，孩子抹着眼泪说：就是因为我和阿达一起睡，阿米才会生气不回来的。我一定要自己睡，这样，阿米开心就会回来了。

开了嘣了崩和我都笑了出来。

我想到大王幼稚的性格，说不定被小孩子抓住了重点。

我回头问开了嘣了崩我们大王不会有事吧。

他摇摇头，说：“说服大家比较难。”

我很奇怪：“据我所知，林炖来的大家也很想家，两地轮休的假期毕竟杯水车薪；本地的诸位领主一开始也是反对大王驻军的。怎么没几年，收缩战线反而变成难事了？”

他说：“他的到来整合了松散的地界，其中不乏肥沃的土地；驻军带来了和平，大家享受这样被保护的和平，很少有人愿意再回到原来的样子。至于他手下本就猛将如云，对于他们来说，放弃所管辖的土地等于是不战而降，何况鸡耳鸡拉肚说服他们的论据并不充分。”

“‘为了未来，为了阿尔达之上的生灵达到最终的和平’，这么重要的论据不够吗？”我引用了大王写的信中的话。

开了嘣了崩平静地望着我，说：“爱茸的，你读书多，你的性格本就平和，所以你认识到了乌鲁克也属于Mirroanwi（同前章注）。你自问，出了我的家门，我们还有多少人赞同这一观点，更何况大王那边全都是经历过第一纪血泪的老将呢？”

我想到不久前的自己，又想到开了嘣了安的话，突然有些担心：“大王总不能被他们砍了吧。”话一出口我就后悔，“抱歉我我我和他没大没小惯了，我、不是这个意思。”

大师伸手揉了我的脑袋，说：“我明白。我们的人做不来这事，但是他们说不定会……”

会怎样？我好奇地望他。

他摇摇头，没有说下去。

老实说，我并不是很担心大王，他毕竟是那个强大又脸皮厚的鸡耳鸡拉肚啊。他干什么事不是说一不二，弄得我们只好屁颠屁颠跟着他走；以前连烦啦和妈呀都听他指挥呢。

====

又是一天，中午，我刚从化学塔楼出来，满脑子都是乌鲁克药草在各语种中的名字，冷不丁被人拍了肩膀，我一吓，差点没嘣出一句刚学的黑话，很快回头：是大王的秘书，水仙，他这两周和金花殿下他们从林炖轮休完毕，回来换岗。

我说，找开了嘣了崩的话，大师今天和人去西城检查一处开裂的路桥了，完事才回来。结果水仙说，他就是来找我的。

我歪头，账本出了问题？

这位一般情况下说话很温柔的、精通矮人语的信达精灵把我拉去一边僻静处，正视我，说：“你做好心理准备——他们想立你为糯尔朵的最高大王，爱茸的。”

“啊？”我发了一个单音节词，“哈？”又来一个单音节词，我完全不知道做什么表情好。

这已经脱离玩笑的范畴，我和他只是工作关系，如果再进一步，我就会敲他的头了。

“大家两周前陆续收到大王的信已经很不满了，信达和糯尔朵的将领都是。你知道吗，大王让各位殿下学习黑话，了解我靠的风俗，这些就算了，还让他们主动出让安镀银河和雾山地界，取消边检，不再禁止矮人和信仰黑大王的东方人类、我靠们的交易。这简直是……”

这些我早知道，所以我略不礼貌地打断他：“行，就算你们不同意他的措施，可这和我有什么关系？”

“大王要撤出的那段领土，正是开了嘣了安殿下受伤的地方。很多人都和咖喱地梨殿下关系不错，这绝对不能答应。大家希望能和平解决这件事：推举你上台，由你在这里领导大家，爱茸的，如果你不愿意，你不用真的取代他，你可以成为王权在挨了基恩境内的代理人，维持现状，让大王交出兵权，回林炖清醒清醒。”

“这一点都不和平，你们这是政【]变。”我严肃指出。  
没想到一向脾气很好的我会板起面孔，水仙愣了。

“反了你们了。”我没好气地说，脚下已经开始往学校后门走，“我要去告诉开了嘣了崩。”

“开了嘣了崩大师现在帮不上任何忙。”水仙一把拉住我，“大王和他有不伦关系的事情，将领们也已经知道了。你去找他，只会让大家认为大王是被费诺里安姘头的美色迷了心窍。”

“你小子再说一遍！？”我不自觉抬高了声音，有几个出来觅食的学生往这里看。

水仙被我的反应吓到了。“不，不，爱茸的，不要误解，我只是重复来根辣条大人的话，大人在外面拴马，他一会会亲自来找你。”

看到他不知所措的脸，我知道我找错了发火的对象，他只是尽力委婉地复述罢了，原话说不定更难听。

意识到我是被他开头的话震到了，带着一丝歉意，我放缓了语气说，“大王的私生活又没妨碍别人。再说了，他们有什么证据这么说？”我想了想，将领当中，来根辣条应该是早就知道的，但他不太会……

“开了嘣了崩殿下才收养了我靠，大王就跑去东边学习抚养我靠的经验，一回来就亲自出面为我靠撑腰，闹得满城风雨，这证据还不够吗？”水仙有些委屈地，补充，“这不是我说的，他们都说，如果不是相信大王‘众神眷顾’，他们收到信的时候就准备直接联系林炖诸位殿下启动弹劾程序了。”

……跑去学习抚养我靠的经验。

我直接给气笑了。

抚养掉个雷最难的阶段，开了嘣了崩完全是靠着无比的善良和耐心，在梅的思、埃尼尼的帮助下，一点点，一天天艰难地摸索而来，我这个吃闲饭还只会吐槽的废柴根本就没帮上什么忙——而大王，更是挑了孩子最可爱最听话的时候回来，顺理成章坐享了孩子的爱。

我尽量让自己的语气不要那么有针对性，我说：“我不知道你到底站在哪边，水仙，我只说，需要清醒清醒的是你口中的‘他们’，我们流亡糯尔朵并没有最高大王在世就替换掉的习惯。”

“有的。”一个低沉的声音在我身后响起。

水仙行了礼，我回头，是戴着兜帽的来根辣条。

他是来给我添堵的主力，我尽力平静地面对他。

来根辣条带我慢慢走去塔楼后面隐蔽的凉亭中。

高高的糯尔朵站定了，转身，说：“梅菜肉丝殿下，就是主动交出了王位。”

“那不一样。”心里一紧，我说，“他是为了收拾父亲和弟弟们搞出的烂摊子，团结所有人。”

“一样的。”他说，“我当时在场。”

——言外之意，“在场的”，比我这个看着历史书长大的，知道的要多得多。

“你是梅菜肉丝殿下的人。”我提醒他，“你现在是我们大王的人，别忘了你效忠的对象。”

“我没忘。”他不带任何感情地回答，“在那之前，我是粉个二粉殿下的人、是粉个嗯殿下的亲兵。梅菜肉丝殿下被救回来后，他外表的改变还是其次，那样的他，学会了一口恶心的黑话和兽人的方言；就和我们大王一样。当时，他和大王说了类似的话，他说我们应该团结敌方一切可团结的力量，以削弱莫搞死。”

我一时间不知道说什么好，我并不知道殿下他……他从来没有……

我哥说过殿下会黑话，我那时心想我哥懂个P区别。

“此话一出，连他的亲兄弟们都无法站在他一边。当然，梅菜肉丝殿下意识到自己的错误，也意识到团结自己人才是首要任务，于是他主动让出了王位，获得了我们的谅解。并且，他接受了码个烙儿殿下以及我等将领的监管。”

“监·管。”我低低地、继而狠狠地，咬住这个词，“监·管？开什么玩笑。不要诋毁阿达码个烙儿，他们兄弟感情很好。”

他们可以毫不犹豫地为了对方而死，我想。

“——所以才是理想的监管执行人，我们毕竟不是那么不近人情的种族。”他的平淡中带着一丝尖酸。

望着他的平淡，我突然理解了梅菜肉丝殿下的沉默和孤独。

殿下和大王一样，被历史的潮流裹挟着，落入了敌人的群体之中。

和大王一样，他在邪恶笼罩的敌群中发现了某些细微的闪光点，也和大王一样，他的理念无法被别人理解——不，他那时，比大王现在更难，他和对方第一次和谈的企图已经付出了血泪和生命的代价；他后来的提议，更像是被敌人彻底用暴力征服而展现出的虚弱，这是王者的大忌。其他所有人的反应看上去无可厚非。

但我知道，我清楚知道，阿尔达之上，没有任何一种暴力可以征服火焰的灵魂。

想到殿下，我渐渐恢复了平静。我说：“我要见我们大王，你们没把他怎么样吧？”

“我们请他在丹顿堡多留几天，参观一下白港收尾工程的进度，等我们讨论出一个结果，再告知他。”

我点头，这的确像是鸡耳鸡拉肚会上的当。

“我以为你是个经历了无数硬仗的英雄，来根辣条。”我说，“英雄不该背着自己的上级搞这种小动作。”

“英雄活不了那么久。”他毫不在意地说，“别误解我，我也是为了大王。现在将领离心，他再强，也只是孤单一人。”

大王走进数十万众的乌鲁克部落，也只是孤单一人。我想。

我说，我去化学塔楼准备一下，就和他们一起去丹顿堡。

来根辣条同样提醒了我：“爱茸的，开了嘣了崩帮不上任何忙。”

“不麻烦那位大师。”我说，“我只是看一下我们组的实验，我不想离开了导致实验作废，那个学分很重，我没几个月就高级考试了。”

他接受这个解释，以防万一，他让水仙跟着我上去。

我握紧了拳，抑制住撒腿跑去校外找开了嘣了崩诉苦的幼稚冲动，我和水仙一起进了楼，收拾完药品下楼的路上我遇到前来找资料的那胃小姑娘，让她转达我今晚不回家的消息给开了嘣了崩。

为了她不起疑心，我不好意思地边笑边说：“白港工地的账务有些问题，我和交接的人解释一下，完事就回来的，让他别担心。”

水仙在一边帮我做了伪证。

====

这几年，出微星城，经过白桥，再到白港的这条大路，因为施工而显得特别泥泞和喧嚣，我帮忙理账，每月都会来往。有时候我也根据开了嘣了安的假期，在白港或者丹顿堡多住上两三天再回去。

经过这条不怎么浪漫的路，便能见到我的姑娘，这使得我的洁癖和怕吵的毛病也好了。

开了嘣了崩从没让我做白工，他亲自和微星城议会和军队两边谈了，给我谈了一份不错的薪水。

我提出要付给他房租，他和梅的思一样，说我住着就是给他创造了财富和幸运，要什么房租。

我那时还想，这话要是给大王听去，他要吃醋到下个纪元了。

时至傍晚，我们骑马到达白港。

我毫不意外看到大王正和当地人类和精灵的工人一起在河边钓鱼，望着他微笑的侧颜，我差点就一冲动拉着他直接跑走，但那解决不了任何问题。

我打量一眼周围的旗帜，正碰上两地交接轮休，这次没人回去林炖，来根辣条和金花的麾下将领全都在此地。

给捞粉兜儿殿下居然参与了。

救过我家人的金发大英雄，进了一次蛮多丝，出来后变了个人。

我听说以前，他只是一个单纯追求武艺最高境界的勇士，从不会参与这类糟心的政事。

大王看到我，招呼我一起吃烤鱼，我打起精神说我不饿，有事找他，他便不再玩乐，吹哨子唤来了他的白马，带我一起进入丹顿堡，他的主塔。

来根辣条中途便离开了我们，去和自己人会和。

我们下马，把缰绳抛给了上前的卫兵，大王开玩笑说，是不是来找开了嘣了安，偏要说成来找他。

我摇头说，我的姑娘在边境，不在这里。

我请他带路，去能说话的地方。

一路沿着蜿蜒盘旋的石梯上到最顶层的房间，大王让水仙在门外等候。

我关门的时候，看到那个阴沉的哈哇嗯带着十多个武装的将士，也守在了门外。

我一回头，大王正站在开着的窗前，微微侧头，望着窗外叽喳归巢的飞鸟。一只蓝绿相间的小鸟儿落在了窗台上，他刚伸出手，鸟儿蹦跳一下，很快飞走了。

我正在想着怎么和他说，他也不看我，“有多严重？”他问。

他知道了。

“很严重，他们要我取代你。”我不知道对方还准备怎样，都怪他先寄信捅了娄子，而不是亲自宣布撤【]军，让将领们占了先机，做好了打击他的准备。我很快地说，“关于你和开了嘣了崩，他们也知道了。相信我，不是我这儿泄漏的。”

“嗯，无所谓。”他很皮实地说，“这样我可以心安理得去我叔家吃软饭，就是麻烦你了。”

我不理睬他的不正经：“开玩笑，我刚找到人生的奋斗目标，才不要给你收拾烂摊子。”

“不是我打击你，爱茸的，”大王双手抱胸，靠着窗棱，说，“我身为最高大王都无法化解我们和乌鲁克之间的隔阂，你想要建立庇护天下苍生的庇护所，可能吗？”

“可能的。”我很肯定地说，“我还有开了嘣了安，我们俩只要在一起，就没有做不到的事。”

鸡耳鸡拉肚安静了一会，轻笑，说：“我以为我才是比较傻的那个。”

如果不是现在形势不利与他，我也差点和他一起笑出来。

“你想怎么办？”我实在没办法了，只好问他。

“这正是我要问你的。”他说，“大家拥护你，喜欢你，你代替我，我觉得没问题。”

“大家拥护和喜欢的只是挨轮滴儿的儿子。”我说，“但人们喜欢你，只因为你是你，鸡耳鸡拉肚，你如果提前做出强有力的决断，没人敢真的动你。”

“你要我怎么做，搞个鸿门宴，和他们彻底撕破脸？”他望我。

“不要指望一气呵成，”我说，“慢慢来，提拔新人，取代老人，军校年轻人很多都是因为喜欢你才来的，和平中诞生的孩子更容易接受你的理念。”

他继续望向窗外：“如果我是人类的大王，我确实会这么做。但我是糯尔朵的最高大王，虽然我不愿意这么说，但我们和次生子不一样——哦，如果我是人类的大王，我早已经人头落地了，这点我倒是得感谢众神。”他讽刺地笑笑，“我不能亲手割裂我们的新、老族群，那对我叔在此地的未来不利。”

这么说，他确实想过这个做法。

我有一些诧异，更有些敬佩他的淡定。

我说，“梅菜肉丝殿下当年也和你的状态类似，他交出了权力，然后呢？”

没有人感谢他的牺牲，人们认为那是理所应当的。

对自己人的妥协退让只给他带来无尽的痛苦。

大王对我眨眨眼，“所以他有那许多时间治愈自己，理清自己的事。”他挥手。“我主意定了，就由你……”

“给我收回你的话，鸡耳鸡拉肚！”我打断他，“你一旦失去兵权，他们会强迫你回林炖‘冷静冷静’，这是无限期的软禁，你答应小掉个雷要陪他的。”

他闭嘴了。许久，走过我，他开门，下令，叫水仙准备将领会议：“他们讨论得够久了，就一个时辰后。”

我心里一抖，以为他要破罐子破摔了，还想拖着他理论，他走去里间换上了银底镶天蓝暗花的袍子，走出来，看我一眼，说：“不能让我可爱的儿子失望。”

====  
====

一番等待和简单打理后，我们一起下楼，走过城墙，去往东边塔楼的会议厅。

他告诫我，不管结果如何，不要多说话，特别不能当着那么多重臣的面公开表示同情和理解乌鲁克。

他说这个“罪名”由他背就好，最坏的结果无非是他失势，而不是将领们一冲动把我也一起送回去“冷静”，对我的学业和爱情都不好。

我答应了。

我很少和大王一起行动，战时只有少数人有本事和他一起冲锋在前还能活着回来。

时至今日，那少数人，站在了他的对面。

丹顿堡这座城市原本是挨了石头当作挨了基恩的边境要冲来修的，这里的建筑，除了迎风招展的旗帜，几乎没有什么多余的装饰。城堡围墙墙壁都有四五米厚，门也都是石门外加铁制铰链结构，一旦关上，便是固若金汤，易守难攻。

后来虽然没有了边境的功能，大王来了，把大营放在了这里，接着，军校在这里建成，军事氛围更为浓厚。

所以，主塔和会议塔楼内外到处是武装的兵士，似乎也并不显得特别奇怪。

搜窝儿带着哈哇嗯跟来，确认了鸡耳鸡拉肚和我没有兵器在身。他们特别检查了我们的袖子，我一开始还奇怪，好一会我才想起来，确实有一种袖里十字弓，是梅菜肉丝殿下的发明，我哥送来的书里有写，我还以为大家早已经忘记这个东西。

那么，不管大王想不想和他的将领撕破脸皮，对方已经摆出了完全不信任的姿态。

我明白，在我眼里，这是一场不义的政变，在他们眼中，这是正常程序。

精灵的王权并不是无边无际的。

为王者一旦走上弯路，烦啦、文官团体和将领们便会行使他们主持正义、纠正过错的权力，这是我族古老的传统。

粉伪大王选择再婚，庆哥大王宣布永不和弑亲者达成谅解，常常让人误以为精灵大王可以随意根据个人的好恶行事。

但费诺被蛮多丝判罚赶出提栗昂之时，粉伪大王不能说：这只是我家的私事，长子和二子又从动嘴上升到了动手而已，我和我儿子没事也会从楼上打到楼下；你们甚至可以说是我的家教不行，糯萝粉伪自己在审判之环都原谅了长兄，犯不着为了这点事逼得我心爱的费那罗回不了家，那么久看不到他会要我的老命。

不，粉伪大王不能。他只能主动放弃王位，才能离开，去陪伴自己的大儿子。

庆哥大王心疼自己的人类养子之时，他不能对全境公然宣布“涂林是个眼睛里容不得沙子的好孩子，塞肉丝才是那个主动挑事的蠢憨憨”。

不，庆哥大王不能。

塞肉丝的父亲一席耳波（Ithilbor）是滴内嗦大王的遗族，有教养的、有着古老传统的文官贵族怎么会有无端的恶意呢，更别说碰瓷人类了！

所以庆哥大王只能派出长弓背了哥独自寻找并通知涂林他获得了大王的谅解。

乃至粉个嗯大王，从史书的只言片语间，我能看出他是那样敬重梅菜肉丝殿下，程度几乎和我不相上下。

但哪怕是当上最高大王后，他都无法随心所欲地前往嘻姆岭，每次只能按照规矩，提前写信预告自己的来访，等待一个多月，获得对方正式的回信，让文官登记在册，才能带人出发。

他和梅菜肉丝殿下所说的话、所商讨的议题，每一条都必须由机要人员在场记录下来，回头再由大家讨论：梅菜肉丝殿下要联合矮人，“这个妥”；梅菜肉丝殿下要联合东方人类——“这个不妥，但他是个费诺里安，费诺里安就是喜欢收集奇怪的东西，所以东方人类只能呆在他的麾下，我方不可接收”。

我读到平锅螺蛳家的第一纪元政务记录，还有关于“梅菜肉丝阵线”这一名字的长篇讨论，足足三卷羊皮纸：“有损最高大王的王权”，“贬低了西线的努力”，“这不利于我方士气”……下有被划掉的批注。我偷偷用拉胃大师送给我的复显药水复原了，发现那行批注写的是：有损你个蛮多丝圈圈的王权。

（圈圈大概是原始昆雅，我和平锅螺蛳都没有见过。）

（那不太清晰的字迹很是工整秀丽，起承转合间充满优雅自信，语法完整且有古韵，明显出自饱读诗书的粉个嗯大王之手而不是我们大王；虽然语气非常像。）

相比之下，“众神眷顾”的鸡耳鸡拉肚已经获得了多到不可思议的自由。

他想离开就离开，想离开多久就离开多久；另一方面，八百多年来也造成了文官政治的空前强大。

很多决定都是大家讨论决定的，大王在，就让他批阅一下；大王不在，投票过后，也就颁布下去了，等他回来和他说一声就成，反正也是些“今天种树几棵，屋子建造需几片瓦”的议题，大王很少去改变什么。

大王当初要出兵挨了基恩，目的是好的，是为了守护精灵和和平种族的土地，符合林炖的利益，“这个妥”。

现在大王要和莫搞死的造物和解，放弃已占领的土地，对不起，“这个不妥”。

谁都知道这位大王不像之前的任何一位大王，他不鸣则已，一旦做了决定，不会听从哪怕是来自烦啦的反对意见；那么，就乘还来得及，赶紧换一个听话的。

那个公认听话的就是我这座吉祥的沙雕。

我们进入重兵守卫的议事厅，沉重的大门在我们身后关上了。大门内外都有人站岗。

与会人员中，4人是大王身边的老将：金花殿下、来根辣条、挨了麻吉、搜窝儿，还有器蛋大人那边送来负责白港建造、精通水文的催更的，协同负责周边测绘的夹耳朵等4人。咖喱地梨殿下的侍从基耳朵也在，还有哈哇嗯和他的士官邦吉嗯等守卫9人。一共十八人，无一例外，全是经历过上一纪血泪的人们。

水仙等书记员和秘书都不在。

和梅菜肉丝殿下那次一样，这也是一次不会将真实原因写入卷宗的会议。

大概会借平锅螺蛳之手，编一句“874年秋，鸡耳鸡拉肚主动让贤给挨轮滴儿之子”之类的P话。

给捞粉兜儿殿下看到我进来，他的眼睛明显愣了一下，大概是觉得我来这里早了点，他们还没搞定大王。他身边的来根辣条侧头和他耳语了几句，殿下点头，没说什么。

是的，我不重要，反正是任人摆布的沙雕。

金花殿下首先发言，说他们一致认为凡是会说黑话的人（除非是被迫的、无意中学会的只言片语，他强调），心和灵魂已经不纯洁了。大王除非能把自己出于好奇胡乱学得的邪恶知识彻底忘记，否则他们无法接受受到邪恶蛊惑的大王的任何安排。

殿下这样一说，便给整个会议定下了主基调：他们有备而来，一开始就必须打得大王没有还手之力。

大王坐着，一个手肘撑着桌子，手指支着太阳穴，另一手平放于桌面。他微微点头，点的幅度恰到好处，这表示“我在听”，而不是“我同意”。

挨了麻吉很慢地开口，说：大王和开了嘣了崩殿下的私情——

我注意到与会众人确实皆知这事，但还是有几人不安地动了一下：金花殿下闭了闭眼，催更的抬头望了天花板。

来根辣条倒是以手支着下巴，表情冷漠。

挨了麻吉停了停，像是在等大家适应这个雷人的话题，继续说：开了嘣了崩殿下交往好友从来不分种族，大王和那位殿下的私情，很大程度影响了大王对邪恶种族的判断。如果大王能主动结束这段叔侄间的不伦感情（文化素养极高的他强调了“叔侄”，轻轻带过了“不伦”），找一个适龄的女性结婚，培育出至少一个拥有王族血统的后代，那么这一切都可以当做是一时的误入歧途而没有发生过，其他事情，还可以商量。

“你们很奇怪，又要我保持纯洁，又要我想办法造人。那么至少开头不纯洁的部分是对的，大家成年都是上一纪的事情了，没什么不好意思承认的，”大王保持动作不变，抬了眼，说：“掉个雷是我们唯一的儿子。我从小就爱开了嘣了崩，我现在更爱他了，除了他，我不会和别人在一起。”

大家对视了几眼。

或许是这后半段话实在太像是告白了，搞得我都不由地挠挠脸、擦擦额角的冷汗。

——对面确实了解他的脾气，第二个话题便涉及到开了嘣了崩。我最担心的事情发生了，鸡耳鸡拉肚怒了，他开始把话往死里说。

器蛋大人那边的催更的，一贯作风严谨，似乎是想再挽救一下他看着长大的大王，他说：“陛下，我们会议举行得比较仓促，你要不要先回林炖，和器蛋大人说一下？”

“如果你是指我和开了嘣了崩的‘不伦’之恋，”大王侧过头，望他，说，“老头一开始就知道，他不反对。如果你是指学习黑话，”“黑话”这词让某些人立即皱了眉头，有人诅咒了一声，大王置若罔闻，“和乌鲁克的其他语言，我小时候那么熊，老头做梦都希望我有朝一日，’好好学习，广交朋友‘，现在我这样，他知道了开心得原地起飞还来不及。”

我担心着他，也几乎被他的损人不利己而逗乐。

但对于尊敬器蛋大人的催更的和其他人而言，这是明知故犯的恶意挑衅。

催更的忍住了，没有立即发作。

他们互相看看，然后随着来根辣条的目光，慢慢地，不约而同地望向了我。

我突然发现，他们真的以为我和他们站在一边，也许是我以往吐槽大王过于嚣张，他们以为这次，我还会像大王当年发兵时那样，主动站出来，催动我古板的学究脑袋，拦住大王说一通。  
在不久前，我自己都是这样以为的。

——他们反对大王的所有理由，都和曾经的我如出一辙。

我沉默的时间过于久，久到大厅内的自燃灯一盏盏地亮起来，久到他们没了耐心，久到——金花殿下终于开口：“既然没有商量的余地，鸡耳鸡拉肚陛下，”他说，“我们不得不请您主动……”

“等一下，请等一下。”我站起来。

各位将领包括大王都看向我。

稍稍红了脸，我说：“……我想去更衣。”

这群见多识广的大人物没和我一般见识，有的无动于衷，有的看向一边。大王明显想笑，他让哈哇嗯开门放我出去，说：“我们等你。”

随着沉重的铁门打开，我尽力沉稳地，跟着哈哇嗯走出会议厅的大门。

去到塔楼外侧的洗手间，我很快出来，一面洗手，一面问阴沉沉盯着我的哈哇嗯：“你怎么看我们大王？”

哈哇嗯没有搭理我。

我说：“会说乌鲁克的语言不是什么不纯洁的事情，不管来源如何，那是有人使用的、活着的语言，我最近正在学。”

他的手指动了动，他慢慢地说：“鸡耳鸡拉肚是我余生唯一的大王，爱茸的。”

我点头，掏出手帕擦手。

我知道其他人不会等我，我一进去，就听到金花大人的声音说：“如果您主动退位，我们会一致推举爱茸的殿下继任成为下一任糯尔朵的最高王。”

我愣在原地，这话从这位大英雄口中说出，让我一时忘记了自己的名字，仿佛他说的是别人。

大王扬了扬眉：“如果我不主动呢？”

“如果那样，自然没有这么简单，我们会发信给林炖说明一切情况，邀请那边余下的议政官们投票表决。不管结果如何，会导致很多不堪的事情在蓝山到雾山之间公之于众，您真的希望这样吗？”

“你这是，在威胁我。”鸡耳鸡拉肚说着，自说自话地笑了，他似乎觉得这世界上有人敢威胁他是最好笑的事，哪怕和他对话的是个大英雄。他似乎……

就等着这句话。

他从头到尾都没有慌过，仿佛在他自己的地盘一样。

不，从军校和白港建立之初，这确实是他自己的地盘。

我回头看门口，一直被流传“吃了我们大王”、却也是军演中唯一为了大王跳反的哈哇嗯和他对视了，我这方向能看到，随着哈哇嗯稍稍点头，守卫的手轻轻按住了武器。

内外的守卫全都是忠于鸡耳鸡拉肚的人。

哈哇嗯也许是被派来监视大王的，实际上，他也是担心大王会出事才一直带人跟着。

高级将领们以为他们将鸡耳鸡拉肚困在了戒备森严的丹顿堡，实际上，他们把自己和极度危险的大王一起关在了这个一旦从外面落锁就无法从内部打开的会议厅里而不自知。

大王方才对我，嘴上说得漂亮，估计都是说给门外偷听的谁听的。任何精灵都有忌惮的东西和准则，他从小就没有。他看透了他们致命的弱点，强大如他才不屑慢慢瓦解什么老将势力，他早就准备以强力手段扼杀这次政变于萌芽。

鸡耳鸡拉肚你个……

“大家听我说！”  
我尽力让自己不要摇晃，快步上去，在他们侧面一把按住桌子，站稳，努力地说，“大家听我说……我们大王，他，他确实是个混蛋。”

大王转过了蓝眼睛，静默地看我。

来根辣条单手扶了一下额角，金花殿下说：“这个评价，有待商榷。”

我紧张地望了眼金花殿下，说：“殿下你有所不知，我从小认识他，他在成为我们河港行走的灾难之前，就已经是哪个是聋的的小恶魔了。”

对面基耳朵眨了眨眼，大仇得报似地点头。

“他带头掀小姑娘的裙子，他带着男孩子们上房揭瓦。最可怕的一次，他带着我哥和一群小不点儿把河港作坊屋顶上防水的油毡给点燃了，要不是器蛋大人发现及时，差点就出人命。最后我哥主动背了黑锅，因为没人会惩罚一个幼儿，但我知道这一切都是大王指使的。”

有人笑了。

大王侧着头望我，他的长手指分别张开再握紧，他正在思考用弄死部落格的力气可以弄死几个我。

金花殿下友好地告诉我：“爱茸的殿下，您的意思是……”

“当初立大王为最高王的时候，如果我有发言权，我一定不会同意。”我说。

大王往后推了自己的椅子，在空旷的大厅中发出很大的声响，金花殿下和来根辣条同时戒备地站了起来，哈哇嗯明目张胆地把手放在了剑把上，我摇晃了一下，额角出了汗。

结果大王不看我们任何人，站起来，径直走去了壁炉边，研究上面来自东方的绚丽挂毯。

“那时候很多人和我一个想法。”我擦擦汗，小声补刀。

我听到一句“没错”，是从大王那个方向传来的，我们立即看向他，他依然背对我们。

“那是战争之前的事。”我咽了口水，“战争中，感谢烦啦，大王终于把他满脑子折腾人的坏点子用到了敌人身上：比如，他发现了战胜部落格的最优打法，”（金花殿下抬眼望了我们大王的背影，）“他抵住了来自烦啦图卡丝速战速决的压力，亲手从正常人根本想不到的死牢里救出了早就失去了希望的奴隶，”（哈哇嗯站直了身子，）“他无数次和我哥他们摸去敌人的后方再摸回来，就为了掌握对面的动向，”（来根辣条点点头），“这样的他，在战时，拯救了无数的生命，当然也牺牲了很多生命，所以一直到战后很久……不同于平锅螺蛳对于那场金光灿烂的战争的描述，我个人，并不知道如何评价他。”我挠挠头，“我想，我潜意识里，从没有认为他是一个符合我想象的，像历代先贤那样的好大王。”

我克服了当众说话的恐惧，慢慢镇定下来，只有汗还是流个不停，我用袖子擦了擦，说：“林炖的新年开始于那个和平的秋天，我曾强烈怀疑精力过剩的他会安于和平。他读书不多、字也不好看，批的奏折我们还得帮他誊写一遍，名字都签不好，章还乱盖……”

来根辣条重新坐了下去，清了清嗓子。

“那时的他，目空一切：看不起矮人，眼睛里没有精灵之友之外的人类的存在，不喜欢信达语带口音的家伙，更不喜欢说昆亚的人们……”我数着自己的手指，下意识地望了一眼我们大王，很好，大王像是钉在了原地，不管我怎么诋毁他，他都站着一动不动，我在他眼里是个死人了。我说，“总之，他真的很差劲。”

金花殿下也坐回了椅子，说：“就事论事，我们并不想抹杀大王至今的功绩。”

我说：“您说的对，虽然大王和平时期的功绩几乎都是开了嘣了崩和他的朋友们开拓和劳作的结果。”有人想插嘴，我立刻问，“我想问的是，在几百年的勤奋耕耘之后，如果有人提到‘流亡糯尔朵的最高大王’，现在还会有人想到鸡耳鸡拉肚之外的名字吗？”

大厅里沉默了，金花殿下望着我，陷入了思考，来根辣条换了个手撑着额角。

我继续撑着桌子，大王忽然动了。

他侧身打量着我。

虚汗流淌得我的视线有点模糊，我继续说：“如果我没有搞错的话，大王之所以会从一个混【]账变成受民众喜欢的样子，都是因为他爱着开了嘣了崩。”

“爱茸的……”大王开口。

我不理睬他，看自燃灯的亮度，外面夜很深，时间不多了：“我明白你们大家的担心，就像我曾以为他们的爱会是自私的那样，但现在我知道不是——我看到的事实是，我们不着调的大王通过爱开了嘣了崩，终于学会了爱这个残损的阿尔达，并且开始努力修补黑暗带来的裂痕。”我说，“与其说我相信大王，不如说我相信开了嘣了崩……”

我还有更多反驳他们的话，下一句开口却没发出声音，晃了昏昏的脑袋，鸡耳鸡拉肚抬高了声音：“爱茸的，你刚才出去干了什么？”他走过来，有力的手搭在我的肩上。

绷紧的神经突然松懈，我说了声抱歉，才来得及转过头捂住嘴，就哇地一口黑血吐了出来，这下不光是我被自己吓到懵【]逼，一屋子的人都惊呆了。“爱茸的！”“爱茸的殿下！”好多椅子拉动的声音，刺得我神经痛。

我转回头，龇牙咧嘴地，逞强地对大家笑：“所以说，别想着还有个我会替代他，没了我，你们就跟着他一条道走到黑吧。”

向着我从来只敢仰视的人们做了个鬼脸，我直挺挺地向后倒了下去。

鸡耳鸡拉肚结实的臂弯接住了我。

我的神志还在，我能清晰听到鸡耳鸡拉肚察探后的喊声：“没扣儿的蜘蛛毒！小混【]蛋，你对自己干了什么？”

我一笑，又是一口血：实验室有你带回来的样本。

哦咧的锤子，肚子好痛，浑身都疼。

开了嘣了安的伤，当时也有那么疼吗？

为什么至今都没有人告诉我实情，我好想连她的那一份都一起疼啊。  
我听到鸡耳鸡拉肚高声喊备快马。

我听到他让所有人让开，这个毒直接服用没有人知道会怎样。

我听他说，他带回来的孤星草全给了开了嘣了崩。

望着高大的人们围着我忙碌，我想，我是不是对自家大王太信任了一点，万一他笨到救不活我……

不慌，死不了，爱茸的，开了嘣了崩会想办法的。

肚子和头都痛到要裂开。

我超没用地昏死了过去。

========

如果哪一天我去往蛮多丝，我一定会用史上最快的速度复活，因为我才不舍得离开这个世界。

我还没有向我的好姑娘求婚，我们还没有生一二三……无数个小孩，我们还没有自己的家，我们的庇护所还不知道在哪里、会需要多少钱。

如果能复活，我想，要看到我想念的人们都在我身边。

黑暗中，我许了这样的愿望。

睁开眼，我立即忘记了我的任何愿望，因为我银发的姑娘正对着我流泪。  
我用尽力气，却发不出声音，我只能在心里想：这位小姑娘，你那么美丽又强大，可以允许我继续爱你吗？

她小心地扑在我身上大哭：“混【]蛋爱茸的！”

我看到她身后是开了嘣了崩，还有咖喱地梨殿下。

有他们在，这表示，我有双份的得救可能了吧？

咖喱地梨殿下轻拍了开了嘣了安说：“你让他的心激动了，来，让爱茸的好好休息。”

如果我稍有一点力气，我会努力留住她，对她说“不要哭，对不起，我不该让你流泪。”

可我连手指都动不了。

我又晕过去了。

这次我昏了很久。

半梦半醒间，我感觉到有人在床边来去，梅的思给我擦身，挨了石头也来过。

再醒过来时，我发现这是开了嘣了崩家中，我自己的床上。

隐约能听到楼下轻手轻脚的动作和说话声。

“实验室提纯的没扣儿的蜘蛛毒。”开了嘣了崩走过来，轻声说，“服用超过三个时辰。鸡耳鸡拉肚送你来的时候，你面色全灰，脱水，眼部凹陷，皮肤没了弹性，心脏几乎停了，爱茸的。”

我基于症状分析：典型的酸中毒，外伤因为发作慢而难察觉。

说着，他扶我稍微起来，用水袋给我喂了水，让我喝慢点。

“鸡耳鸡拉肚离开乌鲁克部落带回来三棵孤星草，化学实验室还有最后一棵完整的，我们虽知道了使用方法，但一切还是只能靠摸索和经验，也离不开挨炉保佑。”大师的灰眼睛非常严肃，但也温柔，“你昏迷了49天。”

这句话让我清醒了。

啊！我赶忙说：“我的高级考试……？”

“别想了。”他说。

我失望地点点头，接着，猛地想起了什么，“鸡耳鸡拉肚呢？”我说，“他们，他的将领们想造他的反！”我喘息着喊完，才想起来这事儿开了嘣了崩帮不上忙。

“没事了。五天前你的体征转危为安，大王带搜窝儿去边境了，那里有些纠纷，他派人捎了口信，很快会回来。”

我呆了一呆。

“将领们那时的所作所为，都是基于他们的思考方式，为了我们的族群和安全考虑。反倒是你吓坏了我们所有人。”

我撇撇嘴。

“我无法表扬你的做法，爱茸的。但是，他们亲眼见识、亲耳听闻救活你的药草是乌鲁克部落的馈赠后，才真正开始主动反思。”开了嘣了崩一手抚着我的额头，感觉了一下温度，他说，“来根辣条说等你康复，想和你谈谈，你想见他吗？”

我摇摇头。

“他们借用你们的关系，以我为工具，来反对大王的对乌鲁克策略，开了嘣了崩。”我很累地说，“我暂时不想原谅他们任何人。”

“暂时。”他说，“我给你消气的时间，但不能太长。”他帮我掖好被角，嘱咐我好好休息，唤了梅的思进来，就出去了。

我想让梅的思帮我拿本书来看，但又累得陷入了黑暗。

====

我又断断续续睡了好几天。

终于，一天早上，伴随着窗外的雪花飘落，屋内的火炉毕毕剥剥声中，我恢复了力气。

睁开眼，我觉得精神特别好，才一起身，转头，就看到来根辣条的扑克脸。

我直直地躺回去装死。

“没事。我们还可以立开了嘣了安殿下为王。”他淡淡地说。

“你他【｜妈敢去烦她！”我坐起来吼。

“原来你会说脏话，爱茸的，”他说，“我就是想见识一下挨轮滴儿的二子说脏话的样子，没有其他。”

我不理他，他也不再说话。我听到翻书的声音，偷偷转头。他手里的书，是大王关于乌鲁克的手稿，标题的字很好看，纸也很新，应是开了嘣了崩重新整理的抄写本。

“你是站在大王那边的吧。”看他一时半会赖着不想走，我出声，“你和水仙瞒着金花殿下他们提前来找我，就是知道我不会要这个位子，让我去帮大王的吧？”

他不在乎地轻哼了一下，翻过一页，说：“毒药是你自作主张吞的，别赖我。”

“你为什么要向他们出卖大王和开了嘣了崩？我知道是你干的，”我说，“其他人才没那个闲工夫去研究大王到底喜欢男人还是女人。”我想他终究是想报复大王甩了他女儿的。

“我想让他在家庭和国家之间做出选择。”他简单地说，“没有人能兼顾两者，特别当另一方是费诺里安的时候。”

“什么意思？”我问。

“就是表面的意思，没有引申义。”他看我一眼，说，“鸡耳鸡拉肚终究是要回林炖的。”

“现在的这只大王会处理好的，”我说。

他的眼神回到书页：“但愿吧。”

“他们的事情传开了，一旦对开了嘣了崩的工作造成损失，就是这个阿尔达的损失，你要负责的，来根辣条殿下。”我正色对他说。

“哦嚯，真可怕。放心，只有参与的那几人知道。得知你好转，大王赦免了所有人。算是怕了你的寻死觅活，我们暂时不会再提这茬。”他说，“其实不能算是我干的，小姑娘们总会凑在一起给我们大王编排配对，围城演习之后，大王和挨了基恩原城主的配对是最热门的一对，那时就有年轻人传他们同进同出了。我不过是在搜窝儿来问我配对是什么意思的时候顺口说了‘就是夫妻，类似大王和开了嘣了崩那样’，而已。”

我好容易合上自己的下巴：“最热门算什么鬼，那样没个正形的大王还能有别的……啊、配对吗？”

“有啊，下一个就是你和大王。”他毫不犹豫地说。

我指向门口：“你走。”

这时门口有人探头进来，是奶声奶气的一句：“爱茸的，你醒了吗？”

我和来根辣条同时面色微变，是掉个雷。

我想让孩子小心这家伙以前杀异族小孩不眨眼的。

高大的糯尔朵合上书，很快站起来，迈开长腿几步走到门口，打开门，他挡着孩子，严肃地说：“远方来客，你入侵我国领土，所谓何事？”

我努力坐起来：“你TM别欺负小孩子。”

掉个雷的奶音软软地回答：“报告长官，我给爱茸的殿下洗了小苹果，切碎了，带过来。”

来根辣条毫不在意拿了一片往嘴里塞，说了：“味道不错，你被允许入境了。“

他一手接过孩子手中的餐盘，另一手稳稳抱住小孩子，然后走回来，把孩子和苹果都在我床前轻轻放下。

掉个雷礼貌地谢过了他。  
他揉揉掉个雷的红毛毛。

我怀疑我的肌肉控制力还是不行，我的下巴又掉下了。

“你躺了54天，”来根辣条说，“我早就和小家伙打过招呼了。”停了停，他说，“迈出第一步后，剩下的并不难。我家姑娘小时候相比简直是条聋。”他说，“虽然知道大王是下面的，但看到这孩子抱着大王叫阿米还是让我震惊好久。震惊得忘了面前是个孤身入侵我国腹地的敌方勇士。”这句话他对着孩子说的。

掉个雷歪头，他大概只听懂了“勇士”，单纯受用地眨眨眼。

我也眨眨眼，我不是无知儿童：“大王是……下面的？”我知道在孩子面前八卦是不对的，不对，八卦本身就是不对的，但我好奇死了，我想我为了大王受了罪，应该来收点利息，“不对吧，怎么看也应该是……开了嘣了崩才是下面的……”

“没可能。”来根辣条很肯定，“陛下是开了嘣了崩的压寨夫人。”

我知道那是演习时候来的玩笑，挨了石头和开了嘣了安都诡异笑着提起过。

这时，掉个雷的红毛毛动了一下，点点小脑袋，他说：“阿米是下面的。”

来根辣条说：“你看，孩子不会撒谎。”

我垮了脸，心想完了，开了嘣了崩教出来的小天使被我们带坏了。

还好，梅的思上来，说看书时间到了，带走了小掉个雷。

小孩子有模有样地帮我盖好被子，小手摸了我的额头，很认真地说：“不痛不痛，爱茸的，你一定会好起来的。”那样子像极了开了嘣了崩。

我对他微笑着点头。

又过了一会，来根辣条终于决定滚蛋，临走，他说谢谢。

我说：“算了吧，该谢我的也是鸡耳鸡拉肚。”

“我替梅菜肉丝殿下说的。”他说。

我现在一万个不信：“你说你是粉个二粉和粉个嗯殿下的人。”

“当时，梅菜肉丝殿下说，敌人不管长相和信仰如何，也是阿尔达之上的生灵。只要是生灵，就有交流的可能。我们全都反对那种说法，这大概是费诺和粉个二粉闹掰后，糯尔朵各位将领最团结的一次；没错，就像我们现在毫不迟疑地反对大王那样。”他退了一步，捡起了书，到门口，他头也不回地说，“因为只有那样，我们才能问心无愧地进行杀戮。”

====

tbc


	10. Elrond: the Leaves, scatter away

冬天的第一场薄雪飘落于城内，很快就化了。  
那天，我完全好了。

躺了那么久，开了嘣了崩嘱咐我要慢慢恢复不可心急，不然容易拉伤肌肉，我于是尽力多做轻体力运动。等身体活动开，便跑去帮梅的思做家务，以及帮埃尼尼带小孩。  
这次大王还是没像他说好的那样“阿米出门打个酱油马上就回”，眼看时节进入深冬，他带着属下留在了边境脊城。

断断续续的消息过来，那边情况并不太好。

掉个雷倒不像上次那样不安，每日看书，和我做游戏都很投入，我下跳棋让了他三步，居然还被他赢了一次。既然这个神奇的小家伙没什么反应，我想按照大王皮实和狡猾的程度，应该能处理好。  
关于我中毒的事，外面的普通人只听说挨轮滴儿的沙雕儿子做什么什么实验出了差错，因为挨轮滴儿在天上亮闪闪的保佑，沙雕儿子很快恢复了。  
这在城内引起了新一轮的崇拜行为，我上街买东西总有人跟着求祝福。人们相信，现在我的祝福除了“远行保佑”之外，还多了“无病无灾”和“家宅辟邪”。我出趟门回家会收到很多白萝卜。

当然，微星城医学专业的大师和高级阶段的同期们大致知道是怎么一回事。  
他们拿到的第一手资料清楚写明了没扣儿的蜘蛛毒的临床表现、诊断和治疗方式。里面的患者甲就是我。

我鼓起勇气问了开了嘣了崩，开了嘣了安当时中的是不是这个毒，以及他们是用什么方式治好她的。开了嘣了崩回答说：是类似的毒，计量不大，那次是咖喱地梨殿下用自己的方法治好了她。他让我不要担心，应专注于自己的恢复。

没几天，开了嘣了安捞到了半年的长假，她一进门就大力敲我的头，并严肃教育我：“下次再做这样的事，至少带上解药！不对不对！！就算有解药也不能做这样的事！”

她叉着腰吼完，仔细端详我，认真地询问我恢复得怎样，有没有哪里难受。  
我回答恢复很好，药草很灵，没有难受。

我非常郑重地向她道了歉，我说：“开了嘣了崩大师联合我的导师蜜丝来拉丝一起开了罚单：五年之内，不许我接触挨了基恩全境的化学实验室、不许参与任何有毒物质的研究，我这五年的高级考试不用指望了。”

开了嘣了安高举双手同意这个处罚，并说：“这下你认识到自己的错误了吧，爱茸的！”

我拉下她的手，握住了，说：“我不该让你流泪，我错了。”

她脸红着瞪我，说我花言巧语，她要看我的表现。  
我明白，参加会议的基耳朵回去和咖喱地梨殿下他们做了报告，她一开始就什么都知道了。

她从随身的包裹里翻出一个好看的红色绳结，说是边境东方人类的礼物，象征不可分割的友谊和爱情。

“我理解你的为难之处，爱茸的，你不想被人们当作一个随时可以用来颠覆鸡耳鸡拉肚的棋子。”她把那个繁复的绳结交到我手中说，“因为你死心塌地地效忠于他。”

关于“死心塌地地效忠”这部分我觉得有点问题；聪明的姑娘前面半句话倒是对的。

她确定我确实痊愈了，在我的房内找了舒服的靠垫，盘腿坐定了，终于说起了正事：前段时间，大王和他的将领们妥协了，一个原因是，有一支来自遥远之地的东方游牧民族不时骚扰边境。

双方交战了几次，只是互相对射或者扔东西，造成了一定程度的伤害。

我们没下狠手，对方也不走，眼看天气越来越冷，就这么耗着。

耗了几周，大王亲自带着波威格手下的勇士挨拉蛮潜伏进对方的营寨，摸清了对方的人数和兵力分布，并在一个月黑风高的晚上，俘虏了对面一个很重要的智者。

悄无声息地通过重重关卡带人回来后，大王和波威格安抚了俘虏，以礼相待。

他们用对方的语言交谈了，才得知，这支迁徙的人们的目标并不是精灵之城——他们明白精灵不喜欢东方人，他们也不喜欢信仰不同的精灵——而是取道雾山，再继续往其后广阔的森林和荒地走。但他们在来路上，听说精灵封闭了所有的前路，还阻止一切东方人类的通行和贸易，于是才不停派出前哨试探我方防线可有空虚，至于上升到动手，也是不得已而为之：他们只是想在大雪封山前通过，不然粮食和御寒的衣物都不够了。

得知了实情后，大王亲自送回了这名叫做班塞斯的智者，并和开了嘣殿下一起带人前去和谈。他们判断，这支人数不少的队伍在冬季翻山是不可能的。大王劝他们在此地越冬，他把“白色死亡”的巡逻队改编成了救济的队伍，把战士手中的长枪换成了工具和粮食。

他带着大家，给他们建了越冬的简易而温暖的住屋。

开了嘣了安说她和同学们都去帮忙了。她也理解我为什么会对大王这么死心塌地（呃，我听到这里望着天，挠了挠脸）——大王吃住不是和年轻人在一起，就是和新来的东方人在一起，他还说一口超级流利的东方人类语言（貌似涵盖了几个不同的东方人类部落的方言，具体她也不懂，但同样是一门陌生而不怎么优雅的语言，从大王口中说出来突然就不难听了，她就说同学们都可崇拜了），也不忌讳那些人某些野蛮的行为。

最后，她说，大王、波威格还和班赛斯和其他部落智者们一起歃血为盟呢。

“歃血？”这个构词听着有些危险啊，我想。

“以前据说是各自割腕，现在就是杀一只猪，然后把猪血往各自的脸和胸脯上抹——”她说到这里，特诡异地笑，“你不知道，因为这个活动要站在大庭广众的祭坛上半裸着参加，搜窝儿大人他们都一个劲地反对，说糯尔朵的大王没有这个先例，结果你猜怎么着？”

我想，大王年轻时没事就和水手们一起裸奔，先例不先例的，对他来说不是事。我歪着头，有些好笑地等她的下文。

她灵动的大眼睛滴溜溜地转着，“来根辣条殿下前几天来了边境，听说了这事，他一本正经地说：既然我们那么文明，那么就找各小队分队长们投票表决。我的同学们一合计，大家联合起来以压倒性的票数通过了大王裸奔——啊！不是，歃血为盟的事。”她笑嘻嘻地说，“你不知道他们结盟那天，我身边的姑娘都拼命往前挤……咖妮丝号称她摸到了大王的香肩呢！”

嗯，大王的香肩，动辄几个月不洗澡，一肩膀能顶翻奔马的那种。我乐得肚子疼，问她：“瞧你眉飞色舞的，该不是你自己对大王满身的肌肉感兴趣吧？”  
我立刻被打了头。  
好好，说错话，我活该。

银发的姑娘挽起胳膊，说：“肌肉我也有啊，才不稀罕呢，你看你看。”  
她洁白的手臂上面是刻苦训练而来的、属于年轻女性的、完美而精巧的肌肉。她放下袖子，不满地嘟囔：“都告诉你我站开了嘣了崩和大王了。”意思是，如果我不尊重她站的这个配对，那是很可怕的罪过。

我抬眼，她越来越美了，美丽而健康，相比之下，大病初愈的我的胳膊和煮熟的面条似的。

“所以呢，爱茸的。”她说，“以前你说你要训练自己，我知道你是想要达到我那个笨蛋阿达的要求，什么能保护我之类的。其实你真的不用特别在意他，你的志向并不在武力和兵器之中。那么，就像我妈保护我爹一样，我也可以保护你，让你去做你想做的事啊。”

我轻轻握着她的小手，说：“等你休假结束，我和你一起去边境，看看能不能为别人做点什么。”

“好，说定了。”她开心地亲我。

接着，我有意识地提起我们的药理研究，没扣儿那个年代本来无解的毒变得不再是难事了，都是托大王乐于冒险的福。  
她听了表示高兴，但她不忘晃动五根白皙小巧的手指，告诫我：别忘了你还有罚单在身。

我从她脸上看不出任何对没扣儿的蜘蛛毒有印象的痕迹。我放心了，看样子她没有遭过我这样的罪。

====

寒冷而愉快的日子四平八稳地过着，年末，开了嘣了安离开微星城，回首府看望父母。

开了嘣了崩这个寒假依然在学校里忙，家里回复了以往的冷清。

冰刚开始解冻的那天，埃尼尼向我们告辞，她的妈妈要她回雾山老家结婚，掉个雷为此难受了好几天。

开春，我们和小家伙一起庆祝了六岁生日，我和梅的思一起烤了蛋糕，我帮忙上了奶油。

在边境忙得团团转的大王竟然在孩子生日当夜赶了回来。

他进屋，脱了披风和外袍，抖落一地雪花，一把抱起熬着没睡的小孩子哈哈笑，还亲了两下脸颊。

然后他走过来，微微低头，当着我们所有人的面吻了一下开了嘣了崩，说：“我回来晚了，阿达辛苦了。”

开了嘣了崩背对着我们，他什么表情我没看到，只见他伸手摸了大王的脸，轻拍了一下，然后他说：“去给爱茸的道谢。”

大王抱着孩子，他的蓝眼睛望向我。一会，他一笑，露出白晃晃的牙，说：“下次再计划干什么好事记得先通知我，臭小子差点没把我吓死。”

以前他这种语气只对我哥用过，我好笑地发现，我因为难得的出格举动，在他眼中终于上升到我哥那个类型的沙雕了。摆摆手，我说：“我只是为了我自己，你不用感谢我。”

当时，他如果真的想对所有人不利，我没有证据，一切只是我自己过于紧张的臆想，眼前抱着孩子亲昵的大王依然是那个没心没肺、“众神眷顾”的鸡耳鸡拉肚嘛。

开了嘣了崩当着孩子的面不好揍他，大师握住了拳，抬手，在大王腰里掐了一把，大王委屈地回头看他。  
掉个雷睡眼朦胧地来回望着我们，终于一侧头在大王肩膀上睡着了。

大王送了孩子回房睡觉，我们又回客厅坐了一会。

因为大王说来的路上随便吃过了，开了嘣了崩便拿出了我们给他留的小块蛋糕。  
大王看了眼蛋糕，看看我，又看看开了嘣了崩，垂下眼睫，轻声说：“如果那天我们都有勇气给你送蛋糕就好了。”然后他就开吃。

精灵几乎完美的记忆，让我瞬间明白他指的是愤怒之战时候的事情。这样子的大王看着怪可怜的，我想，不管他有过什么过分的举动，我都不会责怪他了——

等等，他就是这样骗得善良的开了嘣了崩的心的吧！果然不能小看这个家伙。

此时，开了嘣了崩让梅的思端了热酒出来，他留梅的思和我们一起喝。

大王不要酒杯，脸皮很厚地从开了嘣了崩的杯子里抿了一口。若有所思地，他问开了嘣了崩：“孩子知道乌鲁克和我靠是一个意思了？”

他说他刚才送孩子上去，掉个雷又转醒了，突然问他自己会不会成为乌鲁克、或者说是我靠的勇士。

大王告诉他：掉个雷，你会成为你自己的勇士。  
孩子开心地睡了，他算是蒙混过关。

我们面面相觑。  
开了嘣了崩最近有意识地给孩子做了性教育的启蒙。他用了蜜蜂和花的比喻，同时也告诉了他不同种族的蜜蜂和不同种族的花之间的差异。

于是，孩子知道自己属于“乌鲁克”这个种族（的蜜蜂），他知道自己的阿达是精灵（的蜜蜂）。  
开了嘣了崩没提大王也是精灵，也许大师希望孩子暂时认为大王是朵活蹦乱跳的乌鲁克之花。

孩子自己在书中和别人的言谈中早就得知精灵的敌人是“我靠”，在这之前，他从来没一秒钟想过我靠和乌鲁克是一个意思，好像是不经意间，孩子突然就知道了。

梅的思对大王说：“前阵子你的将领们先后来看望爱茸的，我没留神谁对掉个雷说了。入冬的时候，他就清楚知道了，他和我说，‘梅的思，我会是一个好的我靠’。 我觉得那不严重，虽然确实是我的失职。”  
大王摆手：“不，别误解，我没有责怪任何人的意思。”他说，“以前我带他上街，也有人骂‘我靠’，看当时孩子的反应，我想他可能更早就清楚了。他很聪明，早晚会意识到他和我们的区别。我们也不可能把他罩在罩子里，”他对开了嘣了崩说，“我是想，也许该由我来说出他的母亲和家人的事。”

开了嘣了崩安静地喝完酒，说：“还太早了。”

“你觉得什么时候合适？”大王侧头问他。

开了嘣了崩又给自己倒了一杯热酒，喝了一口，说：“不是现在。”

大王不再纠结这个话题，然后，这家伙非常有技巧地、也就是看上去非常纯洁地，问越喝越来劲的开了嘣了崩：大家忙一天了，要不要早点去睡。

我太懂他的意思了，立马低头喝酒，偷笑着想，要是开了嘣了安在这儿看到大王这样子小心翼翼地弯弯绕，会做什么反应。越想越好笑，差点呛到我自己。

梅的思站了起来，说：“是时候告别了。”

我打着呵欠，不围观大王出丑了，还是赶紧回四楼去；今晚我老实戴着耳塞睡吧。

开了嘣了崩放下了酒杯，依然说：“不是现在。”

我愣了，心想，大师那么晚了，你家大王也回来了，你应该急着和他一起回房才对啊。

但他话中不同寻常的严肃和哀伤，终于让喝得有些上头的我察觉了哪里不对。  
大王也在短暂的愣神后，顺着开了嘣了崩的眼神，和我一起望向梅的思。

只见一身黑衣的人类几步上前，在开了嘣了崩面前单膝跪下，说：“殿下，我请求离开。我想乘着还有力气，去种粥各地再游历几年，然后便准备回家乡终老了。”

开了嘣了崩很快扶起了他，说：“我早不是什么殿下，就算我是，你也不用给我行什么礼。”

然后他沉默了。我想，也许会读心的他，早就看出了人类去意已决。

前几天梅的思和我一起搬东西，他扭到了腰，我去给他敷药的时候，他便露出了一丝悲伤。我以为那只是因为疼，现在想来，他是感受到了岁月无情的侵袭。

“梅的思，”大王在一边开口，“我说过你不用离开的。”

“这是来自你们的好意，我明白。”人类微微点头表示了谢意，“但也请你们接受来自我的心意：我迟早要走，与其让殿下再经受一次生离死别的痛苦，不如趁我还未彻底老去，用我的双腿离开。”停了停，他说，“我已经打定主意了，我会在这周安静地走掉，你们知道我不会发出声音。”

不知道为什么，我觉得他暗示开了嘣了崩早晚也要接受掉个雷会离开我们的事实。  
也许是酒精让我更加感性了，我不由地鼻子一酸。

首生子和次生子相遇、相知的真正意义，读了那么多书的我一直都不懂。  
书里说，精灵的命运和阿尔达相连，而次生子们则会在身后离开这个阿尔达，我不知道这意味着什么。  
我后悔没有和我哥好好谈谈。  
我哥他字面意义上“选择了死亡”，我指的不仅是他选择成为人类这件事，而是，他是自愿地、在特定的时间离世的。在他之后的奴美糯大王们据说都学了他的样。  
没有人知道身心健康、强壮依然的塔尔-明雅图如果不选择在那个晚上乐呵呵地咽气，他到底能活多久。

面前，客厅正中，开了嘣了崩闭了闭眼，恢复了平静，他问梅的思，自己还有什么可以为他做的，他问他路费是否足够。

“你从来没有短缺过钱物，但我依然有一物相求。”人类恭敬回答。

开了嘣了崩让他说，他会尽力答应。  
大王则显得有些不安。

人类说：“我希望能获得殿下家中最古老的一样物品，作为我服侍你的纪念。”

开了嘣了崩愣了，大王的表情立刻变得有些阴沉，这又让我想起了我们在丹顿堡开会的那天。

在开了嘣了崩答应之前，大王低低地说：“不行，换一样。”

我莫名其妙地看了一眼大王，人类也有些不解，随即说：“那我没有什么特别的要求，殿下请随意。”

开了嘣了崩一言不发，转身走向客厅一侧，那是通往隔壁书房的边门。大王一个箭步拉住他，力气之大，几乎扯坏了他叔外袍的袖子，他说：“不要，我求你。”声音又有些可怜。

家里最古老的东西总不能是大王和他叔交换的定情信物吧。

开了嘣了崩轻声对大王说：“梅的思这些年来的兢兢业业是有目共睹的。”他用不小的力气推开了大王的手。

大师开门出去，很快他回来，从丝绒小包里拿出了一片美丽的银树叶。他推开虎视眈眈的大王，走向梅的思，亲手把树叶交给了他。  
那是一片绣球花的树叶，大概是代表了希望、爱情和无论相隔多远都能团聚的意思。

也许是开了嘣了崩从蒙福之地带来的吧，大王想自己留着。  
了解植物的梅的思一定也懂，他刚想说什么，大王开口，声音中带着不容辩驳的命令——他从未在这个家中对任何人用过这样冰冷的语调：“宣誓效忠，梅的思。”他直直地盯着他，不顾开了嘣了崩瞪他的眼神，他说，“不仅是你，你必须代替你和你的血亲、子孙后代一起宣誓对我叔和他的家族效忠。”

人类一脸平静地回答：“这没有问题，要我把乡亲邻居一起宣誓进去都可以。”

开了嘣了崩说：“你们都别胡闹了。我不是殿下，我什么都不是。”他望向梅的思，“你也看过很多历史书了，宣誓效忠我家，只会带来一些不怎么好的记忆。”

“你是阿尔达之上最博学的大师，费诺之星更是代表了无尽的美好，这是我从历史书中看到的东西。”梅的思轻笑一下，说，“请给我这个荣幸，殿下。”他恢复了那种满不在乎的腔调，打趣道，“除非，你是嫌弃次生子……”  
开了嘣了崩立即打断他，说：“我答应你。”

大王双手抱胸，靠墙站着，一脸不悦地瞪视人类。  
梅的思开口，居然用了纯正的昆亚，看来他这些年确实学了不少东西，他说：“我，梅的思，无父无母的孤儿……”大王动了动手指，他大概以为这个机敏的家伙想玩什么言语的游戏，人类继续，“在此，我，代表我自己，和我也许会有的亲族和子孙后代，宣布对摊牌灵卡殿下和费那罗之星的效忠，以一炉焚塌的名义。”我们以为到此就完了，结果他说，“此后，如有违背，愿我、我的血脉或是血亲——不论是hroa还是fea也好——都无法在这个残损的阿尔达之上立足。”

这……宣誓效忠会需要这么毒的吗，梅的思的昆雅不会是照着费诺当年的誓言学的吧。  
大王似乎终于满意了，他没再说什么。  
面对如此重誓，开了嘣了崩明显地比我们所有人都惊讶和不安。他犹豫了，人类对他笑笑，像是又要说个“你是不是嫌弃人类”的冷笑话。学究大师终于镇定下来，举起手，郑重置于人类的肩头，用他特有的、来自蒙福之地的动听昆亚说：“你很好地履行了对于我家的职责，我摊牌灵卡——哭了粉伪之子、费那罗之孙，以费那罗之星的名义宣布：机智而忠诚的梅的思，我接受你的效忠。”

那天晚上我们依次和人类告别，终于散去时，外面的风雪已经停了。  
大王还是满脸不爽，径自上了三楼，开了嘣了崩去了二楼，我回了自己的四楼，梅的思的房间在一楼。

我躺在床上，怎么也睡不着。  
虽然梅的思说这周走，但我感觉他这两天就会离开。  
我和人类相处得很好，梅的思见多识广，又风趣，耐心也很好，我搞不懂大王到底是什么毛病，就算是吃醋也得有个限度。

我想起什么，起来打包了我前阵子研究的乌鲁克药草的一些结论，蹑手蹑脚下楼，给梅的思送去。他喜欢植物，这对他的游历也许会有些帮助。

我轻敲他的门，许久没听见里面有声音。心有所感，我推开没锁的门进去，里面已经空了。  
我走进去几步，屋内的自燃灯亮了，我一回头，只见我们大王一声不吭地站在门背后，我差点没喊出来。

大王看我一眼，说：“这人话说得漂亮，走得倒是挺急。”

我轻说：“他为这个家付出多少心血，你还弄得人家临走不开心。不知道的还以为你把他活埋了呢。”

大王不置可否笑笑。

“想想明天怎么和孩子解释吧。”我没好气地对他说。

这下大王似醒悟过来，终于意识到问题的严重性，他睁大眼睛，有些心虚地说：“我去找孩子他爹商量。”

看着他小心翼翼跑去二楼敲门的样子，我真的有些相信大王是下面的了。

====

没想到的是，第二天一早，面对我们仨心怀担忧的大人，小掉个雷说梅的思在埃尼尼离开的那天就已经和他打过招呼了。  
他说人类告诉他要勇敢，生活就是由不断的相遇和别离组成的。  
所以这次他不会哭了。

====

我也准备和开了嘣了崩他们告辞，去往边境医疗组。

我临走的那段时间，大王（肯定特开心我终于要滚蛋，这样他们一家人就能独处了）开始教小掉个雷用木剑和他对打。

孩子玩得一身尘土，又脏又累，但第一次露出了些微笑容。

开了嘣了崩一开始并不是很赞成，我告诉他，孩子总要学些自保的本事，大王这点没错。  
我来到边境，见到了驻守的人们，意识到大王和高级将领们的妥协果然是有条件的：边境守军保留，但队长及以上的将领们全部开始练习黑话和乌鲁克的通用语。

这简直要了那帮第一纪老将的命。  
金花殿下直接又给气回了林炖。

唯独来根辣条还好，他自从和掉个雷交好了以后，对这些便不再特别忌讳。本应回林炖轮休的他选择连值，代替金花殿下留在了挨了基恩，空闲时候还会和我讨论一些基础构词，甚至列举了不少他以前听过的词，原来是这么个意思。  
而那个铁板一块的搜窝儿每天一到点，便和三五个将领一起跑去城墙根蹲着，他手下的哈哇嗯告诉我，他们正在练习黑话，大王说他回来要考，考不过的罚在操场正中用乌鲁克部落语喊自个的名字三百遍。  
我心想鸡耳鸡拉肚你尽欺负老实人。

和半裸的大王歃血为盟的、来自东方的游牧民族是由两个部落合成的：其中一个叫桑桑部落，他们中的大部分人经过了这个冬天，决定留在原地耕种，这在无形中又扩大了挨了基恩的版图；另一个布那部落的人们则决定继续穿越雾山迁徙。春天正是人类的各种疾病高发的季节，医疗组为他们提供了境内的援助，我也顺便学习到不少东方部落的语言和文化。

这一年的闲暇时期，我综合了至今学到的知识，开始完成那本古老的《各种族度量衡换算表》的补充表格，没有别的原因，我只希望我的名字能够和梅菜肉丝殿下一起出现在这本书的著作者中。

又是一年，掉个雷七岁了。  
开了嘣了崩写信来，说鉴于境内人口的不断增长，他们关于多层建筑的理论已经应用到了实际，现在主要的难点在于旧建筑的改造方面。  
他说，今年，大王开始教掉个雷学习剑术和枪术（我想大王最终还是说服了他，让孩子接触了真实的武艺）。  
另外，他写，孩子在微雕方面很有天赋，并且耐心很好。

他寄来了掉个雷在核桃上雕刻出的一只小鸟，我和开了嘣了安见了，惊叹不已。我把这只小鸟做成了一只发卡，给我的姑娘别在了发间。

掉个雷八岁那年生日，我和开了嘣了安好容易同时捞到了假期，一起带了礼物，回去微星城。  
开门，微笑着迎接我们的小孩子不再像以前那样软绵绵的，他长高了不少，身上有了棱角，说话底气也足了。见了我们，他回头喊：“阿米，爱茸的和开了嘣了安来了！”

大王从里面走出来，腰里还系着圆角小星星的围裙，我和开了嘣了安见了忍不住哈哈大笑。  
大王一脸：我的围裙招谁惹谁了。

进屋，见到书桌上的字帖，我才发现，在开了嘣了崩的教导下，掉个雷已经会流利的昆亚和信达读写。  
孩子说以后可以用伊思汀和我和开了嘣了安写信，密码是“一家人”，阿达最喜欢这个词，特别好记。

我一听，心有所感，望向正在擦窗的大王，说：“密码是‘一家人’，‘开了嘣了崩最喜欢这个词，特别好记’。”

大王一脸平淡：“我叔从来不愿意换密码，我有什么办法。”  
我哦哦哦了几下，说：“这可是你说的，等我回去，你们的秘密就要被我看光啦。”

掉个雷和开了嘣了安特好奇我们在说什么，我说：某些人以前分居两地的时候呢，就用伊思汀互诉衷肠，现在这个秘密暴露了……嘿嘿嘿，我们仨一起对着大王坏笑。

大王特别无辜地回看我们，说：“我当年率军离开林炖之前早把那些信都处理掉了。”他一笑，笑得很坏，“你们啊，还是太年轻，居然想和真正的熊孩子比谁更狡猾。”  
这次我们来，发现来家里走动的人多了。  
除了不时走访，问候我们大王天气好、身体好的邻居外，还有那胃小姑娘——现在是著名的冶金和建筑大师了。

她彻底放下了当初对开了嘣了崩的懵懂的暗恋，和大师成了好朋友，她和大王的关系也很好，特别在教育孩子方面，她常常和大王站在同一条战线上，她告诉我们说：“开了嘣了崩大师想阻止体格基础这么好的孩子学武，这简直是强迫金子不要发光！不能忍，不能忍。”

开了嘣了崩只在一边浅笑着摇头。  
掉个雷正在雕刻一个小城堡，他抬起小脑袋，说：“阿达是怕我学武伤了手，不能做一些精细的雕刻啦。”

大王刚做好晚饭，特好意思地探头，告状：“你们听听，我儿子只知道帮他爹说话。”  
嗯，大王肯定是下面的了。

没几日，微星城的城主卡拉巴里科也带着红酒和熏肉来拜访，和半裸大王结盟的部落里有他的远房亲戚，他特别感谢大王施以援手，开了嘣了崩则一直感念他当年当上微星城城主就收留了自己一家人，没有听城内住民的意见赶他们走。

这个面色黑黝黝的，和大王一样有着奇异的黑发蓝眼的东方人类说：“赶开了嘣了崩大师走！我的天，多蠢的人才会做出这种事情来！您和睿智又完美的鸡耳鸡拉肚陛下不知道，在我很小的时候，我就听家里的长辈们说，挨了基恩的城主开了嘣了崩殿下，被某个不识货的精灵大王从很远的地方赶来了这里，使得我们因祸得福——我们必须珍惜开了嘣了崩殿下和他带来的技术，以及和平。”

大王听了，带头哈哈哈地笑，也不知他有没有意识到人类那边胡编乱造的历史黑了他一把，或者，是他深信自己在东方人类中那么受欢迎，人类才不会把“睿智又完美的鸡耳鸡拉肚陛下”和某个“不识货的精灵大王”联系到一起。  
我和开了嘣了安的假期完毕，回到边境，三周后，就收到了掉个雷用伊思汀写就的信。  
我对着月光，念了“一家人”以后，发现这孩子用优美秀丽的字迹写道——

阿米决定亲自教他黑话和乌鲁克的语言。

阿达依然有些不赞成，但他反对的理由只是：我怕孩子离开我。

阿米轻轻说：这是不可避免的。

阿达犹豫了好几天，终于答应了。

掉个雷在信中问我，阿达说的离开是什么意思。

我提起笔，回复他：这里的离开，类似于候鸟的离开。你阿达的担忧是每一个父母都会有的：既想要孩子有自己的事业和天下，却又不舍得孩子远游。但作为孩子，要记住，即便离开，终究还是要回家看望父母的。

写完，我发现我真狡猾，掉个雷还不知道自己的由来和家乡到底在何处。

掉个雷九岁生日那年，开了嘣了安被父母叫回咯哩嗯参加一个宴会，不得不离开一个月，她提前给孩子准备了礼物。  
我带着我俩的礼物，独自回去微星城。

第二天一早，出乎我的意料，开了嘣了崩和大王不知做了怎样的判断和讨论，他们决定告诉掉个雷关于他亲生父母的事情。  
开了嘣了崩详细说明了当时的情况，大王在一边补充，是自己的缘故才导致掉个雷生母朵啦朵啦的死亡，他希望孩子不要怪开了嘣了崩，所有的责任和恨都由他一人承担。

孩子安静地听完，说：“我看过很多乌鲁克资料，知道我们一直都是你死我活的敌对状态。我也知道，我的母亲朵啦朵啦当时服用了粒粒香，无论如何都会死去，而她的死亡几乎一定会导致我的死亡。阿达开了嘣了崩，是你给了我生命，我感谢你。”孩子擦了擦眼泪，转而面对大王，他张了几次口，没有能够发出声音，最后他抬了抬头，忍住了一次眼泪，终于说，“陛下，你教养了我，你对我付出了爱与心血，你做出了破冰的努力，我没有恨你的任何理由。”

我递了手帕给他，那天我陪了他，他一声不吭地做了一天的木雕，雕好了一只矫健的狐狸。大王给他的狐狸毛毛他不戴很久了，以前是不舍得戴坏而收起来了，我想那以后他也不会再戴了。  
开了嘣了崩则陪了大王一天，我走到窗边的时候，看到他们在庭院里，大王的头枕着开了嘣了崩的肩膀，开了嘣了崩拍着他的肩膀。

从这时起，掉个雷不再称呼大王为“阿米”，但他没有改变对开了嘣了崩“阿达”的称呼。

家里突然没有了欢声笑语，似乎又回到了掉个雷很小的时候那尴尬而悲伤的几年，我非常不习惯，但我完全不知道怎么办才好，我们都是第一次全身心地去爱一个孩子——一个不属于我们种族的、却和我们的Fea那么相近的孩子。

大王后来和我一起去了边境，他到了脊城，心不在焉但严格地考察了大家的黑话水平，又和边境的东方人类一起玩了几天。他听多了异族的语言和歌谣，又开始想家里孩子。三周后的将领会议，他刚答应了金花殿下会尽快回林炖，一转身又叫人备马，跑回了微星城。

金花殿下无奈地叹气，结果被年轻的部下拉去一起学习黑话。

殿下和部落格肉搏之时都没有觉得困难有这么大。

这事儿是金花殿下自己来找我说的。我受宠若惊地想为什么这位英雄老人家要私下来找我说这个，殿下说：“我想起了我的第二个任务，爱茸的，那就是保护您——我曾以为发达！要我保护的是您的孪生哥哥而疑惑了很久。我想，我当时想要立您为最高王取代鸡耳鸡拉肚，就是这个任务影响了我的判断。”

我心里还是感谢他大人终于看到我根本就不是当大王的料，但至于保护什么的——我摆手：“我现在就一个不起眼的小医生，一不会去挑战什么黑大王，二不可能自己建国，真的，不用劳驾您这样厉害的……”我心想我要是给人量血压和心跳，有这个英俊潇洒的大英雄在一边亮闪闪地杵着，病人没病都要惊喜到心脏停跳了。

“任何人都可能是重要的一环，”给捞粉兜儿捋了捋一丝不苟的长直金发，战乱的岁月未在他年轻而完美的脸上留下丝毫的痕迹，他轻轻说，“我曾懂得这个道理，后来我忘记了，现在被大王这么一搅和，我又想起来了。”

我下午还有几个病人要看，临走时，想，老人家确实是有点健忘，多动脑子，学习黑话什么的，说不定会有点帮助。

掉个雷十岁生日的时候已经可以和开了嘣了崩一起打铁。他抓举的力量几乎和我不相上下。

他对待我们的态度一直没有改变，依然会和我们打趣、说着新学会的笑话，但如果大王来检查他的功课，考察他的剑术和枪术，他就会一脸严肃而认真地称呼他为陛下，末了，他会非常礼貌地感谢他的教导。  
——这并没有错，这孩子一直是这样待人有礼并且热爱学习的，但还是有什么和以前不同了。

开了嘣了安问我：“你们男孩子长大了都是这样，不会撒娇的吗？”

我想了想，点点头，又摇摇头，说：“也许吧。”

她歪着脑袋说：“那如果，我是说如果，一个坚强的男孩，内心真的很委屈，又怎么让人知道呢？”

我开始以为她说的是掉个雷，后来我发现，她指的可能是我们天不怕地不怕的大王。

年底，大王回去了林炖，我听说他乖乖接受了林炖议会对他禁足的决议，没有想办法搞事，更没有偷跑出来。

掉个雷十一岁的时候，已经可以一个人操持所有的家务。

一次他独自上街，去集市买米，走到僻静的拐角，被不懂事的精灵和人类的小孩围起来打伤了。那些孩子身高体重都不如他，他却没有动手。直到巡逻队赶来分开他们，他的右手被他们折断了。  
我知道后立即赶回去，和开了嘣了崩一起为他治疗断骨，我问他为什么不还手，他说：“他们没有夺去我生命的意图，我单手也可以打败他们，但是那样的争斗没有任何意义。”

这一年，在我身上的禁令解除，我重新进入蜜丝来拉丝大师的课堂开始我医学高级阶段的学习，专攻毒物和解药的研究。

掉个雷十二岁时，他的右手完全愈合了，但他拿起小工具的时候手会颤抖，无法再进行他所热爱的雕刻，写字也改为了左手。

他拿起刀叉、棍棒或者剑的时候手依然很稳，我们确定了他的骨骼肌肉和神经都没有问题，一切只是心理上的原因。

孩子没有自暴自弃，他捧起书本，专心致志地跟着开了嘣了崩和我学习化学和数学。

掉个雷十三岁，通过自己的勤奋刻苦，他达到了化学初级和数学中级的水平。在我们的鼓励下，他报考了这两门考试，但是许多学生乃至老师都开始抗议。

现下当选的微星城城主是个性格温柔的灰精灵，他亲自出面劝开了嘣了崩不要让孩子入学，他说他并不是对掉个雷有偏见，大师也完全可以自己教导孩子。他的理由非常充分：掉个雷一个人上街都会受伤，在学校里，到处都是血气方刚的年轻人的地方，就真的能保证他的安全了吗？好城主甚至听说，有精灵和人类的年轻学生，已经在那里研究：“团结起来，像我们的父辈那样，拼死抵御我靠的入侵”。

开了嘣了崩想要据理力争，他甚至考虑过辞去学校的一切职务，离开这里以示不满，那胃劝住了他。

——此时微星城的学校因为有开了嘣了崩和那胃两颗明星的存在，以及和军校共同进行的黑武器和黑色毒物的研究，渐渐聚拢了不少人才，特别建筑和医学两门学科的教学水准已经远远超越了首府。

“开了嘣了崩，当年你放弃首府的一切，来到偏远的微星城；如果你再继续退让，还能退去哪里呢，边境吗？”那胃姑娘已经不再是当年那个小姑娘了，她的胡子浓密了不少，声音也日益显得低沉而稳重，“挨了基恩毕竟还是精灵之城，是你的城市；”她笑，“但对于我，那就不一样了。”

已经成为建筑和冶金双料大师的那胃申请暂时调离微星城，她亲自带着掉个雷去了雾山。  
当年，自从拉胃大师告老还乡后，在拉胃大师的主导下，雾山矮人们建立起了类似挨了基恩的学校体系。

去了那里以后，掉个雷克服了一开始的水土不服，据说也经历了几次无伤大雅的搏斗，一个月后，他得以和年轻的矮人们学习和生活在一起。

他回家看望我们的时候，长高也长壮了不少，并且恢复了以往的笑容。

自燃灯下，在源自远古的光影魔法之中，那无忧无虑的笑容，非常像我们大王。

又是半年，我在雾山出诊时候，碰到了他，他已经在矮人那里考取了数学中级的手链，正式跟着那胃大师学习建筑和冶金。

但是矮人那边没有他喜欢的医学专业，一是矮人实在是强壮，很少生病，一般小毛病也死不了，二是，他们对此并不怎么感兴趣。

掉个雷回家搬了很多医书过去看，并且因为随手治好了几个在冶炼房里受伤的年轻矮人而在那里有了些名气。

矮人们在自己的语言中，称呼他为“绿色的小精灵”，我想某些绿精灵知道了会吐血，那么还好绿精灵不爱和矮人交往。

入秋，雾山一侧的边境人类有奇怪的传染病，一部分患者发病较慢，发热呕吐几天后，自己也能痊愈；另一部分则表现为上身肌肉的麻痹，直至全身感觉丧失，呼吸衰竭而死。

掉个雷请了假，做了保护措施过来（他聪明地蒙住了几乎整张脸和其他外露的皮肤，人们只把他当做一个年轻的、不想被染病的人类，而没有做别的联想），旁观了我们的会诊。最后他从此地降温时，人类都喜欢拿来当垫子的动物毛皮里找到了传染源：这个季节特有的一种花斑狍，而传播媒介是躲在毛皮中的三眼跳蚤。

此前，因为没有人会生吃这种只有毛但没有多少肉的花斑狍，我们排除了它们通过食物感染人的可能。

我们发现，当花斑狍活着的时候，这类罕见的三眼跳蚤不会想到去叮咬人类，而是和狍共生，但正是因为提供住所和粮食的狍子死了，毛皮又没能经过彻底的光照晾干，存活的它们才把人类当做叮咬对象。

到深冬，这次事件结束后，我请他来我的帐篷相聚。

在我的帐篷中，他摘除了自己的伪装。这孩子，年纪不大，已经和我一般高，声音也开始变得低沉，他除了肤色和不高的鼻子，稍微大的嘴，长得并不难看。我发现，甚至有些属于东方人类的强壮和野性的美感。战争中的乌鲁克们为了吓退格斗技巧上占优的敌人，而拼命改造自己的身体和面容，才会变成那样危险和恐怖的样子。

我又在用老观念评价他，想到他用这么快的时间便看完了那许多书，我在心里夸奖他。

我问他以后的打算。

他说暂时还是认真学习，以及自学。

我问他是否恨那些不让他在微星城学习的人。

他说：“数千年的仇恨和血泪不是一两个人的善良就可以解决的，也不是一两个人的胡作非为就可以变得更糟的，”他苦笑一下，“事实已经如此，我不会把别人对我族的偏见当作是针对我个人的事。陛下以前说过，我的阿达遭受的误解和诋毁曾经更糟，为了成为阿达那样的人，我还要努力。”

这是他在大王回去林炖后，第一次主动提起鸡耳鸡拉肚。

这年，我的笔友美内肚儿大王给我来了信，他告诉我一件事。  
他说因为一些原因，他和他的别扭儿子促膝长谈了，阿那滴儿和他和盘托出了在种粥的经历。

通过描述，奴美糯的大王发觉“精灵王鸡耳鸡拉肚是个真正意义上勇敢和智慧的大王，特别是他为了制止将来可能的战争所做的冒险和努力”，这让他终于相信心爱的儿子来这边“不是跟人来玩幼稚男孩的战争游戏，而是学会了做一名合格君王的道理，即：爱他的人民，却不局限于他的人民，他通过爱别人，而爱着这个世界。”  
所以美内肚儿大王决定传位给自己的儿子，只是他的儿子又找机会跑走了，弄得他哭笑不得，只能去找小孙女诉相思之苦，云云……

被这位睿智而有远见的大王这么一说，我发现，鸡耳鸡拉肚的改变真的影响了很多人和事，虽然他内里有时依然是当年那个行走的灾难。

我于是回信，详细地说明了我们在雾山这里做的努力，我写我也找到了我的人生计划，我在附件里附上了一大堆的医学防治传染病的资料，虽然我知道众神庇佑的奴美糯没有这个需要，但这也说明他们在这方面的经验和准备会比较薄弱，未雨绸缪，总不是坏事。

掉个雷十四岁那年夏天，我凭着对孤星草、粒粒香以及战时黑大王和乌鲁克用药、用毒分析的论文，和一本人类传染病防治的作品顺利通过了高级考试，取得了医学大师的手链。  
然后，我约了开了嘣了安一起去雾山拜访掉个雷。  
已经考下冶金中级的他特别羡慕地看着我的医学大师手链。我说，我被下禁令的那几年，一心想考下这条手链，现在真的考下来了，戴着却有些膈应——想到我们的学校连一个异族的年轻人都无法接受，这样的考试何谈公平，我就难受。我摘下手链，想送给他，他拒绝了，说这是我的努力考来的，是属于我的东西。他说我教会他许多学识和美德，已经完全超越了一条大师手链的价值。

这孩子不愧是开了嘣了崩教出来的。  
回首府的路上，我们发现了一处僻静而风景优美的山谷，人迹罕至。我们留意了这个方位，不想打扰这里的美，我们很快便匆匆离开。

去到阔别的首府，我们拜访咖喱地梨和开了嘣殿下，这晚，我获得了两位殿下对我俩交往的祝福。

开了嘣了安非常不解我为何如此在意她父母的意见。  
我拉着她的手，说：“可能是自己有了操心的小孩，也会理解父母的苦衷吧。”

她明白了我的意思，哈哈笑了，掰着手指，她说：“掉个雷有四个爸爸：开了嘣了崩、大王、梅的思和你，还有两个妈妈，埃尼尼和我。那孩子一定会幸福的，安心啦，阿达爱茸的。”

阿达爱茸的，这个称呼从我爱的姑娘嘴里说出，让我的心幸福到像是涨了潮。  
掉个雷十五岁的生日，他回家，送给开了嘣了崩一柄自己打造的、精美的剑。他此时的身高和体格已经超过我们所有人，直逼我们大王了。  
这年，大王回来挨了基恩，掉个雷开门以后，像小时候一样拥抱了他——我的意思是，一样地亲密无间，当然他没有跳到大王身上；仿佛他们从未有过隔阂，而大王也从未离开。

同时，拒绝成为奴美糯大王的阿那滴儿王子也一起来拜访，他进门就直呼：“哇，这孩子果然像鸡耳鸡拉肚。”

大王满脸“我说吧”，开心地直乐。  
我仔细地打量他们，掉个雷有些动态真的很像大王，一样地毫不拖泥带水，充满了力量；但他静下来的时候就会非常像开了嘣了崩。  
期间大王考了掉个雷乌鲁克部落语和通用语，获得了满意的答案。

阿那滴儿王子则和掉个雷切磋了几回，掉个雷的力量完全压过了王子，在剑术技巧上还弱于对方。

大王在一边评价，孩子的基础很扎实，下盘特别稳，平时应该有和矮人的战士一起刻苦练习，学其他一切武艺只是时间的问题。

开了嘣了崩在一边看得来了兴致，他接过练习剑，上前来，说，“阿达和你比”，掉个雷却立即放下了手中的武器，说，阿达应该被所有人保护，自己永远不会对阿达举起武器。

大王在一边猛点头，说没错没错乌鲁克习俗是这样没错。开了嘣了崩于是转头要和大王比试，大王大言不惭地：我什么都输给你了，现在连我唯一的儿子都向着你，你赢得那么彻底，还不满足么？

掉个雷和我们在一边一起嘿嘿笑。

开了嘣了崩放弃和这对父（母）子理论了。

因为这几年间，乌鲁克们的西进势头有所缓和，不再骚扰边境和人类，军校大批的毕业生已可应付大部分的琐事。

大王这次来，制定了计划，用半年时间，分批撤走了当初的巡逻队伍，只留下了部分高级将领轮值，比如金花殿下、来根辣条、搜窝儿他们依然会交替前来，以及，包括我在内的一千人左右的医疗队常驻。

至此，雾山往东的贸易经过十六年的阻隔，重新畅通，炖城和脊城以及新林地的主要住民和管理人全都变成了东方人类，并且顺着人类西迁的路径而在地理概念上不断东扩。

大王说他说服大家的理由是：人们追求的是安定和平和的生活，认的是技术和学识，此时再强调边境已经没有了意义。

林炖的议政们给大王的禁足令依然在，他这次是借着撤军和陪同阿那滴儿王子参观的由头来的，事情干完就必须回去。  
我偷偷问他什么时候还可以再来，他说，老头子们给他的禁令是很久，但他会找到借口的。  
我不经意地想，这世界上还有能让这家伙低头的东西？再一想，也许议政们真的拿向全境公开他和开了嘣了崩的关系为由来要挟他了吧。

大王想随时能保护开了嘣了崩和他的研究，不得不坐牢这个他并没有放在眼里的王位。  
我发誓，以后会少吐槽他一点。

送别大王的那天，我邀请掉个雷和我一起去炖城，我们现在缺人手，特别是精通黑话和东方人类语言的人手。但是掉个雷摇头，认真地说：“那些入境挨了基恩的人类，为的就是远离乌鲁克部落，我去了，呵呵一笑，用部落语打招呼说‘大兄弟辛苦了，来喝杯水’，岂不是会让他们以为自己跑错了方向再撒开四蹄跑回去。”

我们被逗乐了。阿那滴儿王子笑得直拍我们大王的肩膀说：“连内里都是你儿子没错了。”

大王转过身，和开了嘣了崩互相抱了抱，然后他们一起伸手，抱住了掉个雷。

……

后来人们常说，正是因为大王放松了边境，考取了矮人的冶金大师手链的掉个雷才会在16岁的生日当晚悄无声息地离开。

我们得知后，都担心开了嘣了崩，我建议他干脆去林炖住一阵子。他却说，如果一心想逃避忧愁，是逃不开的，忧愁会追着你，乃至影响你所爱的人们，一直到生命的尽头。

他全心地投入到了自己的工作中去。

完成了数据测算后，他和雾山的那胃大师、首府的挨了石头一起商定了计划，准备对首府到雾山之间百年前的老住宅区进行改造和建设。

这次的目的，主要是为了确保防震和人畜的分离。

为此，很多当初赶开了嘣了崩出首府、对他本就不满的当地保守势力怨声载道，说开了嘣了崩大师才送走那只我靠，没安定多久，又想出了新的点子折腾得首府民众夜不能寐。

开了嘣了崩带人奔波于首府议会和微星城之间，进行了一年多的数据展示和说服工作，在矮人大师们的鼎力支持下，才终于能够开始对手艺人工会所在的中心区域进行改建。

就在掉个雷离开的两年后、887年初夏的深夜，雾山近挨了基恩一侧，遇到了一次地震。  
当时，我在山中的帐篷里，被从床上摇了下来，我以为这就是一次偶尔的小震，并不严重。

我听说，首府大部分低矮的单层平房、糯尔朵工匠们一开始亲手修建的住房基本没有遭到什么严重的损害，改建了一半的手艺人工会受到了部分的创伤，关键建筑站住了，不算严重。

直到两三天后，人们陆续进入和跑出城里，才发回了不好的消息：损毁最为严重的当属新城区最近十多年来流行起来的各类四五层小楼，里面睡着的人们几乎无一幸免。

学校的百年塔楼也损毁了几座，其中，西塔宝贵的图书馆遭到了重创，很多大师和学生们在连夜抢救图书的过程中遇到坍塌，造成了百余人的死伤。

嘎子炖的地下建筑倒塌了一部分，矮人的采矿区域也有不少死伤。

在开了嘣殿下的呼吁下，军校学员很快在几天内组织起来，分头对首府和嘎子炖进行抢救，开了嘣了崩、开了嘣了安和我也相继去到那里的大路驻扎。开了嘣了崩告诉我说，地震发生时，他和那胃正在返回各自家中的路上，都没有受伤，但是拉胃大师年事已高，他和很多矮人在地震中没有来得及逃出来。

……

此后，陆续传来了一些好消息，萨巴德周边各城的新房屋基本都经受住了考验。新近交付使用的白港一开始就用了防震技术，没有丝毫损坏，各处边境只是有小范围的震感，没有什么大事发生。

入冬，常驻工地帐篷的开了嘣了崩和我一起从首府抢险回来，返回微星城，才发现他的宅子倒了，并且不知为何过了火。  
他的手抚上了焦黑的门框。

什么都没有了。他和大王、梅的思、掉个雷……还有我们，这些年的记忆全都没有了。

冬雪纷纷扬扬地飘落，咖喱地梨殿下和开了嘣殿下得知，来信邀请他回到首府，“忘记那些不快，并且首府也需要你”。

但是他决定在废墟上重建。我陪他一起暂住于旅店，他回信给他们：“我怕万一掉个雷回来，他会找不到回家的路。”

同时，大师受开了嘣殿下之托，向林炖提交了震害报告，这份报告最后由我之手寄出。

月光下，望着这张有着秀美字迹的羊皮纸，我不知道出于何种念想，轻轻地念了“一家人”。

在纸张的空白处，显现出学究大师专门写给他心爱的精灵王的文字。

——那不是情书。

他写：“吾爱，落叶归根，生生不息，死生和变化才是自然界永恒的主题。”

“挨炉创造永生的我们，让我们不断经历相遇和离别，一定，还有他另外的目的。”

====  
tbc


	11. Gil-Galad: the People of High Tower

“藕肉堆丝之子，Ereinion‘诸王之后’——鸡耳鸡拉肚，向爱茸丝的后代，塔尔—美内肚儿致以问候。”

“愿烦啦保佑您，愿阴影永不会降临奴美糯上空：尊敬的美内肚儿大王，我早就想亲自向您致谢……”

========

882年水月15日，离开掉个雷的13岁生日还有几周。

和前两年一样，我让前往挨了基恩的文书带去了生日礼物。

我才听说孩子右手受伤的事，爱茸的写信告诉我的，说他已经恢复了。

我叔从没有提起过，他用伊思汀写：孩子认真学习，进步很快，一切都好。

不可能一切都好，我知道。我放心离开，是我知道那孩子有力气保护自己，但我没有忘记他的正直，那正直会让他受到不小的伤害。

我在挨了基恩驻扎期间干的好事还是被人很有技巧地捅给了林炖的议政，分别来自粉个二粉和粉肉的麾下的古老的二十位议政官给我下了四百年不允许离开林炖的禁足令。

从器蛋老头那里获悉内情的那天，我的手突然有点痒。

老头说他劝过他们了，但是没用，对方掌握了先手，也可见我这次确实是玩得有些大。

没两天，那道修辞完美的禁令便已经恭敬地呈送到我手中，老文官们还贴心地加了一条特有人性的补充条例：如有正当的出行理由，只要大王提前提交申请，经众议政表决通过，便可以离开林炖地界一年。

以上，如有违反，他们会让平锅螺蛳在我的灿烂生平中添加“不伦之恋”的情节，以显得和平并不是那么无聊。他们会写：最后一个费诺里安诱惑了自己在爱情方面懵懂的、年轻的侄子。

这让我服软了。

虽然我觉得这个描述显得我叔特别性感，我甚至可以和他开玩笑说“你诱惑了我，我太喜欢被你诱惑了”，但我绝不允许任何世俗的评价打扰他的工作。

我现在有点明白来根辣条那家伙为什么会和别人一起逼着我退位了，他预见了这个结果。

看这帮人配合的熟练程度，这绝不是他们第一次联合起来对自己的大王下这类禁令。

我如有不爽，可以约武将出去打一架，但我不能碰文官一根寒毛。当年我只是让平锅螺蛳删掉书中与事实不符的段落，就被他们明里暗里写文腹诽我干涉文艺自由几十年。

这帮人还爱干的事，就是为了凸显一群人的好，把黑锅全甩到另一群人的身上。

这另一群人就是无法为自己的行为辩解的费诺里安。

这些年，我读了不少书，了解了一些涉及我族的数据。

我看到树年中期，莫搞死被瞎了眼的烦啦原谅，得以在蒙福之地闲逛后，精灵的人口便没有什么大的增长。一个明显的例子是：我们身边来自树年的人物中，没有任何一人是在莫搞死被原谅之后生的。

这常被解释作：精灵在不安定的时代不会繁衍。但那时除了费诺和少数人，蒙福之地的大多数糯尔朵憨憨是真心相信那个叫没扣儿的烦啦带来了高精尖的技术，是为他们好的。那么，到底是什么因素导致人口没有大的变化呢？

以前的我不懂，还会相信是“烦啦号召大家不要生了，于是大家就停止交换树叶”。

但现在的我懂了：粮食和土地的因素决定了包括人口和生产力发展在内的一切。

进入种粥大陆后，可以将战争规模和人口进行互推。

早期几场有准备的战役，精灵的伤亡率并不大，特别是费诺里安军。不是他们怕死，怕死不会常年顶在前线，而是他们有完备的后勤保障：每个士兵身后都有4、5个负责粮食、生产、技术装备和医疗的平民、工匠和医者。

我们就算早期的士兵自己也是优秀的工匠，士兵平民比例至少也在1:3。

要知道费诺和粉个二粉当初千辛万苦带来的男女老幼一共才十万出头。其中可战力量，我算他们顶天了，最多四、五万。

星夜之战逼退莫搞死佯攻的费诺里安军，其实际参战兵力才一万。

而对面是一胎可以20个男孩、有数以万计新增兵源的乌鲁克。就算敌人只是一棵树，最早登陆的那批人一天不停地砍也得累死。

难怪孤军深入的梅菜肉丝想到了和谈，换了我我也会去谈。

他刹住了他爹带来的“战死至最后一人”的复仇气焰，为弟弟们换来了宝贵的时间。

时间啊。

我们的人都说码个烙儿优柔寡断没有主见，开了公母凶悍好斗还贪图美色。

我叔那时被他爹和叔伯们保护得很好，也不参战，我知道他自己也那么想。

但就是在梅菜肉丝不在的日子里，码个烙儿终究稳住了自己的人，开了公母带人进行了地形测绘。

他们全都消散于历史的烟云，没有为自己辩解哪怕一句话，但我看到他们做了什么。

第一次离家的他们在这片所谓的家乡站住了脚。

最直观的人口数据来自堪称西线绞肉机的泪雨之战，两方倾巢而出，七十万兵力从东往西全线碰撞，这放到人丁兴旺的现在都是很壮观的数字了。

排除次生子和灰精灵的数量，梅菜肉丝、粉个嗯和吐个嗯麾下的糯尔朵精灵大军有十万。

这是纯战力。  
加上士兵背后的人们，这是什么概念？

也就是说，泪雨之前、太阳下的四百多年，我们“战时不交换树叶”的族人们抓住战争的间隙，繁衍了四、五倍。加上间或的战争死亡，这个数字还应翻番。

我自己就是战争间隙诞生并存活的孩子，我清楚这是怎么回事。

——这和战争不战争没有关系，再严苛的律法也禁锢不了正常的、繁衍的欲望。

这个欲望可能降低、可能被外部环境和自我的性格压抑一时，但只要不集体挥刀自宫，便不可能彻底消失。  
我们再怎么自诩高尚禁欲，也不是无性的大能者。

我们的人来到这里，表面上看一直很惨，一直在落败，但其实在这片土地上，我们获得了广阔的生存空间、资源、土地和粮食，再辅佐以高超的技术，便为人口的不断繁衍提供了最好的保障。

我叔说他爷爷一直都想离开蒙福之地。

年轻的我曾毫不犹豫地判断那是他家作死传统的由来。

现在我想，那个各方面都敢为人先的大学究费诺，也许很早就看出来，阿蛮的土地太小，而糯尔朵的潜力和未来是无限的。

那么，就像我出兵挨了基恩以开了嘣了安为借口那样，如果费诺不在提栗昂陷入黑暗和迷茫的那段时间，当机立断发下复仇、夺回宝钻的无法转圜的誓言，他又能怎样鼓动早已习惯于和平的子民一同抛弃财富和舒适的生活，跟随他踏上布满荆棘的开拓之路呢？

我的祖宗当年说：费诺他……很可能是对的。

祖宗他作为留下来的人，再傻，也感受到了曾经熙熙攘攘的挖林糯突然的空旷和安静，感受到离去的人们带走了什么，又给他留下了什么。

====

回到林炖关禁闭这段时间，我静下心来，做了些早就该做的事。

我听说因为我的关系，美内肚儿大王老反对阿那滴儿出海，所以我想找机会帮我的老朋友解释一下。

阿那滴儿帮我的忙可不止建立新港和白港，正是奴美糯水手稳定了周边海域，停留在蛤嫩河入海口，伪装成商旅，才使得我可以放心跑去当地人类和乌鲁克那边，而不至于落入完全敌对的环境。

当然，我不会和那位正直纯良的美内肚儿大王说全部的详情，万一他和我的议政一个反应就完了。  
我在给他的信中，简述了阿那滴儿和我一起在种粥忙的事情，以及我所担心的，来自东方的威胁，我提到了卡啦那悚山口，那里地势险峻，非常利于设伏。一旦战事起，两边连绵的山脉作为天然的战略要冲和屏障，可直接扼住雾山的东西通途。

我希望奴美糯人终有一天，能够管理这里。

我尽力豁达地，提了一大堆你好我好大家好烦啦也好的废话，都是爱茸的的笔友喜欢听的东西。

写着写着，我想到德咔德咔的笑脸，和年轻单纯的德里克那些奇形怪状但味道好得出奇的烧烤，还有温顺柔软的凯蒂凯蒂，没有立即寄出这封信。

没想到的是，应该乖乖在家的阿那滴儿突然跑来林炖看我，他哈哈哈地嘲笑我也有被人关住的时候，活了几千年的老头子们果然厉害。

我让他决定，这信要不要由他带给他爹。

他看了，不再嘲笑我了，而是一脸感动地拍我：“当年你祝贺按卡粒梅出生那信已经给我爹截了。”

我心想完了，那里面我还给他详细讲了我在东南面大陆的冒险经历，以及我和乌鲁克朋友的交往过程。

以防万一，我特别用了最显眼的最高王蜡封，就是要保证那信直接交到这小子手中，谁会想到他高素质的爹居然会干这事……我说他不会被赶出家门了吧？

他咧嘴：“我爹本来指望着从里面找出精灵大王勾搭他宝贝儿子的证据，”我想象爱茸的的笔友拿着透镜寻找毫不存在的蛛丝马迹的样子，放松下来，笑了，让他继续，他说，“我爹把那信压了好几年，甚至找人做了化学检验，结果看了半天，是关于你劝我在家里窝着陪老婆、孝敬老爹、好好教育孩子的——Nai amanya onnalya ter coivierya（注1*），一点都不像你会写的东西，我还以为是你叔口述的呢，”我摇摇头，说就是我写的，他做了鬼脸，微笑着说了谢谢，继续，“至于那一大堆关于乌鲁克的故事，更是看得他好奇万分。他假装抱怨说‘精灵写字还有这么不好看的’，让我妈把信还给了我，我和爱轮滴丝笑了好几天。那以后没多久，他就一本正经来找我谈话，你知道吗，老头居然想传位给我。开什么玩笑，我爹他身体那么好、头脑那么灵光，不知还能活多久，我才不要呢。”

我惊讶于这个转折，说：“你要是担心做了大王就没空出来航海……”  
“我真要走，谁能管得住我。”他指指我新写的信，说，“我要是不幸做了大王，尊贵的鸡耳鸡拉肚陛【]下以后就要这么称呼我——啊！伟大的塔尔-阿达里昂！和我一起捣腾这世界的爱茸丝的后代！：愿烦啦啥都不干就保佑您，愿太阳不照耀别人就围着您的脑袋发光，”我们哇哈哈地笑作一团，“太可怕了，”他摇头，“真是太可怕了！顶着‘爱树大王’的头衔光想都让我觉得我老得不行。我搞不懂我俩姐姐那么好，为什么不让她们即位呢？所以我跑出来了，让我再多几年被你称呼为‘我太阳般的朋友阿那滴儿’吧。”

这家伙没有别的选择，他爹那么爱他，他早晚会即位的，我笑着想，但不管怎样，他永远会是我太阳般的朋友阿那滴儿。

我问阿那滴儿关于梅的思的事，他说他让人去西岛查了这个名字，确实有这个人，也犯过小偷小摸的罪，他没说谎。但梅的思离开后，再没有出现在任何奴美糯的港口。这么多年，那个一身黑衣的男人想必已经在种粥的哪里成家、老去了吧。

王子打趣，问我这么上心，是不是嫉妒那家伙陪着开了嘣了崩度过了养儿子最艰难的年代。

我回答，是有点儿。

他一脸“你自找的”，说：“家庭和睦之道，就是要互相留下自由空间。不能你成天在外沾花惹草，连乌鲁克妹子都不放过，但不让你的另一半偶尔找个帅气的仆人啊。”

我顺着他的歪理，说：“我当年连挨了石头都嫉妒。”

他一脸：不是吧，你是hen态吗？

我说：“小时候我每次去挑衅我叔，往往还没到门前就会被挨了石头不由分说狠揍一顿，无处发泄的我便去作弄别人。直到我的无差别恶作剧升级成了全城公害，小恶魔的我被送到了河港；最近这些年，特别是有了掉个雷以后，我常常想，如果没有暴躁对待熊孩子的挨了石头，按照我叔好好先生的性格，也许他会想办法主动化解年幼无知的我对他的仇恨。如果他一开始就像教导掉个雷一样教导小小的我，你想象一下，现在这里坐着一个文质彬彬、写字好看的本大王？”

没想到阿那滴儿立即望了望天，说：“那样的你，和我小时候和外公第一次来种粥，那些打招呼还要讲究押韵的糯尔朵官员又有什么区别，光想都雷死人了！”

我被他的反应逗得哭笑不得，我说：“你自己从小接受王族精英教育，怎么就喜欢和文盲半文盲鬼混呢？”

他回我一句：“这点去问你那个无所不知的叔。”

我居然被这小子怼住了。

====

（注1: 昆亚：祝你的子女一生平安，coivie，生命、生活）

====

阿那滴儿说他同情我的“夫离子散孤苦伶仃”（实际他丫是怕他爹继续要他当大王），于是留在了林炖。

我作为主人，带他在附近四处逛，议政们看到我和奴美糯已婚的正直王子交好，开心得不得了，仿佛我笔直得马上也能给他们变出一打后代来。这段时间天气很好，我们出门去海滩总会撞上衣着清凉的美丽少女，搞得我们俩个已婚男眼睛不知往哪儿放。最后，对婚姻忠贞不二的我们决定留在大殿堂看书打发时间。

此间，我用了半年，综合了丹顿堡军校毕业生情况，提交了逐步撤回林炖驻军的安排。涉及人文、地理，历史和经济发展的趋势，言辞恳切地写了一大堆，多处辅佐以精灵和矮人牢不可破的友谊。

议政们又拖了一年多，终于投票通过，正式将挨了基恩的边境交还给他们自己人管理。

我和我的朋友阿那滴儿带着随从，从大殿堂动身的那天，正好是我儿子的十五岁生日。

我答应过孩子要一直陪着他，却食言了一次又一次。

“收养不属于自己的骨肉，是什么感觉？”路上，在人类的客栈里用了晚餐，阿那滴儿喝着酒，我抽着烟草（作者注：好孩子不要学），他突然问我。

“一开始是不解和厌恶，后来是茫然，再后来，孩子仰头叫你‘阿米’，没几个人扛得住。”我吐着烟圈，比划一下，“他从那么小，长大了一点，变得那么高，但还是小。我叔说他刚懂事那阵，爱把自己裹在毯子里，只露出脑袋和大眼睛，特别可爱。但我在外面野，没见到那个时候，真可惜。”

“我理解，我看到我女儿也是同一个反应。”他忍住一个笑，睁大了天蓝色的眼睛说：“不过，你做好心理准备，现在回去说不定和你一般高了，肌肉发达，一手能举起一个你。”

我点点头，说：“应该的。”

他哈哈笑，然后收敛了笑容，喝了一口，他说，“其实你们不该那么早就告诉他他的身世，孩子的幸福童年时代结束得那么突然，你说他也不再叫你阿米，就不担心他心里恨你吗？”

我说，“他并不幸福。”

阿那滴儿嘟囔：“你叔那么细心怎么会不幸福。”

吐了烟，我回忆着，缓缓道来：“不是家长细心不细心的问题。那孩子的心非常灵敏，他五岁，我带他出去，他便知道藏起自己的皮肤。他六岁便已懂自己是乌鲁克。我和我叔一直等到他九岁才告诉他一切，已经不早了。我们担心再拖下去，他会把自己受到的不公全归因为自己的肤色，陷入身份认同的危机。他应该懂得，没有谁是完美无瑕的，大能者和精灵也会犯错，也有自古以来顽固不化的部分，他的种族同样值得他为之自豪。真正出了问题的，是歧视和怨恨一个无辜孩童的人们本身。”我熄灭了烟斗，去一边垃圾桶里敲了敲烟灰，清理了，又坐回来，说，“我们希望他记住，肤色是无法改变的。但错误的观念，有朝一日，是可以纠正的。”

阿那滴儿安静地看我很久，喝光了杯子里的酒，他说：“你变了。”坏笑一下，他对我说，“可见乌鲁克妹子真的是火辣而性感。”

我说：“嗯。”我补充，“是最好的妹子。”

====

去到微星城，我带着阿那滴儿，回家打了招呼。15岁的掉个雷和我差不多高了，长得越来越像他的生父里佩奥，却有德咔德咔的体魄和性格——他开朗了许多，可见矮人们真的平等对他。

这孩子回家，勤快地把家务都包了，我们考他所学的知识，他基本对答入流。

他比以前更向着他爹。他们都说他像我，我觉得并不像，我长这么大还是只懂给我叔添乱。

然后，我便带人去往边境，撤军陆续进行了大半年。

到了秋天，我走的那天，我们一家人又聚了一下。

孩子开心地说他在熔模铸造方面取得的成就，他年底就够资格考雾山的冶金大师的手链，那时，我叔脸上的喜悦和骄傲让我同样地开心——自从有了掉个雷，他脸上总会有这样的表情。他脸颊微微泛红，眼睛忽闪着，薄唇抿着，微微笑，显得特别地年轻和美好。

只可惜我不能尽收眼底。  
孩子16岁生日那晚，我在林炖、我的房间里，梦到了我从未见过的、四岁时候的掉个雷和我叔。在梦里我紧紧拥抱他们，说着抱歉的话，不愿意放开。

此后接连十天，我都做了类似的梦。

十天后，这个梦便消失得无影无踪，任凭我怎么在心中呼唤，也再没有痕迹。

那刻我明白，我们的孩子去了很远的地方。

在我身上的400年禁令，不管外界如何猜测，真实原因是为了掐灭我和乌鲁克部落的任何熟人进一步发展关系的可能。

（“糯尔朵的最高大王！去学习我！靠！的所谓文化和语言，这简直应该立即遣送挖林糯！”这是反对我的主基调，他们用最古老的昆亚说的，听着特高贵。我现在想粉个二粉去找莫搞死单挑，也许是被自己亲手培养的文官给烦死了）。

我依然有我作为一个大王的自由，找理由去挨了基恩也不难。

这点时间，唯独不够去东南面的大陆打一个来回，也就是说，我不能去找我的儿子。

如果我执意去找，就要以我叔为代价。

========

887年雾山和挨了基恩大地震的详细消息传到我们这里已是盛夏入秋。

我和议政们商量之后，作出决定，我不去，派出来根辣条带领一支千人的救援队伍和物资前往。

器蛋老头问我为什么不亲自去，这会是一个很好的借口。  
我说：“两年前我撤军之时，有不少当地人追着我的马，哭着问‘诸神不再庇佑挨了基恩了吗？’这让我非常不安。首府早已因同情乌鲁克的事情反感我叔，也有人非议银木头在这事上的不作为。我因为军演和边境巡逻的事情，加上‘大王‘的虚名，被那边不少人推崇备至。而天灾，在某些人眼中，是烦啦对我叔和银木头的惩罚，现在人心惶惶，我再去，怕是有人要推举我直接掌管挨了基恩了，我会受不了这个可以破除禁足令的诱惑而接受。”我望着养我长大的老头，说，“我明白，那地方不属于我。我叔他们会处理好的，我就不去让他分心了。”

（老头语重心长地说我长大了，我笑着说：“爱茸的那小子说了，因为爱我叔，我才从一个混蛋变好了。”  
老头瞪我一眼，明显想反驳这句话，但他摸了半天胡子居然没找到反驳的理由。）  
来年春天，爱茸的写信告诉我，我叔在微星城的宅子在地震中被毁。

爱茸的写他在林炖的家里有一颗怕懒提梨，如果有需要，我可以和我叔通过玻璃球对话。

我谢过了他的好意，我没有使用。

隔着那么远的距离，我依然能感到我叔的心，我们之间的联结，比一颗玻璃球管用。

他又回到了多年前的状态，忙碌而专注，带着忧伤。他会不时地想起我，那时，他的忧伤会有所减轻。

这就足够。  
====

此后挨了基恩每年末都会有一份详尽的损害和修复记录报告，以正式公文的名义送来，只盖了城主印章，没有署名。我不知道银木头是不是故意给我们创造机会：我当然认得我叔的笔迹。

等到晚上，我对着月光念起“一家人”，总能在各个空白处看到他（写着写着想起了我，而）留给我的，温柔而有哲理的话。

除了落叶归根的那段，他还写，他在劳作之余，总会想到抬头去看天上繁星。

他当然不会傻乎乎地写“看到繁星便会想起你明亮的双眸”之类的情话，他写道：“那时，我便会觉得阿尔达之上的永生也不过是宇宙中的一瞬罢了。我不过是一个坐在无尽盛宴末席的饥饿旅人，想到这个世界有那么多的秘密，我却只能窥其一二，让我即振奋，又失落。”

通过信件、以及我的人回来的报告，我得知开了嘣了崩和挨了石头这对第一纪的朋友重新站在了一起。他们和哈尔薇大师、那胃大师等人携手，用了近二十年的时间，判断了各地建筑的抗震等级、内力调整，翻新、重建了首府和雾山及其之间的大部分危险房屋。

期间，爱茸的在雾山免费行医。地震伤亡造成了次生子间流行病的多次传播，他和开了嘣了安及许多朋友们，将染病的人们收留在一个叫一亩拉嘴丝的地方，据说是个幽静美丽的修养场所，利于病人恢复，同时也隔绝了传染健康人的可能。人们慢慢地，都尊敬地称呼他为“爱茸的大师”。

阿那滴儿回了奴美糯，虽然比他爹希望的晚了好几年，但他终于还是勉为其难地即位成为“爱树大王”——塔尔-阿达里昂一上台，除了以奴美糯的名义往挨了基恩派出援助队伍外，还飞速改变了奴美糯继承法，立了他的女儿按卡粒梅为王女。

按照他的说法，他和他妻子的感情很好，说不定还会生好几个小王子。他这么着急地想要让女儿成为女王，不会是受我那个乌鲁克故事的影响吧？

大地震也导致了一部分人类和小人族继续往西迁徙，进入林炖和挨了基恩之间的土地。

========

首府的人们亲眼见识开了嘣了崩的先见之明，以及他在地震中不眠不休作出的贡献。到900年，他和“我靠”的“肮脏”事情，很少再有人提起了。

爱茸的写信告诉我，他和开了嘣、咖喱地梨殿下一起行医时，经常会有人问起，“开了嘣了崩殿下何时会回到首府”，而他们都不知道如何回答。

在受创严重的老建筑中，学城的图书馆和主塔首当其冲，经历复杂的重建，直到904年底才建完。各地、特别是林炖这边捐赠了不少的手抄本（平锅螺蛳哭着捐的，我拿出奴美糯大王送的好酒招待他，他喝了，哭得更厉害了，他说又不是他把我禁足的，为什么要这么对他。后来他酒醒了，想到挨了基恩的朋友，又哭着捐了一部分），弥补了部分损失，905年初，学城重新开学。

大师们感念开了嘣了崩为了重建付出的心血和努力，他们正式写信邀请他重新回去工作。开了嘣了崩提出的唯一要求是：此后，学城接纳学生时，不可再对出身和种族设限。只要前来的目的是和平的，达到入学要求者，必须接纳。

这让各位大师特别是精灵大师犯了难，他们又联想起当年掉个雷防空警报般的夜哭，学城分为正反双方，开始了长久的辩论。

城主银木头一如既往站在开了嘣了崩那边，在救灾中获得了极大声望的爱茸的大师也发言支持。

边境东方部落德高望重的首领波威格和许多在挨了基恩读书的东方人类，也表示支持。

波威格回忆，他作为第一批入学的东方人类，也有过不愉快的经历。只因为常去的店铺门口少了一盏好看的灯，他就被别人认定是小偷，虽然事后发现是被城内调皮的小孩拿回家玩了，但如果不是他的导师哈尔薇大师和开了嘣了崩大师，以及他的同学方容等人对他的支持，他差点就打起退堂鼓。他属于幸运的那类，但他不知道固有的偏见还使得多少原本有可能变得更好的孩子放弃了变好的可能。

按照爱茸的的说法，双方翻遍了所有古老的礼法书籍，甚至成立了课题组，他们在哪里都没有找到“禁止异族入内”或者“禁止乌鲁克入内”的字样（“禁止费诺里安入内”的信达文献倒是不少）。尽管如此，矛盾仍然主要集中在乌鲁克身上。

反方提出“我靠是莫搞死的造物”这一点，正方说似乎也没有任何一位大能者明确说过，这是精灵们在黑暗的年代流传开来的。有的说，这等同于承认莫搞死有创造生命的能力，是对一炉焚塌的亵渎；有的说，乌鲁克原本就是精灵——如这个说法为真，那他们和我们的关系岂不是比次生子还要接近？

反方再次提出：乌鲁克并不是生命，没有fea，不能同等看待。正方立即反驳：不是生命，是什么？精灵相信树木皆有灵，皆是生命，为什么到了乌鲁克这儿，人有手有脚会说话有自己的语言，就不是生命了？难道你们的意思是精灵们打了一个第一纪，是被一群无生命的石块或者木炭打得那么惨的吗。

整个辩论过程，倒没有人提信仰不同的问题。谁都知道，挨了基恩辽阔的境内，不少东方人类依然信仰黑大王。这不妨碍他们在日常生活中，仍然能够诚实待人、提供优质的农副产品。那么你信仰太阳、月亮、天上飞的挨轮滴儿，地上走的爱茸的都可以。

（此间辩论具体文字记录见《种族》——一亩拉嘴丝的爱茸的大师，《“我们”的意义》——挨了基恩的开了嘣殿下，《交往的真谛》——嘎子炖的那胃大师。）

……

第二纪907年，首府学城率先通过了一条看上去绝无仅有的、划时代的条例：“战争已经过去900多年，片面强调种族的邪恶与善良，已经不再符合求知的需要。此后，在学城入学，将不会允许任何人因为种族、肤色、语言和信仰的不同而受到拒绝、责难和歧视。愿一炉焚塌的子女们，都团结在这片太阳之下的土地上……”

首府开了这个头后，又过了五年，912年，微星城的学校也通过了类似的条例，次年，最先受益的是一名哈拉丁人，啊滋波祖克。此前，南方人类同样被视为“黑大王的帮凶”而被拒绝于挨了基恩的边境之外。

这一变化，造成了一部分保守派精灵的不满，他们渐渐向林炖和咯哩嗯的地界迁徙。

我以为藕肉飞会借此机会断绝和挨了基恩的关系，但他成年了的儿子色让滴儿正在首府学习，同时也是正方辩论的一员，他劝住了自己老爹。大绿林和挨了基恩的同盟依然牢固。  
学城的条例颁布后，东西方之间的道路不仅仅是地理上，在意识和思维上也渐渐畅通。

更多的劳动力、技术、农副产品、异族文化连同奇思妙想都涌入了挨了基恩，带来了大地震后的再次繁荣。

在这些新旧友谊中，精灵和矮人的关系依然是其中最重要的一环。

927年的春天，为了纪念双方的通力合作，我叔和年逾70的那胃大师一起铸造了嘎子炖的新西门：都林之门。

见过的人们都说，新西门不但美观，防震，会自己开合，还有着精灵的魔法。

那上面写着：“请说朋友，请你进来。我那胃铸造了这门，挨了基恩的开了嘣了崩留下了这些文字。”

我不禁莞尔，这是我叔特有的幽默。

929年春，我叔终于离开了他居住了60年的微星城，回到了阔别的藕丝特-银-爱丝儿。

他回首府的那天，费诺之星的旗帜被他的朋友们提前升起来，再次飘扬在学城上空。

喜爱他的商人和学者们为了庆祝他的到来，在城内分发免费的酒精和食物，大家欢庆了一个下午和傍晚。

晚上，我在自己的卧房梦到了他：一身深蓝长袍的大师微笑着，礼貌地、和欢乐的人们一一告别，回到首府空无一人，已经被好心的学徒提前打扫完毕的家中。  
他轻轻关上门，抛弃了人前的伪装，靠着墙，慢慢地坐到了地上。

漆黑的夜晚，窗外微风吹来，我睁开眼，眼泪已经湿了枕头。

我叔在微星城等了那么久，终究没有能够等到。

那天，我们一直暗自想念的孩子没了。

掉个雷和我们没有血缘关系，他的心，却和我们连结在了一起。

60岁，在平均寿命不到50的乌鲁克而言，算是高寿而终。

我们应该为那孩子高兴。

这说明，那孩子回去以后，没有被喂狼，而是站稳了脚跟，拥有了自己的生活，也许还找到了一个热情奔放的乌鲁克妹子，有了同样可爱的后代。

也许他会告诉自己的后代：“精灵中有些瓜兮兮的家伙，比如那个最高大王；精灵中也有很多好人，比如挨了基恩的那位大师。精灵……并不都是只知屠杀我族的坏人。”

再次入睡之时，我的fea在梦中拥抱了我的爱人。

====  
950年的狂欢节是挨了基恩建成200年的庆典，也为了纪念城市彻底从大地震中浴火重生而举办。

银木头和咖喱地梨提前了四十天，亲自写信请我前往。

咖喱地梨提及，我叔多年的好朋友那胃大师过世了；妈呀扫绒以学生的身份进入了首府——对于这点，她是反对的。

这使得我终于低头，向议政提交了出行申请。

经过他们讨论同意，我于是年春末离开。

====  
我在狂欢节前夜到达首府郊外，在旅店住了一晚。等到第二天傍晚太阳西沉，听到城里渐渐响起的欢呼和乐声，我带上金色镶琉璃彩边的猎师面具，换上人类中流行的棉绸猎装，熟门熟路进了城。

过了那许多年，认识我的矮人和人类都已经不在了，城门守卫的精灵认得我，但我一身东方猎师的打扮，没有被识破。

我叔这段时间正忙着在西塔批阅考卷，我想他不会来。

我在城门口遇到咖喱地梨和银木头，礼貌地和他们打了招呼，感谢了他们的邀请，同时也得知他们的女儿和爱茸的依然在边境忙而没有能够过来。

和他们告别后，自燃灯一盏盏亮了起来，狂欢节已经开始了。我随着自己的心跳，穿越喧嚣的人群，往西塔区的方向走。我不想去打扰我叔的工作，我只想站在离开他近一些的地方，同时，参观一下崭新的精灵之城。

虽然布满了各色的彩旗，我依然能看出来首府翻新了不少地方，城墙明显加固过了，原来生活聚居区有些过于拥挤的矮房不见了，取而代之的是优雅玲珑的小高楼，都有了防震和防火的设计。

狂欢的人群中，则有了更多的陌生人种和远方来客，甚至有三两个高大的年轻人抹黑了脸，打扮成乌鲁克的样子，引来周围人的侧目和哄笑。

但这一切都与我无关了。

感到熟悉的心跳忽然离开我越来越近，我渐渐加快步伐往前走去。

花车游行队伍载着今年的狂欢节女王登场的那刻，人群自动沿街道让出了空位，对面，在一群五颜六色的人中，我看到了他。

我叔一身黑袍，戴着非常贴合的深黑色镶金边的上半脸面具，微微回头，他灰色的眸子准确地望向我的方向。

我能听到他在心里呼唤我的名字。很快找到高高站立于人群的我，他对我挥手并微笑。

我刚要挥手，突然注意到他身边不远处，站着一个一身白衣的男子——“扫绒。”我咬牙切齿地喊。没人注意，太嘈杂了。

没了等待花车过去的耐心，我用力往前挤。

我叔也向我走来，他没留神被身边的人群一推，踉跄一下，白袍的妈呀立即抬手扶住了他的腰。我叔回头，和他对视了一下，说了谢谢，然后远离了一步，望向我，这时我已经穿越花车行驶的街道，去到了他的身边，一把拽住他的手。

我挡在他们中间，我叔拍拍我的后腰，说了句“你好”。他示意我放轻松。

扫绒在一侧对我笑了笑，问了我好，这个在夜间白到发光的妈呀像是怕我立刻拔剑砍了他，很快地说：“我是建筑中级的学生了，陛下，我的安全由907年的学城条例保护。”

哦，我太明白了。

我也明白以我在这里残留的威望，我依然可以下令逮捕他。

但这样一来，我便再次和我叔用了那么多年好容易达成的主张背道而驰了。

我不再言语，转身拖着我叔远离那个妈呀。妈呀识相地（或者说怕死地）没有跟来。

我们一路走着，我叔夸我衣服选得不错，我也发现他这套水洗麻袍的质地和垂感都非常好。

他带我去了几个小吃摊，说很多是狂欢节才会有的品种，让我尝尝。

“我不怎么参加狂欢，知道你要来，便让人带了东方人类那边最新的服装过来，听说是他们巫师的装束。”他举起小糕点，给我，说，“今年我课程不多，考卷下午就改完了。你在这里留几天，陪我好吗？”

路面有卖艺的人类用小竖琴弹奏起有着东方韵律的歌。

——再见，我的爱人

——我不会忘记你的声音和笑容。

——对你的回忆是我所拥有的一切。

——再见，我的爱人

——现在你我天各一方

——我终于可以在最黑的夜晚流下泪来

——因为我知道你无法看到我哭泣的脸

此时大片的、五彩的烟花在天际纷纷炸开，人们惊呼着，抬头，赞扬地望向夜空。我轻轻撩开我的猎师面具，低头咬了一口他递过来的小糕点，抬眼望他，我说：“好。”

他温暖的手指轻轻抚过我的嘴角。

我们不快不慢地，往家的方向走。

他说起这些年的一些研究，大都是建筑方面的；我谈到我在林炖看的一些书籍和感悟。

听到我说费诺来种粥是为了族人开拓土地，他安静了一会，说：“你也许是对的。可惜我那时被一系列的变故吓到，除了怨天尤人，什么都不懂。”

深夜，我们走到了他在首府的旧宅，他开门进去，我们摘下了各自的面具。  
我叔轻拍了我的脸，让我在客厅坐了，他亲自给我泡茶。

我望着屋内熟悉的装饰，轻轻闭上眼，想起我们的演习，想起他在微星城的家，还有……很多很多人和事。  
他端茶过来时，我端详他。  
他这个巫师袍子非常合身，他一动，下摆多层褶皱的料子随着他的长腿轻轻展开，显得腰掐得特别紧实好看。

研究着衣料随着他的步调舒展和合拢的弧度，我想，奇怪，我居然会热衷于看他穿衣服的样子，而不是想着他不穿衣服才更好之类的内容。

我突然想起那个精灵夫妇之间有了孩子就会没有欲望的说法，我们怎么看怎么符合：这些年来我们做的次数一只手都数得过来。

我想我们就要像咖喱地梨和银木头那样，相敬如宾地活到世界尽头了。

我叔在我身边的茶几上放下了托盘，说：“这个茶不错的，南方人类带来的，浪费可惜，你至少喝一口。”

我谢了他，端起茶杯，吹了吹，轻喝了一口，不错。我不是饮茶之人，但这茶确实可以，我说：“你还有别的事要忙的话，不用管我。”

“说了我有空。我的意思是，”他拢了拢头发，“我想补上我们当年演习结束后没干完的事。”

我差点喷了茶。

接下来的六天我们不分白天黑夜，用匪夷所思的姿势做遍了这个家的各个角落，连窗台都没有放过。

我能感到他内心为了这些年的失去而积聚起来的悲哀……不，现在那里面，也有一半的悲哀是属于我的。

我意识到，我的存在不再能给他带来单纯的欢乐，我甚至不知道我是否还能从命运的利爪中拯救他。

我隐藏的悲哀和痛苦同样会影响到他，所以我迟疑着不敢来见他，迟疑了那么多年。

他感受到了我的心情，他希望我知道——不要怕，我的侄子，我会和你一起背负所有一切痛苦。

他用他修长的、有着书写和劳作的茧子的手指，抚平我眉间深锁的皱纹。他用他柔软的唇，吻走我因为对他和孩子的思念和内疚而流下的泪。

他俯身下来，在我耳边呢喃，他在，我的心不会孤独地跳动。

这个盛夏的夜晚，我的身体快要热疯，但我希望可以一直这样和他在一起，我不想停下。

====

第七天的早上，我从一个满是星光的梦中睁开眼，刚从床上坐起来，我以为睡得很熟的他伸出一条肌肉匀称的胳膊，把我拦腰按了回去。

我倒在柔软的被褥中，说：“去补充点东西再继续吧，不然平锅螺蛳肯定写公元950年夏天，我们大王纵欲过度，裸身薨于床榻。”

他笑着，揽着我的腰不放。  
看他依然兴致勃勃的样子，“不是我扫兴，”我颇扫兴地说，“关于那个妈呀……”

我叔说：“他今年春天一来，便感谢了我们对于种粥生灵的平等作出的努力，他说这是他一直想做的事情。”

“得了吧。”我转过头，望向天花板，“那个巧言的人渣，每次说的话，都是你心里最想听的。他要追求你，我一开始就知道。”

“什么时候变成了‘追求’？”我叔好笑地说：“我没想到你也会读心。”

“我说正经的。”我依然看着天花板，“一开始我想他要诱惑你帮他做事，完成他和黑大王的什么未完成的坏计划。狂欢节那天他扶着你的腰，你们离开那么近，他看你的表情，”我转头看他，“那是冷静外表下掩盖着的爱，我不会看错，摊牌灵卡。”

因为我也曾是那样的。

“你想多了，”他说，“他不傻，他看出来我们结合了。”他的心跳有些快，然后趋于平稳，他亲吻了我的额头，要我躺着，他自己披衣爬起来，拉开了窗帘，轻轻打开窗户，夏日的阳光和香气一下子涌入屋内。他望着窗外，说，“就算我没有和你结合，我也不会傻到去爱上一个大能者，我的侄子。”

“这么说你知道。”我撑起身体，问他。

“我不知道。”他转回身，背对着窗口，“我只知道，大能者的爱都是不可靠的。”他反手用拇指指了指天空，“我的大伯单恋过上面那位，他被啊丽嗯拒绝了，直到回归了火焰，都没有能够得到回应。”

我听懂了，坐起来，穿衣服：“如果没有太阳的照耀，摊牌，粉个嗯没法救回梅菜肉丝。”

我叔望着我，说：“那只是巧合。救回我大伯的是英雄的粉个嗯王子一人，没有其他。“

也许吧，我想，太阳还治愈了差点心碎而死的你。

啊丽嗯作为一个善的妈呀，无法改变自己高悬于天际、散发光和热的命运。

阻挡他们的是命运，梅菜肉丝也许并不是单相思。

但扫绒，就是另一回事了。

我知道我叔留着那个妈呀，终究是为了自己的作死大业。  
我，乃至咖喱地梨，说什么都没用。  
不管怎样，我都会和他一起走下去，直到无法回头的那天。

我永远不会让他知道，掉个雷走的那天，我看到了另一种未来的可能：如果我不顾一切地追去遥远的东方，帮我们心爱的儿子统一乌鲁克七大部落，杀死包括德咔德咔在内的许多朋友……那么，挨了基恩会和大一统的乌鲁克晨曦之子部落结盟，获得这片大陆上最后一块土地的和平和友谊。

我们也不会那么早便失去我们的儿子。

然而幸福终究只是短暂。

……许多许多年后，我叔深爱的城仍会毁于战争，他作为“和莫搞死的造物结盟”以及“和自己侄子乱【]伦”的罪魁，会经历最残忍的刑罚，活生生穿刺于旗杆直至咽气。

那时，高高站立于学城的断壁残垣之间的征服者们，会高呼“大帝万岁”的口号，竖起奴美糯帝国巨大的黑绸旗帜。

而未来，那位率军入侵的奴美糯帝国的皇帝，自然不可能是我太阳般的朋友阿那滴儿，但我看到他有着像极了阿那滴儿的金色卷曲的长发和太阳般的笑容。

我意识到，我叔的命运，好像早有一个无上的大能者站立于高塔之巅，冷酷地写好了一切，而我不管如何挣扎都无力改变结局。

我不知道我们还将走向何方，我只知道，如果能和他一起离开这该死的世界，那并不算太坏。

====

tbc

.


	12. Emerwen Aranel: Ataremma I Menelssie

一个番外 Emerwen Aranel: Ataremma I Menelssie （*注1）

那个身材矮小、衣着古怪又花哨的东方人类在我这儿看上了一张小羊皮，他又摸又闻又揉，不时动着眉毛。

好半天，他找到了一条生长纹，露出狡猾的笑容，他咂咂嘴，开始压价。

我微微皱眉。

我正准备给他解释，只要是生灵就一定会有生长纹时，一道魁梧的阴影笼罩了我们。

我抬头望去，这是一位在这个各类种族混居的蛤嫩河畔的罗曼拿城内还算常见的、深绿色皮肤的乌鲁克。

他有力的手腕佩戴着部落勇士的兽牙标志，他高大、年轻而富有活力，眼睛很亮，他并不难看。

并不看东方人类，乌鲁克凭着肌肉发达的身躯毫不费力地挤上前来，赞叹着，说：“这是上好的羊皮。鞣皮手法也相当精湛。”他掏了腰包，轻轻弯下腰，在我的摊上放下四十个这个大陆通用的星币，说，“给我一张。”

我收下，给了他一张半，我说那个半张是碎皮，赠送，可以做点小玩意。

在他出价之后，我摊位上价格偏高的小羊皮很快被抢购一空。

最早过来的东方人类什么都没抢到，我知道他是个目光敏锐但有些抠门的商人，他有些不爽地嘟囔了几句，但他知道自己不能在乌鲁克、奴美糯和南方人类水手共同管辖范围内的集市没事找事，终于还是识相地走了。

午后日头正烈，我提前收了摊，跑去哈嫩河边的小酒馆吃了饭，他们给我上了好大的盐块——这儿的人靠海，吃起盐来就和我们那儿的人吃糖一样，他们的烤肉也特别足量，丝毫没有肥肉，味道居然很不错。我很快吃饱，要了两壶酒，带走了。

南方人类的酒，掺了不少水，沉淀物不多，比起船上的酒，不算太难喝。我包里揣着一壶酒，手里拿着一壶，一面喝着，一面走过一片肥沃的平原，麦田中的树木成排，有葡萄藤挂在上面，鸟儿和蝴蝶在其间飞舞。

走过这片麦田后，我沿着河边的小路，去到我最喜欢的那片青青草地上。

这儿是我的秘密基地。此时，我背后麦田的农人和对岸码头的船工都在室内躲避夏日午后的烈日。我则带着一些酒意，浑身放松地坐于阴凉的树影下，脱下凉鞋，赤脚伸到水中。

望着幽幽的流水，我想到我的家人——

安静怕吵的阿米是绝对不会喜欢我这大半年来做的事的，大概光是想，她都会陷入歇斯底里的状态。

至于阿塔，我并不太熟悉他的样子，我只记得他高大的身躯，和金色的笑容。

我记得，和我身边的所有人一样，他的笑容并不快乐。

我一面踩着水，一面轻哼儿时的那首歌。

——在温柔和友爱中

我一定会再见到你

我一定会再见到你

——沉睡在不愿醒来的梦中

乖乖睡吧

乖乖睡吧

——请在梦中和我相遇

我爱你

我爱你

——请在我温暖的怀中沉睡

……

这是我的阿塔对着襁褓中哭闹的我唱过的歌，我不明白我为什么会有这么清晰的、四岁之前的记忆，也许是因为我的阿米从不曾对我唱过什么东西，连哼哼都没有。

阿米带着我离开阿塔的那天，我便突然长大了，长大到不需要什么歌便能安静入睡。

但这首歌从未离开过我的脑海，稍大一点，因为不允许在那栋白色的房子里发出任何响声，我便会跑去草原上没人的地方，边放羊边唱。

后来，阿塔带着他并不真实的笑容来找我，我并没有足够的勇气问他这首歌是从哪里来的。

“小心，这里的河水下潜很深，前年曾经淹死过小孩。”男人的声音在我背后响起。

我回头，是刚才那个乌鲁克，他身后还有几个强壮的人类。

高大的他这次骑在马上，靠近了一些，保持距离观察我，大概怕吓到我，他没有再上前来。

一个绅士，而且是怕水的乌鲁克绅士。

我为自己敏锐的发现而得意。

为了来这里，我可是做足了功课，特意抹黑了我的脸，拉直了卷发，穿上牧人的粗布裙，这使得我看上去更像一个东方人类的牧羊女，而完全不像此地水性更好的南方女子或者其他地方会水的人类。

我微笑了一下：“你是个好人，谢谢你照顾我的生意。”  
他下了马，走上来两步，怕吓到我落水，依然保持着非常礼貌的距离，轻声问我：“能来到罗曼拿城，你走了很远的路吧，不容易。”

“我是坐船过来的。”我歪头，说，“理论上，我并没有‘走’多远。”

他爽朗而羡慕地笑了：“坐船！那是我们的大族母才会有的勇气，你可真是了不起的姑娘！”

决定不再让这位青年魁梧身材下的小心脏担惊受怕，我站起来，穿好鞋，拍拍粗布裙，拎着酒壶，轻巧地跳离了河边（他明显松了一口气，牵着马，转头和他微笑的人类朋友告别）。我走向他，说：“我会游泳，你不用那么紧张。”

“不不，”他说，“我们部落传说中最会游泳的大族母就是在一条浅水湾里游泳淹死的，所以我才担心。”

我被逗乐了，打量着这个越看越耐看的年轻乌鲁克，问他叫什么名字。  
他回答：“卡勒拉克。”

因为乌鲁克对于女士的礼节，他没有问我的名字。

“你的名字意思是，将星。”我想了想，大方地说，“那么，我是挨莫温。”（*同注1）

他用了他们部落的低头礼表示了获知女士名字的简单谢意，然后很懂地回答，“你的名字，是牧羊女的意思。”

一个会乌鲁克部落语的人类女子，一个懂得昆亚的乌鲁克。

这片大陆之上，果然会有奇特的相遇，怪不得阿塔和很多人都喜欢往这儿跑。

“你是西方人类……是奴美糯人吧。”他问，“我还以为你是精灵。”

看样子我把自己抹得不够黑，我下次会注意。

塔尔-阿达里昂即位后不久，就允许了奴美糯女子参加远航。第一位进入奴美糯舰队的女水手玛尔塔买卡（Maltamaica，昆亚，金色之剑）今年已经有100岁了。

到了现在，奴美糯的女水手、女商人来往于大陆和奴美糯已不再是什么稀奇的事情。

我没有否认，我问：“你见过精灵吗？”

“没有。”他老实回答，“不过有传说，我的祖上有人见过精灵，你唱的那首歌，”短暂思索一下，他说，“我外婆就会唱，她说是她的外祖父教她的。”

我挑了眉。我找到了岸边一块大石头，轻快地跳上去，我注意到他马上载着不少行李，问他是急着要行路吗。

他回答，他们德勒部落正在修建新的水坝，他熟悉人类的文化和语言，所以部落派他带人来采购，他说他今天办完事便准备回去，还有些时间，顺便来逛逛，没想到碰到我要跳河。

我喝了一口酒，哈哈笑了。

我所见的文献中，相对落后的乌鲁克，居然已经开始有这种系统性的大工程了。我把我的另一壶酒给他，问他：“水坝可不是一天两天就能建好的，我以为你们是游牧民族，居然会想到建造那个。”

他说他要骑马并不能喝酒，谢过了我，他说：“以前我们不是部落内部打架，就是和人类、和居住在远西之地的精灵过不去。但自从大族母德咔德咔掌权后，用了三、四代人，我们终于慢慢安定下来。”

听到这个名字，我产生了莫大的好奇，向他打听我只在书中看到的德咔德咔的详细情况。

“德咔德咔大族母，就是她，会水，但在高龄时候游泳淹死了。别看她死得有点不太正经，但她非常强大，一生为部落做了很多事。”他扳着手指，说，“她联合莉莉部落的朋友，禁止了乌鲁克的孤儿再被喂狼，也禁止了部落之间的残杀——虽然为此她杀了包括她的生母在内的不少人，但那都是些顽固不化的死脑筋。现在我们得勒部落，是由咔咔部落、莉莉部落和吉克林部落合并而成的，我们占据了往西大片土地，旁的一些乌鲁克部落不愿意遵循这些法则，但又打不过我们，于是便往东南方去了。”

乌鲁克西迁的势头因此被制止了，我想，所以精灵之城没有了边境危机。  
“你也是族长吗？”我问，我想这家伙的礼仪很不错，会是个不错的族长。

他挥手，说：“族长之位是靠实力和威望取得的。我、我的父母都是部落勇士，现在我们的族长是“烟鬼”雅卡达加，那是个很爽朗的好人。”他笑着，说，“说说你吧，一个奴美糯的女孩，跑来这里，而不是跑去精灵扎堆的地方。”

我吐了舌头，说，“才不稀罕精灵，就和我们的人一样，他们很死板，很无聊。”

“那个百年前跑来我们部落的精灵不是那样的，他很有趣，当然，”他摸摸头，“也许是我们家口口相传的历史不准确，和传说中的永生者搞混了。”

我耸肩，装作不经意地问他：“传说中的永生者？他做了什么好事？”

“过去的好事就不提了，现在，他正在帮我们建造水坝。”他很认真地说，“和传说一样，他真的很好。”

我默默算了算时间，我偷听到的消息没错的话，扫绒960年得到了挨了基恩建筑大师的手链，过了十年，确实差不多该在这儿了。只是没想到他居然真的来造福乌鲁克部落了，搞得我们的水手一惊一乍，以为他准备搞什么坏事而纷纷登陆种粥大陆。

而后，得知我来到这里三月有余，却只是在各港口附近徘徊，从没能够好好逛过，卡勒拉克自告奋勇地带着我，骑着他的马，穿过平原和一片畜牧地，去到罗曼那城另一个拥挤而嘈杂的居民聚居区。

这里远离河港，奴美糯人很少出现，街道狭窄，大都居住着南方人类和东方人类。沿街的货物琳琅满目，叫卖声此起彼伏，不时有小动物在脚边流窜，虽然混乱，但莫名有些生机勃勃的乐趣。

我高高坐在马上，身后，他粗糙而有力的大手很有礼貌地扶着我。

他告诉我那个名叫扎克的人类卖的烧饼特别好吃，但是经常会短斤缺两（说着，他买了两块递给我，特意用眼神警告了对方不要耍小心思）。

他说那个名叫戈尔察的人类卖的马特别精神，比主人都精神，一不留神就会带着你的全部家当跑走。

我被逗乐了，啃着他买的烧饼，不时大笑。

我越来越像一个当地人，粗俗而不懂礼仪，我想着，无意看到了我穿着凉鞋的，白白的脚。

我发现了我的愚蠢：我把脸抹得再黑，脚依然是白的，怪不得会被一个乌鲁克看出来。

想到这里，我笑得更加大声。

这把他也逗乐了，年轻人在我身后低声笑出来。

他的声音并不难听，闭上眼，你甚至会错觉他是一个精灵。

出了聚居区，来到一个人迹罕至的小山坡上，他带我去参观这儿有钱的东方商人赞助的神迹礼拜堂。

一般这类礼拜堂并不让异族进入，哪怕同为东方人类但口音不同都不行，我这种抹黑了脸的就更别说了。但因为他是得勒部落的勇士，我们下了马，他用乌鲁克的通用语威严而有礼说了两句，人类守卫便转动沉重的铰链，放我们进去了。

和古朴的外表不同，礼拜堂内非常豪华，进门便看到一个有着双层小楼的大厅，楼梯扶手和各类圣器全都镶满了金边（卡勒拉克轻声说这是人类和乌鲁克交易来的）。

礼堂一楼的正前方，是一具这里常能看到的，被锁链锁着的莫搞死的“受难像”——我听水手说的，东方人类和乌鲁克们认为他们的“没扣儿大王”被“邪恶的烦啦们”拖入了永恒的黑暗。每一个从奴美糯来到种粥的旅人都必须知道这点，并且注意不要去和异族人做出争辩，特别当我们落单的时候。

我倒没觉得有什么好争辩的，反正莫搞死也被永远地关起来了。不管是崇拜他还是讨厌他，对任何人都没什么意义，不是吗？

此时正在宣讲的东方智者是个非常有风度的老人。只见他一头雪白的长发扎成了辫子，身材不高，腰板挺直，穿着合身的黑色长袍，下摆的百褶非常优雅地展开，随着他的动作轻轻晃动。

我努力听了一会，我虽然偷学了乌鲁克的部落语和通用语，但这个人类的方言腔实在太重了，除了第一句天父在上和昆亚构词很像，我听懂了，其余都是一团糊。他摇头晃脑地说，我捕捉到乌鲁斯、啊撒拉菲轮之类的词，似乎在哪儿听过，但可以肯定不是昆亚。

宣讲结束后，我们还分到了圣餐，说是莫搞死在战争之初来东方用来为人类治愈疾病的东西：一块松脂夹在面包中间，和三枚浆果一起服下。

我有些犹豫，卡勒拉克告诉我：没有副作用，只是过会排泄会有紫罗兰的香味。

我忍住一个坏笑，点头谢过前来分圣餐的助手，吞下了。  
等出得礼拜堂，我问前去牵马的卡勒拉克，那个老智者说了什么，他说：“东方人的祷词和我们类似，大多数是没扣儿大王亲自教导的。我跟着部落智者学过……”说着他便慢慢地重复了一遍，我果然又听到了“乌鲁斯”，和“啊撒拉菲轮”，我指出来，他说那是火焰和阿尔达的意思，他说后一个词组，完整的构词是Atharaphelun Dusamanuthan（作者注：此段祷词混入了不少烦啦语，这仅是其中一例）的意思是“残损的阿尔达”。

他也说那不是乌鲁克的语言，但也不是黑话，只是智者口头相传的东西。

我撇了嘴，默默记下了，回去问问我们那儿的读书人。

莫搞死自己也会称呼这个被他搞坏的阿尔达为残损的阿尔达，这有点搞笑，简直就像小孩子在向谁炫耀一样。

我们牵马走下山坡，无意间撞到了一次行刑。卡勒拉克有些担心地问我要不要走开，我摇摇头说我要看，这让他看向我的眼神多了一丝敬佩。

如果是在奴美糯，此时会有十几个卫士遮着我的眼睛把我拖走了吧。

也许阿塔会同意我看，毕竟他鼓励我干任何想干的事。

寸草不生的空地上，我们混在一群衣着各异的男女老少之间，竖着耳朵听行刑官宣布犯人的罪行：罪人茶儿的罗，卖假酒害死了十五条人命，并让三个人的眼睛瞎了，执政官宣布，对他释以同样的刑罚。

说完，刽子手喝了一口酒，等待了一会，便把烧红的烙铁捅进他的眼窝。

惨叫声和烤肉的味道中，有人捂住了眼睛，也有人吐了。  
也许是刚才的酒壮了我的胆子，我眼睛一眨不眨地看着。

他们割下了那人“酿制假酒的双手”。

最后，他们把这个双眼只剩血洞、失去双手的人绞死后，围观群众蜂拥而上，各自获得了一片罪人的肉。

卡勒拉克拉着我离开这里，说：“东方人类认为对尸体施以刑法，能够教育人们不要再犯这样的罪。”

“乌鲁克呢？”我问。

“我们一般会把罪人喂狼，”他说，“除非是特别大的罪，才会由部落酋长亲自斩首处决，但不会搞得这么兴师动众。”

他问我们西方人类怎么处理。

我摇头说不知，我从没了解过这些。

他点点头：“美丽的姑娘不该接触这些东西。”

“按照乌鲁克习俗，”我大惊小怪地扭头，说，“你这句话值得两鞭子吧。”

连他的马儿也扭过脑袋望着他。

高大的卡勒拉克故作害怕地望我：“哦，抱歉！”他摸摸头，“我和人类打交道太久了，学会了人类对女士的胡乱评价。”随即他笑，“你对我们的习俗这么了解，我没有想到。”

哈！何止了解。我说：“我小时候读到有关你们部落的文献和著作——放心，并不是什么不好的东西，写得很中肯。那时我就幻想自己是一个无忧无虑的乌鲁克女勇士，可以打遍天下无敌手、拥有无数男宠——”

卡勒拉克特别开心地哈哈大笑：“只有大族母和部落女勇士才可以拥有后宫，你的野心不小啊，牧羊的挨莫温女士。”

我插腰，说：“做白日梦又不会被绞死。”

他望着我，金色的眼睛非常有神，他说：“对，不会。”

眼看日头西沉，我说我要回蛤嫩河的码头去了。

这是奴美糯对于女性乘船人的要求：日落前必须回到自己人的船上，不可在当地留宿。日落前点名点不到，训练有素的水手会立即寻踪而来；对男性乘客则没有这样的限制。

目之所及，这个东方和南方的交通必经之地，有着自己的执政官和执法队伍。普通的人类女孩衣着清凉，露着腰，当街喝着小酒，尖着嗓子开着玩笑；高大的乌鲁克和各色人有的骑马，有的走路，带着货物来来往往，一点也不像会有危险的样子。

当然，这会被人评价为我不谙世事。

我也确实是。

我还是不要过分挑战本族水手的规矩和我的运气。

我的运气从来不算好，偷跑出来颠簸月余，来这里也晃了三个月，好容易认识了一个一直想见识的乌鲁克，却赶上他也要离开。

卡勒拉克牵着马，送我步行到码头。临分手前，我问他：“你是德勒部落的勇士，你认识一个叫做‘掉个雷’的乌鲁克吗？”

“你看的什么著作文献，居然会有这记载？”他单纯好奇地问，“是什么人写的？”

“是个有些地位的精灵。”我模棱两可地说，“我读书不多，没有怎么看懂，但是我想，那个精灵亲自抚养了掉个雷。”  
他挑了挑宽宽的眉，流光溢彩的金色眼睛俯视着我，说：“掉个雷是我的曾曾外祖父——连这个词语本身，也是部落语中没有的单词，所以我只能用黑话生造出来。毕竟我们连父母都可以不认，更不会追溯到那么久远的亲族。”他安静了一会，说，“我没有见过他，但我的外祖母说，掉个雷自称是被精灵养大的。在部落间，这成了一个笑话，族民认为他被妖狼咬坏了脑子，或者中了精灵的魔法。他生前，除了德咔德咔大族母，和我的曾曾外祖母、他的妻子莉娜莉娜，没有人相信他；有些族民甚至尝试过驱赶他，如果不是他打架的本事和他的学识一样强的话。”他对我微笑了一会，说，“谢谢你告诉我，回去我可以告诉我的外祖母，她会知道她博学并重视家庭的外祖父并不是一个做白日梦的疯子。”

“你的曾曾外祖父，是怎么过世的？”我有些小心地问，“抱歉，如果不方便……”

“死亡在我们部落并不是什么不方便的话题。”他说，“他高寿而终，活到了六十岁，在他之前，这在我们部落是不可能的事情。”

说着，他转身，从马背上的褡裢里掏出一个布袋，从其中又拿出一个纸袋，里面是一棵开着黄色小花的甘草。我立刻想到这就是书里看到过的孤星草了，我摆手，说：“这我不能要。”

他说：“我明白你要回去的地方，这个草药你永远都用不上。只是，我族也有传说，带着孤星草的人会在正确的时间遇到正确的人，我希望这好运会陪伴你，我的朋友。”压低了声音，他说，“以后不管心情如何，不要喝着酒靠近水。你水性再好，那也有些危险。”

我吐了舌头，胡乱点头。

我摸了摸腰带，掏出了我防身的小匕首——我阿塔给我的，说是精灵的造物，很珍贵。但我家精灵的造物并不罕见，所以我从来没当回事。我把这匕首给了他，说：“这据说也是给了我家人好运的匕首，我们交换。”

精灵的匕首在他宽大的手中仿佛一把小小的裁纸刀，我有些担心他会嫌弃。但是，他笑着说感谢牧羊公主的馈赠，小心翼翼地收下了。

这家伙的昆亚真的很棒，我想。

我和奇特的乌鲁克勇士告别，哼着歌，蹦跳着回到自己人的船上。刚进船舱，就被人一把拉住了手：“挨炉在上！挨莫温-啊啦内儿（*注1），瞧你把自己搞成了什么鬼样！”

这个熟悉的咏叹调让我差点翻了白眼，用力挣脱他的手，我说：“码蛮滴儿（*注2）你怎么来了，你不是晕船吗？”

“我出发的时候，整个阿门内螺丝都疯了……！卫兵来挨美丽（Emerie）把每一寸草地都犁了三遍，吓坏了好多羊！”他说，“我问了咋敏（*注3）好几遍，她才说了实话。”

这个从来对我号称自己是个羊倌的漂亮男人，絮絮叨叨地说着我走后发生的事情。

他要我“现在马上立刻”洗干净脸，和他一起回去。如果我不回去，会有一整支奴美糯舰队来载我回去。

我闭了闭眼，没吭声，不耐烦地打着呵欠，算是答应。

我除非是个瞎子，才会看不出脸色苍白手指纤细的码蛮滴儿是我家亲族的儿子。

奴美糯皇族的男人，和那些一本正经的精灵一样，无聊透了。

他们只会让我想到我母亲、和母亲那座死寂的白色房子——外表干净漂亮，内里在很久以前便已经死透。

王权和规矩是他们唯二感兴趣的东西：我的阿塔做出了反抗，但他的反抗甚至无法拯救他自己。

塔尔-阿达里昂也曾试图做一个好丈夫、好父亲，当他勉强自己穿过港口回到阿门内螺丝，他的身体来了岛上，但他的灵魂却留在蔚蓝海洋的彼岸。

这么多年，从阿门内螺丝到挨美丽再到阿门内螺丝，我从未真正认识我的阿塔，我无法想象他的身体和灵魂完整的时候会是什么样子。

我无法想象，他们所有人的灵魂和身体，完整的时候，会是什么样子。

就像我不知道，我的阿米在她封闭而孤独的爱与恨中还能熬多久。

皇族血脉全都选择了在一脚踏入高龄之时，便主动结束自己的生命。

杀死他们的，是那个开满鲜花的温室本身。

相比之下，那个在广阔土地上忙碌生活着的、有着金色眼睛和灿烂笑容的、一眼便知道我心情不好的、高大而强壮的乌鲁克年轻人要有趣多了。

====  
注1: 挨莫温（Emerwen）：昆亚：牧羊女。挨莫温-啊啦内儿（Emerwen Aranel）：昆亚：牧羊公主，按卡粒梅王女在挨美丽（Emerie）放羊时期的假名。

Ataremma i Menelssie，字面义：我们在天上的父，此处取早期版本的Menel表示天空，是“天父在上”的卤蜜儿昆亚表达方式，区别于费诺里安昆亚的“天父在上”：Ataremma i Ea han Ea（字面义：我们超脱于宇宙的父）。

注2: 码蛮滴儿（Mamandil），奴美糯大贵族哈啦咔（Hallacar）在挨美丽牧羊时期使用的假名，他也是按卡粒梅未来的丈夫。

注3: 咋敏（Zamin），按卡粒梅王女的女伴，一位老嬷嬷。


	13. Elrond: the Gift of Life

“任何物体的构型，都离不开光线。光线创造了明暗和光影，使我们眼中的物品具备了质感和形态。光与暗总是一体，因此我们关注亮部，却也不可忽视暗部的存在……”

我走进西面讲堂的时候，开了嘣了崩大师著名的光学公开课刚刚开始。

我前脚跨进去，注意到教室里全都是人，连过道和有着玲珑亭柱的飘窗都坐满了，我于是识相地退了出去，在外面走廊找个地方等他。

结果没多久，讲堂里叙述的声音低了下来，大师安排助教、他现在的人类助手挨拉库代替他讲下去，他自己推门出来，问：“爱茸的，你找我有事？”

一般情况下，我会急忙摆手说：不急不急，我等你上完课。但这次，我说：“一个好消息，两个坏消息。”

“先说坏的。”开了嘣了崩直视我，认真地说。

“塔尔-按卡粒梅下令让奴美糯的商人和水手在六个奴美糯月之内全部从种粥的港口撤离，年底之前没能及时撤离的人员将失去回靠肉没拿港的资格，这是其一；其二，退位的塔尔-阿达里昂去年年底驾崩了，这就是他的女儿能180度改变他国政策的缘故。”苦笑一下，我说，“虽说美内肚儿大王在世时候，就给我来信说起他的小孙女特别特立独行，凡事都有自己的见解……但那位女皇会讨厌我们到这个地步，谁都没想到。”

“也不一定是讨厌我们，也许她只是不愿意掺和种粥的事情，虽说我们和东西各方的交往是常态，但难免也会出一些喜欢孤立自己的统治者。”分析完，开了嘣了崩关切地问，“鸡耳鸡拉肚写信告诉你的，他还好吧？”

大王禁足这些年间，专心于内政，他的信，也基本都是写给我或者开了嘣殿下，只涉及一些公事，连章都盖得特别稳。

连我出卖自己，想要给他怕懒提梨他都说那个他没用。

我这辈子都想不到我们那个面对不管怎样的高耸白墙总能找到落脚点徒手翻出去的大王会变得这么听话。

我有些怕他听话的表面之下藏了什么其他的坏点子，比如哪天传来消息说他把林炖大殿堂手滑炸了之类。

收回我对大王的乱编排，我点点头，说：“嗯。他没事。好消息是，大王的禁足令提前解除了。”

看来议政老人家们也意识到了各退一步海阔天空、再逼一步四脚朝天的道理；那·样·的大王居然老实了两百二十年，很给殿堂之上的斯码齐儿（Silmacil，昆亚，闪光的白剑——作者注）、南得里尔（Nandellel昆亚，小竖琴——作者注）等人为首的、从我祖宗那里传下来的高龄老人家面子了。

开了嘣了崩挑眉：“这么说，他们是让他去奴美糯挽回友谊？”

我说：“这他没说，我想应该是，”我轻说，“大王也不容易。”

开了嘣了崩点点头，他的肩膀放松下来，微笑着说：“谢谢你告诉我，爱茸的。”

有助教代课，不急着回去的大师又问了我一些关于一亩拉嘴丝的事情，我回答我们又引入了一个温泉用于治疗，开了嘣了崩表示了好奇和兴趣。  
我和开了嘣了安在山林中的隐居处和小诊所，现在除了人类，还多了许多精灵——连哈尔薇大师的父母都搬进来了，挨了石头和哈尔薇大师也不时来帮忙建造。我告诉他：现在一切都好。

====

100多年前，挨了石头和获得了建筑大师手链的扫绒一起在东边，为乌鲁克的德勒部落做了不少基础建设（潜行技术很好的挨了石头一开始是为了监视扫绒去的，顺便观察沿途的人文地理，后来他发现那边的乌鲁克们果然如大王所说的，并不排斥精灵，也没有压榨人类，于是他也加入了建设中。其中详细，可以看挨了石头大师在991年写成的著作《异族文化及建筑》——爱茸的注）。

他回来后，还和我说了一件事情。

他说，德勒部落有自己的金矿，又常年发展生产、种植和畜牧，所以财务状况相当好，他们部落的水渠和新水坝，是从当地招揽各种族的工人一起建成的。

在这些工人中，有一个手艺娴熟的南方人类的泥瓦工叫哈尔的丁，哈尔的丁有个美丽的老婆，弗勒索尔兹。每天，身材玲珑有致的弗勒索尔兹头顶奶罐，手提食盆来工地送饭，这对人儿总能收到大家艳羡的眼神。

挨了石头用了好久才发现那俩人都是姑娘（他没说他是怎么发现的，不过我怀疑他是撞到人家洗澡了），被发现以后，哈尔的丁非常害怕，身体强壮如一个男人的她，哭着哀求他不要向人类同伴告发她们。

挨了石头说自己绝不会做这种事，然后颇有些莫名其妙地问她为什么如此害怕。

哈尔的丁低下头，说，按照哈拉的人类的法规，同性的恋人会被活着穿刺于路边的旗杆，然后被族人用箭活活射死。

挨了石头听了，吓了一大跳，他立即劝她们搬来挨了基恩居住。虽说路途遥远，但他说以她们的手艺，一定能在精灵之城找到工作。

那个姑娘犹豫了一下，回答他说：“我听说精灵们对同性恋人的处罚是强迫他们永生不得见面，这是一种长久地煎熬活人的酷刑。大师，我们也想过去往别处，”她的意思是，她确实了解过不少别族的情况，她说下去，“至于东方人类处理这类情况，则是判处石型，并割下犯人的生殖器官，和阉鸡缝合在一起。”她抱着双肩打了个冷颤，说，“这许多种族中，只有乌鲁克的‘烟鬼’雅卡达加治下较为宽容，所以我们才会努力来这里工作。”

居然把宽容的精灵和人类的各类残酷刑法相提并论，挨了石头有些无语。他事后找了个由头问扫绒，他有没有在东方散布关于精灵的谣言。

银发的吗呀忙着打磨零件，稍稍停了手里的活，抬头，单纯疑惑地回答：“从第一纪到现在，我一直想问：你们还需要我散布谣言？”

挨了石头听了差点没在水坝封顶时把他给埋了。

挨了石头告诉我这个小插曲的重点在于：这个世界上竟然有如此明知万劫不复、却依然执着的感情。

我的重点则在于：鸡耳鸡拉肚和我说的那个、开了嘣了崩会被穿刺于旗杆的未来，竟然不是他做了个噩梦。

老实说，咖喱地梨殿下的水镜能看到过去、现在和未来，这个我信；但大王说他能看到未来——而且这未来还有版本一版本二什么的，在我看来，可信度就打了不知道多少折扣。

毕竟大王身上没有一个预言家应该具备的神秘特质嘛。

====

扫绒这次从东方字面意义上地“造福民众”回来后，熟门熟路地，在首府报名了化学。但他没有急着去上课，而是几乎住在了震后重修的图书馆。

我去借书，每次都碰到他。他看得很认真，几乎被身边的卷轴淹没也没有察觉。

他没再像以前那样来找我说讨厌的话，也许是领悟了读书的乐趣——也许这个认真也是他做出来的假象，毕竟这群大能者连自己的Hroa都可以随便捏出来。

有一次，我看到开了嘣了崩和他一起，站在历史藏书馆一侧幽静的角落。他们一个一身深蓝色的长袍，一个一身白袍，站得不算近也不算远。

扫绒要略高一点，他稍稍低头，指着手里被人仔细修补过的古老卷轴，轻声说了句什么，然后他望着开了嘣了崩，露出一个无瑕的微笑。开了嘣了崩则望着书，带着责怪地说了句：“安纳塔，你这家伙……”大师此时抬头，看到了我，他和我打招呼，我点点头，面无表情地走开了。

一年夏天，我去学校拿新草药的实验报告。刚走到副塔二楼，我欣赏着屋檐边新开的蔷薇花，眼神不经意地穿过鲜花环绕的廊柱，就看到地面上扫绒、开了嘣了崩还有佛滴儿大师一起并肩走着，他们正热烈地讨论黑语在第一纪元的演变。其中，开了嘣了崩走在中间，他左手的佛滴儿大师保持着标准的礼貌距离，他右手的扫绒却离他非常近，几次他们的袖子都擦到了：他和开了嘣了崩穿的都是窄袖，也就是，距离不足一掌。

说了好一路，开了嘣了崩终于有意无意地往佛滴儿大师那边靠了一步，佛滴儿大师立刻也往外走了一步，而扫绒，很快就朝着开了嘣了崩的方向移动了一步。

他们的袖子又擦到了一起。

还好他们走过这个弯就各自告辞，扫绒去了图书馆的方向，开了嘣了崩和佛滴儿大师则去了讲堂。

一个月后，我找开了嘣了崩在矮人饭馆“月亮锤”吃饭，这里有我们都喜欢的布丁和烧肉，松木餐桌上的小摆设也特别有异族情调，用来卷餐巾的小圆环上还有可爱的长胡子矮人的银制雕像。

等菜上全了，我喝了口酒，说：“你不会以为扫绒换了个名字，在挨了石头眼皮底下做了点好事，就真是个好人了吧？”

“我明白你的意思，爱茸的。”开了嘣了崩拢了拢头发，说：“907年的条例是在我的要求下增加的，他来这里，便是我的责任。”

是了，责任。

开了嘣了崩内心总有对我们族群的责任，尔后，他的责任心不再限制于族群和生灵——境内粮食短缺了，是他的责任，马路开裂了，是他的责任，有人走在街上被楼上人扔的东西打到了头，依然是他的责任；至于地震，有人私下责怪“城主银木头不被烦啦保佑”，但他认为还是他的责任：他应该救更多的人（他曾痴迷地震预测，浪费了十多年的时间，他家客厅的桌上至今放着台废弃的测震仪模型）。

这我不能说他有什么不对，因为我受到他的影响，也想尽我所能，把一亩拉嘴丝打造成一个庇护所。

只是，我怀疑再这样下去，他会把他的责任范围扩展到整个阿尔达，哪天刮风下雨下冰雹也成了他的责任。

他吃了一口，咽下去，接着说：“前阵子你不在城里，安纳塔准确预告了一次小地震，我们提前撤出了人，没有造成任何损失，同学们、特别是实验室和作坊的学徒们都很感谢他。我知道其中就有一个实验是在你要求下做的，爱茸的，那实验没有受到影响。”

我低下头去切盘子里的肉：“我知道我不该老用以往的行为来谴责他，但他毕竟和年轻的乌鲁克不同……”

“你不用自责，爱茸的。”他很认真地说，“该自责的绝对不是你，‘扫绒’确实做错了：他对不可计数的人们、对我们的亲人犯下战争的罪行；但这不妨碍‘安纳塔’为此赎罪。”

愣了一下，我明白了：开了嘣了崩大师并不是没有私心。

这位大师努力工作，毫无隔阂地接纳异族，努力学习所有种族的文化——为曾经敌对的种族争取权益，有一部分原因，是为了有朝一日，当他从宝钻中解救他的家人时，他们也可以为了弑亲的罪行赎罪。

因为如果连莫搞死的仆从都能被原谅，这世间就没有谁不能被原谅了。

我想到多年前，鸡耳鸡拉肚对我宣布他原谅梅菜肉丝殿下和其他费诺里安的那个夜晚。

“那我说些你不爱听的。”我喃喃。

他用包容的眼神鼓励我。

“开了嘣了崩，抱歉我总成为那个打击你的小坏蛋。”我吃了自己盘子里的肉，喝了酒，捏着木质的酒杯，说，“你有没有想过，这世间的很多罪行，或许只有死亡才算赎罪，而你……我们的家人，”我强调了“我们”，“他们也许并没有想要被复活，那只是出于你纯洁无瑕的思考模式的一种一厢情愿罢了。”

他抬手，拿起了杯子，我以为他要拿杯子砸我，我缩了缩脑袋，他只是喝了口杯里的酒，放下，望着我，不言语。

说出这句话，早已用掉了我这几年和人交往、为人治病所积攒起来的不多的自信和勇气。抬眼，我问他：“你会不会，一开始就被扫绒误导了？”

“我想过。”他出声，安静了一会，他说，“对于‘我的’家人来说，你说得也许没错。但是对于‘你的’和‘鸡耳鸡拉肚的’家人来说……”这是从我认识他以来，他第一次分开强调我们的家人，他继续，“他们是因为我家才会遭受战乱的。我明白费那罗并不是真的厌恶他的‘半兄弟们’，更何况还有那许多无辜的人们，我想他一定为他们、为‘我们的人’，设想了一个更好的归宿。”

这个学究大师，依然相信着他一千多年前曾相信的东西。

开了嘣了崩转移了话题，说：“安纳塔终于用功读书，你知道是为什么？”

我对那个妈呀的烟雾弹并不感兴趣，但依然装作有兴趣地歪了歪头。  
他说：“他懂得很多，其中多数是阿尔达建立最初用哎奴的歌声谱写的内容，但他们这些Ealar（昆亚：不依靠躯体，最开始单纯为fea而存在，比如大能者们，比如部落格——作者注）太习惯于，像这样——”他用他的长手指打了一个利落的响指，说，“动动手指便完成一个奇迹了。‘心想事成’的存在，遇到了阿尔达之上的物质定律这块铁板，他说他刚进入阿尔达工作的时候，曾经懒得去取工具，只是瞪着一块石块，希望用意念改变它，而被哦咧训斥了。只有在黑大王治下，因为黑大王本身能够挑战世间的定律，他才勉强有了少许‘心想事成’的自由——这是他的原话，”他转了转杯子，说，“他说过能帮我取来宝钻，那明显是他作为一个哎奴的想当然，在他们超脱宇宙（他用了昆亚I Ea Han Ea的句式）的概念里，我们的时间和空间是没有意义的，一瞬也可以是永恒，天地的距离也可以是近在咫尺。所以他那句话在他而言，不能说是谎言，只是在当前的技术水准下，我们很难想象怎么去做罢了。我推测，当他的理论和我们的语言结合的那天，我们双方都能在一定程度上达到自己的目的。那么在那之前，他愿意放低身段，研究我们的东西，帮我们一起进步，这样的他，是安全、而非常有用的。”

我无奈地摇头：“开了嘣了崩，上一个信任那个妈呀会遵守承诺的人名叫果乐姆（Gorlim），他的结果，书里有写。”

“互相信任，别担心我会吃亏。”他摇摇手指，轻喝了一口酒，说，“我一把年纪，做了这么多少儿不宜的事，居然还能被你形容成纯洁无瑕，我并不怎么开心。”说着，他笑了。

我没被他的故作轻松逗乐，我问：“你真没看出来扫绒对你有读书学习之外的兴趣？”

这让他惊讶地瞪了眼。

他放下杯子，用餐巾轻轻抹嘴，说：“奇了怪了，怎么你们一个个都那么说。”

“还有谁说了？”我问，我心想，要是谁都能看出来，那妈呀还真是不知羞耻地想做第三者了——不过，扫绒到底是什么性别，或者有没有性别，这还是个问号。

“鸡耳鸡拉肚、咖喱地梨、挨了石头，你。”他很好意思地数着手指说。

“鸡耳鸡拉肚爱乱吃醋不算，”我挥手，说，“咖喱地梨殿下和挨了石头都那么说，还不值得引起你的重视吗？”

“我很重视，我察觉他和人没有什么距离感，不光是和我，他和女孩子讲话也凑得很近，我向他指出过了，他表示接受意见。”他说，“但是你别忘了，身体对于他们Ealar来说，只是一件随时可丢弃的外衣，他是想观察一下Mirroanwi的不同外衣——就好像，我们看别人穿了件新衣服上去摸摸料子那样。他的言语和思想并没有过界，放心吧，我有分寸。”

“嗯，身体只是外衣，”我冷笑着重复了一遍，说，“越说越可疑，观察别人Hroa什么的，我怎么感觉这么像骗纯情少女上床用的招数。”

开了嘣了崩用“啊你长大了”的眼神瞅着我笑，我一脸平静地回答：“大师你别偷笑了，我们家的议政们都在林炖等着收拾我呢，我可没胆子像你们那样干出格的事。”

开了嘣了崩“哦”了一下，说：“还好我没带坏你。”然后，他抬头看我身后。

一记轻而柔美的声音从我身后传来：“你们好。”

说魔鬼，魔鬼就来了。

总是一身暗花白绸外套亚麻白衣、不见换衣服却纤尘不染的妈呀不知何时也来了这个饭馆，他径直走来了我们这桌。

“抱歉，没有空桌了，介意我坐这里吗？”他柔声问开了嘣了崩和我，柔得我鸡皮疙瘩掉一地，胃口一点都没了。

这时候确实是饭馆最热闹的时候，开了嘣了崩望了我一眼，我还没说什么，妈呀背后就跑来了三个年轻俊朗的人类学生，他们友好地和我们打招呼，然后说：“大能者说他也可以吃喝，我们想来见识一下。”

他点头：“虽然不吃也没问题，但我可以享受和朋友们一起用餐的乐趣。”

前提是你有朋友，我想。

然后我发现他真的有，这三个人类学生自我介绍完毕，得到开了嘣了崩的同意，一个个都搬了椅子来我们这拼桌，大概是为了给我和开了嘣了崩两位大师留位置，他们仨围着妈呀坐得紧紧地。

我正要和开了嘣了崩说我们走吧，最年轻的那个人类克里特问了：“在喝酒方面，安纳塔，你和费诺里安酒神谁厉害？”

现在的孩子啊。我正想望天，突然注意到开了嘣了崩饶有趣味地转了转灰眼睛，我心说：不会吧？我们的大师应该早脱离了幼稚的阶段了啊？

同时，扫绒金色的眼睛也望着开了嘣了崩（他一直就望着他）。

在我能够出声之前，年轻的学生们开始起哄，拍着桌子喊“单挑了！单挑了！开了嘣了崩大师单挑妈呀了！”这个饭馆的矮人老板出了名的会来事，立刻带人送来了杯子和两大桶酒，还来一句：“感谢几位大神大驾光临，今天赢的人，可以带一位朋友，在我这儿免费喝一年！”

这下完了，隔壁桌的人们也纷纷跑来围观、蹭酒喝。

我们的学究大师在众人的怂恿下，真就和扫绒碰杯，仰头一干而尽，然后他无辜中带着挑衅地望妈呀。

银发的妈呀抿了嘴，深深回看开了嘣了崩一眼，轻轻抬头，举杯示意，也几乎优雅地喝了起来。  
满满两杯酒眨眼下肚，饭馆里的气氛陡然热闹起来。人们一面吃喝，一面为两边鼓掌加油，吸引了不少外面的路人进来围观。

一边伴奏的小提琴手和歌手也换上了超级欢快的音乐。

我一听，配什么歌不好，还是传说中戴润喝多了唱的那首祝酒歌——

听

她动听歌唱

看

她翩翩起舞

树荫之中

她随风飞去

在天空、海洋和空气中，

梦与现实之间

到处都是她的影子。

到处都是她的影子。

啦啦啦——

我还想出声劝。发现我在，人们更疯了，手掌拍着桌子喊：“爱茸的大师见证了这场比赛，一定会带来幸运！”

我自我宽慰：开了嘣了崩好歹也是吃了点东西的，妈呀空腹来，应该没法坚持太久，不过等等——妈呀的身体只是件衣服的话，那他岂不是就往衣服上倒酒，开了嘣了崩可是拿自己的Hroa在拼啊！

大半个时辰后，他们俩喝空的杯子摆满了柜台和桌子，饭馆里的音乐和欢腾的气氛热烈到要炸开。在此起彼伏的叫好声中，扫绒突然毫无预兆地停下来，放下了杯子，面不改色心不跳地说：“我认输了。”

好险，我还以为这个妈呀的肚子是通向宇宙之外的呢。

开了嘣了崩和他碰了最后一次杯，豪爽地一口干完，把杯子往桌上一碰，一抹嘴，表示今晚大家的酒钱他来。

可怕的家伙，这次他真的是展露实力了，原来他以前文质彬彬喝的那些量只是为了照顾我们这群弱者。

矮人老板宣布了开了嘣了崩大师的胜利，让人又送酒菜上来，大方表示他包了我们的晚饭。

我让人端了大杯清水给开了嘣了崩，他一脸“我赢了”，重新绑了一下有些散乱的发辫，笑着说：“没事没事。”

不，有事，我想，我就没见你笑得这么沙雕，你看你旁边的妈呀也发现了，他的眼神从头到尾粘在你脸上就没动过。

看来你这件Hroa确实是特别让他喜欢。

开了嘣了崩被我逼着喝水，扫绒开始和他的朋友们闲聊，一个男孩一面吃一面问他：“这么多酒，都可以灌满港督林大王的喷泉了，你们就这么喝下去，都装到哪里去了？简直违反物理常识。”

笑了笑，他颇认真地说：“物质的质量并不是恒定的。”

“Fea呢？”开了嘣了崩放下水杯，抬眼，问，“Fea也属于物质吗？”

“属于的。”扫绒说，“物质不能被创造和消灭。”

“但你又说物质不是恒定的。”开了嘣了崩立刻指出这个矛盾。

很好，他没完全醉，我想。

“那是因为物质的表型是可以被创造和消灭的东西，但物质的本质并没有变。”扫绒的眼睛用可以说是温柔而有耐心的目光盯着他。

说了半天和没说一样。我撇嘴。

开了嘣了崩若有所思地点点头。

说着，大师便祝他们晚上过得愉快，他稳稳站起来，和矮人老板讨论了一会，去结了账，我想他没事，更是佩服得五体投地。

走出空气相对沉闷的饭馆，望着外面自燃灯照亮的街道，我深吸了一口气，等了一会，开了嘣了崩走出来，他轻声让我去喊马车。

我点头说好，刚走出去几步，就听到身后有响动，我回头，正好看见大师毫无预兆地扶着门软倒了下去，扫绒从里面跟出来，伸手，一把扶住他。

我一个箭步返回去，拍他的脸，只见开了嘣了崩靠在妈呀的宽肩上，双眼闭着，脸颊泛红，毫无反应。

扫绒思索着说：“饭馆里氧气稀薄，外面的新鲜空气一涌进大脑，他刚才灌进去的那么多酒精立刻上了头（作者注：好孩子不要尝试）。”他触摸了一下他的脉搏，说，“他人没事，过一会会醒来。”

我懂这现象，我在考试过后的酒吧前，送醉倒在地的学生回家也不是一次两次了。

我上前，想去接过大师，扫绒侧了侧头，后退小半步，问我：“你想扶着他去喊马车吗？”

我望着比我高大，看着就不轻的开了嘣了崩，犹豫了一下，扫绒已经轻松地打横抱起了他，说：“我知道你不放心把他留给我，我陪你一起去，爱茸的大师，走吧。”

我勉强同意了。

我们走了一条街，看到不远处走过几个穿着盔甲的士兵——应是军校的学生，他们的盾牌上有着鸡耳鸡拉肚的纹章。我本来想去找他们帮助，再一想，开了嘣了崩也不想让太多人知道他居然喝醉了，我还是给他留点面子。

我拦住一辆路过的马车，我和扫绒一同把开了嘣了崩小心地抬到车内座椅上，大师难受地呻吟了一下，扫绒很快进到车厢里，用手轻轻抚摸了他的额头，不知他做了什么法，大师安静地睡了下去。

我警惕地用手搭了开了嘣了崩的脉，没有问题，脸色也好了一些。

妈呀厚着脸皮坐了进来，还替我对车夫说了开了嘣了崩家里的地址。

我正想怎么踹他下去，妈呀对我说：“一会还要抱他下车，我力气不小，两个人总比你一个人要好处理一些。”

我于是点头，不情愿地说了谢谢。

他只是笑笑。

====

家门口，我给了车夫钱，扫绒已经把开了嘣了崩抱了下来。

我正从开了嘣了崩兜里找钥匙，不想让妈呀进门，结果妈呀轻念了准确的开门咒语，院门自己开了。

察觉我不善的目光，妈呀说：“为了方便我找他讨论问题，他告诉我……”

“你没必要对我解释，扫绒。”我冷冷地说，“有没有什么坏主意只有你自己心里清楚。”

妈呀看我一眼，不再说什么，他抱着开了嘣了崩，抬腿进去，熟门熟路穿过花园——开了嘣了崩的花园交给了各色的人类园丁，每次换园丁，他家里的花都会枯萎一批，再也不会像梅的思在的那时光那样看上去一年四季生机勃勃了。这不，这个果实累累的秋天，我注意到两丛蔫了的木芙蓉。  
我们走到正屋的大门前，自燃灯下，妈呀依然想向我炫耀他对大师家中有多么了解，他张口，刚想说暗号，门却提前开了——“哟。”高大的、黑发蓝眼的精灵从里面探出脑袋，向我打招呼，“我就说着该到了。”

“鸡耳鸡拉肚！”我惊喜地叫出来。

大王居然毫无通告地来了，他这次是带着人来的，所以城内会有他的士兵走动。

扫绒收起一抹若有若无的笑容，站稳了。

大王面无表情地望了他怀中的开了嘣了崩一眼，对他伸出手。

扫绒依然抱着开了嘣了崩，晚风吹动他的衣衫下摆，他一动不动。

这个家变得非常安静，秋虫偶尔的低鸣声中，似乎连空气都凝固了。我盯着鸡耳鸡拉肚腰间的佩剑，我怀疑他们会立刻在这里打起来。

“那个……”我清了清嗓子。

此刻，妈呀退让了，他主动低下头，任由鸡耳鸡拉肚从他怀中接过熟睡的开了嘣了崩，对我，他说了一句：“一会他醒来，记得继续让他喝水，不然明天宿醉不好受。”

我说：“这点我知道，不用你说，你请离开吧。”

鸡耳鸡拉肚早已经不顾我们，转身抱着开了嘣了崩进去了。

我望着妈呀关门出去，才跟着进了家门。

大王才走过玄关，开了嘣了崩便睁开眼，说：“我醉了。”他努力从鸡耳鸡拉肚身上跳下地来，说，“我居然梦到了我的压寨夫人在这里。”

鸡耳鸡拉肚本来板着脸，这下被他逗笑了：“好了，我不生你的气，你以后别这么拼就是了。”

开了嘣了崩一脸老实地回看他。

我说：“我去倒水。”

开了嘣了崩揉着额头，谢过了我。我刚离开走道，便听到鸡耳鸡拉肚说：“……这个给你，等明天你酒醒了看。”

大概是定情信物什么，我想。

====

一会我端着一大壶水过去，开了嘣了崩已经去客厅坐下了，他接过水继续喝，大王望着他。我想我该识相告辞了，开了嘣了崩放下水杯，说：“等一下，爱茸的，一会鸡耳鸡拉肚和你一起走。”说完，他望了一眼大王，稍稍抬手，摸了大王的心口，说，“你的朋友阿那滴儿，他从来没有背叛过你，他到生命的最终都爱着你，我的侄子。”

大王说：“我明白。”

开了嘣了崩揉了揉额头，慢慢地说，“你得知断交后没有立即去奴美糯。后来我找人了解了一下，他们有很多水手在种粥有了家室和产业，所以奴美糯把回国的期限宽限了三年，今年是最后一批人撤走。你去新港吧，这边过去还要好久，希望能赶上给你的水手朋友们送行。”他此时眼神已经清澈了许多，“我没事了。”抿了抿嘴，他说，“抱歉，听到年轻人说费诺里安单挑妈呀，我也不知道怎么回事就上头了。”

“你想到你有可能干倒一个大能者，觉得自己特牛逼，特爷们，我懂。”大王点点头，我听不出他是讽刺还是责怪。

只是他立刻轻笑了，拍拍开了嘣了崩的肩膀，他温柔地说，“喝了水，好好休息。”

他弯下腰，亲了他的额头。

他们轻轻拥抱了一下。

====

鸡耳鸡拉肚听了开了嘣了崩的话，决定带人去新港告别，十天后，他赶上了诞生在种粥的老船长阿部拉赞（Abrazan，安肚拿语：坚实——作者注）的船离港；阿部拉赞的父亲，带一些皇族血统的奴美糯船长阿瓦落本（Avaloben，安肚拿语：侍奉烦啦之人——作者注）在塔尔-阿达里昂时期便定居在种粥了，还参与过萨巴德白港的建设。

大王从友好的老船长那儿了解到不少情况。对于这次撤回，他们国内也是有不少怨言的，大家觉得新女皇还年轻，也许过一阵子自己会想通。

大王在回来的路上，顺便视察了边境。

来年春月艾素尔二十号，大王回到首府，和开了嘣殿下、咖喱地梨殿下会了面。开了嘣了安跑去偷听了，回来告诉我说，他们一致认为奴美糯的锁国不会持续太久，但这是不怎么好的兆头：这说明人类的王权越来越集中了，继承自糯尔朵精灵的、包含了不少皇族直系血亲的议政渐渐没有了发言权，这也表示，奴美糯皇族的内部有了分歧和裂痕。

====

没几天，开了嘣了崩邀请正在城内采购的我和挨了石头一起去他家里。

大王也在。他这次来，也不管现下早已有不少本族精灵知道他们的关系，依然像以前那样，光明正大地住在开了嘣了崩家，每天进门横着走。我听说金花殿下他们都在城里，我想大王总不会学奴美糯女皇的样子，把自己的议政老人家们收拾了一遍吧。

像是为了解开我的疑惑和担忧，开了嘣了崩说：“鸡耳鸡拉肚上次来，给了我一封信。”

大王扭头望他，我也望他。

下一句，一身深蓝绸衣的大师说：“我们准备找个时间结婚。”

挨了石头正喝茶，差点喷了出来。

我不敢相信地喃喃：“为什么突然……”

大王毫无知觉地补充：“有正式婚礼的那种。”

我们无视他，继续望着开了嘣了崩。

开了嘣了崩说：“这些年听说了各地的一些事，我想我也许改变不了这片土地上所有种族的律法，但如果我俩带头站出来，也许可以为了那些在爱与礼法间挣扎的普通人家的孩子们带来一些希望。”

在大王再次出声之前，挨了石头冷静下来，说：“开了嘣了崩，我懂你的意思，但请你务必想清楚，一旦你们的关系正式公开，你很可能再次被城内的保守势力驱逐。”

“所以我说找时间，并不是说现在，也许还要用上很多很多年。”他说，“我只是想让你们预先知道一下，”他笑，“并不是为了要贺礼。”

鸡耳鸡拉肚说：“实在不行我们就一起去山里做野人。”

开了嘣了崩说：“或者去海上当海盗。”

他们很有默契地相视一笑，挨了石头无奈地摇摇头，问：“你开头说收到一封信，你们的决定，和那个有关吧？”

鸡耳鸡拉肚替开了嘣了崩回答：“我的祖宗知道了我们的事。我的人拿这点要挟我，轻易不会往外说，我有些怀疑是奴美糯那边捅出去的，虽然想不通是谁出于什么目的干的。总之粉那粉来了信，以长辈的名义给我和开了嘣了崩送来了祝福，让我不要担心什么有的没的。如果还有人责怪，他不当大王也要帮我顶着，他还说他去找了内胆尼尔女士，要来了她的签名，以及祝福我们的话，‘愿星光照耀我们的前路’——两家家长礼数齐全了，林炖的老头们看到这信，傻眼好久。”

开了嘣了崩走去书桌前，拿出了那封有着第三家族印章的信，递给我们。

“粉那粉殿下，”我接过来，看了，说，“他看着不像是那样有勇气挑战权威和礼法的人啊。”

内胆尼尔的话，从我听说的事迹中，她是能够阻止费诺的存在，她会支持他们，倒是不怎么意外。

“是不怎么像。”大王笑，“但毕竟是我的祖宗吧。”

我望着结尾处内胆尼尔刚正有力的笔迹，咦了一下，问他们：“你们有没有想过，为什么费诺死了，但内胆尼尔却活着——不是我觉得这种死亡是什么好事……只是，我听说他们感情非常好。”七个孩子啊，如果不是真爱，这在我们这个族群是根本不可能完成的任务。

和开了嘣了崩对视一眼，鸡耳鸡拉肚说：“我为了这点也想了很久，这似乎支持了‘费诺里安的灵魂在宝钻之中’的猜想——当然也有一种可能，是费诺实在混蛋，在被流放之前就断开了和她的联结……”

我看他：“你想得挺全面啊。”

他摇摇头：“再全面也搞不过大学究。”

我不知道他是指开了嘣了崩还是费诺。

他说：“但那也不对。至少以我和开了嘣了崩的情况来看，”他手搭住开了嘣了崩的肩膀，“如果这家伙有本事断开我俩，我一定有本事下一秒就驾崩。”

能说着这种混话还傻兮兮笑出来的人，这个阿尔达之上只有这只大王了，我瞪了他，开了嘣了崩则毫不迟疑地肘击了他，大王特委屈巴巴地回看他。

挨了石头有些被他的发言震撼到，问他：“那你觉得是怎样？”

开了嘣了崩揉了揉鸡耳鸡拉肚被他打到的腰，鸡耳鸡拉肚笑着说没事，然后对挨了石头说：“我觉得，这证明了一直以来，开了嘣了崩的想法是对的：费诺确实有个关于宝钻的hen态计划，而内胆尼尔是为数不多的知情人——说不定还是支持者。费诺虽然死了，但内胆尼尔怀有‘希望’，这希望使她经受住了丈夫和儿子们接连的死亡而活了下去。”说到这里，他对开了嘣了崩说，“事先说明，你要是想只给我一个什么鬼的希望，我可活不了。”开了嘣了崩又想打他了，于是加重手里的力道捏了他一把。  
大王笑着握住了他的手。

我几乎开始崇拜他了。这是开了嘣了崩一直都懂的道理，通过大王的嘴说出来，在我听来，似乎不再那么不可思议了。

我不禁想，我的祖宗——会不会也是看到了某种缥缈“希望”的存在，才那么义无反顾地跟来。

不，不会。粉个二粉殿下，在哪本书里看上去都那么一本正经。

具体表现在，他留下的人也都那么一本正经，这群一本正经+max的人们才不会跟着疯。

===

话虽如此，我听说大王呆到秋天就回了林炖：林炖也有很多建筑物和工事要重新翻修，他临走带走了好多建筑大师。

我把他们要结婚的事情和开了嘣了安说了，她兴奋了好久。

那晚，她对我说：“他们如果结婚，我们也订婚。”

我望她。

她说，“这样，可以表示我们对他们的支持。”

我本来想说：求婚的不应该是我才对吗？哦，不对，我的姑娘比我勇敢多了，由她说出来，再自然不过了。

“好。”我轻轻吻了她。

====

1140年，扫绒考取了化学大师手链和昆亚大师的手链。他也想学矮人语，但这一门学科的报考门槛一直没有变化，独立于907年的条例之外，需得到雾山矮人的首肯才行，所以他没有能够如愿。

但他在其他方面的才华渐渐开始显露出来。

这年开始，陆续有更多的精灵进入了一亩拉嘴丝寻求心灵的安定。哈尔薇大师的父亲背了嗯居然是个不错的冶金理论学家，他指导我们在山中找到不少美丽的原矿，用以装点我们小小的家园。

1145年，扫绒通过了冶金中级。

当年，在一次冶炼房的钢水外泄事故中，消火闸突然失灵。火势很快就要进入爆燃阶段，工匠们纷纷放弃手头的工作，按演练的秩序撤离。外层建筑可防聋焰高温，只是烧掉一个内部工坊，那算是可承受的损失。

有人注意到，滚滚热浪中，一个白色的影子走向和人们相反的方向。

不一会，消火机关再次工作，隔绝了氧气，有着“水魔法”的淡蓝色灭火剂很快布满了室内，喷淋装置启动，火势渐渐小了。

半个时辰后，火灭了，妈呀衣袂飘飘地从烟尘之中走出来。他一手拉着一个受了烫伤的人类学徒，怀中还搂着一只不知何时溜进工坊的小猫，他说是这小猫追老鼠，不小心关上了消火闸。

劫后余生的人们从最初的震惊中回过神来，他们呆呆地望着他安抚小猫。

那天开始，这个首府最古老和最古板的精灵工匠们终于开始崇拜并且敬畏地称呼他为安纳塔大师。

1149年，我们一群医者去往边境，按照常规去为迁徙到那里的布那、德兰和卡蜜尔部落的人类治疗疾病。

正读医疗高级的扫绒经过各位医学导师的允许，加入了我们。

几天后，我看到一群人围坐着，妈呀站在中间。他一手牵着一个瘦弱人类小孩的手，另一手拿着粉笔在砖墙上画着什么。我上前听了，他正在讲解眼睛的睑缘、上泪点、内眦、外眦、球结膜。他让医者们注意这个孩子红红的、流泪的眼珠，说，这是一种过敏反应，如果不治疗，会引发进一步的溃疡，并向角膜扩展。这是在新入境的儿童中常见的结膜炎，多见于营养不良的儿童，一般吃些鱼和肉就能自行痊愈，特别严重的时候才需要用药，比如这例，可以使用精灵之水洗涤。

我的导师蜜丝来拉丝也在其中，她说：“安纳塔，你完全可以开一门解剖学。”

他摇摇头，说：“我并不喜欢见血。”

表示疑问的糯儿朵精灵不止我一个，但我们都没有做声。

我明白开了嘣了崩关于“赎罪”的说法，我从妈呀纯洁的漂亮脸蛋上也看不到任何的阴谋或者恶意，但我心理上依然无法接受。

随后，我们在迁徙的人群中见到一个头后长着巨大瘤子的，衣不蔽体的乞丐。

我询问了那个人的名字，部落族长说那个人没有名字，他生下来就这个鬼样，没有人愿意和他说话。他在部落间要饭为生，烦啦庇佑，他居然活着摸到了精灵之城的砖石。

我还没说什么，只见一身白衣的妈呀走过我，上前，也不避讳，先是施舍给那个无名氏一些食物，经过允许，他观察了他没有毛发覆盖的、有着凸起褶皱的后脑，妈呀说：“这个痈子，我可以治。”

人类看他的衣着就觉得他不是等闲之辈，族长反复和妈呀确定了手术不要钱，便大方表示，治死了也不要他负责。

那天下午，扫绒进行了一起全麻手术，在这方面有些经验的我帮他打下手。

只见他熟练地在人类脑后做了十字切口，修长白皙的手指有条不紊地操作着蜜银剪刀，将皮下的腐烂组织一点点地剔除，最后，他用高浓度盐水浸泡了的薄棉纱布填充，我帮他做了缝合。

期间，病人的血迹粘在了他的白衣上，看着特别刺眼，但是他转身洗手的时候，那些脏污便已经消失不见。  
他让病人在我们的帐篷休息，我们一起调制消炎的草药。

各自忙着手里的活，我问他：“你做这些，到底是想要证明什么？”

他看我一眼，带了一丝笑意，说：“也许，是为了证明开了嘣了崩没有信错我。”

“你为什么特别在意那位大师？”我问他。

他看上去很认真地想了想，说：“我喜欢开了嘣了崩。”

我差点没把手里的捣药棒扔他头上，我忍着，说：“你应该知道，他有喜欢的人。”

他说：“我对他的喜欢，和你们的理解不一样。我喜欢谁是我的自由，他喜欢谁更是他的自由。”他说了下去，“爱茸的大师，我知道你为什么讨厌我，是因为梅菜肉丝，和粉肉的，对吗？”

“还有许多许多无辜的人。”我一字一句地说。

“战争中没有无辜的人。”他依然用那种友好到欠打的态度说着，“犴个半并没有折磨你的梅菜肉丝殿下，我甚至想办法用一场比武让他远离可能的伤害。后来，他不愿意吃我送去的食物，想饿死自己，这不是我能够掌握的，至于粉肉的——”他说，“那位殿下至死都没有透露他的身份给我，不然，一个活着的糯尔朵殿下，会比被狼撕碎的他，对我而言更有用，你觉得呢？”

话不投机半句多，我很快做完了自己的事，走出了帐篷。

四周后，那个无名氏恢复了大半，他来道谢的时候，挺直了腰杆，脸上的神采都不同了。他说他叫桑丁，六岁便被自己的双亲抛弃，感谢大能者和精灵给了他希望。

我们撤离时，人们来欢送我们。那个被扫绒治愈了眼疾的孩子睁着大大的眼睛，一路牵着白衣妈呀的手，妈呀友好地说：“我就在首府，卡林林，等你长大了，来找我吧。”

孩子学着大人的样子，用东方人类的语言问他：“大能者，我去首府学习的话，你会教授我人体解剖的学问吗？”

妈呀笑着摸了他的头，说：“也许吧。”

这是一个在人类眼中其乐融融的场面，我却开心不起来。

扫绒对人体当然比谁都了解，他怎么可能是什么不喜欢见血的圣人。

愤怒之战时，大王一部在污吞懦缴获过一些没全部烧完的文件，里面的文字当时的我们看不懂，但图示是很清楚的，更别说那些全套的工具了：他拿很多囚犯做过活体解剖实验，考察他们的肌肉、骨骼在低温、高温和中毒状态下的反应。

我明白，我们现在的医学，有一部分，也继承自他当时的发现。

想到这里，我心里满是说不清的恶心。

此后多年，扫绒终于把他满脑子的烦啦语和其它什么大能者的思维无缝转化成了我们的语言，一口气把能考的科目都考了。但他没有停留在任何一个对他抛出橄榄枝的领域，他最大的兴趣，依然在冶金。他说这门学科中，有着残损阿尔达之上的生命留给我们的礼物。

1200年的夏天，扫绒凭借他的能量储存理论，从开了嘣了崩手中，获取了冶金大师的手链。

妈呀接过手链的时候，轻轻拥抱了大师。他拥抱的时间不长也不短，几乎和其他学生用的时间一样。

不同的是，他金色的眼睛一直都望着开了嘣了崩，直到他的朋友们上前为他祝贺，他才默默地移开眼神，温柔地对他的朋友们微笑。

那年，过来考察挨了基恩边境风土人情的平锅螺蛳也在，大学究在我身边默默地说，他知道怎么描写莫搞死在蒙福之地自由行走的样子了。

我点点头。

====

tbc


	14. Pengolodh: the Last Feanorian

Pengolodh: the Last Feanorian

回到蒙福之地的最初百年，我便去了阿蛮洲各处旅游。

因我看着面生，当地的糯尔朵精灵好奇地问我旅行的目的地，以及是否需要帮助。

我回答：除了我现在呆的这块地，我哪儿都想去。以及，谢谢，我自己可以应付。

这使得他们换上了“果然是流亡糯尔朵”的眼神，便不再来搭理我。

我想，我的话也许被人理解为抱怨当地人招待不周。但其实，从种粥大陆的漫长回程唤醒了我压抑多年的旅行欲望，使我无法停下探索的脚步。

何况阿蛮洲平和而美丽，不用担心会有人偷你的钱，更不用担心哪里会有敌人。

每去一个新的地方，每当太阳升起时，我的心情就会特别好，仿佛我也变得年轻了。

我跑到了阿蛮北面，在这里，我经过一番打听，在我的父亲经营过的旅馆“樱桃马”住宿下来。

这里的经营者，早已换成了别的精灵。年轻的糯儿朵老板告诉我，这个旅馆在他接手的时候便叫这个名字，他也不知为什么。

我想我父文化程度不高，当年也许有过一匹爱吃樱桃的马儿。

我要了一间坐落于三楼的房间。望向窗外，我发现，这座糯儿朵小城早已不是最北部的居住区了。从这里以北，是间或的民居，起伏的山川，以及树上挂着的葡萄枝。更远处，精灵的视觉能望到洁白而圣洁的山峰。

修整一番，我坐着颠簸的马车，在又一个春天来临之际，去到滩泥坤地，参加了烦牙族赞美烦啦的庆典。

庆典单调而高雅，诗词的内容非常有趣，讲述了很多哎奴的事迹。庆典一结束，我便忍不住走去一边，掏出纸笔记下来。

等我写完，我才发现有位金发的精灵站在一边（我猜他耐心地旁观了好一会我的写作，因为他的族人都已经离去，这里只剩下了我俩）。

他赞叹着说：“您手中这支雕花笔，看上去像是蘸水笔，写了那么久，却没有见您掏出任何一瓶墨来。”他问我，“这支笔拥有何种魔法加持？”

我回答说：“这是挨了基恩城主的馈赠。”

金发的精灵于是没有再问下去，而是笑着和我聊了今年的收成，他祝我旅途顺利，很快告辞离开。

我明白，他是一个烦牙，种粥的种种不在他的兴趣范围之内。

于是我也没有告诉他，这类雕花储水笔，在距今1900年前的挨了基恩，是非常流行的东西。  
回程时，我没有走阿蛮的住民在近千年新修的大道，而是绕路走了部分荒废的古道。

日升月落，我把群山抛在身后，穿越连绵的丘陵，终于眺望到腹闷糯斯的城堡。

腹闷糯斯原是北方重镇，只是人去楼空，此后诞生的人们很少会进驻这里。

金色八芒星在蒙福之地是被默认禁止的标记，但我一眼便看出来，那是属于费诺里安的建筑群，因为那像极了挨了基恩震后重建的西塔区。

穿越人数寥寥的市内，我来到这座古堡的城墙之外。

高大的双层外墙直到主堡，曾因为黑大王的破坏和其后岁月的流逝而损毁过半，但我惊讶地发现有工匠在这里忙碌。

我打听了一下，得知他们是粉那粉殿下的人，殿下派他们过来进行定期修缮。

我得到他们的允许，走上城墙，凭我不多的建筑经验，能看出来哪些是修补过的，哪些是原本就有的砖石。

我本想大着胆子进去主堡参观，但放我进来的那个年长的糯儿朵将领提醒我工匠们要给破损的门窗换上彩色玻璃，屋顶和楼梯也要重新做，恐有危险，于是作罢。

离开时，我注意到一辆华丽的马车，这在多数是手工艺人和农民的北方是很罕见的景象，我多看了一眼。

此时窗帘被撩起，车内一位衣着低调而讲究的糯尔朵贵族女士向我打了招呼。

我向她致意，并作了自我介绍。意外地，她听说过我，她说：“平锅螺蛳大师，我刚看完您的贝尔兰纪事，我以为您会在王城，没想到会在这里遇到您。”

提栗昂，那是其他流亡糯尔朵的目的地。

从种粥回来的人们，总会先去那边，瞻仰他们的父母、爷爷辈曾经抛弃的繁华；稍有身份的领主们，更是会第一时间去向粉那粉殿下宣誓效忠。但我只是一介平民，没有这些烦恼，于是我恭敬回答：“就像读一本好书不舍得读到结尾那样，我在心中，把王城打上了‘最后再去’的标签，似乎去了那里，我对蒙福之地的探索之旅便有了结束的意味。”

她笑了一下。  
此时注意到车上的家纹，我才知道，她竟然是啊那里殿下，也即是，粉个二粉殿下的夫人。

夫人邀请我上了她的马车，说可以载我一程。

我不好拒绝一位女士，于是上了车。

等我坐定后，她说，在王城和海港度过了最初的千年后，一年有一段时间，她会来这里散心。

她望着城墙上工作的工匠，说：“大师，您看，他们修葺这里，仿佛费诺里安们还会回来那样。”

那刻我好奇地望她，我说：“夫人，恕我直言，我只认识最后一个费诺里安，据我所知，没有人比他更加热爱生活——也许过于热爱了——我想，他们最后，还是会回来的。”

啊那里夫人淡淡地笑了一下，说：“您也这么想。”

我不言语。

摇摇头，她说：“当他们选择离开的那一刻，我便知道我的丈夫、子女，和他们，都不会再回来了。”

她示意马车前行，我们很快把腹闷糯丝甩在了身后。

她和我谈起嘻死老姆和港督林的故事，她说这是我的书中，她最喜欢的章节，看了不下百遍。她为她的孩子们感到骄傲，也为他们的陨落而悲伤。

我回答她说，我写那些故事的时候，年纪尚轻。我准备重写一些段落，所以才会选择回来。

聊了许久，她才用她很纯正的昆雅，说起她的丈夫：“糯萝粉伪不是盲目地跟随费那罗，如果只是出于职责而盲目地跟随就好了。他知道他的兄长在计划什么，他甚至赞同他的计划，他要保证他的计划不会出错，而这就是我无法随他一起去的原因。”

我点点头，我说，关于这点，我们在林炖最后的那个千年，已经分析过：费诺等人反出蒙福之地，是为了族人寻找更多的、能够公平而自由发展的生存空间。挖菱糯无法改变的现状、贫乏的资源，并不能满足一心进取的糯尔朵们。

啊那里夫人说：“不止是为了生者的公平和自由，糯萝粉伪说，他们也是为了死者，”她抿嘴，“可是最后却创造了更多的死者，这是我永远无法理解的事情。大师，您觉得，”她望我，“这值得吗？”

我想了想，说：“和您一样，我觉得生命是不能用价值来衡量的，夫人。但他们在种粥创造出的伟大传说和事迹，同样不能用任何价值来衡量，所以，从这点来看，我斗胆觉得，是值得的。”

她并不完全同意我的结论，但她感谢了我的诚恳和率直。

此后，我顺路拜访了卤蜜儿大师，从他那里，我了解到一些费那罗年轻时候的事情。

告辞时，我的灵感已经到来。

我没有去王城，而是接受了啊那里夫人的建议，回到了阿蛮的海滩。我乘船，去往了中意的小岛，开始了我的写作。

在岛上离群索居，继续我关于过去和未来的书，写得累了，我便关上小木屋的门，步行于白色的沙滩上。

不时会有人来拜访我，打听一些关于种粥的事情。

虽然直行通路在我回来之前便已经弯曲，但我们从来没和种粥断了联系。

再往后，指环的故事抓住了人心。

扫绒彻底倒台的消息传来的那天，我独自喝了一杯酒，纪念我的朋友们。

====  
====

时间飞逝，有书籍和海浪相伴，我并不孤独。

我住在饿了撒岛，这里除了少数餮了瑞精灵外，也经常有人类前来——我说的经常，请不要误解，是相对我们精灵而言：大约过了400、500年，便会有迷路的人类到达。这对于几乎一成不变的“蒙福之地”而言，确实算是很高的频率了。

人类喜欢称呼我为Lambengolmor，语言学者。我虽然一直戴着挨了基恩时期获得的各类语言和修辞的大师手链，但我从不会这么自称，毕竟我不敢和卤蜜儿大师等人比肩。

闲暇时，我只是热衷学习外面世界的语言和历史，能用不同时期的通用语言和方言和人类沟通罢了。

千年、万年间，我记得来人的名字：挨里尔（即“啊尔夫温”，精灵朋友——作者注）、彼得、糯马的、德蕾丝·安……

人类是很奇异的种族，和我们的关系那么近，却又有那么多差别。

比如，在黑发灰眼的挨里尔身上，我看到了爱茸的大师的痕迹。

他的性格也和那位大师很像，他说话柔和，细心而谦虚。

埃里尔在此地一年多的逗留期间，我和他说了哎奴大乐章、涂林家的故事，以及我们在第一纪时期的战争。他非常感动，他说他会带回去，让世人知道我们的壮举。

海神庇佑他平安回到了家乡。

那个叫彼得的骑士是被一个小舢板送来的，那天，我正准备写作第二纪的故事。

餮了瑞的渔民急匆匆地来找我，说需要我的语言知识，我去往沙滩，看到这个浑身是血的人类，他用颤抖的手举着沾血的宝剑，问我们这里是塞浦路斯（他确定这里不是即将沦陷的阿卡城），还是天国。

当我用他的语言告诉他这里是阿蛮地界时，他又想知道我们信奉哪一个主。

为了避免更多争端，我念了费诺里安版本的天父在上。他这才满意地、画着十字，晕了过去，使得我们的医者终可以照料他。

英俊的彼得在他的世界是个受过高等教育的战士和大贵族。在痊愈的过程中，他自学了卤蜜儿昆亚和餮了瑞信达，甚至看完了我已经写完的故事。他很快理解了我们的存在，他说他想起来，他们邻国的民间传说中，几百年前，有一个叫啊尔夫温（挨里尔的通用语说法——作者注）的人在不死之国呆过，想必就是我们了。

我点头。

他非常喜欢第一纪充满了血与火的故事，他说，几乎就是三大骑士团远征圣地、对抗异教徒、夺回神圣十字的赞美诗。

对此，我并不能表示同意，但我没有和他争辩。人类出于出身和立场而提出的反馈意见，不论好坏，都有着时代的特征，同样值得观察和记录。

但对于第二纪的故事（此时还只是我的一些草稿，其中提到了大王和开了嘣了崩的爱情），他并不喜欢。他说，挨了基恩的城主开了嘣了崩，虽然创造了很多东西，但他沉迷于同性的肉欲，甚至诱奸了自己的侄子，所以才会被扫绒诱惑。是他一手导致了自己城市、乃至整个精灵种族的悲剧收场。这一切，让他想到了“索多玛”，他对我解释：也就是他的语言中鸡奸罪的由来。

我读过人类的书，我也明白他的意思。他来的地方，信奉的日耳曼法，对同性之爱的惩罚，和第二纪时期的东方人类没有多大差别。

我说：并不是这样，开了嘣了崩虽然在最后犯了错，但他和他的人们，创造了很多我们至今都能受益的先进技术。

而鸡耳鸡拉肚是一个正直而公正的君王。

他们之间曾经的爱情，是相互的。

当年得知大王准备和开了嘣了崩正式结婚，林炖的文官领主们曾经来找过我，希望我在历史中对于此等不知羞耻的行为，狠狠记录一笔。我回答说：“是的，我们大王和那个费诺里安成年那么久，居然还不知道怎样的爱才是正确的，这确实不对，更何况，你们看，我们的爱是由我们的Fea决定的。这说明：我们的Fea已经完蛋了。所以我一定会写，完整地写。”

完蛋这个标准奴美糯词从我嘴里蹦出来，把饱读诗书、修辞老练的南德里尔他们吓坏了。

他们似乎也是这时才发现我支持大王的乱来，于是作罢。

但后来的事，让我明白，一介记录者的我不该作出那样的发言。

一旦失去了中立性，我便会做出有失偏颇的判断。

那么还好，他们到最终都没有能够成婚。

感情的领域，是我从未曾有幸运的地方。在林炖时，我先后交往过三位女士，但没有任何一位女士能够忍受我兴奋时奋笔疾书不眠不休，灵感缺乏时茶饭不思丧失灵魂的样子。

彼得说：“和你们打了这些天的交道，我知道你们都是天主的忠实信徒。信徒和异教徒，是不可能共处的，更别说那么多个百年了。尊敬的大师，如果您真的要为开了嘣了崩和您的种族竖立一个完美的形象，请不要提及同性的关系，您可以这么写：是那个妈呀利用自己善变的表象，诱骗了挨了基恩的工匠，而他们直到谜底揭晓前都一无所知。”

我挑了眉。

开了嘣了崩、咖喱地梨殿下都是强大的读心者。

即便扫绒不主动暴露自己，挨了基恩务实的学者和工匠们，也不会被单纯的美丽表象欺骗，不然扫绒根本不用努力那么久。

而且，我看到的人类历史中，彼得“信仰天主”的骑士团在圣地开办的银行，就接受了不少异教徒的钱财，不少人早已和异教徒握手言和。

但我没有说出来。

我的故事已经传达出去，至于他会怎么告诉别人、会不会告诉别人，那就是他的事情了。

也许，我可以考虑去掉爱情的部分，彼得说得有点道理，那毕竟不是这个故事的重点，还不止一次，引起了别人对开了嘣了崩的诋毁和误解。

====

===  
====

糯马的来的时候，用（出人意料的）流利信达告诉我，他抽奖抽中了去往圣马力诺的邮轮，居然来了这里，还真是中了头彩。可惜他的相机进了水，不然他一定拍几张照片带回去。

得知我们这里可以维修任何品牌的相机时，他的下巴几乎掉到了白色的沙滩上。

我们不是古墓里的原始人。我心想，许多许多年前，我们的技术曾经遥遥领先于这个世界。

糯马的对我们相当了解，他特别熟悉指环和扫绒的故事，他甚至去寻访了佛萝朵和biu啵等人的墓。但他对糯儿朵早期的战争完全不感兴趣，根本搞不清第一纪谁是谁。

他认为我是一个负责对外交流的翻译和当地人，他觉得我年纪和他差不多，于是心安理得地在我的小屋住了下来。

一头卷曲黑发、身着“Love and Peace”T恤的糯马的虽然有点吊儿郎当，完全不像一个学者或者骑士，但和以往的来人一样，他非常聪明，很快就学会了昆亚：“malle tera lende numenna ilya si maller raikar，向西的直行通途变得弯曲。”他的发音标准，只是发不好大舌音。

一天，看到我书桌上、压在一堆手稿下的怕懒提梨，他惊喜中带点惧怕地喊：“哦！这就是佛萝朵的故事里，那个被扫绒黑了，会摄取魂魄的怕懒提梨吗？”

我回答不是，这是爱茸的大师当年留在林炖的那颗，后来被爱内希尔改进了一下。它没有受到扫绒的影响，所以是安全的，但也有些不稳定，我每隔数年，才能通过它，了解一下你们的社会。

糯马的听了，轻哼着不知从哪儿听来的迷途的旅人，好一会，他没来由地说：“开了嘣了崩大师，最后还是和他心爱的精灵王结婚了是吗？”

我惊讶了，经过骑士彼得的提醒，我再没有在任何文稿中提起他们的爱，更别说他们曾经准备结婚了。

我问他怎么知道这事。

糯马的说：“我把你带回来的林炖文件翻了一下，有一份，是开了嘣了崩亲笔写的，他和大王讨论了婚礼细节。”

“哦那个，他们讨论的，更多是爱茸的大师和开了嘣了安殿下的订婚仪式。至于开了嘣了崩和我们大王的关系公开后，挨了基恩的四个东方部落和三个哈拉的部落以脱离联盟为要挟而提出反对，所以，恐怕造成境内局势不稳，他们没有能够成婚。”

“行吧。只要两颗心是真爱，结不结婚无所谓。”糯马的耸肩，笑得很狡猾，“结婚了才麻烦。”

我好奇问：“你为什么能从一份文件看出来他们曾是真爱？”

糯马的说：“何止一份文件。”他仰头示意我身后无数地图中的一份，“你看，鸡耳鸡拉肚大王直到挨了基恩覆灭后，他麾下势力才正式延展到两山之间，后期更是直逼墨蓝浓（Morannon）大门之外。如果他不爱他，怎么会在他活着的时候，那么小心翼翼地压缩自己的势力，在他死后，又为他复仇一千多年直到死亡呢？别看我这样，我也是从小熟读《指环王》和《霍比特人》的文艺青年，精灵大王基本是有利可图时贪婪如矮人，遇到危险时‘关老子P事’，鼻孔朝天拍拍屁股走人的代名词。鸡耳鸡拉肚一生所用的战术和其他人完全不同好吗，这也太明显了。”

“糯儿朵精灵的君王不同于其他，是被各位下级领主制约，并讲究礼数的。”我叹气，我要如何给这个自由而开放社会而来的年轻人解释，他们之间的爱，很不巧地，被议政们说对了，“虽然他们真情相爱过，但他们爱的起因错了，那是扫绒在暗中一手撮合的，于是终结得很惨，差点成为涂林和呢哎糯的翻版。我们的大王在开了嘣了崩死后认清了这点，所以他活了下来，一直活到最后联盟的最终。”

“哇哦。”糯马的吹了口哨，“那个眼睛很大的家伙居然还会做红娘。”

我所见的扫绒的眼睛，也许很亮，但并不算特别大。我不知道人类在他的故事中看到了什么，就像我不能想象以前离开这里的人们把我们的故事传成了什么样。

在糯马的的强烈要求下，我梳理了一下当时的情况。

====

那是第二纪1200年的一个美丽秋天，那是一切噩梦的开始。

那时，那看上去像极了希望。

那个秋天，取得冶金大师资格的安纳塔和开了嘣了崩在工坊里呆了七天七夜，解决了自然的元素能量在制品中的储存问题。

最终，利用安纳塔的能量理论，他们共同完成了能长时间发热的太阳石阿斯提儿（Astil）。

阿斯提儿只需启动，便能运用获取的能量自我更新。最开始的阿斯提儿做完便不可再改动造型，并且只能长久地发光，在平常人眼中并没有什么过人之处。

一年后，他们研制出了第二版太阳石，这时的阿斯提儿不但可以发光发热，还能雕琢成任意的形状。

他们很快将这版阿斯提儿和入室水管或者壁炉装配在一起，取代了原来转换率不高的取暖装置，经济有效地解决了整个漫长冬天取暖的问题。

不久，开了嘣了崩运用能量理论完善了困扰他好几个世纪的怕懒提梨问题。很快，他们有了第一对能够从首府到挨了基恩边境炖城之间长时间通讯的怕懒提梨。

他们和驻守当地的东方人类波儿特聊了一天，效果相当好。

此后数年，他们便用灵敏好用的怕懒提梨取代了原先的预警系统。

在切割工艺方面，开了嘣了崩发明了冷光刃福因加儿（Fuingail）。之前，任何的切割都要通过实体器具来完成，于是在复杂的加工过程中，便会渗入来自残损阿尔达的杂质。但冷光刃用的能量来自后端的阿斯提儿刀座，可以安装于任何仪器，还能任意调节，刀刃从微距到一尺长都可以做到，而且只有忽略不计的厚度，切割部只是自然光，能避免许多因为金属工具造成的偏差和杂质渗透。

福因加儿的发明和普及，将挨了基恩手艺人的技艺又提高了好几个台阶。在那之后，他们的珠宝首饰都变得更加精美和纯粹。那时，挨了基恩的男性女性发间常闪烁着繁星般的光芒，看上去似乎是他们的头发在发光，走近了，才能隐约看出来，是他们的发间带了几乎透明的、或者仅有淡彩的精雕珠宝首饰，仿佛泪滴、仿佛新雨。

安纳塔本人运用福因加儿制作了不少饰品，经常随手送给手下的学徒或者邻居朋友。被人问起“这么美丽的造物，是否送给开了嘣了崩大师”时，他的回答是：“那位大师本身就是这世界上最美的造物，为什么还需要别的累赘？”

这个回答被众人误解，越传越歪，而衍生出无数的“冶炼房传说”。

开了嘣了崩对这些传言或者传说从没有表态；而安纳塔得知了，觉得很有趣，还有些鼓励的意思。

林炖大王来了，听说了，发过一次火，被开了嘣了崩按住了。

此后，冶金专业的萨尔嗯那大师、柯姆嫩大师联名推荐安纳塔在学校任教，银发的妈呀拒绝了，他说他要专心于将理论应用于实践，至今的这些发明并不是全部。当然，任何人都欢迎来他的冶炼房和他讨论。

而他的冶炼房，不如说是他和开了嘣了崩共同的冶炼房，据不时到场的学徒和大师们说，他们无时无刻不黏在一起。

安纳塔有了什么新的创意，第一个知晓理论、试验磨具或成品的，总是开了嘣了崩。

1280年，手艺人工会因为制造工艺出众，名声响遍了整个大陆，还被很多人称为挨了基恩珠宝匠人工会。

这年夏天，撤离种粥的奴美糯人再次回到了他们丢弃了100多年的港口，恢复了和挨了基恩的贸易。这使得手艺人工会的产品传播到了更遥远的地方，改进版的怕懒提梨也是在这时候进入奴美糯，并且被他们的人们仿制的。

1300年，工会和学校共同进行的研究在别的领域有了突破。根据能量理论，自然的粒子运动，是有规律，并且是可以被观察和捕获的。他们制作了大地之石凯米钢堆（Cemmgondren），把这块石头埋到深深的地下，配合小地块石凯米尔（Cemmil），任何普通人便可准确地掌握自家地下的地面运动状况。

但这次，终于搞清楚了他们的研究后，一向无条件支持开了嘣了崩和手艺人工会的挨了基恩城主开了嘣殿下提出了异议，他认为，阿尔达的自然粒子是属于一炉焚塌的东西，如果我们越界太多，想要掌控一切，唯恐造成上天的恼怒。  
这惹怒了一心解决挨了基恩至雾山一代地震问题的工匠们。

他们在挨了基恩展开了关于我们能否开发自然之力的辩论。

开了嘣了崩为首的人们认为，自然的元素和粒子是取之不竭的，就像雨露、风和火那样，掌握了，便可以造福我们，更何况乌鲁克部落早已经诞生生来便拥有自然之力的勇士，我们不能落后于人。

开了嘣殿下则认为自然的力量，是有均衡和限制的，在这里有了不足，就会在那里补齐；在这里满出来，就会在那里缺乏。既然现在城内的建筑已经做了足够的防震措施，我们就不该再去打扰自然界，这是对大能者的亵渎。

安纳塔插嘴说自己并不觉得被亵渎了。

他们俩一起让（请）他不要说话。

——开了嘣了崩和开了嘣殿下虽然谁也说服不了谁，但他们依然是很好的朋友。

25年后，挨了基恩和雾山一带，又遭遇了一次不输于887年的大地震。这次，因为有凯米钢堆和凯米儿的联合防震系统，以及这么多年每年例行的房屋检修，大部分人只是受到一些惊吓，最后，过世了九个不愿意接受新技术，也不愿意改造房屋的人（有一个是没有转移，意外被砸死的）。

开了嘣了崩和手艺人工会的地位上升到了等同于大能者的程度。

次年，挨了石头推荐开了嘣了崩为手艺人工会会长，开了嘣了崩以学校和冶炼的事务繁忙为由拒绝了。

1337年，开了嘣了崩举荐他的朋友安纳塔进入手艺人工会，工会大师投票表决通过。同年，挨了石头辞去了工会会长职务，他离开挨了基恩，去往东方旅行。

一个月后，开了嘣了崩再次被大师们提名手艺人工会会长。

和当年从微星城回到首府时一样，他提了一个条件：他将不日宣布他和鸡耳鸡拉肚的婚讯，他希望他的同僚们接受他们的爱情。

这在一定程度上也扼杀了愈演愈烈的、关于他和安纳塔的“冶炼房传说”。  
开了嘣了崩和林炖精灵王的亲密关系，很多人早已听说、或者知晓，只差揭开这层布了。现下，他提出的这个条件，比起当年突然要人们接纳“我靠”，改称呼“它们”为乌鲁克，要容易接受多了。

开了嘣了崩有了大王，便不会去娶一个乌鲁克。

精灵大师们开明地表示接受，矮人大师们表示男人和女人没什么区别所以没关系，人类的大师们当时并没有说什么。

于是，1338年春天，在授职典礼的酒会开始之前，一身华服的工会会长开了嘣了崩，在前来祝贺的精灵王面前单膝跪下，深情地握着他的手，请求他陪伴他直到这个世界尽头。

安纳塔和在场的其他大师和学者一样，全程微笑地旁观，他带头鼓掌，说：“爱情是不分性别和种族的，你做得很好，开了嘣了崩。”这位妈呀开了头，精灵和矮人们也纷纷送上了祝福的话语，除了几位被邀请的人类领主面露不解和厌恶之外。

开了嘣了崩当场将订婚的银戒指戴在了精灵王的手指上。

====

说到这里，我停了下来，说：“这是不正式的订婚，他们也并没有成婚。”

“嗯，嗯，”糯马的说，“……以前，我们的人还因为同样的理由指控伦敦人最喜欢的剧作家，迫使他不得不离开不列颠。我明白我们的人为了阻止这类事情，曾经有多么不可理喻。”

“那以后没多久，”我说，“安纳塔便和开了崩了崩打造了戒指。”

糯马的说：“哇哦，我最喜欢的部分来了。”

====  
====

在人类领主纷纷表示反对和可能的分裂后，婚礼搁置了下来。

鸡耳鸡拉肚为了照顾境内人类的感情，回了林炖——那时，他们以为等到这群人和他们的孙辈过世后，也许过个两百年，他们还能尝试一次。

开了嘣了崩消沉了一阵子，他继续专心于学校，并且和安纳塔将时间消磨在冶炼房中。

在那里，他们一起完成了权能戒指的首枚半成品，那是个金色的、没有任何装饰的戒指，像极了此后的至尊戒。

开了嘣了崩在食指带着这枚戒指，勾了勾手，远远地合上了一只摊开的工具袋，他说：“安纳塔，这就是你说的……”

“来自生命的馈赠。”安纳塔说，“乌鲁克中能操纵自然元素的勇士是最初的启发。我一直想把这些能力变得可控，至今为止的能量石块，只能被动地接受自然的能力，而这个戒指，则可以使运用者主动出击。”

开了嘣了崩再度挥手，这次屋里来了一阵大风，吹起了他们的衣袍下摆，也吹跑了好几样小工具，还吹飞了设计图纸，他俩和学徒们，忙不迭地跟在后面追着拯救资料。

开了嘣了崩大笑着说：“看来离开可控还有很久。”

安纳塔把资料整理好，拍了他的肩膀说：“一起努力。”

====

“至尊戒和最初的十多枚权能戒长得很像，这也是你所熟悉的指环故事中，藕萝尹他们不能一眼确定至尊戒的原因。现在我们知道，这从一开始，就是扫绒的诡计，他要隐藏树叶于林。”我说。

“或者他只想给他暗恋的开了嘣了崩打一堆婚戒。”糯马的耸肩，评价。

这下轮到我说“哇哦”了，我说：“所以我们认为，那是开了嘣了崩受到妈呀诱惑的起因。”

糯马的歪了歪头，请我说下去。

====

他们一起研究了十年，终于做出了第一个完整的权能戒：灵吸之戒苏里尔（Thulil）。  
这是枚均衡收取各类自然能量，并用于治疗的戒指，也是金色的、圆形、没有装饰也没有铭文，并不起眼。

在工会中公开了制作公式后，精灵工匠们在苏里尔的加持下，打造出各类有着特殊功能的权能戒。

其中，有可以隐身的戒指奥莉儿（Olil），这是送给小朋友的玩具，做得很小，隐身功能只要稍微一动弹就会失效，安纳塔和开了嘣了崩亲自陪着托儿所里的小朋友们一起玩了好多次，确定不会造成任何的危害。  
还有结合了水魔法的戒指讷尼尔（Nenil），这枚戒指能让小体积的水短暂地固定形态，这在大师们上课演示时候起了很大的作用，此后，他们只需很少的水，便能做出全套的力学、光学和珠宝切割的演示。

金属戒指马尔蒂尔（Maltil），最初来自矮人的委托：雾山矮人希望能够拥有点石成金的戒指，但工会诸位大师绞尽脑汁做出来的金戒指，只能把化合物分解成纯物质，无法形成特定的金属。这于平常人无用的功能在冶金采矿方面却造成了不小的变革，从此以后，矿工们只要学习若干年，带上一枚马尔蒂尔，很容易便能查找到所需要的矿藏，省去了很多无用功。

1350年，依然反对过度掠夺自然之力的开了嘣殿下让出了城主之位，这一次，他做得很是彻底，他连同咖喱地梨殿下一起搬离了首府，进入了咯哩嗯地界。

同年，开了嘣了崩再次成为挨了基恩的城主。这也是挨了基恩城主和工会会长的名头第一次汇聚到一个人名下。事实上，这位大师虽然挂着各样的名头，却下放了大部分权力给了学城议会，他的工作重心依然在冶炼房，就连学校和他自己的家，也几乎不去了。

下半年，雾山因为长时间的过量降雨，发了一次洪水，几乎造成溃堤。学城年轻人们急中生智，连同军校的学生们，一起使用了呐尼儿戒指，他们将过量水流通过构型，搬运去了隔栏镀银河，丝毫没有危及境内的建筑和农业生产。

那年的水灾，被城内的大家变成了魔法师的狂欢。他们有的，骑着水做的马儿，有的，坐着水做的飞天扫帚，更有的，挽着水做的“情人”，招摇地经过市内。

有学徒看到，在集市区维持秩序的安纳塔大师抬着一座水做的雕像一晃而过，他象征性地将这具“开了嘣了崩”投入了护城河中，不顾周围人的调笑和招呼，安静地站了一会，望着河水远去。

此时，连天灾都能挥挥手指征服的挨了基恩，似乎已经没有任何的敌人了。

有一次，学徒铸造时，收取自然能量没控制好，冶炼工坊出了事故。即便安纳塔立即挥出了防护结界，并用身躯为人们挡住了火焰，那个叫卡特尔的学徒还是失去了一条胳膊，上去救助的开了嘣了崩则被爆燃的碎片划伤了腿，不严重。

开了嘣了崩忙着救人，并没发现自己受伤，还是安纳塔按住他大腿上的伤口，用苏里儿的能力治愈了他。

这次意外之后，安纳塔表示这个戒指可以变成更强的武器：比如，改变河道、夷平山川、或是，让笨人变得聪明。他们之间，有了第一次辩论。

开了嘣了崩一面写字，计算着可行的公式，一面说：“不行，太强力了。就像开了嘣殿下说的那样，自然之力的自由运用是有代价的，我们只能有限取用。按照这个公式，很可能会对持有者的脑部和身体造成永久伤害。”

安纳塔靠坐在桌前，说：“脑子和身体都是肌肉，不用便不会变强。”

“每个人的基础承受能力不同。我不允许我们的研究成果用来伤人，哪怕只是有这个可能也不行。”

妈呀说下去：“你不能保证别人不会想到这点。奴美糯人购买了你的怕懒提梨，回去研制成了可以全天候、双向或多向工作的器具；还有，他们把阿斯提儿变成了攻城炮中的填充弹药。到时候……”

“奴美糯人是讲理的。”开了嘣了崩边写字，边说，“真正让我感到害怕的是什么事情都指望一争高低，并用战争解决的思想。”

“就像你和我拼酒那样，开了嘣了崩。”妈呀玩笑着说。

“就像我和你拼酒那样。”开了嘣了崩认真地说，“我明白，所以我戒了。”

安纳塔挑了眉：“大师，这是你这辈子第几次戒酒？”

“第五十七次。”开了嘣了崩说着说着自己笑了出来，“我知道这听上去很傻，但我会努力。”

“好，听你的。”妈呀说。他走上前，像往常一样，托起开了嘣了崩的左手，调整他手上的，他打造的第一个半成品戒指——金色的、圆润的、没有任何装饰的戒指。他望着戒指在阳光下的反射，轻声说，“以后给你打个更好的换上。”

开了嘣了崩停笔，抽回自己的左手，说：“不用，这个已经很好了。”

====

1500年以后的一百年间，在安纳塔的帮助下，城主开了嘣了崩为境内的人类部落、奴美糯朋友和雾山的矮人部落，分别打造了特别的权能戒。

这些戒指，构型复杂，装饰各异，每一个都是上乘的佳品，并且都有自己的一些元素能力，能为人们的生活带来很多便利。

这进一步加固了境内各族的友谊。

1600年，安纳塔再次离开，他准备回去东方，用他在精灵之城积累的经验，继续去发展那边的民生。

他的朋友们，都祝他旅途顺利。

临行前，安纳塔毫无预兆地单膝跪下，对挨了基恩的城主、他的朋友开了嘣了崩宣誓效忠。

这位大能者、Ealar，郑重地，用自己与宇宙同寿的不灭灵魂，对一位Mirroanwi被残损阿尔达绑缚的灵魂宣誓效忠。

他说，Hroa于他只是一件外衣，所以他不会用不确定的外衣起誓——此后，不论他变成什么样子，他的Fea都会追随他。最后，他吻了他戴着戒指的手。

这是一番等同于求婚的誓言，结合他们手指上都戴着对方所铸造的戒指，看上去就更加可疑。在场所有人都面面相觑。

城内有不少人怀疑，因为林炖大王的常年缺席，开了嘣了崩早已和他一同度过无数白天黑夜的妈呀假戏真做，使得“冶炼房传说”不再仅仅是“传说”了。

开了嘣了崩似乎意识到了。他愣了一下，很快扶他起来，说他们是朋友，朋友是不需要下如此重誓的。

他让他一定记得带上怕懒提梨，随时联系。他说，他希望他一切顺利，挨了基恩的大门永远为了友谊而敞开。

安纳塔微笑着说，自己不会忘记这份友谊。

====  
====

糯马的得意地笑：“所以你看，扫绒就是暗恋开了嘣了崩、送他婚戒不得，最后发起了战争嘛。我果然聪明。”

我摇头。

糯马的耸肩：“不然呢？”

我说：“扫绒打造了至尊戒后，开了嘣了崩便屈服于至尊戒的召唤，他去了东方。那以后，直到战争爆发，直到他的尸体被挂于旗杆，我们再也没有见过他。而我的大王鸡耳鸡拉肚，确实是发起了复仇的战争，你说的没错，但那已经和爱情无关了。至少我在大王麾下之时，没有一次听大王提起他曾经的爱人。”

我们大王，爱情处处不顺，也是挺不幸的，愿他安息。他不是弑亲者，也不用赎罪，他一定很快就能离开亡者的殿堂。

这里有不少金发丰满的女孩在等他。

糯马的张大了嘴，许久没能发出声音，他说：“这个结局太坏了。我看的那个故事，最后一个费诺里安和扫绒在手艺人工会大厅的台阶上决斗，直到失败被俘，特别爷们。”

“当时确实有人穿着费诺里安的盔甲，在城主缺席的时候，以费诺里安的名义号召众人一起抵御外敌，但那不是开了嘣了崩，很遗憾，在他生前，他绝对不会让他家的标志和战争划上等号。这也是他和我们精灵‘关我P事’，或者说，绥靖政策，被你们腹诽的地方。”中肯地指出来，我说，“上一个来人，也许是在海滩上遇到了当时活着回来的精灵，却没有听到全部的实情吧。”

“是谁穿了他的铠甲？”

“是银树开了嘣殿下。”我说，“他回军保护挨了基恩，他也尊敬着他的朋友开了嘣了崩，甚至愿意献出他的生命，但是还好，在他即将失败被俘的那刻，他被一条聋救了。”

“聋。”糯马的重复了一下，“会飞会吐火的那种。”

“对，聋。”我说，“那条聋同时也飞过扫绒的前军，火葬了开了嘣了崩挂于旗杆、支离破碎的尸体。”

“哦。”糯马的说，“但聋是恶的。”

“这条不是。”我说，“或者说，是赶回来守城的挨了石头大师用手中的黑刃征服了它，所以它做了一件好事，后来我们也没再见过那条聋。”  
我们也没有见过挨了石头大师。

“哦。”糯马的又说，“等等，你说银树，开了嘣？”

“对。”我说，“那是一位高贵的殿下。”

糯马的想了半天，摊手表示毫无印象。

“前面说过，他是曾经的城主，他是咖喱地梨殿下的丈夫。”我提醒他，“爱茸的大师的岳父。”

“哦！早说嘛，我有印象了！”糯马的叫了一下，说，“那么，他们一家还好吗？特别是爱茸的领主大人，我特别喜欢他——‘来自远方的朋友们’，他在蕊温袋儿成立了护戒小队。他特别有型，一看就是个正义的好人。”

我犹豫了一下，还是决定告诉他实情：“爱茸的大师和鸡耳鸡拉肚大王一起死于最后联盟对扫绒的战役。此后在一亩拉嘴丝成立护戒队的，是他的妻子，开了嘣了安领主殿下。”

这下糯马的彻底傻眼了：“爱茸的死了？”

“也许在你看的版本里，他活着。”我说，“文学创作是自由的，这也是一种美好的愿想，就像我写粉肉的大王漫步于金色树林那样，人们不希望他们死，而希望他们继续在埃尔达的历史中有所作为，我理解。但糯马的，我们被残损阿尔达所绑缚的命运，也注定是残缺的。”

====

几天后，糯马的依然表示他不喜欢我的故事，他说他看的版本已经很惨了，没想到真相还能更惨。

最后他说：“永生一点都不好玩，平锅螺蛳，我决定要回家了。”

我能说什么呢？

也许正因为我是亲历者，我才不愿意过多谈及那时的细节——林炖大殿堂的华美、挨了基恩曾经的繁荣和知识的普及。

以及，这片残损阿尔达之上，昙花一现的、各种族的和平共处。

（这是糯马的所在的世界，依然没有能够解决的问题，他不会懂我的忧伤。）

我一旦多说了，那会显得我们的败退更加地悲哀和凄凉。或者，让更多人去恨开了嘣了崩。

我个人，有些偏向于彼得建议的那个版本：“他只是被骗”，他并没有真的和黑暗同流合污。

但如果我这样写，便对不起我们的大王。

我有时恨极了自己的笔，恨不得把它折断。似乎只要把它折断，他们就都还活着，过去的辉煌还都存在着。

但我的笔是挨了基恩那位城主的馈赠，我又怎忍心折断它。

生者已然成了死者，那些辉煌也相忘于烟云。

我决定尽量简略地带过这一切。

只要闭上眼，我便能看到，当地领主的家纹和盛开的百合花一起被狼蹄和食人妖沉重的脚步践踏到泥地间，钟楼的穹顶在炮火下轰然倒塌，黑白色的大理石雕花被东方人类的隆隆战车碾得粉碎。

我看到，学城的高塔和图书馆的宝贵藏书一起毁于流火，然而这次，再也没有任何一双灵巧、细致的手前去修补它们了。

====

tbc


	15. the Black Hand of Sauron: the Ever-Burning Sun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本文pov借用SoM，但是未免剧透，就不打游戏TAG啦~

我没想到会见到熟人的脸。

那天是八月三十日，2840年。

我正在丹吉尔的郊区度假，在这里，就像那个著名作家写的那样，不论往哪个方向看，你都不会错过五颜六色的小屋。在淡绿色枝桠的映衬下，它们显得格外美丽。

我亲眼见到数百年前的摩洛哥人为了躲避港口的脏污和疾病，在远郊建造了不少这样彩色的房屋。

二十九世纪，和所有在乡下有着避税小屋的有钱人那样，我也有一间这样低调的、保养良好的小房子。房子里有一张有点来头的古老桌子和一张椅子，上面有一些老书，一台有些过时但好用的平板电脑。

此外，屋内还陈列着简单的木钢琴、和一套有射击许可证的、有着千年历史的温彻斯特。

屋外有一块不大不小的田地，上面种着葡萄藤、橄榄树、无花果树或者杏树。

时光在这里，可以停滞数个千年。

中午时分，我提着两陶罐当地农户新酿的红酒回到小屋，平板电脑连着时下刚刚开始连接、在北非很好用的星网，自动播放一则消息。

这是一则轰动全球（但不是娱乐新闻）的消息：一年零一个月前，宇航员“德蕾丝·安”在飞出太阳系的路上，首次跃迁失败，她的飞船星箭号失踪。

此后航空联盟组织的搜救队多次搜救徒劳无获。

德蕾丝·安失联一年后，她的出生城市正在准备她的追悼仪式，她却突然出现在搜索信号之内。

原来，她跃迁时受到木卫二引力影响，突然到达了距地球26光年的天琴座维加星。此后，星舰号的反重力引擎失效、通讯装置失效（即便没有失效，也联系不到任何人），舱内重力失效。她凭借自己非凡的毅力，在无重力状态下，利用纯纳和水，将燃料重新点火，恢复了舱内重力和航向。她通过二次跳跃回到太阳系附近。此后，她手动驾驶飞船，在引擎速度的推进下，飞上了回家的路。一年后，星舰号的影像，被拉格朗日点的太空站所捕捉。

在她失踪期间，跃迁的不稳定性被人们不断地议论，连丹吉尔集市内卖苹果的小贩，都会互相聊两句：“反重力引擎也好，反物质引擎也好，我们不能试图离开地球。生是地球上的人，死是地球上的鬼，凡是试图离开的，都会受到天罚。”  
“但末日终战到来的话，我们如果不逃离，是会被卷入战争的。Etre entre le marteau et l'enclume（摩洛哥法语：在榔头和铁砧之间——作者注）。”  
“嘿，我只关心我的苹果甜不甜，我可不考虑未来的事儿！”

——末日终战的概念，是二十一世纪，一个叫做糯马的的ID突然在网上提出的，当时混杂在一大片“世界末日”和“末日预言”中，并没有引人注意。同时，他还写了一些第二纪元和奴美糯的事迹。

我追踪过那家伙，但他非常小心，用了公网和代理跳转，没有留下踪迹。

2508年，随着沉没的亚特兰大——奴美糯遗迹被水下探测器发现，人们发现很多细节都和他说的相仿，特别是柱状石雕上的昆雅语句：Alcar i ataren ar Numenoren（唯一神的荣光与奴美糯同在）。

网络是有记忆的，好事者把糯马的的帖子翻了出来，惊恐地看到了末日终战的时间：不算太远，就在三十八世纪的八月三十一号，太阳升起之前。

那之后，社会开始两极化发展，一方面，宇航科技开始高速发展，许多人的脑内充满了一个念头：快逃。

另一方面——也是大部分的普通人，表面上并没有受到什么影响，而是更加笃定地开始过一天算一天：反正地球灭亡之日，自己早就死得没影了，不如好好享受生活。这导致了精神类药物的全球大流行、末日题材的再次火爆，和式微了几百年的宗教势力的卷土重来。

很少数的一群人，开始寻找糯马的所说的，蒙福之地的存在，但根本无从找起。人们甚至不知道蒙福之地是在地球上，还是在宇宙之间。

他们认为关于不死精灵的描述，是那个看到了人类末日的家伙，在绝望之中，产生的幻想。

此时，电视台的采访机器人说了：“下面有请我们的英雄。”屏幕上显示被拯救回来两周的37岁的女宇航员，她看上去气色不错，穿着宇航局的制服，身材匀称、神采奕奕的，不怎么像一个靠流质食物生存了一年的人。

镜头拉近，我注意到她手腕上银手链的反光。

我就着夹肉面包，喝了点红酒，面无表情地把这则新闻看了三遍。我通过信号捕捉，用语音命令，仔细地、一帧帧地放大了她的手腕，终于，她抬起手腕撩了撩碎发，长袖落下了一些，细细的银手链有一小截挂在了袖子上：那上面，在金色八芒星的两侧，相间排列着红色、蓝色和白色的宝石。

我在心里起了腹稿，我要和我在亚洲的人联系，让他们帮我找到这个女的，找出她还多了些什么首饰，拿过来，并且干掉她。

最后我想起来，这件事，我得自己干。

不像平常只是小酌的我，这次我喝得有点多，我叹气，很快换好衣服，关上房门，走出了避暑小屋。

太阳正在落山，乡间很是安静。

听到树叶间多了一声不规则的蝉鸣，我立即警惕起来，来人是数一数二的匿踪好手，已经到了很近的地方。

我并不担心，我只是觉得好笑。

这并不是第一次，凭空冒出个对头派杀手来刺杀我。干我这行，帮更有钱的人们解决问题，必定就会造成别的问题，这是常态。只是，我还是第一次被人摸到丹吉尔乡下。杀死来人前，我会狠狠夸奖他。

我自信我能够活下来，不仅仅因为我的身手好。

——我拥有那位大能者的Fea，不管枪支还是刀剑，这个世界上，没有人类的武器可以杀死我。

一秒后，我还没有来得及掏枪，便看到黑发灰眼的对手用一把诡异的黑刃划开我的喉咙，毫不犹豫地刺入我的心脏。

他亮闪闪的灰眼睛死死地盯着我，他轻轻地叹息着，说：“为了挨了基恩，为了开了嘣了崩，永别了，叛徒。”

躺在自己的鲜血中，致命伤口毫无愈合的迹象。

望着如血的残阳，我想，就为了两个我早已经抛之脑后的、可笑而毫无意义的名字，居然为了复仇而追寻我万年。

我曾站在这个世界的顶端，我曾拥有足以倾城倾国的财富，我曾拥得美人在怀。

值了，死亡来的正是时候。

我已经比那个精灵死去时的岁数都要大了。

====

我睁开眼，躺在一块洁白的地上，望着同样洁白的天花板，我喃喃：“我在哪，现在是几点？”

“你在你应该待的地方，现在是早上四点四十五。”一个声音说，“假如你想知道更多的话，是八月三十一日、3715年，人类纪元。”

这个数字和这个声音让我一下子爬起来：“藕萝尹。”我说了出来，“这是末日终战的时间，你少花言巧语。”

白胡子老头坐在我对面的白色椅子里，面色沉静地望我：“你知道我进入这个世界之初的名字，你也知道我善于言辞，你甚至知道末日终战的准确时间。介于你在万年间用过不下一百个名字和面孔，我想问你，你还记得自己的名字吗？”

“我是黑手，”我平静地说，“是扫绒的奴仆。你是烦啦的走狗，既然我被你们捕获，我认命。挨了石头杀死了我，而你是来处决我的灵魂的，少废话，动手吧。”

老头打量我，喃喃：“奴仆，走狗。自从星网取代了平锅螺蛳的怕懒提梨，这些词我有一个千年没从任何渠道听过了；毕竟是现代社会的违禁词。”他笑了笑，“有趣的、来自过去的，但并不让人怀念的说法。”

我没理睬他的调侃。我看了眼自己的手，完整而洁白，我习惯的一身黑衣已经被换成了白色的麻衣。我站起来，握住拳头，下一秒，我的拳穿过了老头的脸。

他无奈地望了望我，笑了一下，对我眨眨眼，他挥挥手，在我后面变出了白色的、造型奇特的椅子，请我坐下。然后又挥手，在我俩之间变出白桌子、白茶壶和白茶杯，示意我喝茶，我后退一步坐下，没理睬他。

他自顾自地喝了，说：“回答我两个问题：开了嘣了崩的最后到底发生了什么；以及，你为什么要背叛他？”

我阴沉地瞟他，然后很放肆地笑了：“第二纪最后的战役，在墨蓝浓的黑门外，爱茸的临死前提了和你一模一样的问题，你知道我怎么回答他的吗？第一个问题的答案：最后一个费诺里安爱上了扫绒，被扫绒玩弄于指间，养尊处优的精灵大师熬不过刑罚，为了最后的日子好过一些，他出卖了自己的城市，背叛了自己的爱人，供出了人类和矮人的权能戒指。第二个问题的答案：我本就是扫绒的黑手，是那精灵自己愚蠢地信任我，何谈背叛？”

白胡子老头慢慢地弯了嘴角，很慈祥地说：“类似的版本我已经从不同的来源听过好几遍了，你知道其中最大的破绽是什么吗？那就是——开了嘣了崩如果是你们所说的贪生怕死之徒，扫绒为何对精灵之戒毫无头绪！你胆敢再说一次黑暗魔君的谣言……”说着说着，这个白色的室内突然变得漆黑，我脚下的地板不见了，下面是吞噬一切的火焰，热浪迎面扑来，我开始了无尽的坠落。我的眼睛灼烧起来，连口中都是燃烧的火苗，而他浓密白眉下的眼睛一眨不眨地瞪着我，刚才的慈祥和友好突然全都不见了，他用来自火焰地狱的声音——这声音穿透了我的灵魂和脑海，他说：“扫绒的黑手，你知道我是藕萝尹，就应该知道我是灵魂和梦境的使者。在我的世界里，无法用武力和诡计解决问题。我向你提的问题，你必须回答！你不用动嘴，我便会知道实情！试图欺瞒我，我会送你去体验人间的地狱——你要知道死亡，并不是这个世界上最悲惨的事情。”

我强迫自己闭上眼不去看，这是幻象，我又不是小孩，一点下三滥的魔法吓不倒我。

火焰迎面而来，我抬手，试图阻挡他的怒火，但我发现我的手也已经消亡于火焰。

在火中，我看到一个怪异的景象，那个一具残缺的、被野兽掏空的尸体，以及尸体散落一边的碎裂内脏。我非常想睁开眼，看清周围的环境，但这时一只肥大的蛆如同怪兽般爬过了我，我发现我是那内脏的一部分，而那具半腐烂的骷髅，就是我的尸体。

我想叫喊，但我没有了发声的器官，我没有了声音。

风吹起来，我化为尘土。

尘土飘扬入天际，我粘附在一只蝗虫的翅膀上，这只蝗虫和无数的蝗虫飞舞在一起。飞越荒地，在湖泊边繁衍，再起航时，已经遮天蔽日，不可阻挡，我们扑向新鲜的麦田和美丽的植株，所到之处，只留下绝望和饥饿。

我见到黑黝黝的，瘦骨嶙峋的妇人，我见到婴儿被人啃食，剩余的部分则被老鼠拖入地洞。

滔天的洪水来了。洪水冲走了污秽，带来了更多的污秽，我随着浑浊的河水进入水流……

水流进入了城市。

可怕的、未知的疾病袭击了这里。在这里，人的尸体受到的待遇和动物的死尸一样，简单遮盖的人肉没过了收尸人的膝盖。全副武装的收尸人们把已经堆满了尸体的坑洞打开，倒上石灰，再次往里塞入尸体。

人死亡得太快，火来不及烧，也来不及埋。

太阳灼热的光芒引导着我，火光推着我，还有别的、白色的光芒照耀着我。忽上忽下，忽前忽后，离去，而后归来。

我没有了形体，我却无处不在，我已不再是我。  
……我见到有钱人的挥霍，更多的钱财已经不能满足他们的欲望。为了追求更高的快感，滥用药物，虐待生灵，那其中就有很久以前的、我自己的影子。

我比生前更接近死亡，我比未来更接近过去。

我是亚述的尼尼微上空的枯叶，我是安条克的污泥，我是底比斯城墙的青苔，我是德尔斐的白色石块。我看到了亚里克山卓毁灭于蛮族的进攻——它的毁灭，使得更多的奴隶获得了宝贵的自由和空间。

文明的历史，即是野蛮的历史。对于自然而言，两者没有区别。

我长久地停留在某个过去，那是伦敦，布满工厂和黑烟、恶臭和拥堵的时期——疾病的传播仿佛永无止尽。在这时期，一个“绅士”能活到45岁即是高寿，而一个手艺人的平均年龄只有25岁，墓地里全是小孩，肮脏的街道上也全是小孩。有蓝眼的“拾骨人”的孩子倒毙在我的面前。幼小的尸体扬起了潮湿霉烂的风，把尘埃送上天际。尘埃俯视这座在不久的将来会短暂成为世界中心的城市……它就像一匹在河畔的巨型食人妖，身上长满了流脓的痈子，它有着自我意识，这意识不仅延伸到天边，还延伸到过去和未来。

“我会让你在这里反复停留一个千年。”藕萝尹的声音说。

然后我不得不说：“停下。”

一个响指。一切的黑暗、地狱、愤怒的妈呀和污秽的时代全都消失不见，我们又回到那个白色的房间——这白色现在显得那样宝贵而可亲。

我坐在椅子上，喘着气，身着白麻袍，四肢完整。

老头喝着茶，透过茶杯打量我，问我要不要喝一口压压惊。

我平息了一下情绪，依然没喝他的茶，我怕那里面下的迷幻药更厉害。

“我并不怕那些景象，我自己就经历过。”我喃喃。

只是被他这么一搞，我确实想起来一些事。

====

扫绒说过，精灵都是幼稚的。

他们生来便无病无灾，所以长久以来，更愿意相信所有的东西都会向好。

创造了无数财富的糯儿朵精灵尤其如此。

即便是厌恶乌鲁克到骨子里的鸡耳鸡拉肚，终于下定决心去到东方，他见识了经济状况较好、较为开明的德勒部落，交往了部落族长的女儿，便认为，只要教之以礼，乌鲁克便有像精灵一样发展成文明部落的希望。

当扫绒在挨了基恩扮演完美的安纳塔时，我去到东方以东，去到诞生了火焰使者的、最为古老的埃里克部落，我劝阻了一心西进的他们，要他们忍耐，并且等待。

期间，德勒部落统一了几大乌鲁克部落，改善民生，发展律法。部落因为“开山怪”德咔德咔当年设立的制度，不再允许西扩，慢慢地，东边的荒地不断被开垦，长久的和平使得人口稠密起来。

他们渐渐和曾经只是他们附庸的东方人类和南方人类部落起了纠纷。

本来出于好意而修建的水坝成了一个意想不到的转折点。百年后，当乌鲁克的磨坊蓄水时，河水便会漫过堤坝，淹没搬迁到这里的，人类的农田；为了报复，东方人类修建了类似的水坝，他们截住了河水，使得德勒部落获得的水流几乎无法灌溉。

就这样，大小冲突渐渐升级。1200年，双方的农民爆发了一次大规模的械斗，死伤了一百多人。两方首领虽然在事后惩罚了带头的人，但不和的种子已经埋下。

这期间，不老不死的黑手被埃里克部落一代代的族民尊称为“传说中的永生者”。

400年后，德勒部落的人类同盟发动叛乱，埃里克部落的十万乌鲁克们抓住这个机会，骑着巨兽，在“传说中的永生者”的带领下，一举冲破了德勒部落以东的防线。在鱼腩河口的腹地，大屠杀进行了四天三夜，进攻者洗劫了这个统治了东方之地将近600年、迈向文明和富饶的乌鲁克部落。周边还有一些小部落不承认埃里克部落的统治，但都被绝对的武力降服。

此后，大一统的乌鲁克在埃里克部落的首领“怒火中烧”吗鲁卡的带领下，再次走上了军事扩张的进程。

在东方航行的挨了石头回来发现不对，想去警告挨了基恩，他经过破锣丝河时被黑手发现，他派出一支军队捕捉了他，关押到摩多最深的地牢之下。

挨了石头曾是扫绒想要拉拢的精灵，因为他有强大的读心能力，他也有高超的冶金和建筑技术。黑手暂时留下了他的性命，等扫绒回来，再做处置。

毕竟，他和开了嘣了崩一起写就的高层建筑理论，是钯冉多（Barad-Dur）建造的基础。

此后，安纳塔回到东方，进入我为他建造完毕的黑色都城。

白袍的妈呀感谢了他的奴仆，他一转身便穿上了黑衣，恢复了扫绒的身份，进入了火山之内。

如果不是命运火山中不时传来的巨大响声，人们几乎忘记了他的存在。

我继续帮做西进的准备。

将近100年后，扫绒走出火山，拿着那枚金色的、没有任何装饰的圆戒指。

轻轻戴上戒指，他握了拳，又张开。他金色的眼睛闪闪发光，他对我说：“开了嘣了崩听了我的话，打造了他的戒指，与他紧密联结的鸡耳鸡拉肚陷入了永恒的昏睡，是时候了，我们出发。”

四十万大军前行月余，我们一路攻城略地，行进到雾山，就快到达挨了基恩最东边的边境。此时，沿路传递信息的怕懒提梨都在至尊戒的掌控之下，敌人等于瞎了眼睛。

只是，我们没有想到，在那个夏末的日落时分，百合花开的正艳，开了嘣了崩会一人一马出现在遥远的地平线上——我军的正前方。

“不愧是他们家的孩子。你看，他一个人，来找我了。”扫绒一个转身卸下黑袍，换回白衣，他让所有人在一边等待，不得有误。他则单骑离开主营。

远远地，他们同时下马，我看到扫绒三步并作两步上前，热情而激动地，拥抱了精灵。

然后他们牵着各自的马，像最好的朋友那样，离得很近，步行回来。把马交给阵前的东方人类，扫绒亲自挽着精灵的手臂，面带微笑，优雅地，带着他进了他的大帐。

精灵在进去前，往我的方向看了一眼，我戴着黑色的兜帽，帽檐压的很低，我想他并没有看见我的脸。

=====  
====

“传说中的永生者从来都不是一个人。”藕萝尹点点头，“扫绒以永生为诱饵，把自己的Fea分给人们，欺骗过不少人类。他在创造戒灵之前，就已经制造过好几个像你这样的，替身般的存在。这些替身、或者说，没有戒指的戒灵，是他为了末日终战复活自己而留下的种子，我们用了很久，才一一找到你们。”

“他也确实赐予了我不老不死的生命，我们各取所需，何谈欺骗。不然我早就像人类那样消亡了，怎么会在这里听你废话。”我尖酸地说，“生来便拥有一切的你们不明白，没有人会自愿选择会老会死的人生——也许你除外，你看你总是这么老。”

老头笑了笑，他没有生气，也没有反驳我。

老人风轻云淡、甚至有些慈爱的笑容本身就带了一种魔力，像极了长辈看待晚辈的跳脱和不服气，觉得好笑的样子。

我被冒犯到了。

但我们是敌人，这眼神几乎可以说是正常的。

只要他别再造出那样可怖的幻像，我随便他怎么看我。

他自顾自地说下去：“扫绒的至尊戒，是他能量理论的集大成，或者说，是他本来面目的体现。当心灵不坚定的人戴上，便会被涌入的自然能量蒙蔽住本心，他/她会错觉无所不能，沉迷于这种错觉，毫无知觉地挥霍年华，直至曾经鲜活的生命被漫长的岁月耗尽，却不能真正地死去。而当扫绒本人带上这个戒指，他便能操纵所有在他的理论下制作出来的制品，以及其他持戒者的心。特别是，他想看清，开了嘣了崩对所有人封闭的内心。”

我没有言语。

老头笑着，说：“然而他在开了嘣了崩身上失败了，对吗？”

“他成功了。”我说，“不然那个精灵不会自投罗网。”

白胡子妈呀举了手，我以为他又要变什么恐怖的魔术，下意识往后一缩，结果他只是端起了茶，吹了吹，喝了一口，看也不看我，说：“你觉得我老糊涂，是吗？既然这样，我问你，如他真的看透并操纵了他的心，扫绒为什么要杀死开了嘣了崩？”

“不，扫绒并没有杀他。”我脱口而出。

我发现我说漏了嘴。

妈呀眨眨眼，做出了单纯感兴趣的表情。

一旦被挑起某段回忆，他便能看穿。他说得没错，我根本无法隐瞒。

====

开着鲜花的山间高地上，一开始，我能听到扫绒和开了嘣了崩在主帐中，心平气和地讨论过去、现在，以及每一个生灵所肩负的，对于未来的使命。

我听到费诺里安说到种族的平等是可能的事情，不需要通过战争就可以实现，然后他说：“你以扫绒的身份进入挨了基恩，以安纳塔的身份被人们接纳。如果你的队伍继续前进，我的朋友，你好容易赢得的谅解和尊重便会无声地消失于历史的洪流。”

“这话，对你的家人去说，我不知道他们会不会收手，摊牌。”

“正是因为他们犯下了罪，我才希望不要有别人步他们的后尘。”开了嘣了崩说。

接着，大人不知道做了什么法术，我便什么都听不到了。

没有人知道那里发生了什么。

第三天的早上，太阳升起的时候，扫绒让在外候命的我戴上苏里尔戒指进去。

他特别嘱咐我摘下手上所有的攻击型戒指。

我掀开帘子进去，一抬眼，便看到衣不蔽体的精灵被锁链绑缚在正中的柱子上。乱糟糟的长发盖住了他低垂的脸，有血从他脸上流下来。

他的右手尺骨被硬物敲断，左手臂上有很多的撕裂伤。

脸上、身上、都是鞭痕和尖锐物体扎入的痕迹。

他的膝盖是被生生踢碎的，那是拷问的必要条件，当双腿再也无法支撑身体，很多人的精神都会崩溃。

扫绒挥了手指，走去一边，背对着自己的猎物，他有些不耐烦地命令我治愈他。

听到声音，精灵醒转过来，他从散乱的发丝间抬头，我看到他被打碎了眉骨和眼眶。

看到我，他满是凝结的血块的脸上有了些表情，他开口，想对我说什么，但没有发出声音。

我上前，用戴着灵息之戒的手触摸他的伤口，注视它们以肉眼可见的速度愈合。

“摊牌，我希望你懂我。”扫绒在一边踱步，“哎奴大乐章的最终，首生子全都会和这个阿尔达一起殉葬。这是我无法接受的事情，我不惜放下身段，做了那么多事，只为了拯救你脱离这个悲惨的命运。”

精灵依然用柔和的眼神望着我，对他的话充耳不闻。

治愈了他手臂的伤口，我的手移到了他同样伤痕累累的躯干，胸、腹、背、腰、腿根，还有隐秘的部位，全都是鞭痕和尖锐工具的刺伤和钩伤。这都是小问题，伤口并不深，肌肉只有几处外翻，只是看上去有些视觉效果，大人并没有下狠手，更没有让专门负责行刑的东方人类来干，不然他早就丢失一些重要器官了。

扫绒柔声说着，“摊牌，我甚至放任你的Hroa和随便什么人交配，获取你所需要的欢愉，我并不在乎，只要你的Fea能够属于我。当我们的Fear（此处复数——作者注）最终结合，你也会获得真正的，毫无条件的永生。”

我察觉精灵不同寻常安静的原因：他的声带肌肉被麻痹了。

此时，扫绒走过来，拍了拍我的肩，我站去了一边。

扫绒满意地打量已经基本被治愈的精灵，说：“然而你却藏起了戒指。你看，你不但瞒着我，你还瞒着所有同伴。就是你的不坦诚，才使得挨了基恩即将面临无边的战火，你明白吗？交出你的戒指，一切都会回到从前，摊牌。”

说到这里，扫绒亲自上前，捏住了他的脖子，用思想触及他的血肉，治愈了他的声带。

扫绒温柔地将他的乱发理到耳后，带着期待的眼神望着他。

精灵咳嗽了一下，没有看扫绒，依然扭头望向我。精灵竟然抿着嘴微笑了，如果无视他散乱的发丝和残留的血迹，他看上去依然年轻和纯洁。这微笑扯到了他哪里的暗伤，他轻吸了一口气，随即，友好地说：“你把胡子剃了看上去年轻了好几岁，梅的思。”

我没有回答他的评价。

=======

“啊，梅的思！是的，那是你的名字。”藕萝尹做出恍然大悟的样子，十指交叉放于膝头，带着一些崇敬的表情，他身体微微前倾，说，“我听说过你，你有一双灵巧的手。”

我瞟他一眼，说：“这个名字属于一个废物人类，活过万年的我早已经不是人类了。”

“我不会说他是废物。”老头说，“残留的挨了基恩文献中，那个人类勤劳、善良，耐心而充满智慧，一年四季，总有鲜花在他的指尖开放。”

“那个废物出身低贱、满嘴谎言、不学无术而充满贪欲！”我扭曲了面容，恶狠狠地皱着眉，被胸中的恶气逼着，我抬高了声音，说，“他的父亲是个小偷，他的母亲是个妓女，他从小流连于奴美糯西岛的赌坊和妓院——那就是他名字的由来，一个赌棍、一个从小被人玩弄、只配有个女人名字的男孩！成年之后，他仗着自己不俗的皮囊，有过各类床伴，三教九流、男人女人都有。他其中的一个贵族床伴委托他去调查水手王子在种粥可有什么风流轶事。他一开始并不想管这类宫廷权力斗争的破事，可一天，他和一个底层的狐朋狗友因为分赃不均起了争执，他错手杀了他的朋友，他怕事迹败露，于是接下贵族的委托，跑去了种粥大陆。在那里，他遇到了扫绒，扫绒委托他接近挨了基恩的城主，让他探究他的研究到了何种地步，因为梅的思有着‘一张精灵一定会喜欢的、好看的、奴美糯人的脸‘。哈！你知道吗，最初，废物的目的只是干一票大的走！”

“但是他没有这样做。”藕萝尹很慢很慢地说，“非但没有走，他还在那位大师的言传身教下，成了一个好人。”

我被他恶心到，立刻反驳：“那是因为扫绒允诺了永生，扫绒的委托变成了首要任务！”

“扫绒的委托并不包括：在挨了基恩城主失势之时，和开了嘣了崩一起尽心尽力地抚养一个幼小的乌鲁克，使得这片大地上的种族平等在漫长的时间中第一次成为可能。”

我哈哈大笑，用我几天前才听到的法语句子嘲笑他：“‘嘿，我只关心我的苹果甜不甜，我可不考虑未来的事儿！’”

老头听懂了，他安静了，他挥手变走了茶。

很好，他要做法把我变成伦敦下水道的老鼠了。

结果他只是伸出干枯的手指，变出了一杆长烟斗，把玩着，他说，“我想告诉你，开了嘣了崩是强大的读心者。你自己也看到了，他后期的能力，甚至强于了扫绒，就像费诺能够在莫搞死面前关上心灵的大门那样。”老头认真地望着我，看上去并不想拿烟斗打我，“如果你是一个像你所说的坏人，他不会接受你留在他身边。他看出来，你满不在乎的眼睛里，期望着某个人拯救你脱离你所陷入的黑暗。”

这老头讲话还挺戏剧性，我不屑地挥手，说：“得了吧，你所谓‘强大的读心者‘可是接受了扫绒进入挨了基恩，导致了所有人的悲剧。”

“当邪恶侵害善良，我不会说那是善良的错。”老头用那种慢得讨打的语调，说，“对所有生灵伸出友谊之手的开了嘣了崩并没有错，错的是利用了他的友谊，只为了达成自己目的的家伙。梅的思，我问你……”

“不要叫我那个名字。”我打断他。

那个名字，属于一个贱民。是文件记录中，奴美糯那群闪亮耀眼的半精灵王族甚至不知道的、也从曾不过问的存在——烦啦庇佑之地，“天上会自己下粮食，铺路的都是金子，海浪都推着他们的船只走”，怎么可能会有贫穷和不公呢？

然而只要有人类的地方，贫穷和不公便一直存在着。

听说，我母亲的祖上，也曾是骄傲的奴美糯将领。只是因为在建国之初，因为一时的不小心，差点弄死了王城那颗精灵所送的银树，便被罚为了贱民，从此他的后代永世不得翻身。

我在一出生，就因为前人这样微不足道到几乎可笑的罪，就被决定了我一辈子不能在阳光下生活。

老头不知何时点燃了烟斗，开始吧嗒吧嗒抽烟。我不喜欢烟草的味道，下意识皱眉，即便我没有闻到任何味道。

灵魂是没有味觉的，我想。

我不情愿地想起以前，那是以前的以前，掉个雷还很小的时候，鸡耳鸡拉肚在我们家里赖着，以帮倒忙的形式带小孩。

早上开了嘣了崩去学校，等小孩子午睡，那位大王会鬼鬼祟祟躲到花园抽烟。一天我把浇花的水装作不小心浇到了他头上，告诉他：“陛下是做母亲的人，请做个榜样。”

精灵王蓝色的眼睛闪闪地，也不恼，他湿漉漉地，对我笑说：“不要告诉开了嘣了崩，我就原谅你拿水浇我。”

那时我不懂，为什么这群幸福无比的精灵也会有弱小的人类才会有的酒瘾或者烟瘾。

后来，活了很久的我明白，和人类一样，他们也需要使得自己受尽折磨的灵魂，能够短暂逃避这个世间的方法。

====

我回过神来，烟雾缭绕中，老头望着我，现在的他看上去特别衰老和疲惫，很久他才说：“说说开了嘣了崩是怎么死的吧。”

即使他不问，我也一直都记得那个精灵最后的样子。

扫绒不想杀他，善于察言观色的我明白这一点。

不然扫绒一定会让我戴上任何一枚权能戒而不是灵息之戒苏里尔。

所以即便酷刑、治愈、酷刑、治愈的日子又持续了四天，我每天都尽心地治疗他，给他擦洗，喂他吃东西——几乎就像我以前在挨了基恩为他做过的那样。

他对我说谢谢，我对他说不用谢，扫绒大人喜欢干净的画布。

当他想对我说更多的话时，我便转身离开。

那天，我正在治愈他的新伤口，站在我身边的扫绒面无表情（这七天来，扫绒一直是这样，无悲无喜，仿佛只戴了一个美丽的面具）地说：“等我带军进入挨了基恩，我会告诉他们，是你出卖了他们，你告诉了我所有的秘密，但唯独不愿意透露精灵之戒的下落。我会让所有人知道，你是个口中倡导种族平等，实际上，只为了让自己的囚禁生涯好过一些，而出卖外族的伪君子。留下这样的恶名，你也不在意吗，我亲爱的大师？”

开了嘣了崩嘴唇翕动，他说：“随便你。”

精灵望了我一眼，很莫名地，对我用口型说了句“不要怕，梅的思”，然后他闭上了眼，不再看任何人。

帐篷内忽地安静了，只听得外面士兵偶尔的喧哗。

扫绒走上前，我立刻退去一边。他抬手，探查了一下精灵的鼻息，突然捧住了他的囚徒带着伤痕的脸：“开了嘣了崩，摊牌灵卡，你不可以这样对我，睁眼看我。”他动了动手指，解开了他身上所有的锁链，精灵倒在他怀中，他闭着眼，吻了一下他粘着血的额头，凑得很近地，他说，“我知道你真心爱着鸡耳鸡拉肚，摊牌灵卡，为了他，你不能这样……”

稍稍抬手，我的治愈之戒告诉我：精灵并没有遭遇致命伤的身体毫无预兆地，停止了工作。

这是我第一次见识精灵的Fea主动离开Hroa。

扫绒搂着精灵依然温热的身体，他的指环亮了一下。

他用手抚摸他的脸颊，和心口，口中念着只有大能者才明白的语言。

那时我想，起死回生对扫绒而言不是难事，我亲眼见他把死人做成戒灵。

但是精灵的身体毫无反应。

接下来，扫绒做了一件让我万分惊讶的事：他默默摘下了手中的至尊戒，戴在了精灵的无名指上。

他刚松手，精灵的手便无力地垂下，金色的戒指落回妈呀完美的手心。

银发的妈呀就这样一动不动地站着，望着自己手心的戒指，也望着精灵，他站了足足一个时辰、两个时辰，直到外面太阳落山，晚间的山风吹动了帐篷厚重的帘子。

扫绒最后抬手，重新戴上了戒指，轻拍了精灵已经冰凉的脸。这时，他像是突然醒来，他伸长手臂，抛下了他的尸体，仿佛丢弃一件垃圾。

随着尸体落地，他挥手拂去了身上粘上的血迹，一身洁白地走了出去。

到门口，他挥手让外面哈拉的人类进来：“用惩罚鸡奸罪犯的手法处置他，这是他应得的。”他平淡地说。

后来，我们才知道，几乎是同一时刻，关押在摩多地窖的挨了石头不知怎么杀死了守卫，也杀死了留守的、戴着权能戒指的强大戒灵，逃离了那里，隐匿进了山间，不知所踪。

====

“七天，得知己方毫无胜算，开了嘣了崩为他的城市赢得了七天的时间。”藕萝尹抽了几口烟，缓慢地说。

老头说，“那位精灵大师第一时间察觉了至尊戒的存在，他一面派人去警告自己人，一面离开挨了基恩去往东方，独面扫绒已经到达雾山地界的前军。期间，挨了基恩的人们已经做好防御——主要是，撤走平民，以及挖出那许多深埋地下、墙角、室内的能量石，凯米钢堆、凯米儿、呐尼儿、阿斯提儿：那全是在扫绒歪曲过的能量理论下铸造而成的东西，就像一颗颗入室的炸弹，随时等着扫绒回来，一并爆发。即便，缺了林炖的实际支援，这样的反应依然晚了：那些戴着戒指的人类，摘下戒指之前早已受到了扫绒的操纵，还有全境用于警报和通信的怕懒提梨也已掌握在至尊戒的控制之下。这就使得挨了基恩原本布局完美的边境守军一触即溃，敌军从两侧长驱直入，直达腹地。”停了停，他说，“但至少，境内成千上万的平民，获得了拖家带口撤退的宝贵时间……”

我打断他的喋喋不休，说：“看来你比我知道的还要多，你又何必问我。”

老头安静地说：“开始，我还缺少一些细节，现在我确实搞明白了，比如为什么，林炖的援军没有能够立即前来，怕懒提梨的失效只是一个原因。”

我以为，那位大王的迟到，是因为扫绒和我分兵两路：他带精兵直接绕道进攻挨了压多，阻拦林炖的援兵，而我率领众人按照原计划进攻挨了基恩。四十万人的大军，在权能戒和各类神经性药物的加持下，可以以非人的速度往前推进，对方虽然争取了这些时间，依然只是一群在和平中生养了太久的、戴宰羊羔。

夏末的夜晚有着特别的魅力，出发的时候，人类抬着精灵破碎的尸体路过我身边，我不用看便知道他们对尸体干了什么。现在他们要把这具尸体穿刺起来，并用十字弩穿透。

我喊停了他们，解下胸前的银树叶项链，缠绕在尸体的右手臂。我把叶子塞在他早已经僵硬的、那新伤旧伤再也不会愈合的手中。

我不知道我为什么要这么做，也许这是我人类之心的最后一点怀念，我要把它一并舍弃。

毕竟这曾是他的东西。

====

====

藕萝尹在口袋里掏了一下，掏出了那枚绣球花的银树叶，就和开了嘣了崩的那枚一模一样。

我有些惊讶，再一想，这里是他掌握的梦境，什么都有可能。

他抚摸着那片树叶，说：“我再告诉你一些我猜到的事，扫绒刚开始，甚至不知道开了嘣了崩做了三枚精灵戒指。所以他带主力奇袭林炖，他认为开了嘣了崩一定是把宝贵的戒指给了林炖的大王。然后，我想，有人——也许是咖喱地梨殿下，不顾危险戴上了水之戒抵御，让扫绒察觉到另一枚戒指存在于挨了基恩，所以他才会调转方向，和你合军包围精灵之城。”

“是开了嘣了安。”我说。

银发的姑娘让隔栏镀银河发起了滔天的大水，阻挡了我们的前路，使得爱茸的率领的医疗队和伤病员得以退回雾山。她淹死了我们不少人，甚至淹死了几元乌鲁克大将。

愚蠢的行为，她的愚蠢让挨了基恩陷落得更快。

“勇敢的姑娘，不顾向扫绒暴露自己心灵的危险。”老头说，“她和她的父亲一起抱着必死的信念，切断退路，退回城内，在费诺里安的旗帜下，以己身为诱饵，吸引你们的主力，在城中死守了半年之久。如果不是最后出现了那条聋，用聋焰打开缺口，他们很多人都会在那场战役中死去。”

那条聋。我笑，那条聋的无端出现使得乌鲁克和人类四散奔逃，差点扭转了战局。

但当时我军主力已经攻陷了首府的西塔区、学城区、上城区各区的主要设施。

他们的重要建筑全都是防聋焰的，在这次战役中，这成了注定他们失败的东西。

我清楚记得，聋随着太阳一起升起的时候，我手中的权能戒指闪着光，带领部队穿过上城区的工坊，哦咧雕像的手指碎裂在我的长靴下，雕像手中的锤子早已不知所踪。我的身后，是哈拉的人类阿兰部落的族长蒙蒂乌尔、路伽部落的族长约巴巴斯、东方人类部落瑙努族的族长阿尔坎斯，以及原属挨了基恩的桑桑部落首领安达尔，他们各自带着一枚攻击性的权能戒，我内心的淡定使得他们也平静下来。我带人躲在防灼烧的建筑物之后，用我们带着水魔法属性的十字弓——原本属于德勒部落的星箭——找到空档，发起一阵阵的齐射，狠狠射伤了那条年轻的聋。

聋最后只能尽力救走了一些人，悲鸣着远去。

随着远处火焰的升腾，我让人大喊：“挨了基恩陷落了！挨了基恩陷落了！”

那声音穿越硝烟和废墟，直上云霄。

这是一个曾经收留了四处漂泊的我的城市，我出于与生俱来的恶意和嫉妒而摧毁了它。那时我坚信，精灵们的所谓痛苦，和我从出生所受的痛苦比起来，那不过是饱腹终日的人对着饥民抱怨昨日的菜不合胃口罢了。而我的痛苦，只有通过毁灭那些比我幸福的人，才能得到暂时的平息。

我走过一处矮墙，墙角拐弯处传来女人的哭喊，我看到一个哈拉的士兵正趴在她身上，一面拉着她的头发把她的脑袋往石头上敲，一面笑着撕扯她的衣衫。我挥了手指，用戒指的力量压扁了那个士兵的脑子。我甩了披风盖住那个衣衫不整、满脸是血的女人，我命令手下乘胜追击，不许停留。

我是来杀人，不是来救人的，我救不了任何人。

====

老头轻轻地把那片树叶放到我们之间的白桌子上，他说：“‘希望、爱情、无论相隔多远都能相聚’。开了嘣了崩当年早已经看穿你，却依然愿意收留你，并把这片对他而言相当宝贵的树叶交托给你。那么现在，我也把它还给你。”

“这叶子不是原来那片，那片早已和开了嘣了崩的尸体一起毁于聋焰。”我不屑地说，“再说我已经是死人了，即便我是个活人，这不值钱的东西对我而言没有意义。”

“我明白，你死得挺早，错过了很多东西。这样吧，我们继续说鸡耳鸡拉肚。”老头说。

我立刻说，“关于他，我没什么好告诉你的。”

老头点点头：“嗯，我看出来你们相处得不好。只是，关于他，我有些想说的。”

我心想，如果死亡的代价是听一个白胡子老头唠叨一个千年，我情愿去做伦敦下水道的老鼠。

“如果没有鸡耳鸡拉肚，也许我们永远搞不懂宝钻和精灵三戒的制作原理。”老头说，“我们默认费诺是最强的工匠，默认天父之下，没有他做不到的事情，他以后的所有工匠，包括港督林的爱内希儿、和开了嘣了崩在内，都比不上他——不可能比得上他，这就导致我们忽视了最基本的、近在眼前的可能性。”

我的手指动了动。愚蠢，我想，时间是工匠最大的敌人，也是最大的助益。假以时日，开了嘣了崩不可能超越不了费诺。

——假以时日，如果开了嘣了崩能活到人类纪元，指不定他能发明什么东西出来。

我让自己尽力不要去想这点。

“失去了最爱的人后，内胆尼尔活了下来。鸡耳鸡拉肚在开了嘣了崩完成三戒、以及死亡后，经历了近一年的、近乎死亡的昏睡，最后他也醒了过来——蛮伪在上！这是多么明显的提示！而我们，至今都不懂爱情的我们却没有丝毫的察觉，直到精灵之城毁灭的五六个千年之后，我们才慢慢发现当年的真相。”

老头有些激动，我好笑地想，也许淡定如他，也真的为了这个问题绞尽了脑汁。

而我，对于想不通又杀不死的东西，一向是立即放弃的，所以我没有这种困扰。  
“当我们说制作者把灵魂注入作品时，我们用的是比喻，我们甚至常常把这个比喻挂在嘴上。但在这个情况下，不是这样——”他说，“灵魂，宝钻的原料是制作者本人的灵魂。不管Hroa受到怎么样的折磨，生灵的Fea依然敏锐、坚韧、充满了创世之初的光芒。而切割灵魂的工具，不是任何刀具、或者福因加儿那样被扫绒的理论扭曲的制品，而是太阳，也就是源自金圣树的——光。Fea和光，这都是这个残损阿尔达之上，莫搞死永远无法污染的两样东西。这些理论，是开了嘣了崩在鸡耳鸡拉肚的启发下、或者说，是他为了鸡耳鸡拉肚才发现并确定的，完全和扫绒无关。在最后，像他的祖父那样，开了嘣了崩把自己的Fea做成了戒指，而他自己，很早便决定要为了这个世界死去了，他的作品、他的理念，会代替他活下去，长久陪伴在他爱的人们身边。”

我说：“可扫绒说那位大师想要打开宝钻，解放他的家人；大师身边，很多人都知道这一点。”

老头眨眨眼：“那位大师骗过了自己人和敌人，他从来没有想要打开宝钻。精灵三戒的目的，是和宝钻一起，修补这个残损的阿尔达。深信得到最后一个费诺里安的灵魂，进入宝钻，便可以解救莫搞死的，是扫绒本身，他被开了嘣了崩将计就计地骗了。扫绒一直都走在错误的路上，最后，戴着至尊戒的他以为自己天下无敌、终于得逞了，却察觉了开了嘣了崩Fea的不完整，所以他才会想要取得精灵戒指。”

安静了许久，我问他：“扫绒早就会分割自己的灵魂，他为什么早想不到这点？”

“是啊，为什么呢？”老头若有所思地、神秘地笑着，说，“即使身边有了那么多启发和暗示，即便做出了太阳石阿斯提儿，拥有了冷光刃福因加儿，他却永远看不见——他永远不会屈尊去运用阳光，更别说用阳光切割他的灵魂了。他憎恶太阳，但和莫搞死的理由不同。扫绒，或者说麦绒，他曾经，是能够净化一切的白色火焰。当年，他以为出类拔萃的他会成为哎奴大乐章所预示的、照耀世间的太阳。最后，却是看上去并不强大的‘红焰’阿丽嗯被烦啦选中，这导致了麦绒的黯然离开。”老头举起了手指，“既然你对我坦白了那么多，我再回赠你一个他落选的理由：太阳照耀世间的光芒来自阿丽嗯灵魂深处的无我和自我牺牲，而这正是年轻的麦绒欠缺的地方。”

“老生常谈，牺牲与自我牺牲的故事。”我一脸不屑地说，“这套对我没用。”

老头神秘地眨眨眼，望着我：“行吧，那我不用老生常谈留你了，你可以离开了。”

“离开？去哪？”我惊讶地问，“我不是死了吗？”

你不是来毁灭我灵魂的吗？我心想。

“29世纪，在你死亡的同时，你便开始了你的赎罪。你的Fea被宝钻的光芒打散，成为了自然粒子的一部分。你开头所看到的幻象，那并不是幻象，那是真的。你已经帮助修补了这个阿尔达，这个修补超越了时间和空间，并且这个修补是相互的。没有人知道某个灵魂到底会停留在哪里，停留多久。”

我挑眉，我不敢相信我听到的东西。我下意识地掐我自己，疼，许久没有感受过的，疼。

我早该这么做的，是老头的喋喋不休误导了我。

“凡是被挨伦滴儿之星照耀过、抚摸过水滴、凝视过火焰的生灵——也即是，全部的生灵，都会参与到修补的循环中去。那本是针对莫搞死一人的惩罚和救赎，却被费诺设计给了全部的Mirroanwi——除了特别忠于烦啦，一心想要回到挖林糯的那些。两千年来，因为精灵不断在这个世界的某处复活，纳莫大人才知道费诺想尽办法绕开了蛮多丝的体系，他一开始是生气的。后来，他觉得这样也不错，至少他的工作减轻了，虽然他不说，但我知道他很开心，因为不用再面对愁眉苦脸的灵魂，连他妻子的脸上都有了笑容。”老头对我眨眨眼，做了“嘘”的手势，说，“宝钻的循环是优于蛮多丝的体系，你看，被修补的你没有丢失什么记忆；而沉默的殿堂中回来的灵魂，多多少少都有些失忆，有的，会严重一些，比如费诺的母亲。”

我没搭理他。我无法相信我已经活了。

他开始演得实在太逼真了：我打不到他的本体，他抽的烟也确实没有味道。

我伸手，去拿那枚银树叶，在桌上敲了敲，树叶和桌子是有质感的。

这到底是怎么一回事？

“物质构造、星网成像。孩子，你错过了很多东西。”老头狡黠地笑，“科学使得最神奇的魔法也不再神奇。我并不在你的世界，你看到的只是我的投影，但星网成像可以把我想传递给你的东西在你的世界构型。我只能解释到这里了，我不是科学家，也不是开了嘣了崩，不要问我其中的公式。”

“我不明白，”我说，“我并不觉得我是个净化了的好人。”

“死亡当然不会把你变好，”老头说，“死亡只是给了你一次为这个阿尔达出力的机会——不管你愿意不愿意。至于以后，你要做好人还是坏人，是由你的心决定的，不是我们可以掌控的。”

说罢，老头挥手，白屋子、白桌子、白椅子全都消失了，只有老头的影像依然站在我身边。

新鲜的空气包围了我，光明中，我突然意识到“活过来”的意义。

太阳升起来了。

“这不像世界末日。”我喃喃。

“这不像。”老头说。

我的头顶绿树成荫，我的身边，微风轻拂过平原。目之所及，是一间间蛋形的白色小房子。

现在应该是哎奴大乐章中，太阳消亡、月亮坠落、宝钻打开，没扣儿重新回到阿尔达，并开始末日终战的日子。

这是扫绒亲口说过的话，至今为止，他的预言——包括他身后的一些事，全部都实现了。

“这不像要打仗的样子。”一只小兔子跑过我的脚边，我又挤出一句话。

“不是所有的问题都要靠战争来解决，不是所有的故事都会终结于战争。”老头说。

我执着地，说，“你完全可以乱编一个时间告诉我，或者创造一个虚假的梦境……”

“有这个可能；这不难办到，而且会很有趣。”老头笑得很坏，“对了，这个世界的原子钟已经可以随身携带了，你可随便问个路人。”

说完，他不见了。

我生生咽下了我没有问出口的问题。

——开了嘣了崩，他也复活了吗？

走到于我而言属于遥远未来的太阳之下，我仰头。

太阳灼热的光，依然刺眼，我冷漠而充满阴沉恨意的眼中，莫名有眼泪流下来，止都止不住。

我想，活了那么久，我终于也和他们一样幼稚了。

——不论是精灵还是半精灵，就是他们造成了我的悲剧，我怎么可能喜欢他们，或者为了他们而流泪呢？

====

梅的思的灵魂记得，以前的以前，也是在这样一个阳光照耀大地的季节，和那个不讨人喜欢的鸡耳鸡拉肚谈过后，他真的曾经想过，在精灵大师的身边终老，一直到生命的终结。

但是那时，他早已接受了扫绒的一部分Fea，那小部分的Fea，使得他获得了不老不死的生命。如果他再不走，不管他的演技多么高超，他不会老去的容颜，一定会露馅。

那可是，在奴美糯西岛饱受歧视和欺凌的他一直都希望获得的永生啊，他甚至会比那些高高在上的王族活得都久——却使他左右为难，并后悔，如果自己没有先向扫绒发下那样的毒誓就好了。

他选择了离开，他曾以为他看似潇洒的离开，能给那位大师（和梅的思自己）充满悲伤的生命，增添一些完美的回忆。临走，他对开了嘣了崩发了同样的誓言；他确实不想伤害他的。

而后，属于扫绒的Fea便吞没了他——不，不是扫绒的错，藕萝尹说的没错，是他自己——被涌入的无穷自然能量蒙蔽住本心，他错觉无所不能，沉迷于这种错觉，毫无知觉地挥霍年华，直至曾经鲜活的生命被漫长的岁月耗尽。

当财富再也无法增加，当药物再也无法带来快感，当枕边人全都化为枯骨。当他再也搞不清生与死的区别……他终于渐渐懂得那位精灵的忧愁——

那么还好，那样的他得以真正地死去了。

遥远的地平线上，有白色的小型太空船正在起飞。

====

tbc


	16. Epilogue: Ola i 'Celeborn'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 终章标题完整昆雅本来应该是Ola i Teleporno（Telep银+orne树）但porno用起来总会比较哈哈哈~与时俱进用Celeborn和英文释义了~

Elros Tar-Minyatur ：Dream of the White Tree

那是一个一如既往的平静夏夜。

我躺在阿兰多王宫正殿的床上，尼姆洛斯隐约的香味飘进来，半梦半醒间，我听到两个声音。

一个我并不熟悉的、低沉悦耳的声音说，“你很好地履行了你对这个世界的义务，出乎我的意料。我猜，是因为藕萝尹在最后告诉你，那片我们为之奋斗的大陆会被水淹没，那终于动摇了你对那些大能者的信仰？”

另一个声音平静地回答：“对此我无可奉告，阿塔。”

我几乎喊出来。

第二个声音是……梅菜肉丝殿下！？

先不去考虑这可能不可能，我的身体一贯比脑子先行动。

我一骨碌坐起来，披了外袍就飞速跑去窗边。

我的视力隐约能看到远处的白树下，站着两个身影，其中一个，很高大，有着一头红发——

我虽然500岁了，但我的体力和精力依然好得出奇，并没有任何衰老的迹象。我和我的蛮伪滴儿一起爬墙，总把他远远地甩在后面。

我从卧室阳台翻了出去，跳过矮墙，单手落地，一个翻滚，站稳，跑动起来。

我飞快穿过亭台楼阁，到了外面的庭院。

通往白树的路上一向是有守卫的，偶尔，我的孙子们也会带着各自美丽的小妻子在这里秀恩爱，他们一贯都会对我的上蹿下跳视若无睹。

但今天，一路上静悄悄的，除了白树下的说话声、偶尔的虫鸣，还有心急火燎的我，这里没有任何人。

我几乎已经能够捞到梅菜肉丝殿下的衣袖，刚要喊，却感觉到我的绊鞋陷入了沙中，我低头，脚下的地砖不知何时变成了白色的细沙——像极了我们老爸当年给我和爱茸的的那种。

再抬头时，梅菜肉丝殿下和说话的人不见了，我扑了个空。

海风吹过，白树依然在，王宫却不见了，我站在一个海岛上。

太阳升起来，照耀着这片白色的岛屿，平锅螺蛳和一个女士正站在白树下。

“平锅螺蛳！”我喊，“你看到梅菜肉丝殿下了吗？他刚才就在……”

一头长卷发的学究没有理睬我——这很正常，以前他想着自己书里的情节，也不怎么搭理我，他偶尔会搭理我弟。

我快步走上前去，想去拍他，却惊讶地发现我的手穿过了他的身体。

那位女士同样没有看到我，我想他们可能是在一起构思关于大王的爱情小说吧。

只见她手搭凉棚，望着升起的太阳，思索着，说：“关于挨了基恩的那位城主。”她微微侧头，“请您按照您所了解的实际情况写出来，而不要有所隐瞒：不光是他尽心抚养掉个雷，还是他信任扫绒，以及他最后的离开。当时他所有的情报网都被操纵，城中所有的建筑物下，都埋着、装饰着被那位妈呀能量理论操控的宝石，那是一座建立在定时炸弹上的华美危城。所以我可以想象，那位城主没有背弃他的城市、没有背弃任何人，他只是想为大家的撤退和迎战赢得时间。”

闭了闭眼，她说下去：“类似的事在我们那里发生过。2667年的冬天，一次小规模的实验室原子能失控，使得半个国家的人们都遭了殃。当时没有人通知人们撤离，一开始是来不及，后来是因为没有人愿意承担让半个国家的住民集体撤离的责任。我来之前，我们的世界爆发了半个世纪之久的传染病，我们的人几乎灭亡……这接连的、人为或来自自然的打击，使得我们怀疑2508年发现的末日终战是否就要提前到来了，而加速寻找逃离地球的方法。”说到这里，她苦笑了一下，“我们只想着逃，而不想着面对问题。就像我们不知道毁灭或者拯救我们自己的东西，往往就存在于我们的本心。你们说Hroa是Fea的房屋，Fea又何尝不是Hroa的救赎和存在的根本呢。”

平锅螺蛳说：“这是非常好的句子，我要记下来。”

女士哈哈笑了，说下去：“您知道吗，后来产生抗体、拯救了我们的人，都具有复杂的混血基因。里面有一种基因序列，来自曾经的绿血兽——也就是，被当做非人生物灭绝、他们的遗骸，只作为远古异兽展览于博物馆的乌鲁克。所以，从我的观点来看，那位城主并没有做错；当然，我并不认为他看到了未来，他也不可能看得那么远，我想，他做的一切，是基于自己爱这个世界的本心。”

“这些年来，我也打过无数草稿。”平锅螺蛳说，“但无论时代如何变迁，大多数人不会理解他。不会有人相信，他们会说正是他的不辩好坏和他的懦弱才导致了其后的种种。我常想，人们希望看到一个又一个战死的英雄，所以一百年前，我就决定停笔，不再写了。”

“或者看到英雄被挂上绞架，然后为了死去的英雄嚎哭。”她说，“在残损的阿尔达之上，这些意识无法改变。但我一直都记得，粉肉的曾经告诉我，你们的语言中，未来和希望是同一回事。所以，我在这里，也请您，怀有一些希望。”

女士礼貌地挽起他的手，和他一起走向一个白色的，立着的巨蛋。

女士抬手，不知道做了什么法，那个巨蛋打开了一扇门。

她向他告别，转身之时，那个总是神游天外的学究突然伸手，一把拉住她。

他抬起自己的手，解下一根手链，又拔下一个宝石戒指，一并交给那位女士，对她说：“这是挨了基恩的大师手链，而这，就是开了嘣了崩的火之戒。”

她对平锅螺蛳说：“这太贵重了，这是您关于过去的想念，我不能收。”

看到这里，我忍住一个笑，心想，送开了嘣了崩的东西给别人，在林炖的时候，不是人家小年轻订婚用的吗？平锅螺蛳这个书呆子终于开窍了。结果他说：“戴着那位大师的物件，能帮助您在您的世界找到您的王子。特别是火之戒，虽然没有了当初的功能，但它也曾见证一份爱情的承诺和一个魔王的倒台，我把它一并给您，它会保佑您的归程和未来，安德蕾丝小姐。”

我想这个名字我似乎在哪里看到过，回去问问我的大儿子，他看书多。

女士终于安静地收下，她仔细戴好了，然后轻声说：“在我的世界，我还会用回我的本名，德蕾丝·安；我早已不再是年轻的小姑娘，我的样貌也已经改变，即便他真的在哪里重生，他还会认得这样的我吗？”

“我们的Fea，是不会改变的东西，您寻找他的同时，他也在寻找您。”平锅螺蛳说，“感谢您，穿过万千时光和星辰而来，为我解惑。”

那位女士进入到白色巨蛋中，她向他挥手，大门徐徐关上，最后一秒，平锅螺蛳提着袍子跑去白树边，又上气不接下气地追上去（我从没见过大学究能跑这么快！），他把什么东西扔进了舱门，用喊的，说：“这是银树开了嘣的种子，愿它在您的世界枝繁叶茂！再见了，德蕾丝·安女士！”

白门毫无声息地关上了。

银树开了嘣？我不解地打量那颗“白树”，哦，好像，是有点泛银，确实不是我的那棵。

此时，白色的巨蛋喷出了碉堡了的水雾，一下子迷住了我的眼。

我再转头，已经到了一个华美洁白的城市，我的身边也有一棵白色的、或者说，是银色的树。

金色的粉那粉殿下大包小包地跑来，然后把头上的王冠一摘，往身后的随从手里一扔，说：“平锅螺蛳的怕懒提梨看到他们都复活了，我要去那边逛逛！这里暂时交给你们了！”

他跑过我的时候，对我笑了一下。

我以为他看到了我，刚要问：“看到梅菜肉丝殿下了吗？”他却已经嚎着糯尔朵烂题的结尾部分，跑远了。

殿下的歌声非常恐怖，我想这是他的随从没再去拦他的原因。

我已经确定我在做梦了——我做梦都想让大家活着回到我身边，实际上这是不可能的。

我完全不知道这到底算是个什么梦，或者怎么才能醒来。迷惑地眨眨眼，敲敲自己的头，我已经站在山巅。我的身边依然是那颗银树——或者说，等等，怎么变得又金又银了？这类树都是种着种着自己会变异的吗？！

又金又银的树下，这次我没有看到任何交谈的、活蹦乱跳的活人，而是一块墓碑，上面刻的字是昆亚。

上面写着：“这里埋葬着德蕾丝·安博士

（2803-2894）

宇航员。

首次反重力跃迁执行人。

三次反重力跃迁践行者。

物质构造仪的发明者。

资源战争的掘墓人。

和平时代的开拓者。

——也是我，哎个糯的发妻。

吾爱，愿星光照耀你的归途。”

我一头雾水地转身，倒下山崖，我想，这下这个我完全搞不懂的梦该醒了——

然而没有，脱离了白树、银树、又金又银的树，这个梦变得越来越离谱。

我的身体变得好轻好轻，我化为了风，去往天际。

绿荫遍地，我看到了我那个特别难搞的弟弟，他和银发的姑娘手搀着手（啊！那一定是他的女友或者妻子了！她可真好看啊！我注意到他们都戴着婚戒：她一定是个善良的妈呀，不然怎么可能忍受我弟弟），他们穿着奇特的短衫短裤，步行在彩色的房屋间，赤脚踩着沙滩，他们谈论着“孩子们很快会坐空艇来看我们”之类的东西。

我调皮地喊：“爱茸的！我看到梅菜肉丝殿下了，一起来吗？”

没有回答。哈哈不奇怪，我弟弟以前也是个随时随地不要老哥的家伙，在梦里也是一个鬼样。我飞过他身边，挠了他的痒痒，他以为是他的妻子挠他，于是红着脸挠他的妻子。

小夫妻的打闹声中，我看到一直都很碉堡的挨了石头迎面而来，他坐着一条碉堡了的、年轻的聋，和我擦肩而过。我以为他被聋挟持了，还想去救他，但是他笑着，说：“哈尔薇，我听说那俩混蛋要飞往参宿七，有一阵子回不来，我们去送一送吧。”

我还看到一个黑发的人类，不知为何，抱着一个精灵，低声哭泣，并道歉。那个精灵比人类矮小许多，却像一个长辈那样，拍着他的肩膀说：“孩子，不是你的错。”

在这莫名腻歪的梦中，雪下起来，我看到白雪皑皑的树下，和我共度了一个百年的赫尔洋薇身穿特别特别性感的短裙，围着大红围巾。风雪吹起她的围巾，她直直望向我的方向，我降低了高度，围着她转着圈儿，我抱紧她，亲吻了她微笑的唇。

我再次去往天际。

我飞过山川、河流和星辰，也许还有时间。我去往东方，看到两个我靠在月下手牵着手，它们看上去小心翼翼地，它们不难看，身材高挑，衣着朴素而整齐，看上去一点都不野蛮，像极了我当年傻乎乎追求赫尔洋薇的样子。

我看到矮人和金发的年轻精灵一起划着船，他们唱着“从嘎子炖的西门到藕丝特-银-爱丝儿的正门，有三十段格”，歌声很有节奏，并且欢乐，我想，那个精灵并不想要玩抛矮人的游戏，他们是朋友。

我再次去往天际。

我飞过山川和河流、星辰和时间。

我看到两个绿色的我靠，在月下手牵着手，它们身材高挑，衣着朴素而整齐，一点都不野蛮，它们看上去羞涩而小心翼翼，像极了我年轻时傻乎乎追求赫尔洋薇的样子。

我看到矮人和金发的年轻精灵一起划着船，他们唱着“从嘎子炖的西门到藕丝特-银-爱丝儿的正门，有三十段格”，歌声很有节奏，并且欢乐，我想，那个精灵并不想要玩抛矮人的游戏，他们是朋友。

飞累了，我在一棵似曾相识的、宫殿前的白树边歇息。

我听下面的精灵宣布“哀了撒陛下和暮星殿下的结合”。

我弟弟的妻子对着“哀了撒陛下”的耳朵说：“小子，敢对我的女儿不好，我就……”

接着，一对黑发灰眼的双胞胎也一左一右搭住哀了撒陛下的肩膀，一人一句：“我们可以教你。”“在老妈和老妹手下活命的招数。”“只要你。”“和我们一起打猎。”

看看，这就是双胞胎该有的默契，我和我弟从没能这么接话。

美丽的新娘抿嘴笑着，望着我的方向。

我大力摇了摇树，让白色的花瓣落了他们满身。

我想，梦境是现实的体现，我在奴美糯过了那么多年幸福的生活，我希望所有的人——不管认识还是不认识，都能和我感受到同样的幸福，所以有了这个八卦的梦。

但就像我的生命并不仅仅是和平和幸福那样，我也看到了——

正在紧张地建造什么的隐秘之城，背着包裹的开了嘣了崩和一个看上去衰老、悲伤和佝偻的精灵拥抱了一下，他们很快分开。我看到那个精灵含着泪，亲吻了开了嘣了崩的手说：“永别了。不要忘记我教你的，关闭心灵的方法，我的爱人，请一定平安。”

我飞过辽阔的平原，这里战争的痕迹更浓。

这绝对是和我年轻时的经历有关的梦了，因为我又见到了那个和我玩得很好的小星星大王。他一反常态，脸色灰白，毫无生气地躺在床上。他放在被子外的手上，有着一枚订婚戒，和一枚美丽的宝石戒指——就和平锅螺蛳给那位女士的一模一样。如果不是他的胸膛在起伏，我几乎以为他是吃了什么不干净的东西死了。

我想了想，把我刚才所见的场面，略去了开了嘣了崩的部分，送入了他的脑海——这是我的梦嘛，我当然想怎么搞就怎么搞。

我离开的时候，看到大王睁开了眼睛，他问他身边的人自己昏睡了多久，现在战况如何。

他很快爬起来，亲了一下他的戒指。

站稳了，他一面披挂，一面开始发号施令。

再往前，往前，往前。我是我梦中的风，我离去，而后归来。

我没有了形体，我无处不在。

我梦到一个精灵的小孩在啃地毯或者费列罗（我吃了他的费列罗，我好心安慰了他）。

我梦到一个我靠的小孩在啃地毯或者别的什么东西（这我就不和它抢了，它哭起来真可怕）。

这个梦中，还有很多好看的、和好玩的东西，繁星也向我发出邀请，让我倾听大乐章最初的样子。

但我回到了我出发的白树之下。

那儿静静地站着那个红发的精灵。

在梦中倒腾了那么久，这下，我一点气也不敢喘。

我明白，粗手粗脚的我一旦动了，这个老长老长的、充满了喜悦、偶尔悲哀的梦就要醒了。

另一个和他对话的人已经不在了，殿下转身，看向我。

他灰色的眸子鼓舞了我，我终于鼓起勇气，冲上前去，抓住他：“梅菜肉丝殿下！”我喊，并不忘解释，“我虽然看上去是个500岁的老头，但我是爱茸丝！”

殿下说：“你没有变化，爱茸丝。”

我惊讶地发现，一身白麻袍的殿下的双手是完整的，他虽然看上去有些悲哀，但他的精神不错，脸上也没有了那些岁月的纹路。

我看到我伸出去的手，那上面也没有了皱纹，我似乎——又变得年轻了。

啊，这毕竟是我的梦，我得意地想，我把自己变得可爱了，大概，比我弟弟可爱一点吧。  
我继续用我不输给小星星大王的力气抓着殿下的胳膊，说：“不要走，殿下，爱茸的，爱茸的也在等你和阿达码个烙儿回去。”我补充，“爱茸的每天想到你们都哭，他很可怜的。”

（有时候我醒来，看到枕头上有泪痕。赫尔洋薇在的时候，说我晚上会哭，但我这么纯爷们的，怎么可能会哭，所以哭的一定是我弟弟，他说过双胞胎的心意是相通的嘛！）

殿下脸上的哀愁有所减少，他对我说：“我都知道，爱茸丝，我们已经化为了大自然的一份子，不论是阳光、雨露、泉水，还是鲜花，我们都在那里，我们会陪伴在你们身边。”

“直到永远的永远？”我问。

“直到永远的永远。”他说。

“那么，我也要一起做大自然的一份子，”我笑嘻嘻地说，“能和你们在一起，直到永远，这听上去一点都不亏。”

“这不行，爱茸丝。”殿下说，“你不可在这里久留，你的生命还没有到完结的时候。”

“为什么呢，”我突然就明白了一切——也许500年的生命真的让我变得（像大臣们恭维的那样）睿智了吧，我歪头，对他说，“你们谁的生命都没有到完结的时候，凭什么我就不能选择自己的终结呢？”

那么，就这么决定了。

牵起梅菜肉丝殿下完好的手，我说，“走吧。”

那天，我嬉笑着飞过白树盛放的鲜花，和梅菜肉丝殿下一起，飞向我阿达化为的那颗星星。

一路上，我还听到、看到，陌生的人们在说：他们前赴后继地，终于修补了这个残损的阿尔达。

我没有在意。

因为我盗版自阿达码个烙儿、为了发大米唱过的那首动听儿歌，铺满了我们的前路。

——鲜花留不住风儿，那是因为风儿向往蓝天。

——蓝天留不住雨滴，那是因为雨滴终究会落向鲜花。

——我最亲爱的人儿啊，我从未走远。

我们飞向光芒。

====

-this simple project of Celebrimbor ends here.-


End file.
